The Stolen Heir
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: This takes places after Midnight scrum when Hiccup is taken by Ryker and Viggo. Viggo is obsessed with Hiccup, wanting to know all his secrets about dragons and much more, but the Dragon Hunter learns something very special about poor Hiccup, a family secret kept under rug for years. Once Viggo finds out, he is very smitten to the young dragon boy, wanting him all to himself.
1. Chapter 1

T **his takes places after Midnight scrum when Hiccup is taken by Ryker and Viggo.**

 **Viggo is obsessed with Hiccup, wanting to know all his secrets about dragons and much more, but the Dragon Hunter learns something very special about poor Hiccup, a family secret kept under rug for years. Once Viggo finds out, he is very smitten to the young dragon boy, wanting him all to himself, so why not make him his forever? Why not make him his bride and keep him on a hidden island for safe keeping? Will his friends and family ever find him?**

 **Warning Dark fic**

* * *

The Stolen Heir

Chapter One

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was tied up, locked in a cold dark cell, waiting for Ryker or Viggo to show up at any given moment. I kept cursing myself the entire time, how could I get myself into this mess? I was all alone and no one here to come help me, I had no idea where any of my friends were. Toothless was gone, but I rather have him be safe than me, I was trying my best to keep myself calm the entire time, looking around at my surroundings, looking for a way out, but nothing, just nothing.

Every sound I heard made me jump out of my skin, I tried wiggling myself out of the rope, but nothing. All my weapons were gone, I was stripped down to my unic and pants since Ryker wasn't taking any chances with me this time.

Then I heard the door starting the open, I shot my head up and glared at the large figure standing in front of my cell."Ryker." I glared deep into his dark brown eyes, he smirked at me darkly, looking at me as if I was a prized catch, I tried backing up a bit so I could get a better look. He had two men with him, probably to come take me away, or to kill me, either one I didn't care. I rather be dead than be stuck here with the dragon hunters, I was the reason why they lost all their dragons at the auction, now they have me, I was there prize.

"Get up, Viggo wants to see you." He unlocked the cell, the sound of the iron rubbing against each other made my heart sink.

Then the two men were let in, grabbing me harshly by the shoulders, taking me away from my cell, leading me to a long dark hallway, my heart was pounding, thinking it would burst out of my chest at any given moment.

Ryker led the way, opening a very large door in front of us, Viggo was sitting there, waiting for us to come in, I was shoved inside of the room before both guards left us, leaving me with the two brothers, I tried keeping a brave face, but then Viggo get up, looking at me head to toe, liking what he was seeing. I felt my stomach turn, wanting to spit on his face, soon I felt a cold hand lifting up my chin, staring into my emerald green eyes.

"So...I finally have you my dear Hiccup." I yanked my face away from him, he laughed at my resistance.

"If you're going to kill me, then get it over with." I said darkly, willing to accept my fate here, I was willing to die for a cause. Then I heard another dark chuckle, this time coming from Ryker, then a hand was making it's way through my dark auburn hair, pushing some of my bangs from my face. Viggo was looking at me with bad intentions, I just knew it from that smug look on his face. Killing me would be too easy for them, plus it would start a war between Berk and the Dragon hunters, a war that could kill us all.

"Oh no my dear Hiccup, killing you would be too easy." His hand slowly slipped from my hair."I have so many other plans for you." he then looked at his brother and nodding, I was confused until I felt one of the cutting the rope off my wrist.

Then the knife traveled up my back, ripping the tunic behind it, sending a shiver of fear within seconds, no I can't let them see me naked, if they did they would tell everyone of my secret, they would know of my curse, the one in between my legs, I started to thrash and tried to get Ryker off of me, but once I did that he held the knife up to my throat, looking at me with deadly eyes. I wasn't going to let them have me, I refused to be raped.

"Don't fight us little dragon, the more you do, the more it will hurt." He held the blade up to my throat, breaking the first layer of skin as I felt a little bit of blood coming down it. He then started to kiss my neck, more rough then Viggo did, nipping and grabbing my nipples, trying to make me hard, but none of this was pleasurable for me, all I felt was terror.

"Now now Ryker." Viggo intervened, kissing the top of my head."You have to be gentle, you don't want to hurt him that badly do you?"

Ryker glared at him."Are you being serious? He cast us almost everything!"He yelled causing me to back up, but as soon as I did that he pressed the knife down harder, I thought I couldn't breath for a minute until Viggo shoved the blade away."Now here you are defending him like he's something special?"

"Because he is Ryker." he said calmly."How many people do we know that can speak to dragons? to tame them like it's nothing?" he challenged his brother, waiting for him to come up with an answer, but got nothing."I didn't think so." he then put his arm around me, causing me to jump a little."Now let's have some fun with our new toy." His voice go dark as he ripped the rest of my tunic off while Ryker got to my pants, my heart sank when he ost get them off.

"Please just stop." begged him.

He arched a brow."Why would I stop now Do you have something to hid from us?" he asked, but I don't say a word to him, just frozen with my then looked back down to my pants and started to take them off, I let out a scream, telling him no over and over but Viggo was still holding me down. Once they were pulled all the way off, I knew it was over."Well well, what do we have here?" He looked pleased at what he was seeing as Viggo loosen his grip on me.

Viggo then let me go as Ryker had my legs spread apart, revealing my parts. Viggo almost looked amazed as if he was looking at something out of sheer beauty, my entire face felt bright red, yet ashamed all at the same time, I tried closing them but the bother were holding my legs apart. I could feel tears in the corn of my eyes, this was something I kept a secret from everyone, the only other person that knew was my father and the village healer who brought me into this world.

"How is this even possible? I thought it was a myth?" He then let one of his hands traveled up my inner thigh, slowly snaking up on me.

"Please stop, I don't want this." I looked away, waiting for them to start raping me right then and there, but the next thing completely shocked me to my core. the one thing I didn't expect from Viggo out of all the people, he gently grabbed my face and kissed me with a deep passion, for the first few seconds I didn't know what was happening."We have a true gift in our hands brother."

His brother snorted."Yes, a boy with a cunt instead of a cock." He didn't seemed pleased at all, just wanting to fuck me either way.

Viggo got angry."No you don't understand brother, what we have here is a boy with many gifts, a boy that has been blessed upon us." He was making me sound like some rare dragon they just found, but I didn't see this as a blessing, this was a curse to me, I wasn't really a boy, or a girl, I didn't even know what I was. dad always told me to keep this a secret, no one could ever know about this, but it was too late, two of my enemies knew what I had, it could be used against me, who knows it could even get me killed.

I don't even know if I could reproduce at all, I mean I bleed every month like a woman usually dose, but I don't have breasts, all of my other features make me look like a boy. The healer said it was a rare condition, saying I was both genders in one body or at least something on the lines of that, I don't know it was all confusing to explain.

Then a fur blanket was placed on me, covering me. Never in a lifetime a blanket of fur never felt so good, Viggo had placed it over me. I looked up at him with cond eyes, what was he planning on doing to me now, was he still going to rape me as planned? Was he going to turn me into a slave of some sorts? Ryker was told to leave the room, leaving me alone with Viggo this time."W...What are you going to do to me?" I asked with a shaken voice."Y..Y..You know about my secret now, so what are going to do?"

I flinched when he reached for my cheek."I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't believe you." I snapped."After what you and your brother just tried to do to me..."

"Me and my brother both get a bit carried away, but now we know other ways to break you, but if you submit to me Hiccup, I can promise you no harm." He made it sound so simple, I held the fur closer to my chest, feeling the sudden cold.

"So what are you going to do to me? What if I do submit to you?" I asked backing up a bit, not liking where this was going, but wanted no harm to come to me.

He smirked looking down at my body."We could have peace for both of our tribes Hiccup, no war, no bad blood and all you have to do is say yes to me." He got closed, wrapping an arm around my thin waist."One little word is all it takes Hiccup." He traced a finger along my jawline.

"What am I saying yes to exactly?" Where was he going with this? What did I have to say yes to?

He then grabbed my left hand, running his thumb over my thin little fingers."Quick question before I tell you." He looked at me up and down."Can you bear a living child?, do you bleed every month like a woman?" He asked catching me off guard for a second, but I nodded. He smirked again, looking happy of what I just told him. Okay so what I bleed every month, it doesn't mean anything, women can bleed every month but still have a hard time bearing a child.

"Why do you need to know that Viggo?" I shook my head, angry he would asked me such a thing.

"Because I need healthy heirs to carry on and take over my tribe, the same gose for your as well yes?"

I nodded again."Yeah... I guess." I back up a little, feeling my face heating up a bit when he brought up the fat that he wanted "heirs", I wanted to back up, I didn't like where any of this was going.

"Then there is only one thing to ask you, are you willing to marry me to save yourself and your tribe?" He then pulled me closer to him."Are you willing to give up Toothless just keep him safe?" He asked me his voice dripping with darkness.

I was stunned, I had to marry this man just to keep everyone safe, I was terrified out of my mind.I started to shake and felt my knees going weak after Viggo gave me his forceful proposal, this wasn't my dream of getting married, I always thought I would with Astrid, even with my condition I would still lover no matter what. I was ready for something like this, I started hyperventilate, Viggo then sat me down on the floor, holding me in his strong arms, telling me I had plenty of time to consider his decision, but I had to make it now."What if I refuse?" I asked.

He looked at me darkly."Do you really want to know how that will turn out?" He looked down at my body."So many lives could end because of you refusing me." My heart sank when he said that, no I didn't want anyone to die because of me. It took me a while to give in, but I took in a breath, shaking at this point.

After of hour of me almost having a heart attack I summed up an answer for him."O...Okay, I'll marry you." I whispered to him."I'll marry you if you promised me you won't harm Toothless or attack Berk." I said trying not to cry.

"You do know you will never see anyone again?" He said darkly to me, but I nodded, knowing my fate."You can never leave me you understand? You are mine until I the day I die Hiccup Haddock?" Viggo said to me, almost demanding that I will be his.

"Yes." I whispered looking up at him.

"Good." he grabbed me by my face and kissed my very hard on the mouth, as if he was sucking the innocence right out of me, or at least what was left of it inside of me. I was stiff and cold to the touch, I could feel his beard rubbing against my cheek, he then started to work his way down my neck, please for the love of gods don't fuck me right now, please Odin no. I wasn't ready for this, I didn't want him inside of me, I didn't want him to break my virginity, I know it hurts from all the horror stories I have heard from woman in the village. Then the dark thought struck me was he was wanting me to give him a healthy heir, someone to take over for him, birthing a babe to take over.

He then pulled away before chuckling darkly at me."I guess I have to save this for the wedding night." Viggo whispered in my ear before pulling me up."I'll have a room and nice hot bath prepared for you." I nodded before wrapping the fur tightly around me."I'll also have some new clothes ready for you when your done your bath, will be on the island in a few hours."

"But one more thing before I let you leave." He cupped the side of my cheek."If you try anything, or try to escape Hiccup, you will suffer the dire consequences, both you and your entire tribe."

Then I was led out of the room, the same men that led me away from my cell took me to a nice decorated room, it had wine and cheese waiting for me on the table, while a tub of hot water was waiting for me, on the bed was a night gown, great now I have to wear a light pink gown with thin straps and long skirt, when the men left the door was quickly locked. I slowly hopped in and started to scrub myself to the bone, trying to get the scent of both men off of me. I didn't even take my leg off, I was afraid to move let alone bathe in the hot steamy water.

After I was done with my bath, I help myself to some of the food, sitting at the small table and help myself, it felt like forever since I ate something. There were book aswell, some I have never seen before, I got a little curious but I held back and decided to head straight to bed, I wanted to sleep but I couldn't. I had to marry a mad man that traps dragons and sells them, what was I going to do? I turned to the wine and started to down it until I felt drunk enough to get to bed, with a mixture of crying.

I buried my face into the pillow, I was never going home, I was never going to see my father or friends again. But the worse part was the idea of me giving Viggo children, I was scared out of my mind right now, the thought of me being pregnant with his child made my skin crawl, I didn't want children with him, I don't love him and I never will. I'm pretty sure I cried through half the night until I passed out in my sleep in the large bed, holding one of the pillows, dreaming it was Toothless.

But when I woke up I thought I was home safe and sound, but nope. I was still on the ship, I laid back down and started to cry again, this time more softly while holding on tight to my pillow, praying to ever god I will make it through this.

I wish I was dead, I rather have Viggo kill me then make me his bride, I didn't want to be with him, who would? I am completely defenceless now, I have no dragon, no friends, no nothing just myself. All I could do was hope and pray someone was coming to rescue me, I have no idea how I was going to survive this. I was going to be wed to someone who hates dragons, the only thing Viggo cares about is make profit and gold nothing else.

Maybe I should just end it all, but that could just make things worse for everyone, all because of me. I had to be strong, but how long could I hold up here before I lose my mind? Maybe I could find a way out of here, all I need is a dragon to train and I am out of here, but Viggo wasn't going to be letting me out of his site for a long time.

I wasn't going to let anyone touch me again, I didn't want any of there affection or anything to do with them, none of this was right. When I do marry Viggo I will have to lay with him, then he'll try everything in the book to get me with child.

I prayed that I can't get pregnant, I just can't. I didn't want to carry his seed inside of me, that was the last thing I wanted. I am not prepared for a child, I was still one myself. Would Ryker try to get me pregnant too? Oh gods the thought of that made my stomach turn.

I took in a deep breath, just try to stay calm, I will get myself out of this mess soon.

All I could do was wait out until I get my chance, it was a long shot but it was my only hope of getting back home.

I might of made a promise to Viggo to, but I wasn't on planning on keeping it. I had to keep fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay here is chapter 2 :D I hope you enjoy it, this chapter will contain the wedding and the so called "HoneyMoon" And when I mean that, I mean Hiccup is not going to like what is going to happen next...**

* * *

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Two

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I woke up in the early morning, with the worst hangover in my life, I could feel my entire body going limp, I didn't want to get up, I wanted to go back home. For a quick moment I thought I was home, as if it was some cruel dream, but no I was still stuck on Viggo's ship. I wanted to scream and cry, but I held back and stuffed my face into my pillow, feeling tears in my eyes again, I wiped them away and curled up into the fur blankets again. I kept telling myself over and over that my friends would be here soon, I would go home and forget all about this, that's all I could do was keep myself in line, trying not to go insane while being locked up in this room.

But soon the door swung open, it was the guards again, telling me to get up."It's time to get up, Viggo wants to see you." the large man said to me, expecting me to just get upf for him. I wasn't in the modd for the challenge, then one of them nudged me, telling me to get up or else. What a lovely way to get somebody out of bed.

I glared at the both of them before getting up, from my spot, then one of them grabbed ver harshly, pulling me away from my nice warm bed. I was still shocked Viggo even gave me such a nice offering in the first place, he could have just bend me over and raped me if he wanted too, then Ryker would have had his turn with me, none of that would make difference soon, I was going to married to my enemy very soon, I don't know when but probably here in a few days by my luck.

I didn't know what Viggo wanted know, but I guess he wanted to discuss some terms with me, or the worse was getting ready happen, making my heart slowly jump out of my little chest as we got closer to his quarters, with both men hanging onto me, not taking a chance with me at all. I was still sick from all the wine last night. My eyes were a little red from all the crying as well, and my hair probably looked like a rats nest.

The long walk was soon over, the men opened the door where I was greeted by Viggo, he was sitting down waiting for me again."Morning my love." He greeted me, getting up from his seat and kissed me, I froze and tried going with it. But part of me was trying to pull away from him, soon he pulled away from me, leading me to the large table full of food."Come eat, we have much to discuss."

I hesitated to sit down, but Viggo placed both his hands on my thin shoulders and made me sit at the table. There was a huge sum of food presented in front of me, boiled eggs, fresh bread and meats, along with some small looking cakes I guess, I had no idea what some of this stuff even was, I wasn't really hungry at first, but I didn't want to start a fight or get Viggo mad at me. I grabbed some boiled eggs, a small lemon cake and a fresh roll.

I started eat slowly as Viggo began to speak.

"I need you to be ready for tonight." He took a sip of his wine, I looked up at him from my plate, confused.

"Ready for what?" I swallowed my piece of lemon cake, letting the sweetness running down my throat.

He arched his eyebrows at me, as if I had forgotten something important already, he put his cup down and smirked."Tonight we wed Hiccup, your little promise to made to me." he placed a hand on my knee making me pull away almost immediate.

"T..Tonight?" I asked him."Why so early? I thought things like this take time?"

He laughed at me." I have everything ready for this Hiccup, I've had this planned out for a long time." He got a little closer to me."I was planning to make you mine, and now here we are, right where I want you." He picked up his cup of wine, taking another sip. We both just sat there, eating the rest of our food for now, Viggo offered me some wine, I took the offer and chugged down two cups, but he soon cut me off, not wanting his new bride to be completely wasted on the big night. Viggo has been obsessed with me for months, first putting a bounty on my head, wanting me dead, now I was going to me married to the man who wanted me killed.

"Are you going to hurt me on our...night?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat.

He gave me a half hearted laugh, almost scaring me."Only if you try anything, then I'll have to punish you, or maybe I'll send Ryker in to bed you." He ran a finger through my knotted hair."You are going to be good, yes?" He paused, making sure I would obey him.

I nodded.

He smiled."Good lad." He kissed my forehead again, his beard prickling my face.

I finished up my meal before being put back in my room again, clothes were laying out for me, thankfully it was a tunic and pants. I was thankful for the new change for now, but my heart was still pounding, my wedding night was coming, the night I am dreading more and more I think about it. I was also given fresh hot water again, giving myself another got bath, scrubbing my lips and face after Viggo kissed me this morning, wanting his scent off of me.

There wasn't much to do after that, it would be one more hour until we got to the island, soon I would be at my new "home" or what I call it my soon to be prison, what was Viggo going to do to me after I wed him? Would he just lock me up inside the house, trying to impregnate me and make me bear and raise all his children? That thought made me sick, I sat down on my bed, placing both of my knees to my chest, dreading what will happen next.

Where were my friends at? Were they even looking for me at this point? Or did they just forget about me already? No they are my friends and they will never abandon me like this, I'm sure my dad was looking for me as well, knowing I was missing. I had to stay positive for my own sake, Toothless needs me right now, he's probably losing his mind like I am right now, it was like I was missing the other half of me right now, he's my best friend, my only best friend.

Berk was probably on the look out for me as well, dad was probably telling everyone to search for me, trying to get me back. I was going to be okay, the wedding is not going to happen, my dad and friends will come to the rescue, and I will get to reunite with Toothless, I could just hear his cries right now, coming out of the sky to come save me. I tried to keep m mind focus on home, me being in my bed and waking up to see my dad in the morning, having Toothless with me, flying and not giving a care in the world.

Then my thoughts were interrupted quickly as a sharp knock, great.

The guards were back again, we had finally made to the dragon hunters island, my new home. I still didn't believe it, I was still clinging onto hope that my father was coming to the rescue. Viggo was waiting for me already."Leave us." he told the men as Viggo took my arm, leading me up to the deck as I got my first glimpsed of the island. It was so huge, just a sight to be seen, the place was so green and full of harvest. It was beautiful, you could tell it was a very rich island, full of things that berk didn't have, you just tell the place had a lot of wealth, I guess trapping and selling dragons makes you a lot of gold, Viggo must of have a lot of buyers.

"Lovely isn't it?" Viggo said, snaking his arm around me.

I didn't say anything, the only thing I could do was look in awe at this place, I never thought I would see a village with such wealth. Viggo started to lead me away from the shipping, showing me a bit of what a real village should look like, they were well stocked with yaks and sheep, huge things of fish coming in from the sea. The houses were built to top shape, crops growing fiercely as well, how did he keep such a place in shape? He was gone most of the time catching dragons and selling them, so who was watching the place?

The great hall was massive, golden dragon statues in the front, along with torches along the sides. I really wonder how much gold they have around here? They still have Berks gold from the auction, so we were kind of screwed on that. I didn't know what Viggo was going to do to me in the meantime, I guess just lock me up until the wedding happens, my stomach turned when I thought of that again, marriage was the last thing I wanted right now, being tied down to Viggo could probably be the worse thing to happen to me.

The villagers payed no attention to me at all, only Viggo before leading me to his hut, it was huge. It was like something you would see from a very wealthy chief, I didn't know what to really think really, this is where I would staying, I would have everything I would need.

"This is where you will be living at." he opened the door, even the inside was nicer."You'll have everything you need until tonight." He then led me to the upstairs to a single room, it had a big bed waiting for me along with a shelf full of books, one's I have never seen before."I want you to be ready for tonight, your dress will be brought to you, along with a few handmaidens to get you ready." He cupped my chin, looking into my green eyes."If I hear one word of you trying to escape or disobey my orders I'll make this night one you will wish to forget." He then kiss me on the lips one last time before leaving me in another locked little room.

I sat on the edge of the bed, running my fingers along the fur, trying to process what will happen. The more the time pass, the more scared I was getting, night will be here in a few hours, the less time I have the worse. I placed both of my hands over my face, pulling my knees up as my left prosthetic leg squeaked.

But to top it all off I have to dress like a bride tonight, I could feel myself getting sick whenever Viggo touched me, calling me his love. There was no windows in this place so no escape here, even if I did try to escape it would just blow up in my face and get me into more trouble with Viggo and Ryker. I didn't want to imagine what would happen if I did try to escape, Ryker would have his fun with me raping me, making me his whore.

A few hours had passed by, when a knock interrupted my thoughts, I whispered to whoever it was to come in, and load and behold it was the maids with the dress, oh the gods must really hate me right now, the three women were let in, slowly stripping me of my tunic and pants, I flinched at the sudden touch but soon it was time for me to put on the dress.

It was a light lavender with a silver dragon pin holding the middle of it with two dragon heads on it, two pieces of the fabric were cut to hold the back of it and a a strap holding the top around my neck with beading, I was also given two silver cuffs for my upper arms, last but not least I was given some silver slippers and crown. The crown was also silver with two dragon heads kissing with a purple gem in the middle of it. I looked at myself for a minute, I started to shake when I first saw myself, this was how it was going to happen.

Then I was led out of the house, two men leading the way while the maids held the back of the dress. I wanted to get up just start running, but I was being heavily watched by both guards the entire time, so the only thing I could do was keep my head down and walk.

The great hall was lit up with candles and torches, along with petals all over the floor, all different colors.

At the very end of the great hall Viggo was waiting for me, along with Ryker and the village elder what I could guess from. Viggo smirked at me, liking how I looked in the wedding dress, seeming very pleased in himself but for me I was terrified. I froze in my place until one of the men gave me a harsh push towards Viggo, the walk felt like an eternity, but within a minute I had reached him, Viggo reached out for my hand taking it with his. Viggo wore a black fur cloak with a dark grey tunic with red scales on the edges of the sleeves, he was dressed very nicely for a chief I supposed.

The elder started to speak, I wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying.

Then he started to get to the I do's, that was the only part I started to pay attention to, the only time I had to speak.

"Do you take Viggo as your husband, one heart, one soul, until til death do you part?" The little old man asked me.

I swallowed my words."I do." I whispered, Viggo held my hand a little tighter, smiling darkly as he was asked the same thing, giving the same answer as me. I was now giving up my last name Haddock, I would no longer be a Haddock in the eyes off anyone, that would be another part of me being ripped away.

"Then by the power of Odin, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your new bride." I froze when the elder said, I didn't want to kiss this man, especially in front of all these people, but I closed my eyes and forced myself to lean forward towards Viggo, be he had other plans for me. Viggo grabbed me by my face and pulled me in for a long deep kiss, I didn't feel anything, other than disgust. I wanted to yank myself from him quickly, but the kiss lasted longer than I expected. Viggo wanted this to last and put on a show as some off the villagers were enjoying this.

He finally pulled away, stroking my cheek as my face was burning up red, Viggo then picked me up, I let out a little gasp at the sudden lift.

Then it was finally over, or at least the ceremony was, we still had the feast. Tons of roasted meats and seafood, things I have never seen before, I didn't feel hungry the entire night, I lost most of it when I had to kiss Viggo, the taste of his mouth was a mixture of wine and mint. I nibbled on a chicken leg and some potatoes, but after that I was full, but I did help myself to a little bit of wine, sneaking a few sips when Viggo wasn't looking.

My head was starting to spin a bit, then I felt a warm hand on my leg, I looked up and Viggo was looking at me."Enjoying the night?"

I slowly nodded at him. I wasn't enjoying any of this, I rather jump off a high cliff and hit a bunch of sharp rocks on the way down.

Soon I was being pulled to my feet, being led away again. Viggo called out to the rest of the villagers, telling them to enjoy the rest of the night as he was taking me away for the "bedding ceremony" I froze after he told everyone that, but he had a firm grip on me, wrapping his thick arm around my waist. Some of the wine had already gotten to me, causing me to stumble a bit.

I felt my right leg give in, I was getting ready to hit the ground, until Viggo caught me in time"You had a little too much wine my little dove." he whispered to me, giving me a little kiss on the forehead. After that he decided to carry his new bride back home, when we got back the house we decorated with new things, such as gifts for the new bride, I kept my arms wrapped around Viggo's neck, not looking at him as he carried me to our bedroom.

The room was covered in candles and flowers, smelling fresh and sweet.

He put me down and let me look at the bedroom, our bedroom. The candles flickered as I was led away, Viggo still hanging onto me.

"Are you pleased Hiccup?" He asked me as I turned around to face him, I slowly nodded again, he then walked up and placed his hand on my cheek again."Good." he kissed me again this time a little more softer, he then turned me around, playing with the back of my dress, slowly unwrapping it as if he was opening a gift, except I was the gift.

I felt his warm hands on my bare back, traveling up and pulling the strap over my head, revealing my chest. He started to kiss my neck slowly as one hand reached up and took my crown off, tossing it to the floor." So beautiful, so innocent." he whispered to me, he then pulled my fake leg off, tossing it to the floor as well.

He then shoved the rest of my dress off, fully naked now in front of him, I coward away in shame of my parts, Viggo only chuckle, telling me not to be so shy. He grabs my face and started to kiss me again, his hands were feeling my entire body, one on my rear, the other in between my legs, shoving his thick fingers inside of me, throwing my head back as I moaned. It hurt, it hurts so much, how to do women enjoy this? How was this supposed to be pleasurable? I thought Viggo would use something to make this easier, but no he was going to enjoy each scream and moan, watching me suffer in pain.

He took my to the bed."I want you Hiccup, I want you to scream for me, all night long." He got on top of me, reaching down and unbuckling his pants, taking his clothes off as I watched helplessly. Once it was all off his cock was large and standing strong, leaking a pit of pre cum as Viggo looked at me with dark eyes, he didn't even say anything this time, he grabbed both of my hips this time and spreading both of my legs apart.

He forced himself inside of me, I screamed as he did that, I could feel blood coming out of me, smearing my inner thighs as Viggo thrusted himself inside of me a lot harder."Please stop." I whimpered to him, but he didn't stop, he grabbed my rear, cupping my bare cheek and not letting go of me. I felt him sinking his teeth into my neck, marking me as his. I could feel his nail sinking into my skin, causing me to whimper and cry more, this time the tears were flowing heavily from all the pain.

"No." he said darkly, whispering in my ear in a threatening tone."You made a deal with me Hiccup, .Mine" Viggo kept telling me that over and over, thrusting into my little thin body. The whole point of this was to show that Viggo was in control, I was his wife, and I had to produce him an heir, since I was considered a "blessing, or a rare creature" but I didn't feel like any of those things. He wanted me to look him in the eyes, seeing if I was "enjoying" his love making, but I was just miserable the entire night.

"You are my wife, now start acting like it." He hit the spot deep within my loins aching much more."This is the beginning Hiccup my dear, you are never leaving this island." The sound of his voice only made things worse, I was trapped, it was all over.

This went on for what felt like hours on end, he finally came inside of me, filling my loins up with his fiery hot seed, spilling all over my belly and legs with the mixture of blood from him breaking my virginity. I just laid there on the bed starting at the ceiling the entire night, feeling sore and bloody. Viggo wrapped one arm around my waist, but I tried pulling from him during the night. I felt disgusting and empty from what had just happened to me, I was supposed to keep this all a secret and now I married to my enemy, stuck on an island with his people, and now Viggo has total control over my life.

My eyes grew tired and weary and I soon passed out next to Viggo. His head was laying in the crock of my neck, his beard prickling against my thin neck, causing me to be more aware of him waking up again and taking me.

My life was over, I was no long Hiccup Haddock, I was Hiccup Grimborn, the new young bride of Viggo Grimborn.


	3. Chapter 3

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Three

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

After a few hours after passing out I woke up in the bed with a nasty hangover after the "wedding night", blood was still coming out of me after I got bedded by my new "husband". Viggo was still holding me in a tight embrace, I froze and started to shake a little, feeling dirty and terrified. His large hands were holding me, almost safe and warm, but I wasn't safe with this man, he was my enemy, the reason why I am stuck here and miserable. I had to play the role as "wife" to him, one of his hand was placed in between my legs again, cupping my sex. I felt dazed and still tired from last night, I just wanted to sleep this day away, but Viggo had other plans.

Then Viggo started to move, his large hand dipping into parts, touching me, rubbing me softly. I knew he was awake, he lifted his head, whispering to me."Morning my love." he kissed my swan neck, almost sucking on it, leaving more marks on my neck, marking me as his. His other hand grabbing my rear, cupping the cheeks very greedily."So beautiful, so young." I didn't feel beautiful, i felt dirty and ashamed the entire time I was with him.

I tensed up when he flipped me over, seeing fully naked again, I felt embarrassed being naked in front of him. But he looked at me with his dark brown eyes as if nothing was wrong with me, as if I was most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

He ran his fingers through my hair, leaning down and kissing me on the lips, pushing himself inside of my mouth, inhaling my taste. I didn't move the entire time he was doing this, I was still scared of him doing this to me, maybe once I get pregnant he'll lay off? No I doubt it, he won't stop until I've given him what he wants, until I am humiliated like I was last night. Viggo started to leave trails of kisses down my neck, still cupping my ass. I could still feel the wetness of his seed from last night, my loins ached with each touch of his fingers.

I let out a sudden cry, he soon hushed me."Shhh, it's alright." Giving me another kiss on the neck, very softly."You feel that tightness inside of you? yes? that's good, it means I'm doing this right."

One finger slid inside of me, feeling the pressure again from last night, I could feel a tear leaving my eye. My fake leg was still tossed to the floor, next to the crown I had worn last night, along with the now dried up petals of the floors that once filled up the room with a sweet scent, it was no long sweet, it was filled with sex and blood, then I felt his fingers removing themselves from me, giving me bit of relief but it wasn't over, he was far from over. I closed my eyes a little tighter when I felt his hot mouth on my clit, trying to get me wet.

I arched my neck back, tilting my chin up still clutching at the sheets the entire time, while Viggo kept mouth fucking me, showing me me what pleasure was. I kept moaning with a few tears streaming down my eyes, so any things were hitting me at once, part of me was enjoying this, the other was just...confused, I didn't know if this was right at all. Of course this isn't right! This man took you away from everything, and now I was trapped here.

Out of it all of this, I was losing control of my body, I didn't know what felt like pleasure, and what felt like pain, it was all so confusing to me. I kept telling myself that none of this was right, I was trying to be strong, but I couldn't, I broke down again. I kept crying, it was the only way to release any motions left in me.

Then I finally released with a loud moan, filling Viggo's mouth. He lifted his head up, kissing my stomach and crawled back ontop of me, grabbing my face and forcing me to look up at him, his face was a little red, his eyes, his damn dark brown eyes that looked at me with lust, yet a bit of anger. It frightened me whenever he looked at me like this, I thought he was going to kill me at any given moment,but instead he pulled me in and kissed me, dominating my mouth as tasted a bitter sweetness.

The kiss felt never ending, for a minute I was drowned in his taste.

He finally pulled away from my, cupping my cheek while looking at me."I need you to get ready for later." he spoke softly, pushing some of my hair away."I need you to get clean and dressed, I can't have you walking around in rags."Viggo kissed me again before getting up, changing into some new clothes."I'll see you down stairs."

He just left me alone up here, I slowly got up, grabbing a blanket to cover me up a bit.

I had no idea what I would be wearing next, my handmaids were already coming in, trying to get me out of bed already, one of them was holding my new "clothes" I was already dreading it, it was another dress this time a dark green with a leather belt holding the middle of it, I wasn't allowed to have a bath until tonight, Viggo wanted the seed to sit inside me for as long as possible, that only made my stomach turn, all I could do was pray that a babe wouldn't be created inside of me, I didn't want it to form and turn into a monster.

I was then led down stairs, food was already prepared on the table, I didn't feel hungry at all, but I had to eat, otherwise Viggo would get mad. He told me last night that I need to gain some weight, Viggo kept telling me I was too thin to able to bare a child, even Ryker made a few comments about me being a toothpick. Viggo was looking over something before he heard me coming down. But Viggo still admired my body, even with me being the size of a skinny twelve year old girl.

Viggo looked up and smile."Come sit down, breakfast is already served."

I hesitated for a second and sat down, everything look amazing as always, was this it going to be like this everyday? Every meal? You could feed twenty people with all of this food.I started with a roll and some boiled eggs, nibbling as Viggo kept reading from some scrolls and other letters sent. I didn't look at him, I only looked down at my plate and kept to myself the entire time, I grabbed the jug of water and poured myself a cup, drinking it shakingly.

Then I felt a familiar hand on my leg."Oh gods not again." I stopped eating to see Viggo's hand right back on my knee, rubbing it as if it belong to him. I gulped down my roll and grabbed a piece of bacon, trying to put my focus on something else besides him.

After I finished my chunk of bacon, Viggo put his papers down."You need to eat more Hiccup."

I shook my head."No, I don't need anymore." I pushed my empty plate away, but was quickly pushed back into my direction.

"No, you're going to eat a little more." He then grabbed a leg of rabbit."Eat Hiccup, I'm not letting you go to waste on me, you need to put on some weight." I didn't want to argue with him, the only thing I could do was do what I was told.

I sighed and started to eat, picking up the leg and taking it down in a few minutes."Happy?" I arched a brow, showing him the now a bone on my plate.

"Good." He got up from his seat."Let's go then." He hooked his arm around mine, leading us out the door, it still hurt to walk. I was still trying to get used to the whole dress thing, villagers would stare for minute and get back to what they were doing, I felt my face heat up and just look away. I hated this, I hated every minute of this, I wish I could just go home and pretend none of this had never happened in the first place.

Viggo was of course enjoying this, he would slowly slink his arm around my thin waist, pulling my closer to him. I would become stiff when he did this, even with us being married for only a night and half a morning, I felt dirty and just wanted a nice hot bath to wash Viggo off of me. But he want me to conceive a child with in the next couple of months, hoping a baby would form inside of me. If that eve happens, I don't know how I would process all of this, I never wanted children this early in life, not for another tens year probably.

But soon the time would come, I was forbidden from taking moontea. Viggo made that clear to me, he wouldn't take a chance to ruin his plan to have an heir. He didn't want me sneaking around or running off without him or guards surrounding me the entire time. I would always have eyes on me, like knives going through me the entire time being stuck here. I wish I could get a hold of something to prevent this from happening, who knows, maybe I'm infertile. Maybe I won't end up having a baby, but Viggo wouldn't be happy about this, but only time could tell.

But that wasn't the case, I bled every month and had a healthy cycle, or so I think. it comes just about every month, lasting for three to four days, sometimes if I didn't eat for a couple of days, it wouldn't come until the next month. Sometimes I would worry about, thinking I was sick or maybe it had stopped permanently, but nope I had to deal with cramps and blood almost every month, now I understand what women go through, it all started at age eleven when I got my first moon.

We reached the great hall, walking up the long steps with gold dragon statues along the sides of it, shining in the light almost looking real. Some of the flower petals from last night were still scattered around, I didn't know why we were going back here. I finally looked up at Viggo, half way up the steps."Why are we here Viggo?" I asked softly.

He turned."I have an important meeting, and since you're my wife I need you there." We both stopped at the front door, he examined me for a quick moment, pushing a few strands of my hair away from my face and cupping my cheek."I need you to be ready, just because I took you doesn't mean I want you as my prisoner Hiccup." He stepped a little closer to me."I want you by my side." I felt my face getting flushed when he said that."But disobey me well...you already know what will happen."

I nodded, not wanting to think about that.

"Now, let's go inside."

We both headed in, large groups of dragon hunters surrounded the table that was carved into a map, it must have been taken out or placed somewhere else while the wedding happened. Once we entered all eyes were locked on us, mostly me. Some men looked at me with very lustful eyes, licking there teeth as we moved forward towards them, it didn't take long for Viggo to catch on to this. He quickly cleared his throat in an angry tone, causing the men to back up quickly, making room for us.

The meeting started with Viggo talking about the dragon trading, another huge auction would be held in a month. Dragons were being captured and shipped straight to the island, many buyers were eager about this, wanting to come and get the most rare and beautiful dragons anyone could imagine, or at least Viggo said at least. My heart ached a little bit when I heard of these dragons being shipped and sold for their skin, that was all I could smell was the musky dragon skin. Just seeing some of the skins back at Viggo's hut made me squirm, almost making me want to vomit at lease he had some furs in the bedroom to keep me warm.

The meeting didn't last long thank the gods, once everything was cleared and ready to go, all the men left the room, just leaving me,Viggo and Ryker. I felt very uneasy having both of them in one room with me, I looked down at the floor, fumbling with my hands until Viggo slowly grabbed one of them. I flinched when he did that, looking up at him for second before turning away from him again."There's going to be another auction, this time there won't be any distractions this time? You won't try to do anything this time?" He asked me, his face getting more serious with me.

I nodded, Ryker only smirked at me, looking at me the same way all the other men looked at me earlier.

"So, how was it?" Ryker said roughly."Did you enjoy breaking in your new wife last night?" He steps in a little closer towards us."Are you going to share him? Once he gives you an heir, I might want one of my own for payment for all the dragons and gold we lost."

Viggo grinned a little bit, running a hand along my face and not looking at his older brother, still not pulling away from me."It's none of your concern Ryker, what's done is done." Then he turned to him."Hiccup belongs to me, you are not allowed to touch him without my permission." Viggo wasn't going to let Ryker have me, that made me feel some what safe. But then again I didn't want to lay with him, I still didn't want him touching me, let alone rape me.

Once that conversation was over we both left Ryker in the hall, heading back to Viggo's hut. My stomach was still turning at Ryker's comments, would Viggo turn me over to him if I tried anything? I wouldn't be shocked of that happened, but he did say no one else was allowed to touch me. So maybe I didn't have to worry about suffering Rykers wrath, just as long I'm not stuck in a room with him or disobey Viggo then hopefully I won't have anything to worry about.

But I was still uncomfortable around Viggo, I didn't like him touching me, kissing me, or taking me in bed. None of this made me feel right, this was a man who sells dragon for gold, skinning them for there pelts. The same man that's tried to kill me and my friends, almost selling our dragons as well, possible selling us as well, or kill us.

Once we got back I was rewarded with a nice hot bath, thank the gods. But of course I wasn't going to be taking this bath alone. Viggo was going to be joining me this time, making me feel invading of my personal space, but then again I was never allowed to have my own privacy here. The house maids fill the tub up with steamy hot water, leaving me and Viggo alone in the room, I still hated being naked around him, let alone myself.

I felt his hand snake around my waist and unbuckled the belt around my waist and dropping it to the floor.

Then I felt him unlacing the back of the dress, exposing my back, running his fingers along my spines and pulling the dress down to my feet. Viggo started kissing my neck again, wrapping his arms around me. He then told me to get in the tub, I slowly stepped in, hearing him taking his own clothes off in the meantime, the hot water felt amazing. The ach between my legs started to die down, feeling clean once again, or at least for now. Then Viggo got in with me, pulling me to his lap as he grabbed a bar of soap. candles were lit all over the room, trying to set some sort of "romantic mood" But I didn't care for any of it, I just wanted a hot bath and a nap.

He started with my chest, one hand was srubing me while the other started to pinch and play with my nipple, getting hard and causing my face to flush, he would only chuckle and kiss me, thinking it was cute how I would respond to his touches. But then his hand went straight back to my crotch, rubbing it and whispering in my ear."Does that make you feel good my love? Do you like it when I touch you?" I gasped when his inserted a finger in, moving it and ramming it in, causing me to grab his single hand.

"Y...Yes." I moaned as he kissed my open mouth, taking the opportunity to take advantage of it.

He pulled away."I know you still ache from this morning, but I can make you feel good." He said in a husky tone, then taking his teeth and nibbled on my ear."I'll show you." He then flipped my towards him, leg spread apart again, hit caock standing straight up, feeling rock hard. The hot water made it feel a little easier when he slipped himself back inside of me, I released a low moan, wrapping my arm around his neck."Touch yourself for me Hiccup, and rock your hips for me."

I did as I was told, touching my nipples and bouncing on his lap while feeling the tightness developing inside of me, making me lose control of myself. My entire body felt like fire, all tight inside of me, Viggo was thrusting very deep and forcefully the entire time, making my entire body weak with in seconds. Once I was getting ready to climax Viggo lifted me out of the water and came inside of me, spilling his seed inside of me, releasing all of it.

Then he reached over the tub and grabbed a long string with pearl like beads, taking it and shoving it in my seed filled hole, I was caught off guard when he shoved the entire string of beads inside of me, throwing my head back and almost crying when he finished. So this is what he was going to do to me, fill my cunt up with his seed and put in a some sort of sex beads to keep it all in."There, now I have something to stretch you out, to make thing more comfortable for later rounds." He looked pleased with himself, placing a firm hand on my stomach."And when that seed sets in, you'll give me an heir."

I was taken out of the tub, quickly dried off and dress for dinner, the entire time I squirmed while having the beads shoved up so deep, feeling the hot seed setting in the entire night. It was hard going to bed straight away, feeling this strange thing inside of me, but yet it was getting me all hot and tingling all over again. But after a few hours I finally gave in to some sleep, letting Viggo wrap his arms around me, still placing a hand over my stomach, hoping in the next couple of months a baby would come out of this.


	4. Chapter 4

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Four

I Own Nothing

 **Stoick's P.O.V**

Stoick was a mess, an utter total mess.

It's been almost an entire month since Hiccup was taken by Viggo Grimborn. My entire world has been turned upside down and I have no where else to go nor look, the sky was already turning dark as I saw the riders pulling back in to Berk, by heart ached when I didn't see Hiccup, or any trace of him. For the first couple of weeks I would search until dawn, not getting any rest at all, I couldn't live with myself, I have to find my son.

Another restless day, none of the kids have seen or found any trace of Hiccup. Toothless couldn't pick up a scent, neither could Skullcrusher. That only made things worse, no trace of my sons found, we've tried everything, but nothing. Too many days have passed by now, no too many weeks have gone by me now. I have to find Hiccup before it's too late, I shouldn't have left him alone, I shouldn't have left him out of my sight.

Then another sudden dread washed over me. What if the Grimborn brothers know? What if they stripped Hiccup of his innocence and saw...no, no that can't happen to him, not my child. My heart quicken as I walked straight to Astrid, seeing the look of guilt and sadness written all over her face. This wasn't her fault, she kept blaming herself the entire time Hiccup went missing. I didn't know who was feeling worse, me or her. Her eyes looked sunken in, dark circles under them from lack of sleep, I placed my hand on her shoulder."Go get some rest, you've been out there all night Astrid."

She shook her head."I can't, I can't stop until I find him."

"No." I said sternly."You have to get some sleep, I can't have you going out there tired and alone." I gave her a little push towards her house, wanting her to rest. After a few minutes of coaxing, she finally gave in and started to walk back home, everyone else turned in for the night. But I couldn't leave my spot, I kept looking out into the sky, expecting my son to show up, but he couldn't get back, not without Toothless. Toothless wasn't doing much better, he was just as miserable as I was. He would always look around, trying to sniff out for any trace of Hiccup, but it was hopeless for him. Every time I would show up empty handed and no Hiccup, he would look defeated, hopeless.

"Where are you Hiccup?" I whispered looking at the moon, almost full in the sky, my heart ached even more. I failed him, I was supposed to protect him. But now he was gone, he's probably going through the worse things possible right now, he has to stay strong until we find him. Please Hiccup, just hand on a little longer, I need you to be strong until then.

There was no work from Johann either, he's been gone for too long. He wasn't acting the same like he used to, he was getting more...strange, whenever I brought up Hiccup, he just didn't seem to care anymore. I don't know what's going on, but I am going to find out. He wouldn't betray us for the dragon hunters...would he? No he was a long time friend, he wouldn't do such a thing.

I made the long walk back to my hut, feeling nothing but dread. Toothless was in the stables, he couldn't bare being in Hiccup's empty room from all the weeks going by. I didn't blame him, but I kept clinging onto hope that he'll show up.

But the secret was eating away at me, Viggo probably already found out about...Hiccup's gift, not about talking to dragons or taming them, but he...

I knew Hiccup was different, but I never thought he would be able to bare a living child in his body, he could never marry a woman, let alone Astrid and have children with her, it was impossible. But Hiccup could have children with another man, if Viggo finds out...then it's all over, I can't imagine what that monster could do to my son. I have to think positive, I have to keep my mind clear and focus on finding Hiccup and bringing him home.

I sat on the edge of my bed, unable to sleep.

I swear when I get my hands on the Grimborn brothers, I'll kill them both with my bare hands, if it's the last thing I do.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

A few weeks have passed by, I was laying bed with tight arms wrapped around me, Viggo had his face lying against my neck, lips pressing onto it. His beard pricked against my bare flesh, taking in my scent after another round of unwanted sex. I didn't know what was worse, him wanting to have a baby or him enjoying the view of me being filled to the core with cum. My parts ached, feeling the hot seed leaking a little bit, sometimes he would put the chain of pearls inside of me to keep it all in, or he would just make me lay in bed for twos hours straight.

Sometimes I didn't mind lying down, it realex me a bit, too bad all the doors would be locked and I couldn't go outside and having guards almost everywhere. I always had all eyes on me, Viggo was never going to let me go, my stomach felt tight as I felt the hot seed inside of me, one more month to go and if there were any results of me being pregnant then maybe Viggo would lay off. I still haven't bled yet, only causing me to worry even more, I should of had my moon blood by now, maybe I was just thinking too much about it.

I kept having thoughts of escaping, it never escaped my mind, but Viggo never wanted to leave me alone, wherever he gose I go. If something was wrong and he had to take care of something, then I would be watched over by the guards. I would always get looks from them, always looking at me with lustful eyes, but they would never lay a finger on me, if Viggo were to find out about that, those men would be dead right on the spot.

My body felt tired, so tired. There no way I could get used to this, I mean sometimes it felt good when Viggo fucked me, but others it felt too forced just to get me pregnant, if he dose then I'm permanently his, I mean I already am, but me giving him a babe would be the final nail in the coffin for me.

My thoughts were quickly pulled away when I felt warm rough lips on my neck."You haven't bleed yet." He whispered, pulling me closer."It's been a month since I took you, maybe it's time to take you to the midwife." Tracing a finger along my hip and onto my stomach, wanting it to feel hard."Maybe in another week I'll take you."

I froze, I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want to believe it could be possible I could be pregnant yet. I started to pull away but like he always did he pulled me back into his arms, forcing me up on his chest, looking into my soul. He ran his fingers through my hair."If you're good today I might let you see the dragon eye." My heart stopped, was he being serious right now? Why? I mean yeah I want to see it, maybe get a good look inside, did he have any idea on how it works?

Finally I was out of bed while Viggo dressed, I didn't know what I would wear this time. I really didn't want to wear another dress, but turns out I was right, it was a light blue dress with long sleeves, but this time I was given some jewels to wear, blue fire moonstones. A necklace and a bracelet, showing Viggo's men and others how richly dressed I was, letting them know I was his. The more I dressed better, the more desirable I was to Viggo and others. After he places the gems on me, I looked up."Thank you." I said shly.

I was finally given back my leg so I could stand up."Now you look lovely for the day."

I didn't feel "lovely" I felt like a girl. I was dreading to be locked up in here, yet I didn't want to go outside either. I still haven't had a full tour of the house, so I was hoping he might leave me alone, but I doubt it with my luck. We both headed downstairs, I didn't see any of the guards outside our door, were they on break? It was still early in the morning. There were still rooms I haven't explored yet, I know there's a room full of books I was allowed to read, scrolls as well. But I never really had the courage to go, I was still afraid of what Viggo might do.

Breakfast was silent for a few minutes, I nibbled on a few things, a few small fish along with some cheese, along with some yak milk. I wasn't feeling hungry again, but Viggo had to put a leg of yek on my plate, forcing me to take a few bites.

"Will be leaving in a few weeks."

I looked up from my plate."Where are we going?"

He wiped his mouth."We need more dragons for the auction, and I know that you know where the locations are to find some, from what I heard you know the location of a Skrill, is this true?" He asked me, leaving me silent for a minute.

"Yeah, I know where she is." I didn't want to tell him, I was holding my ground, there was no way in Hell he was getting that Skrill."But I'm not telling you where she is."

Viggo's face fell, his face got serious."And why not my dear?"

I glared at him."Because I'm not letting you get your hands on that Skrill, I rather die than have you sell another dragon." Just because I married you, doesn't mean I'm helping yo trade and slave dragons away, no way Hell I was doing this for him.

He got up, grabbed my face."Then I guess I'll be paying a visit to Berk tell me, how much do you care about your father and Toothless?" My entire face fell, wanting to yank myself free from his grasp."Or maybe I should send a body part of yours to your lover Astrid? Telling her about your secret, I'm sure the entire village would love to know." I didn't want her to know, but I didn't want to give in to Viggo at the same time, but I didn't have a choice on the matter."Now are you going to be good and tell me? Or am I going have to get Ryker to fuck you until you bleed?"

I quickly shook my head."No, please..I'll tell you."

He smirked, placing a hand on my knee, sliding them up and pushing the skirt away."Where is it?"

I gulped."Down north, she's in a thing of ice, it'll take take days to get her out." Feeling my legs starting to shake when he got in deeper." I can show you, or draw you a map, but it might take a few weeks to get there by ship." He smiled and kissed my brow, happy to me giving in.

"Glad you understand, it would have been a shame if Ryker had to be the first one to get you pregnant, who knows maybe you already are right now." He pushed both of my legs apart. I didn't want to go through this again, I didn't want to get filled up with his seed.

He pulled up on the table, pushing all the food away as he pushed the skirt all the way up, showing my parts, my inner thighs were bruised purple and blue, slowly healing, but not fast enough."I should have you on your knees sucking my cock, but I'm being kind for now, try to disobey me again and I will have to get nasty."

I nodded, feeling tears in the corner of my eyes again, one tear slipped away, running down my cheek, then I felt his thumb catching it and wiping them away.

"You don't be afraid of me, all I want is you." He pushed the another tear away."You don't have to lie to me Hiccup." He kissed my lips this time, moving down to my neck, gripping the edge of the table, feeling his hand groping my middle.

Then a harsh knock caused both of us to jump up, Viggo froze, the sighed very annoyed for being interrupted in the middle of something. I stood there completely still while I watched him go to the front door, one of his men was out the door, looking very worried."We have a problem sir."

"It better be important, because right now I'm in the middle of something." he said angrily, not wanting to deal with the situation."What is it?" he wanted to get to the bottom of this so he could get back to me.

"It's the dragons, some of them got loose while being transported to the cages."

Viggo grumbled."I ask for privacy with my new wife and you can't handle a simple dragon problem?" He gripped the door handle more tightly.

"No sir, but we need backup and Ryker is nowhere to be found."

Viggo rolled his eyes."Fine, I'll be down there in a moment, now get of my sight, next time a dragon gets loose I'll have all your heads on spikes." he slammed the door in his face before turning back to me."I need to take of something, stay here, eat a little more." He grabbed his sword, crusted with red gems, placing it over his back."I'll be back, but before I leave, I don't want you trying anything, there's no escape everything is locked down to the teeth." He said warningly, scared.

I nodded.

"Good." he kissed me fiercely on my lips."I'll be back."

Then without warning he was out the door, locking it behind him.

I quickly stood up, looking around for a minute, I thing looked back down at the table and snatched a butter knife, taking it with me while I searched a way out of this god forsaking hut. I didn't know where to start, downstairs or upstairs? Down I guess. there were only two rooms, both doors were locked, I tried giggling the handle a couple of time, but nothing."Shit." i cussed at myself, maybe there was a pair of keys somewhere around here? I went back and saw a dresser, I ran over and started going through the drawers but nothing.

Upstairs I go, I run back up there, my heart was pounding the entire time, Viggo could be back any minute, god damn there has to be a way out! The first door I saw was the closest one to the stairs, my fear was getting the best of me, I couldn't take it anymore, I tried opening the door, and once again it wouldn't open. I was getting more and more scared, then I did the unthinkable.

I started throwing my body against my body against the door, then after a few good hits it finally open, the hinges were split and door creaked to the side, making it clear that I broke it. I rushed in, I know part of the house has at least one window, and there it was, my key to freedom.

I ran over towards the window, gripping my fingers under it, trying to get it to budge, I forgot about the butter knife, I wiggled under the bottom, looking for a lock.

"Please god." I whispered.

Then I heard the click, my heart froze as I pulled out the knife and dropped it to the floor and pulled the window up, cold air blew it, my first sight of freedom was here. I looked down, at the ground, it was a bit of a drop but I didn't care, I took one leg out, setting my one foot on the roof, trying not to fall off.

I couldn't see anyone, hopefully Viggo was taking his time with the dragons, keeping him busy so I could escape. I knew he wouldn't take too long, knowing him by now. Maybe Ryker needed him, then again no one knows where he went.

I was out of the window, holding on the edge still, bracing myself for the jump, I looked down one last time before jumping, I landed on my side, feeling a sudden pain in my ribs, I let out a low cry, but stumbled to get up. I hobbled to my feet and looked around, I was on the other side of the house, the side not facing village. I crouched until I saw someone in the distance, Viggo.

I gasped and crouched down, crawling away from the house as fast as I could, hiding in bushes and trees, making my way to the woods. My heart felt like it was getting ready to burst out of my chest, Viggo was going to walk in and not find me there.

Viggo was going to lose his mind, I turn back and saw him just inches away from the house, getting ready to open the door, when I saw that, I gave up on crouching and just started running. The woods were right there, I was far enough where no one could see me, but that wasn't the last of it.

I heard my name being screamed, Viggo had already figured it out in the distance between me and him. That only caused me to panic even more, running, not not running, sprinting at this point, pushing myself past the trees and bushes, tearing the bottom of my dress, my bracelet feel to the ground, leaving it behind.

I wasn't planning on going back, just keep running and don't look back I told myself.


	5. Chapter 5

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Five

I Own Nothing.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I thought I was losing it, did I really just escape? Was this really happening to me? I couldn't believe it, the one chance Viggo messed up, and now I am free out of that awful house. I need to keep running until the sun gose down, I wasn't taking the chance to stop, not even to catch my breath, I didn't realize how scared I really was. I was too scared to even look behind me, I kept hearing his voice in the back of my head, calling my name in that cold low voice.

I should hide somewhere, for a little while, I looked down at my now muddy and bloody dress.

My foot was cut up, along with my ankle, a mixture of blood and mud. I was horrified the more I looked down at it, then the pain started to come in. Both of my legs and foot were cut up and bruised to hell, I started to limp towards a stump sitting down so I could take a look. I sat down and saw the fresh blood trickling down my thin legs, what the hell did I run into a thorn bush? I can't even remember since I was running for my life, scared Viggo or one of his men could be behind me.

I can't rest, I need to keep moving, I can't risk Viggo catching me out in the open like this, I need to hide my tracks and avoid walking in a straight line. I slowly got up, feeling the pain stinging my good foot and ankles, making it's way up to my knees. I let out a small cry with the first few steps, but I held in my cries and kept walking, why the hell couldn't I take a moment to put on a shoe?, I mean yeah I only have one leg but my stump had caught a few thorns and stickers in it, I tried picking them out, but gave up and continued to jog along the forest.

My knees were bruised to dark shade of purple from my clumsy fall. I kept telling myself I wouldn't go back to that place, I wasn't going back to play house wife with Viggo, I refused to go back. I think I rather be dead by now then go back to being something I'm not.

Just keeping going I told myself, I can't risk for them to see me here.

I panted again, after running for what seemed like forever,I finally gave in to rest, landing right under a tree, hiding my cover for now.

"What am I going to do?" I kept looking around, my foot has just about had it from running around all day, hunger was slowly creeping up on me again, I really didn't eat much before I took off from the house, maybe I should have eaten more, I could use a piece of rabbit right now.

I felt like I sat under that tree forever, the clouds were slowly pulling in, rain was starting to come down on me, the little sprinkle of it touched my bare skin, causing me to jump up and look at the fallen sky, the rain came down harder, soaking into the ground, causing the soil to smell pleasant, I missed that smell, I missed being outside. I was leaving a small trail of blood behind me, the rain slowly washing it away for me.

Then I slowly walked away from the tree, stumbling with the pain in my foot. I kept thinking about Toothless, if he was here, if any of my friends were here.

Viggo wasn't going to stop until I I'm back in his little game, it was all so messed up. Why were the god punishing me? What have I done to deserve this in the first place? Why was I made to be born like this? here I am being a pawn for a man who probably wants to kill me, right now.

I kept walking for a few more hours, no idea where I was going while the rain kept coming down on me, chilling me to the bone. I started shivering uncontrollably, feeling my entire body going cold with the bitter cold taking over me. I hated every second of this, I can't build a fire, and I can't find anywhere to hide.

I tried looking for a cave, or anything I could take shelter in for now. I still didn't know what to do, I can't head back to the village, or the docks. I could use a boat or something, anything to get me out of this place.

Maybe I would run into some dragons, wild dragons that could help me, that is if there not too dangerous. But with my luck no dragon would step foot on this place, it would have been captured by now, being sold for it's pelts or auction off. It made feel worse the more I thought about that, Viggo was planning on taking me with him to the auction, making an example out of this, to show me how he makes all his gold and riches. I hated every second of it, just because the man was wealthy, didn't make any of this any easier for me.

I don't know why, but I looked down at my wrist, my bracelet was gone now. Great, it must of fallen off when I was stumbling around trying to get away from the house, I still had the necklace, but was there any point of still hanging onto this? I guess since I didn't want to leave any tracks for Viggo or his men to find, the rain had managed wash away the blood. But I was still freezing away in the middle of the forest. I could feel my teeth chattering away, praying it would stop.

Why did it have to be so damn cold?

"Damn it." I whispered, rubbing both of my hands together, please gods give me something, please.

Then by the grace of the gods somehow, I managed to find a cave, a small one, but enough for me to get inside, I grabbed a few random shrubs and bushes, pulling out and placing them in front of the entrance, covering my hiding spot. I crawled right in, pulling the shrubs in front, covering the exposed hole. After that was done, I snuggled inside of it, evening out my breathing the best I could, but I couldn't stop shaking from the cold. I need to get warm, fast.

I slowly peeled off my torn dress, throwing it to the ground, curling up naked in the corner trying to feel any kind of warmth. But nothing was working yet, I closed my eyes even tighter until I thought my entire head was going to pop. I was going to freeze to death here, oh well, it sounds like a better fate than being stuck with Viggo. I wasn't getting raped or being fondled by him, feeling his length coming inside of me, filling me up to my guts, I cringed even harder when I imagined that.

Please don't let me be pregnant, please Odin don't let this happen to me. I could still feel his hot seed inside of me, burning hot. I felt disgusting, I wish I could have a nice steamy hot bath, just to scrub away all the filth from me, but I couldn't, here I was laying in the middle of the floor naked and tired from everything. The rain was coming down harder, pounding on the soil, causing my heart to start pounding again, thinking they were feet stomping around, men that were looking for me.

I wanted to go home, I wanted to be back on Berk after I get out of here, if I get out of here. Another shiver escaped my lips, holding my hands closer to my chest.I kept thinking I was going to die in here, I think I'll be okay with that now, it was better then being stuck with Viggo, too bad it was taking too long.

I don't know how many damn hours passed, but I woke up a few hours later. My entire body felt numb to the touch, I slowly got up, the rain had died down a bit, I crawled over to my torn up dress, picking it up and putting back on, shivering still. Once I put that back on, I poked my head out of the cave, wanting to know if anyone was here, I looked out, and saw nothing.

My heart calmed down a bit, I wonder how long I have been out here? It's almost night, my stomach started to growl in hunger, I placed my hand on it, I didn't know what to do. I can't go back, no way in hell I would go back.

I pulled myself out, stumbling a bit, the rain was slowly coming down, just barely trickling down. I could see my own breath in the air, how cold was it? Winter would be here soon, in a month or so once I really think about it, my foot was starting to swell, most of my cuts have stopped bleeding. The first few steps hurt, but I kept pushing myself harder, going down a steep hill, clinging onto the rocks as I got down to small pool of water. The water was clear, I scooped up cold liquid into my hands, splashing it all over my face, then I sarted to drink, guzling it down with my hands.

I inhaled deeply,trying to get a grip on myself, I can't give up like this, I still have time.

But then I heard something, I immediately stood up, hearing more voices, much louder along with a couple of footsteps."Oh shit." I cursed under my breath, taking er behind a tree close by. My entire body froze up, the voices were getting louder this time, the feet hitting the wet ground. I clung to the bark, watching figures going by.

"He must be near by." A voice said, one all too familiar, Ryker."He has to be close."

"Good, the sooner I get him back, the better." Viggo said bitterly, I could feel the m in his voice."I leave him alone for one second and now he manages to escape from me." He clutched the bracelet I had on before in his hand, great, now I know where it's gone to.

"I'm sure you're pretty little thing didn't get too far."

I was stuck, I couldn't pull my eyes away from them, Viggo, Ryker and a couple of men were all the way out here, looking for me, great just great. I slowly turn away, tip toeing away from the scene, moving away from them, maybe I could back to the cave, no that would be too much of a risk. I held my breath and crouched over, almost crawling away from them, keeping myself quiet as possible, afraid of making a single noise, trying not to step on twigs or anything that could give me away.

This went on for a few more minutes, I could still hear them in the back of my head. I tried shutting them out, crawling away from them, just keep your breathing down Hiccup and don't make a single sound or else. Viggo always has sharp ears, one little noise could screw me over, I didn't know what was worse, my heart was pounding to a point where I was getting ready to panic, or the fear of Viggo letting his guard up and spotting me this close.

Please gods don't let them be behind me, please just let them keep going the other way and not towards me.

Then I heard a noise, the one I was dreading, my small foot stepped on a hidden twig. My head shot up and to my terror, it was happening.

"What was that?" Viggo said darkly, looking up and around."This way."

I cursed under my breath and quickly shot up, making a run for it.

"HICCUP!" Viggo called out, his voice was full on anger, more men were running towards my location. I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes, no this wasn't happening again, I didn't want to be captured again and be dragged back to Viggo. He was going to rape me again, keep me locked up until the end of my days. Tears were now flooding out of my eyes, streaking down my thin cheek bones. I breathing very heavily, almost losing my breath.

I hated every second of this. I was sprinting at this point, pushing past the trees, one my sleeves ripped, getting caught on one of the branches, letting out a loud tare in the process, leaving one of my shoulders exposed, making me feel even more cold.

I didn't know where I was heading, but the next thing I know I see is to my relief. I thought I was losing it, but it was real.

The place ending up leading me to the edge of the island, a beautiful cliff was waiting for me, I sprinted even faster towards it, not knowing where it led me too. But it was simple, it led me to the open water, the dark seas right below me, the harsh waves crashed into the sharp rocks, almost looking pleasant to look at. A wave of joy washed over me, I for some reason stepped on the edge looking down, feeling my entire body relax.

I don't know why I started to smile, but just looking down at the ocean made me happy, I took one more step, just one more from fall off the edge.

"Don't do it." A voice stopped me for a moment, I turned my head away, it was Viggo."Hiccup, come to me my love, you don't want to do this." A cold gust of wind hit my bare legs, sending a chill up my spine.

I laughed, not a normal laugh, something more toxic within me."And why the hell not Viggo?" I spatted out, looking at him with tired eyes."I rather be dead...no I'm better off dead than being stuck with you." I turned my head back, looking at the welcoming sea, just waiting for me.

Viggo took a step forward, Ryker and the rest of them could only watch me in horror."Hiccup please, don't take another step."

I shook my head."No,I think I'm better off doing this, I don't want to live like this anymore, and what happens if I do come back, hmm?"I challenged him for a second."You'll only do more horrible things to me, I don't wanna live anymore because of you." The entire group of men were silent, looking at each other, not knowing what to do, Ryker locked eyes on Viggo, wanting to know what to do next.

"Hiccup I'm begging you, I'll do anything, just don't jump." he was getting closer to me, I have to jump, I rather drown then go back."What if your pregnant? Do want kill your self and our unborn child? Do you want that type of blood on your hands?" He yelled, the rain came down much harder, hitting me like arrows.

"Then let me go home!" I yelled at him

"YOU ARE HOME DAMMIT!" He screamed at me, he was getting frustrated with me."Now...I'm not asking you again, come here." His voice was stern, he was going to do god awful things to me if I ever return to him.

I shook my head again."I rather drown." I took another tiny step.

"Think of our future here, if you are pregnant, you both could die." His eyes became a little more gentle, reaching his hand out for me, expecting me to grab it and come back to him with ease, but I wasn't giving in this way, no way in Hell.

I gave him one last look, and not giving a single damn about it.

"I'll take that chance then." I whispered, letting my body fall backwards towards the open water, Viggo's entire face fell, his eyes went wide as his skin went pale. I could finally be free now, I let my body guide me through the air, dropping at a fast rate. I closed my eyes, not feeling any fear, not feeling a thing really.

The ice cold water took me in, hitting it hard. I didn't fight the waves or the current pulling me away, I let my entire body sink, opening my mouth as the salt water started to fill in. My vision was starting to blur all around me, water was already filling my lungs, I could just feel it. I was almost there, just a few more seconds I will already be dead, why can't this be any faster? just a little more, just keep sinking until my entire world gose black.

I was going to die, I was finally going to be free, I'm sorry for doing this dad, I love you so much if you can hear me right now. I hope my dad will understand why I chose to do this, I could never face him like this, I failed him as his son, Viggo knew my secret, forced himself on me, marked me as his forever. But I was going to fix this, all I had to do was die and all of this could go away, I wouldn't have to face my dad with all this shame.

Then I felt something tugging at me, not not tugging on me, pulling me up to the surface, I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't remember how long I was under, but I next thing I know I was pulled into strong arms, everything was black, faint noises and voices all around me.

Hot lips were pressed against mine, air was being breathed into me. Water creeped up on the back of my throat, throwing up all the salt water out of my stomach, my eyes shot open, puking up what was left out of me. I inhaled my first breath before collapsing in Viggo's arms, he held me tight, relief was in written all over his face, we were both soaking wet, freezing at this point. My entire body was slowly going numb before I looked up at his tired brown eyes.

"What the Hell were you thinking?" He cupped my chin forcing me to look up at him."Do you really think I was going to let you die?" His face soften a bit, a little less threatening and more concern. Ryker and all of his men had already caught up with us in the grotto. Viggo commanded one of his men to take off one of there fur cloaks, wrapping it around me, but I was still numb. Part of me was still in denial, I was supposed to be dead, not alive and in Viggo's arms, I could feel how tense his shoulders were, as I clung onto him as he was taking me away again.

I couldn't say anything, the only thing I could do was start sobbing right in his arms, whimpering on how I wanted to die, but Viggo only shook his head, picking me up and carrying me until I passed out in his arms, freezing. Dread was filling me up the entire time, Viggo was clutching onto me, not making anymore eye contact with me, just looking straight forward. I could feel his anger, but also some fear, I can still see the fear in his face when I jumped.

The entire walk back made me feel nothing but shame and failure, I couldn't do it, I couldn't do it. We were probably another hour away from getting back to the village, I lost count how many hours went by already, I started to fall asleep, resting my head on Viggo's shoulder, feeling some warmth coming back to me. I was trying hard not to think about all the things he was going to do to me when we return, evey door and window would be nailed shut, replaced it with iron so I couldn't escape.

I would probably be bed bound, or in this case chained to a bed, have things shoved up my cunt and many more things to dread. Ryker was leading the way, men surrounded me and Viggo, making sure I wouldn't try to escape, then again with the death grip Viggo was doing a number already, one arm was hooked around my legs the other around my waist, I was pretty much hiding my face in his shoulder, closing my eyes shut, feeling my entire body swinging back and forth, I was tired,cold and hungry. I wanted a nice hot back, but I doubt I would get that, Viggo would strip me and chain me up like an animal in our bed room. I would be punished for months, years even, I don't know I haven't disobey Viggo until now, this wasn't going to turn out well for me.

Suicide was becoming more of an option for me, if I can find anything to take my own life, then so be it.

Then I finally passed out again, wishing I was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Six

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was wrapped up in blankets from head to toe, the fire was roaring next to me, filling me up with the warm embrace of heat. But I still felt cold, a few chills would come up to my spine, causing me to stir and curl up into a ball. I slowly opened my eyes, everything was blurry still. I almost forgot where I was, but then it hit me. I finally remember what I had just tried to do, I tried running away from Viggo and then I tried to kill myself right in front of him.

Then he saved me, out of all the things he did was jump off a cliff and rescued me, even though I didn't want him too, I wanted to die. I rather be dead then be cooped up in here, and that's what I tried to do, but I failed miserably, I couldn't kill myself properly and Viggo and had to ruin it all by saving me. I wanted to start screaming my head off. No I thought to myself, this wasn't happening to me, I escaped, I tried to die but then Viggo he...he went out of his way to jump into the sea, and he pulled me out.

I thought it was all a nightmare, but it was all reality.

I finally turned my head, looking around my surroundings, the door was locked up tight, the fire was roaring filling me up with warmth. My heart started to pound the more I moved, where was Viggo? The last time I saw him is when I was in his arms, holding me tightly the entire time. I could still feel his cold brown eyes looking at me, but Viggo only looked ahead, avoiding my eyes when he carried me away from the beach, I could still feel his anger the darkness in his voice when he scolded me on jumping off the cliff, telling me he wouldn't have left me to die.

This was all just a cruel joke now, the gods were just torturing me now. Everything I do, or try to do just ends with it blowing up in my face, I am a failure. I couldn't do the most simple thing and kill myself, why gods? why?

Then I felt the pain in my ankle shot up, I winced feeling my entire body aching from the long fall, it was a long and hard one. One that should have killed me, how long have I been out? I couldn't tell, maybe a day or two. Who was taking care of me while I was out? I was clean and bandaged up now. iggo will do his worse to me, he'll probably rape me once I wake up, I could still feel the ache between my legs,I didn't want to feel that again. I don't want him inside of me again, I didn't want him touching me again

Except...except when he was holding me, when he was holding me...I felt safe...I don't why. No none of this is okay, just because Viggo saved you from killing yourself doesn't mean anything, get it through your head, don't give in, I can't give in to him.

"Glad to see your awake." A voice said calmly.

I froze in my place, too scared to move when I heard _the voice._ Gods damn me, great. I already know who the Hell it is, I knew I was done for.

Then I felt a warm hand running through my hair, it was tender touches, not rough or any harm coming to me, or not yet least His hand traveled my cheek, cupping it softly."You're warm." He then sat next to me placing his hand onto my forehead."You had me worried, I thought you would never wake up."

I slowly pulled my face away from him, not wanting nothing to do with him, Viggo got a bit upset, giving me an angry sigh."I'm not here to hurt you Hiccup, we can still make things work, but you just had to push me." He got closer to me, pushing the blankets away, feeling his hands on my thin body."You shouldn't have run away from me." He whispered, feeling a rough warm hand going under my tunic, feeling my bare flesh.

I squirmed again, feeling the urge to puke. Viggo hushed me, telling me it was alright."You should have let me died." I said weakly, I shouldn't be alive and in this warm bed, I shouldn't be in the situation I'm in. The only thing I could do was blame myself.

His eye widen a bit, looking a little shocked."Don't you dare say that." He said firmly, tracing his fingers along the lace top of my tunic, slowly unlacing it. I could feel my stomach drop, oh gods please not again, please god no.

"Please..no, I'll be good just don't-" He cut me off, hushing me with two of his fingers. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes already, I hated crying in front of people, I always hated it, and to do it in front of Viggo only made it worse for me, I hated myself for being weak.

"Shh, I'm only going to warm you up, just relax Hiccup." He kissed me on the lips, peeling off my tunic as he pulled his own pants down, revealing his firm cock. I closed my eyes shut feeling myself starting to shake already, but before anything else could happen, I heard another sigh coming from him, I felt him pull away from me, giving me back my tunic and getting off the bed, putting his pants back on and getting up to leave me again.

"Get some rest, I'll come check on you later." He said calmly yet very stern and closed the door behind him, hearing the lock click. I was frozen in place at what just happened to me, he just left me, why?

I was so confused, why didn't he...you know..take me like he always did? He was getting ready to rape me again and he just gave up, did he finally see all the pain he caused me, or was tired of seeing me cry and be so weak. I slowly put my tunic back on, and curled up in the blankets, taking one of the pillows and holding it close, needig something to cling onto. I could stop shaking, even when he left me alone I was still scared for the worse.

When was he going to come back? He said he would check up on me. I'm sure there's guards right outside my door, no doubt about that. Viggo wasn't going to let his guard down, never again. I started to shiver feeling cold all of the sudden, I wanted to get up and sit in front of the fire but I was too lazy to get up from the bed, I wanted to feel the comfort of the soft feather pillows with the thick white furs keeping my flesh warm. But eventually I slowly got up, maybe after an hour of shaking, I walked towards the small table, pouring myself a cup of wine, pulling it to my lips and guzzling it down, seeing if that would calm me down.

After three cups of wine I started to calm down, hunger was starting to creep up on me, but there was nothing left out but the wine. I poured myself one more cup and took it to bed with me, holding the cup tightly as I snuggled back in the furs,I took a few small sip of the sweet dark red wine, there was nothing else inside of the room that could help me, only few books of dragons and other stuff that I have already seen before, nothing peaking my intrest.

I sat the now empty cup on the dresser, laying back down and tucking my head under the blankets, pretending to be somewhere else.

Another hour passed by of me tossing and turning but I couldn't make myself comfortable in the bed, but after a little while I started to drifted asleep, it was more relaxed and nt as forced as when I passed out in Viggo's arms, the wine was kicking it, making me feel dizzy. My body was starting to give in, for once I was falling asleep the time in a while. It felt peaceful, even with all the hell happening around me I was starting to calm down.

 _I found myself back in my house, my bedroom with Toothless by my side again, I cried out and ran to him, spreading my arms out for my friend, my companion I thought I had lost forever._

 _"Toothless." I cried clinging onto him,, he licked my face and purred to my touch. I quickly got up I needed my dad, where was he? "Come on Toothless." I said softly going down the stairs and finding what I was looking for, my father was sitting in his chair in front of the fire, not seeing me from behind. I felt my entire body tense up, I could feel tears coming from my eyes."Dad..." I whispered, not loud enough for him to hear me._

 _I didn't know what to do, so I cried out."Dad." I said a little louder._

 _He looked."Hiccup?" he then got up from his chair and looked at me with disbelief at what he was looking at."What happened to you?" he said confused, his grey eyes locking onto mine._

 _"W...What do you mean, there's nothing wrong." I was starting to get scared._

 _His face got hard."Yes there is son, Viggo knows...e knows about you, the curse you carry with you." his voice was filled with venom."All because you couldn't keep your legs closed, you spread his legs for him, like a whore." He step forward, I turned to look at Toothless, his eyes turned into slits, growling at me as I backed up into a corner._

 _"Dad please, you don't understand." I cried, trying to plead my case."He raped me! He forced me to be his bride!" I yelled at him, but I ended up earning a slap to the face, hitting the wall while cradling my cheek."Please...please dad just help me."I sat there in the corner, my eyes were filled with tears, each one hitting the floor as they both looked at me with pure hatred, but none of them did anything, that is until my father pulled out his ax._

 _"You didn't do anything to orevent this Hiccup"He roared at me._

 _"I tried I swear dad!" I tried to defend myself again_

 _"No you didn't do anything but bring shame on this family!"_

 _I grabbed a fist full of my hair, wanting to pull it out." I tried, I tried just...please help me dad, just help." Tears were streaming down my pale face, but he looked at me with disgust._

 _"I can't help you Hiccup," he looked down at the weapon."But I can put you out of your misery." He raised the ax above his head, I could see his eyes turning black with evil written all over them."You're not my son anymore, you never were one."_

 _"Please dad, don't." I pleaded with him, but it was too late, he was getting ready to swing._

 _"It's far too late Hiccup." And without saying another word I could see the glinting ax coming down on me._

 _"NO!"_

I shot up from the bed, cold sweat coming down, I let out a blood curdling scream until tight warm arms grabbed me tight."Hiccup, Hiccup it's alright I'm here." But that didn't help, I only screamed even louder when Viggo grabbed me, I started to thrash, screaming for him to let go of me, to not kill me.

"NO stop! I refused to open my eyes."He's going kill me, he going to kill me." I repeated.

"No one is going to kill you my little dove." Viggo soothed me, holding me in his arms while running his fingers in my hair, rocking me very gently until my hard breathing turned into sobs, clutching onto his tunic until I sobbed into his shoulder the entire time, it took a few minutes to calm down."It's alright, no one is here to hurt you." His voice was more calm, and not anger and forceful like before. My grasp on his tunic loosen and I started to get a hold of myself, I wasn't home and my dad didn't kill me.

It was a nightmare, one that seemed too real, iggo was rubbing my back, telling me over and over that I was safe. Then Viggo took his thumb and wiped away my tears, telling me there was nothing wrong, it was all a bad dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head."No." I whispered.

He kissed me on the forehead."Then let's have some dinner then, you haven't eaten." The sound of food was the only thing that sounded good, I nodded and then had dinner brought to me, we had some roasted chicken with vegetables along with other various things on my plate, we ate on the bed to my surprise, Viggo didn't want me getting out of bed, but he was being kind to me. Giving more chicken when I asked, giving me more wine when I needed it. It felt nice for the time being, usually I was silent towards him.

"Are you sure you're still okay? You look pale." He took my chin, looking at my features closely.

"I'm fine Viggo." I tried to brush it off, I was still feeling weak, plus my ankle was hurting like a son of a bitch. But Viggo kept pushing it, resting his hand on my knee as if he was trying to comfort me.

"You're still looking pale, let me warm you up."

I didn't know what to say or do, all I could do was slowly turn away, feeling my entire face heat up.

"It doesn't have to be sex, we can just lay down together, I won't touch you unless you disobey me again." His voice was getting stern again, but his face was still soft."I'll punish you later, but for now all I want to do is help you get warm, what do you say?"

I gave an uneasy nodded, slowly laying down in the huge bed with Viggo taking off his boots and tunic, pulling me up to his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, beating at a rapid pace. His thick fingers started to run though my amburn locks, the other rubbing circles in my back, it was starting make me feel better.

Stop Hiccup this is Viggo Grimborn your thinking about, this man is using you he wants is you to give him an heir. I can't let him in, I can't let myself fall into his trap. If I give myself to him, he'll only hurt me even more, I could never love this man for what he has done to me, it's all so messed up think about this.

Feeling the heat of his body relaxed me, he continued to rubbed my body, nothing sexual. It just soft touches for now, with Viggo trying to find a way to make me comfortable with all of this I guess, I tucked my head on his shoulder, finding it hard to fall asleep went on for an hour, while Viggo kept rubbing me back in small circles for the time being, this was starting to feel good, too good. Here he was holding me in his arms, as if I was starting to matter.

"What was your nightmare about?" He asked me, knowing I couldn't fall asleep.

I shrugged for a second."It was nothing."

He grunted."It sure didn't sound like it." His right hand traced down my cheek."You were screaming bloody murder, I thought someone was trying to kill you."

I fell silent for few minutes, until I finally replied."It something like that.

"Was someone trying to hurt you?" he asked me.

I pulled my head up and looked at him, giving him a nod.

"Then who was it?"

I closed my eyes and looked away."My dad."

"Was he trying to hurt you?" His voice got a little softer, he took his hand away from my hair, focusing on me.

"No, he was going to kill me, all because of me being weak." I said with fear, this was all my fault, all because of whatis in between my legs, all of this stupid curse."He killed me, or at least he was getting ready to until I woke up." My dad brought the ax down, just a split second from hitting me, it was all too real. For a minute I thought I was home safe and sound, but it was a nightmare, it was all a lie.

"No one is going to take you from me." Viggo said darkly."None of it was really, if your father really did care, wouldn't he be here now? Shouldn't your friends be here?" He questioned me, telling me they probably gave up on me. I was starting to believe it, it's been a month, a whole freaking month and no sign of my friends or anyone coming to my rescue."You don't need them anymore Hiccup, they don't deserve you, do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Good, now, let's go to sleep now."He pulled me close again, feeling his bare chest as he blew out some of the candles, letting the light of the fire loom over us, keeping us warm.

For the rest of the night I was starting believe it, my friends have stopped caring about me, they weren't coming to my rescue. My father doesn't want me anymore, he gave up on me, just like everyone else, while I was being thrown to the wolves.

I was going to be stuck here forever.


	7. Chapter 7

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Seven

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was held in tight warm arms the entire night, Viggo never wanted to let go me the entire night. I felt his warm skin brushing against mine, I opened my eyes slowly, feeling very warm now. I thought I would never warm up after what happened, I was still trying to get over Viggo saving me from drowing, but I still regret getting myself caught. I didn't want to be here, I should be alive, let alone in Viggo's arms safe and warm, having his arms holding me tight.

Then I felt a hand running through my hair, it wasn't for harm or a way to get me scared, it was just a soft hand running through my thick amburn locks, as if I was being caressed by a lover. But this wasn't my lover,this was the man who started all of this. Then I felt another hand going down my bare back, tracing the fingers along my spine, feeling the little bumps of my bones, making me feel uncomfortable from the sensitive touch. I could only clutch a small hand full of the sheets while Viggo did this, each touch made my stomach turn.

I wasn't going anywhere I knew that, Viggo was awake and waiting for me to get up.

"Are you awake Hiccup?" His voice was smooth, yet had a tink of wickedness in it. Feeling his hand sliding against my hip, stroking it softly.

I froze for a second, slowly lifting my head up so I could look at him, his lips turned into a half smile, I could look at him blankly. His dark brown eyes went right through me again, looking at me with hunger once more, pulling me up a little further to his face. Viggo pulled himself up, still holding me taking my chin and kissing me. My lips hesitated to move, but they slowly melted into his while I felt a warm hand running itself through my hair.

Viggo pulled away, looking at me with intent."I still have to punish you." His voice dropped, getting more stern as he pulled me down."After that little stunt you pulled well...there needs to be some ground rules for now on." I nodded again as he cupped my cheek, getting me on my knees while he was sitting on the edge of the bed, having a hand in my hair was putting my face in between his legs, he was already ready. His cock was already standing up, ready for me to take it in my mouth.

I slowly moved my lips, opening my mouth all the way so I could take his cock, his thick length twitched to my warm touch, my tongue traveling all over it. Licking his slit while gripping his balls, he shivered a bit, releasing my hair, no longer having a death grip."Good my little dove, keep going." He said in a husky tone while stroking my hair."Much better than the last time since you've had practice, just a little more time and you'll learn to love this." His voice was coated with a bit of tenderness, but still dark.

I continued to do this, letting his length deeper into my mouth."For now on you're never going out of my sight, I'm not risking another escape from you." I could tell his voice was getting more angry, but still keeping his emotions intact."No more trying to escape, you made the choice to stay here and keep what you love safe." My heart started to ache again, but Viggo continued to talk."You made a deal with me, now we're both here, right where I want you."

His length grew harder, starting to leak, tasting the bitterness of his seed. I could already feel my entire face heating up.

"And I don't want anymore suicide attempts, I can't have you dead, especially now." He whispered, leaning down to grab one of my shoulders, the soft touch almost made me jump again. This was going on for what felt like an eternity, but soon he bucked his knees and released inside my mouth. I slowly pulled away, wanting into spit it all out, but forced myself to swallow it all, wiping my lip as Viggo pulled me up to his lap again.

Viggo praised me for doing a better job this time, but my punishment wasn't over yet."We're not done yet little dove." I still get upset whenever he calls me that, 'little dove' what was that supposed to mean? I wasn't a dove, not even close. Viggo reached over to one of the dresser grabbing another string of beads, but they weren't beads, they were a string of white pears, huge ones. I could feel my heart skip, I didn't want this thing inside of me again, but Viggo was already grabbing it, wanting me to come to him.

"Get these nice and wet for me." He held them up to my face, I slowly took them, popping them in my mouth and letting my saliva soak on everyone of them, trying to get them wet as possible. Viggo watched this in pleasure, I could already feel his length poking at my leg."Good, now bend over." He took the pearls from me, getting on all fours and spreading my legs apart for him. Viggo started to put each one in my ass instead of my cunt, I knew he was going to fuck me after he was done putting these in, I would wince and moan with each pearl going in, once it was finally over my entire body felt like it was on fire, my rear felt sore already.

Then my husband pulled me back to him, pushing his length against my leg again."Feel that tightness, it'll start feeling good after a few minutes, but for now let's get started." I took in a breath, trying to keep myself calm.

His cock started to enter, pushing the tip in before penetrating me, I took in another deep breath, but instead in came out more like a scream. Viggo caught me and held me down, my legs almost wrapping around his waist."It's alright, I got you ,just rock your hips, that's it love just like that Hiccup."

I grabbed him by the shoulders, wanting to hide behind his shoulders but instead he grabbed my face."Don't look away, look at me." His voice was stern, not wanting me to look away from him again. That was the one thing he hated the most, all he wanted was eye contact. My green eyes were full of pain, fear and doubt. But after a few thrust it started to go away, he thrusting much harder, hitting my sweet spot ever better then before, I thought I was losing control again. I bit my lip holding back the moans.

Viggo caught what I was doing, so he grabbed my face, forcing his lips onto mine, causing my mouth to open and let out a few escaped moans. Feeling his cock getting harder inside of me, he grunted in between kisses,, I felt his strong hind grabbing one of my nipples, twisting them to get a response out of me, and it worked. I let out a moan so loud I thought the entire tribe would hear me by now, I guess my chest was a weak spot for me now, great.

But during all the thrusting it was starting to feel good, hitting this sweet spot I thought I would never have. I was seeing little white spots in the corner of my eyes. I never broke eye contact with Viggo, his dark brown eyes never left mine, they weren't angry anymore, just full of lust. He slowly leaned in and kissed me again, biting the bottom of my lip while still grabbing nipples, I moan again, causing him to grin and press his head aginst mine.

Viggo came deep inside of me, feeling me up and spilling the rest onto my stomach. I was out of breath as was he, I rested my head on his shoulder, laying back down on the bed. Viggo would run his fingers along my back, holding my tight and close. I didn't know how long we were in that bed, after a little while a knock at the door was heard, causing me to jump up. Viggo let out an annoyed grunt, grabbing some pants while I pulled up the covers. Viggo swung the door open, it was one of his guards.

"What is it?" He said angry."I thought I asked not to be disturbed." The poor man stumbled with his words towards Viggo."This is the second time this week I have asked for some privacy."

"I'm sorry sir but Ryker needs you." The man explain, Viggo didn't seem happy.

He rolled his eyes."Fine, tell him I'll be down in a few minutes." he then slammed the door before turning back to me, signing a bit.

"W...What's wrong?" I whispered.

Viggo gave me a half smile."Nothing just something involved with my brother." He sat next to me on the bed."And you're coming with me." I knew that was coming, he would have been stupid to leave me alone again. I nodded and got up from the bed, Viggo gave me some clothes, a long dark red dress with lace on the top, with a grey fur cloak to keep me warm, then I had the usual one fur boot to keep my foot warm, Viggo watched me dress, coming up behind me, feeling my hips and rubbing them. Loving what he was seeing.

"Everything I put you in makes you look incredible, I swear you make me want to fuck you every time you sway those hips." My entire face heated up, feeling his hands traveling all over my body, with one hand place on my stomach."And soon you'll end up giving me heirs, after we're done with Ryker, I'm taking you to the midwife." My stomach felt hard with his touch, I haven't bled yet either. Only causing my mind to go into a panic, if I end up being pregnant, my life is pretty much sealed.

Once Viggo was dressed we headed down stair, grabbing something to eat and heading out the door. The cold wind hit me, causing my to grab my cloak and huddle in the warmth. Viggo took notice of this and pulled me close, winter was almost here again. I kept myself close to Viggo, trying to get some warmth from him. Ryker was waiting by the cages, full of dragons, they all miserable I couldn't look at them, my heart ached for these poor things, I couldn't free them, I couldn't do anything but watch.

"About time you showed up."Ryker said not looking pleased.

"What is it now Ryker?" Viggo got to the point."I've told I'm busy right now."

Ryker rolled his eyes."We need to move on with the auction soon, we have many buyers that are interested in most recent catch." He then couldn't help but turn to me, looking me up and down, feeling disgusting when he looked at my body, he could pretty much smell the sex on me. Viggo pulled me away, almost shielding me away from Ryker."This will make up for last auction, since your little wife had to ruin it all last time." His voice got dark, still not taking his eyes off of me."Hopefully hat won't happen again, I would really hate to ruin that lovely face."

"That's enough Ryker." Viggo cut in."Hiccup won't be leaving my sight, I'll have guards everywhere."Trying to get Ryker to calm down.

Ryker nodded."The auction location has changed, we wouldn't want the other riders showing up again, and if they do...well you already know what I'll do to them."He sent one last glare before leaving us alone I stood frozen in my place, I was spilt on this. Part of me wanted my friends to show up, but the other part just wanted them to stay out of it, I didn't want them to get caught, I couldn't live with myself if they ever got caught, Ryker would do gods know what to them, I didn't know if he was planning to kill them, rape them or worse. I didn't want to lose anyone to Viggo or his brother, I could feel my chest getting tight, just wanting to hit Ryker, but I clutched my hands together, trying to keep my peace.

Astrid, if he ever touch her...I swear to thor.

Viggo placed a firm hand on my shoulder."You alright?" Did he really just ask me that?

I turned to look at him."No." I said softly, looking down at my foot letting my peg leg squeak."Are you...are you going to let Ryker...have me?" I looked up at him with fear, was Viggo going to let Ryker fuck me? I knew it was coming, the way his brother looks at me, almost out of jealous he didn't get me as his bride. Ryker was the oldest, but Viggo was chief. I didn't know if I should be grateful or creeped out that I didn't end up with Ryker.

His face completely changed, he pulled me to his chest."No." He said sternly, pressing his lips onto my forehead."I once I get you with child Ryker will back off, he needs to find a bride for himself still." I turned away from him, I was surprised Ryker didn't have a wife already, maybe he didn't want to settle down yet."Once we get a peace treaty with the Hysteria tribe I might be able to make a match for him, but I doubt he'll like it."

Great another tribe Viggo want's to make alliances with, Berk and the Hysteria tribe don't have very good history together. The last thing I want in another tribe against us. Viggo wrapped of his arms around my thin hip, pulling me away."Come now, let's get you checked out."

I gulped, my mind was going back into panic, I haven't bled. I haven't had my moon blood for what's felt like forever. Viggo was pretty eager to get me to the midwife, then taking me to the elder after that, seeing if I was finally with child, I was dreading every second of it. Maybe if I am pregnant, then maybe Viggo won't touch me for a little while, but if I'm not...then it's back to him spreading my legs and fucking me until I forgot who I was, I still had the beads inside of me, hopefully the midwife didn't have to check me 'there' I could still feel my face flush pink the turning red. Viggo was still holding me close, the cold wind was starting to pick up again.

I shivered as Viggo opened the door and leading us in, the warm fire inside of the hut greeted us, a midwife was quick to attend to us. short woman asked what the chief and his little wife need, Viggo kindly explain to her that we were 'trying' for a baby and so forth, she was nice enough to take me to the bed, take my fur boot off and laid down on the bed, Viggo was told to wait in the other room, he nodded and wait outside of the door, keeping his ears open.

She started to feel my stomach."When was the last time you bled child?" I could feel her cold hands pressing on my belly, then moving up to my chest, feel my pecs to see if they were hard yet, filling with milk. But they weren't, I wasn't throwing up yet either, no signs at all.

"A month, almost two now." I said trembling a bit.

She nodded."It's still a little soon to tell, your not showing any sins yet, if you go one more month without bleeding then it should be happening." She turned back around, done checking my body."I can give you some herbs to increase the chances of getting you pregnant, but it might not be necessary." I nodded as she handed me some small berries."Put these in some tea and drink it before bed." I nodded again and thanked her, getting up from the bed."Thank you." I got up and walked out of the room.

The midwife came out with me, telling Viggo the news."It's still too early to tell Viggo just give one more month." Viggo gave her a nodded and took the herbs from me, leading us back outside again. He didn't seem too please what he got in response, but he was still calm.

He still had his arm around me, taking us both home. Random people would stare, mostly the men, making more more uncomfortable, it only made me look away even more. Viggo didn't seem to care, I was his prize and I was going to be his forever. I didn't know what he was going to do to me next, I didn't know if he was officially done with his punishments yet.

But I had to be good, I had to obey him, otherwise...

I lost track of where I was going, because the next thing I know I fall forward. _"Shit."_

But thankfully Viggo was stronger than I was, catching me almost off guard, I froze at his sudden touch again, still trying to get over this, but I couldn't."Careful now." He grabbed me and managed to stand me up straight."Can't have you falling, are you alright? You look pale all the sudden." He commented on my face, putting a hand on my forehead."Your warm." I somehow slowly pulled his hand away, I hated it when he touched my face.

"I'm fine."

His face deepened."You're not alright." he sighed."I need to get you inside and give you these herbs." He put them in his pocket and started to usher us back to the house again. I folded both of my arms together, almost hugging my stomach.

 _Oh yes because getting me pregnant is a great idea Viggo, I'm sure you'll be great father martiale._ I can't do this, even if I am pregnant I can't be a mother, I don't know how to be a parent, what if something gose wrong with me or the baby? What if I can't have children? What I did in the birthing bed like so many other women? Yeah I'm pretty much singing my death warrant. Should have seen this coming, when Viggo brought it up on the ship, wanting to bare and raise his children. I could only look down and fear for the worse.

We finally got back to the house, I couldn't even call this place home, this wasn't home, this was hell.

Viggo took in upon himself to brew some tea, throwing the herbs inside the pot, watching them brew slowly. I sat at the table just watching the fire and huddling in the fur blankets, trying to get warm again. But I wasn't feeling good, my head was heavy and as my throat started to feel scratchy along with a stuffy nose.

I guess jumping into the ice cold sea came back to bite me in the ass. I didn't know what was happening to me, maybe I was dying finally, no it was just a cold. I hated getting sick, I mean who dosent? Viggo then came over and sat a steamy cup in front of me."Drink this." I looked at it for a few second and took the cup into my hands, slowly slurping it. it was hot and ver bitter, I hated the taste of this, but I hadt ot be good, I slowly slurped it all down and sat the empty cup on the table, Viggo took the cup away.

I could feel myself getting tired again, my eyes were starting to droop.

Then I felt strong arms picking me up again, Viggo didn't say a word and scooped me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him carry me away to the bed room. He too my peg leg ff and undid my dress, placing me in the warm bed naked. I didn't flinch when he touched my bare skin, almost admiring it.

But he held back and tucked me in. He ran his fingers through my hair one last time before leaving me alone.

I was drifting in and out of sleep, what didn't Viggo put in my drink? I saw him put something else in it beside the berries, some sort of flower. But I didn't bother thinking about it, Viggo wasn't being too rough with me, he was pretty much taking care of me now. I could still feel his hands on my back, kissing my shoulders and lips, why I couldn't I stop thinking about that?

How could I be enjoying this? None of this is right at all.

Was Viggo taking over me? No. I'm not letting this happen to me, I can't not right now. I still need to find a way out of this, the auction might be my only hope now, but how was I going to get away from Viggo and everyone else? Ryker would make sure I was in my place, I can't take the risk...could I?

I turned, pulling the blankets closer, with a tight grip, closing my eyes shut. Please don't let me be pregnant, I'm not ready for this now, my mother had a difficult time getting pregnant, why can't the same happen to me? I know there bound to be a ton of women that can't have children, why can't that be me? I already know it's happening right now, my womb would soon quicken with Viggo's seed, forcing me to give him a child born by both of our blood.

Would Viggo be in the child's life? He was usually gone most of the time, busy colleting dragons and selling them for there skins, that only made me feel worse. Almost making me feel sick again, the tea was starting to take full affect of me, putting me off and sending me into a drift sleep, I didn't want another nightmare again, I didn't want to think about my father again, what he would do to me if he ever finds me like this, I hated myself for being so weak.

Maybe I should just find a way to end it all?

I tried ending it all once, my father and friends weren't coming for me anytime soon, Hell they probably forgot all about me, given up on ever seeing me alive again. I should be dead, I should have drowned in that god forsaken sea, but life had to be cruel to me, not giving me what I want. If only I could find something sharp, hmm maybe some rope if nothing else. I doubt Viggo would allow me in a forge if he was smart enough, he wouldn't want his little dove getting in the way.

I wish I had a window in this room, back on Berk I used to look out to the stars, feeling free.

But I wasn't free, I was prisoner but worse.


	8. Chapter 8

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Eight

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I knew what was happening now, I just knew it. I could feel my stomach drop just thinking about it, an entire month has passed and no sign of me getting my monthly moon blood, it hasn't happened to me yet and now I am having panic attack over this. I was trying to pass it off as stress but deep down I wasn't buying for one minute, Viggo was already having his suspicions about this as well, only making things worse for me now, usually stress doesn't work out while trying to get pregnant, but I guess the gods love screwing me over.

I was curled up in the pure white fur blankets, just watching Viggo sleep, it was very early in the morning, or from what I could tell since I went to bed early last night. I wasn't feeling well after dinner and just wanted to go to sleep, I didn't know if I was just stressing myself out, or just getting sick for real. But I ignored it and just hugged my stomach and tried to curl away from Viggo, but like always he would slink his arms around me small waist, resting his hands on my stomach, that only made me more worried. I just need to keep telling myself I'm not pregnant, I'm just a little sick that's all.

My body turned away from his, feeling his body shift and stir. I froze in my place, like I did every morning. Viggo's arms wrapped ar me a little tighter, feeling his beard brushing against my neck and shoulder, leaving a tender peck on my kiss felt like needles ticking into my skin, but lately...it's been feeling more and more gentle I don't know why but lt good, his lips would brush up against cheek, leaving more on me.

"Are you feeling alright?" He's been acting like this for the last couple of days, ever since I started to feel a little different he's been acting all...caring, it was creepy when he started doing it, but eventually I was starting to get used to it, kind of. The whole thing of Viggo trying to be affectionate was still making me uncomfortable, this was my enemy, not my love. One hand traveled and started to cup my leg, almost spreading it apart.

"I'm fine." I whispered, trying to turn away. But he had other plans for me, he turned my body over towards him, looking at me with his cold brown eyes,sometimes he would wouldn't always look at me with cold eyes, sometimes he was kind and wouldn't be cruel, then again he hasn't done anything too bad...I guess. Sometimes his touch would feel good, causing me to go all flush and red, other times it would just hurt too much.

"You've been a little sick for the last couple of days." He stroked my leg."Maybe it's time." Viggo then leaned in and gave me a soft kiss, something about him doing that...I don't know what it was, but it just felt good I guess. I was starting to get used to that happening, but not the leg touching, just something about him touching my knee leg or whatever just made me freeze up, goosebumps popping up on my skin, or maybe it was just Viggo being Viggo, trying to get me to be on his side, but I was trying not to give in.

Sometimes his words would haunt me, other times it would feel like bliss. His words would melt me, feeling more warm inside, but soon those words would crumble and rot from within, Viggo doesn't care about what's best for me, all he wants is what I'm carrying, what knowledge of dragons I know and so forth.

When he pulled away, he got up and put a robe on. After he did that he went over towards the dresser, pulling my fake leg out and giving it back to me."Put this back on, we're going to take a bath." I took my prosthetic and popped it on, grabbing a tunic and throwing it on, Viggo grabbed me by my waist and led us to the bath house, a nice long hot bath was the only thing that sound good right now, but Viggo of course had to join me, being by my side constantly so I wouldn't try to 'escape' I pretty much screwed by chance of getting away from here.

The bath house welcomed us, steam filled the room, making my body feel lose. I started to strip then entered the big tub, Viggo joined me sitting on the other side this time, giving me some space for once, it felt nice having a bit of breathing room from him, but I was still uncomfortable being naked in front of him, let alone anyone. But I just looked away from him the entire time, just trying to mind my own business and not look at him.

But that was short lived when I was scrubbing me back. He took the soap away from me, pulling me to his lap without saying a word and started to help me, I could feel my shoulders and back tense up quickly when he started to scrub my lower back, letting his hand guide along me bones and shoulders, for a few seconds I felt uncomfortable, then started to ease up after a few minutes. The hot steamy water was the only thing keeping me calm, a hot back could calm anyone down. The scented lotions filled my nostrils it smelled like lavender with hints of lilac in it, I never smelled anything so sweet. Viggo always had the best things, things I have never seen before.

Then he moved to my chest pulling me closer to him, taking the soap and rubbing it along my nipples and collar bone. Then I felt his lips again, traveling to my neck to give it a tander peck. I jumped when he did that, almost jumping out of his lap."Easy easy, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

"And how do I know that?" I whispered, looking down into the water."That's all you do, you lock me away, you force me to have sex with you and now I might me pregnant...is that all you want from me?"

Then I felt a soft hand cupping my cheek, Viggo looked into my eyes, not full of anger this time, but full of remorse."Let me ask you something, have I ever hurt you? Beside the wedding night, have I ever tried to hurt you?"

I froze and took a few minutes to think about it."No." I mumbled.

"Did you ever enjoy yourself while I was ramming my cock inside of you? Every moan, every touch, did you enjoy it yes or no?" His voice had a bit of challenging tone in them, he already knew deep down part of my body enjoyed it, my sexual urges eventually gave in after a few weeks.

"Y..yes, part of me enjoyed it." I said a bit louder. After that he let go of my face, stroking me hips and holding me in place, I could feel his length standing up already.

"But what's holding you back?"

I shook my head."I...I don't know, I'm...just not comfortable with...this." I looked at him feeling my face going a bit pink."I don't know If I'll ever be comfortable with this, I never planned on settling down, I never planned on telling anyone about my situation, the only other person that knows is my dad and the midwife that delivered me, I never considered myself to be good enough for anything or anyone, and here you are acting like I'm the best thing in the world."

"That's because you are." he brought one of his hands up, running it along my cheek."You are special Hiccup, you have gifts that can be used to our edvantage, I can make you a goddess, I can make us both very powerful people." His voice was smooth yet filled with venom. I could feel my stomach going onto knots when he pulled me closer, feeling his cock twit in the hot water, I could feel his hip starting to grind up against me already."All you have to is let me help you, let me pleasure you, let me show you."

Then without saying another word I nodded, he gave me a short grin and started 'help me' I spread my legs and straddled his him, resting my hands on his shoulders, gritting my teeth for a second before he finally slid himself inside of me."Move your hips for me love, show me those lovely hips." I started to grind, letting him thrust his cock, feeling it getting harder and harder."Don't break eye contact with me never be afraid of showing me your emotions." His voice echoed out."You are more the good enough Hiccup, your more then that." He whispered in my ear again, looking deep into my eyes, never breaking eye contact with me again.

I didn't break eye contact with him either, he drowned himself into my green emeralds, kissing my swan neck every now and then. But keeping his dark chestnut brown eyes on me, then one of hands traveled up and cupped his cheek, he took notice and kissed my palm lovingly, as if he was kissing something precious. It made lush even harder, things like this always made me flustered.

I started moaning, I wanted to keep quiet but Viggo notice."Moan for me Hiccup, don't hide our love making." His voice got stern as he grabbed my hips, sinking his nails into my flesh, I started to moan louder, making the bath house echo, causing shivers to go up my spine when he gripped my hips tighter forcing my body down harder on his cock. I could feel my insides sucking him in, not wanting to let go. I started to give in, moaning louder for him.

That's what he wanted, he started to kiss my neck again, nipping at it and treating it like a sweet treat. He continued to mark my neck before releasing it and moving onto my lips, my hands slowly reached over and started to thread through his short hair while rocking my hips back and pulled away from my mouth and grunted, he was getting close now, I could already feel it, I clutched onto his back and buried my face into his neck, after I held on for dear life he finally released.

I laid on his shoulder, feeling breathless as my loins ached from his love making. But this time it felt like a good ache, but it would soon come with a price, he was only doing this for one reason, and when it comes he will never care about me, I kept telling myself that, everyday being stuck here I kept telling myself that I was a pawn in Viggo's little game. He didn't give a damn about me, the only reason he jumped off the cliff to save me was the chance of me being pregnant, but it was too soon to tell back then. But now it might have finally happened, I didn't want this hot bath to end though, it was the one good thing that felt nice, just feeling the hot water and steam alone made me ease.

Viggo seemed to have enjoyed himself, he was still rubbing my back with his fingers gently. I rested my head on his shoulder as the water calmed down around us, I didn't mind this at all, it was peaceful instead of living in fear and having constant anxiety being around Viggo.

But that was short lived."Come on, let's get you dressed." He slowly pulled me out of the tub, wrapping a robe around me before giving me some clothes, I quickly dressed and we were back at the house. Viggo then ordered some food be brought in, I sat at the table just looking away, still feeling flushed from the bath. My entire body still felt warm, still feeling his seed quickening inside of me, I didn't know if it felt good, I mean part of it dose, but the other part of my body was still feel betrayal. But why did it have to feel so good? Why did Viggo have to make me feel so good? This was all messed up, but then again this was all new for me.

Our meal was mostly silence, I ate what was put in front of me, it was roasted chicken with boiled eggs and many other things on the large dinner table. I ate whatever I could stuff down, It was nice and all, but I was still having a hard time, back at home it old be the same thing, since my dad couldn't cook to save his life. When I finished Viggo had his hand on my knee again, he was looking over something again, I didn't know what it was this time, so I just looked away.

I was still scared, after our meal was finished I'm sure Viggo would take me to get check out from the midwife. I didn't want to go, I wanted to pretend that none of this is really happening to me, Viggo hasn't said anything yet so maybe he'll forget about it.

How was Viggo going to handle being...a father? I mean he doesn't seem to be loving, nor the type that wants to father ay children in the first place. To me it only feels like a punishment and nothing else, and if I ever do become a mother... just the thought it scares me, I don't know anything about parenting let alone bring another life into this world. I mean it is technically my duty with my condition to do so, I mean I could have any children with a woman in the first place, and now my body was going onto use.

There was still a time where I thought I couldn't get pregnant, after the red death I fell, hard, very hard. It happened so fast, it could have killed me, I stopped bleeding for almost three years, I mean I thought it was over, I thought I wouldn't be able to get pregnant and I was alright with it. I didn't want to have children in the first place, I never felt ready, I tried telling my father this, but he didn't listen to me, he told me I would 'get over it', that didn't help me at all, my father was still going through the whole, I want grandchildren phase and so forth. But deep down I just wanted to live my life as a free person, not as person who feels tied down, plus I don't think can be a good mother since I didn't have one growing up at all.

Then I felt a warm hand on my face."What's wrong?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts and looked down."Just thinking." I whispered, just trying not to think about it.

He sighed."Just tell me what's wrong."

"If I am really pregnant, would you really love this baby? Or is this baby just going to be a pawn?" I asked looking back him, his jaw tighten a bit before he got closer to me, taking one of my hands and clutching it tightly.

"Listen to me Hiccup." He said sternly."I might have taken you as a hostage but that doesn't mean I'm going to mistreat this baby." His words cut through me, I didn't know if he wanted me to believe him or not, but was he really being serious about this baby?"Or you." He cupped my chin making me look up at him again, why did he have to look at me with those cold brown eyes, sometimes they looked almost black, I could never read him, I didn't know what he was thinking.

I froze when he said that, just looking at him confused."Why me though?"

His face then changed, giving me half a grin, that look he gets when someone is playing his little game."Because your useful, you have many gifts Hiccup, you can speak to dragons you know how to train them." He then let go of my hand, I pulled it away and cornered myself in my chair."After the auction I plan to use you to help capture more dragons, you'll ill help us reclaim all the gold you cost us last time." His voice got a little cold, he was still angry over the auction bust last time.

I didn't want to help him, I didn't want to go out to sea and go to radom islands and capture dragons. But I wasn't given much of a choice, I didn't want to capture dragons and sell them for there skins, Viggo would have a few skulls and skin lying around, thankful I wasn't forced to wear any of them, a chill went up my spine.

"Now that's out of the way." he got up and looked down at me."It's time to get you checked out, this time will make sure your pregnant."

"And if I'm not?"that was a stupid n to ask.

He arched a brow, before looking down at my body one last time."Then will keep trying." He took my arms forcing me to stand up so I could get up, I was dreading this visit already. I didn't want to take the long walk to the midwife. My heart was already starting to pound out of my chest again, my palms were starting to sweat as my head felt heavy, I just wanted this nightmare to be over, I wish I could wake up and pretend this never happened.

I kept telling myself that all of this was a nightmare, but it was real. I was stuck and had no way out of this, I was on my own for the rest of my life, forced to be with Viggo, bare him children and help him capture and slaughter dragons for gold. I wanted to die, I tried that and failed miserably, I couldn't escape from this, I could try to run but there was no point, no one was going to help me out, everyone round here knows I'm a hostage. I'm pretty sure he told everyone I was his and his alone, they pretty much saw me on my wedding night, the one night I wish I could take it all back, I should have let Viggo kill me when I first taken hostage, I think I would be better off hanging on a noose.

But I wasn't going to get that now, I was too late for such a request.

The midwife's hut was just a few steps away, it only felt like minutes ago since we left the house, but we were already at the doorstep. My heart stopped when Viggo opened the door and made our way through, the midwife was at her station, just sitting there working on medicine or whatever she was doing, the entire place smelled like herbs and brewing tea. I could feel my entire body tense up when Viggo called her over, the older woman walked over and greeted us as always.

I couldn't say a word, I was emotionless as I was led to the bed so she could check my body over, this time Viggo wasn't leaving me. He was sitting right next to me, he held one of my hands, tracing his thumb over my palm, that wasn't helping at all, the midwife laid a blanket on my lower waist, taking my pants off and doing the same thing she did last time. My heart was getting ready to explode at this point, she felt around my stomach making me feel uncomfortable already, Viggo then ran a hand through my hair, trying to make me settle down but wasn't helping at all.

The midwife didn't say anything, Viggo was pretty much the one talking, giving her all the answers and telling her I haven't bled yet, telling her I was feeling a little sick too, but I tried not to focus on there conversation. When he said that I inhaled deeply not wanting to hear anymore of it, I didn't know what to do, when ever the midwife touched me roughly or did something to make me stir, Viggo would clutch my hand and glare at the midwife."Careful, I don't need you making my wife anymore uncomfortable as it is." He said threateningly. Her hands pulled away, why did they have to be so cold?

She apologised and finished up."Well it's finally happened." She cleaned her hands.

"W...what?" I whispered looking up, my eyes were locked onto her. Viggo looked up his eyes were wide looking at her.

"Is it true? Has it finally happened?" He asked with a quick tone.

"Yes, Hiccup is pregnant."

My entire life was starting to crumble, I could feel my entire body going numb, I started to hyperventilate, getting up quickly and started to lose it."Hiccup, calm down it's alright love." Viggo tried to sooth me, but none of it was was happening this was really freaking happening to me, my nightmare was finally happening to me. The you could cut the silence with a knife, Viggo then bent down and kissed my forehead, as if he was really happy about this, but I was not the same.

"No..no no no no!" I screamed feeling tears in the corner of my eyes, putting my face in my hands. I couldn't control my breathing anymore I lost my breath too quickly, but before I knew Viggo wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to calm me down."Hiccup look at me, calm down." He grabbed me by my shoulders but I pushed him away. I felt sick too, like I was getting ready to faint, maybe I would finally wake up from this kept trying to calm me down, but nothing was working.

But I could before I knew it I tried standing up and felt my entire body going numb, hitting the floor, hard."HICCUP!" Viggo picked me up in his strong arms trying to get me to wake up, but I was out cold, there was no point in trying to wake me up.

The last thing I saw was Viggo picking me up and placing me back on the bed, looking at me with worried eyes and yelling at the midwife. I felt his firm hand on my flat belly, just watching over me and stroking my face, soon everything around me went black.


	9. Chapter 9

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Nine

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I could breath, I could think let alone keep myself sane. The last thing I remember was collapsing in Viggos arms after I was told I was pregnant, I didn't want to believe it I kept telling myself that this was all an awful dream and soon I would wake up. But it wasn't a dream, as soon as I woke up I was in the same place as I was before, inside of the midwife hut wrapped up in fur blankets with a cold rag placed on my head, I didn't know what to say. I was slow to sit up, looking at my surroundings the entire time, listening to the fire crackling.

Viggo was nowhere to be seen, so that was good for now. But that still didn't calm me down, one of my hands found it's way onto my flat stomach, just wanting to feel it, to really know if all of this was really after all? I didn't want to believe it, I wanted all of it to go away and be done with it. But it was all real, I felt the firm form on my stomach already, I wasn't showing yet. I could already feel my body starting to shake once I felt that.

I could feel hot tears staining my face, my breathing was already starting to get out of hand, I gripped the blankets and tried not to scream. But my emotions already got out of hand, I started to whimper and close my eyes shut."No...no gods no please." I whispered to myself, curling myself up into a little ball, sinking my nails into my skin.

Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder."It's alright sweetlying." The midwife finally saw me, holding a warm steamy mug in her hand."It's alright now, no more tears." She said in a motherly voice handing me the cup, I slowly took it from her, pulling it up to my lips and sipping the sweet tea, filled with lavender and honey. She continued to hush me and sooth me for a few minutes, rubbing my back like a mother would do, soon I stopped shaking and looked up at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Are you alright now?" She said softly, lookingat me with soft blue eyes.

I nodded, finishing my drink and giving it back to her. My body started to calm down after my little sob fest, once that was over the healer sat down next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder."It's alright now, you don't have to worry, you and the baby are fine." Once she said baby I knew that was real, I wanted to pretend that all of this was not real but of course it was all true. But at least it wasn't all bad so far, I was okay for right now. But how was I going to hold up after I have this baby? How am I supposed to feel? Should I even be happy about this? Deep down I really wasn't, I would have preferred death then be pregnant right now.

But then I notice someone was missing.

"W..where's Viggo?" I asked turning around expecting him to pop up, but he was still nowhere to bee seen. The last time is was when I fainted after I learned I was pregnant, he was still holding me telling me to calm down, but he wasn't here with me. Why wasn't Viggo here? I thought he would be worried about me?

"Oh don't worry child, he got pulled away to deal with something, he just left a few minutes ago, gods I could barely get that man away from you." I was so confused, I thought he would be angry with me, how I acted earlier."He was so worried about you, he didn't want to leave, but something came up." He made me lay back down, pulling the blankets back up to my shoulders."Now you need to relaxe before your husband gets back okay?"

I slowly nodded lying back down and trying to wrap my head around this."How long is he going to be gone?"

She stood silent for a few seconds."Long enough for me to help you." Her voice got a bit quiet, quiet enough for only me to hear."I need you to listen to me, I know who you are Hiccup Haddock." Just hearing my full name made me head snap back up."If you want to go back home I need you to follow my instructions." She say down next to me on the bed, looking her dead in the eyes, was this really happening, was she really helping me now?

"W..what...why are you helping me?"

She took one of me hands and held it tight."Because I've seen this happen so many times, do you think your the first bride Viggo took from a tribe? No, your the fourth one he's took, and I've seen this happen, they either kill themselves or in childbirth, neither babe or bride survived." Her voice got dark."I hate seeing life repeat itself, I saw those poor young girls come in, either sadden or near suicide, the last one was nearly five years ago maybe seven, I don't know my mind isn't very clear." Her voice trailed off."She was seven months pregnant and not even past fourteen, she died after giving birth to a stillborn."

My heart clenched when she said that."I'm going to die then..." I trialed off before she cupped my cheek.

"No sweetlying, you are not going to die, only if you trust me and I'll help you off this island."

"I don't know if I can leave again, if Viggo finds me he'll...he'll rape me again, he'll punish me again or worse." My voice cracked half way through, I don't if I can even take that risk again. The midwife was kind still, she placed her hand on my knee.

"Then come to me when you are ready, I won't force you to run away, but the longer you stay here you might not even survive." She was right, I didn't know how my body would react to the rest of my pregnancy, I didn't know if I would live through this.

"So before I got here...all the other brides...there all dead?" I said with fright in my voice."How did they all die?" I looked back up at her."The last one you told me died in childbirth, did the others...commit suicide too?" How could Viggo do this? Now I know the truth, I wasn't the first bride after all, but that didn't make a difference, I was still here and they were all dead for different reasons. Whoever the other wives were, I feel awful for them, they didn't deserve such fates, no one should go through with this.

"Sadly yes, some were just so young when they were wed to Viggo, the others just didn't have the will to live, let alone put up with Viggo or Ryker." Her voice got cold towards the end, I knew she had some sort of hatred towards those two, I couldn't really blame her."Once I heard the news of Viggo claiming another bride, I had a feeling I would have to help this last one before it's too late." She then looked back at me, putting a hand on my flat stomach."I couldn't save the last ones, let alone help them but I can't just sit here and watch it happen to you."

"Then what am I supposed to do then? Just go straight back home pregnant with the enemies baby?" I couldn't do that, none of that was an option for me.

"If that's what your worried about then I can help you." She then got up to go get something."If you don't want this baby Hiccup, then I can end the pregnancy for you...if you want it to end."

I sat on the bed, frozen with fear."I...I don't know if I can do that...I don't love Viggo, but I don't want to kill this baby either." I put both of my hands on my stomach looking away from her, I wasn't a murder, I couldn't kill anything, let alone an unborn child. I could feel my mind racing at this point, I was stuck, I could leave but at the same time where would I go from here? Viggo was smart, too smart, he would find me again and do gods know what else to me if I tried to escape.

"Why did Viggo take them in the first place?" I wanted to know what happened first, why did he take them, did he have other wives somewhere else that I didn't know about. Did he kill any of them? How did I know the midwife was even telling me the truth right now?

"I don't know child, they were either offred as a peace offering from another tribe or they were brought from a foreign land outside of here." That didn't give me much, but at least I know a little more about Viggo's past.

"How do you plan on trying to get me off this island then? Do you know someone that could help me?" That was another question, how was I going to escape this time?

"I only know a few traders that could possibly help you, we have coming over today possible someone that I can have you spirited away by tonight." Maybe I could do it, maybe I could leave tonight after all, this could be my only chance."But you have to act quickly, because I don't know when the next shipment of traders are coming." I gripped the fur blankets tightly again, looking down at the bed, just trying to figure out how to do this. I wanted to ask her how I was going to get away from Viggo, but that was short lived.

Before the midwife could say another word to me the door quickly opened, both of our heads jerked around to see Viggo with a worried look written all over his face. Both of our eyes lock, I froze in my place unable to get a single word out of my mouth. He stood there for what seemed like forever, before I flinched at the very sight of him again. I didn't know if i should be happy or scared to see him right now, but it didn't matter.

Viggo was quick to rush over to me, almost running over to my bedside and grabbing me tightly in his embrace, feeling his fingers running through my shoulder length hair. He pulled away a little to look at my face, running his hand on my thin cheek."Are you alright? You scared me again Hiccup, is the baby alright?" He was quick to turn his face to look at the midwife whole still putting a protective hand on my stomach. Both of us looked back at the midwife, she held herself together.

"Both Hiccup and the unborn child are fine Viggo, nothing to worry about." She reassured him as he took one of his hands off my face and grasped my hand, giving it a tight grip.

"Good." he said firmly and wrapped his arm around my waist."Now if you'll excuse us, I'll be taking my wife home now." She didn't fight or tell Viggo I needed more rest in her hut, I gave her one last look before Viggo helped me up again. He put one arm under my legs the other holding my back as he carried me home, or at least what I called it that for now. I wrapped my thin arms around his neck as he carried me for the rest of the way, the sky was grey, the village was bus as always.

Viggo was holding me close, not saying a word until we got back. I didn't know if he was angry with me again, his face was always hard to read, it was all unsettling to look at, I didn't know if I was getting ready for another punishment or worse.

Finally we got back to the house, guards were already waiting and opened the door for us, the first thing Viggo did was take me straight to bed. I didn't protest let alone say anything to fight back, he was calm and laid me back down, pulling all the furs up and covered my body."Stay here and I'll bring you something to eat, you and the baby need proper nourishment." He pushed my bangs away from my face before leaving me, locking the door behind him, I looked around and caught something in the corner of my eye.

"Oh great." I whispered.

There was a fresh made cot near at the end of our bed. My eyes were locked onto it, I guess Viggo thought it would be a great idea to bring that in, I tore my eyes away from it and laid down, turning my entire body away, pulling the covers over my head. Wonder how long it took for Viggo to get that made? Not long from what I'm guessing, he was pretty determined to get pregnant in the first place, I just never thought I would get this far. But he doesn't know my family's history of having a hard time convincing, all the miscarriages my mother had before she gave birth to me. Viggo had something laid out for me to wear, it was another light colored nightgown, this one was a light blush pink, I sighed and stripped of my clothes and put it on. I was still dreading this, I put my hand on my stomach again, still feeling a firmness inside of me.

I wasn't looking forward to that, I didn't want to tell Viggo, but eventually I was going to have too. He was going to ask about my family history eventually, might as well break him the bad news since it's pretty common for younger woman to have a harder time during pregnancy, most of them barely made it past the birth, the one thing that was pretty infamous throughout berk, my mother was just barely twenty when she had me, my father father on the other hand was thirty. Women dying in the middle of birth wasn't unusual, my body shouldn't even be able to handle a babe.

My hips are far to smell, not made for childbearing at all like a usual woman would have, I guess I don't have child bearing hips some would say. But I had all of my mother's looks, her face, her eyes and her slim tiny figure.

I heard the door opening and peeked out of the covers to see Viggo with my meal, I didn't even know what time it was, late afternoon I suppose. I sat up when Viggo gave me my food, it was roasted rabbit with boiled eggs and potatoes, I slowly munched on my meal in peace, while Viggo went to his desk, going through somethings. I was soon done and pushed my empty plate away and laid back down in the warm white furs, Viggo notice I was done and took my plate away, giving it to one of handmaidens and sat down next to me on the bed.

One of his hands crept up and felt my forehead."Your warm." His voice was soft this time, feeling my warm face."I think you might have fever."

"I'm fine Viggo." I turned away from him.

He sighed in a bit of frustration."I need to get you better, your carrying our first child and I can't afford to lose you." His voice got stern with me, he then turned away to go get me some water, he took a rag and dunked it into a cold bowl of water. He came back to me and rested the cold rag on my forehead."I don't need you getting sick, that's the last thing I need, I don't need you with something life threatening." That was funny coming from him, before all of this, he wanted me and all of my friends dead, now here he was getting me back to healthy.

"I'm sure I'll die in the middle of childbirth Viggo, don't you worry." I said bitterly to him, his jaw fell a bit, his eyes widen a bit more this time.

After a few bitter minutes he finally spoke. He cupped my chin roughly and forced me to look at him, his eyes quickly grew cold, his lips tighten when we locked eyes.

"Never say those words again." He then let go of my chin, letting my head fall back onto the soft fluffy pillow, I turned my body around, trying to avoid Viggo for the rest of the night, he eventually came to bed, he was stripped of his clothes, right down to his skivvies as he wrapped his arms around me, he knew I was still awake and pressed his face against my neck.

"I'm going to die you know." I whispered.

"No your not." He said firmly.

"You don't know that, my mother had a difficult time getting pregnant, she had ten miscarriages." I said sadly, feeling Viggo's grip getting a bit tighter, feeling one of his hands on my stomach, as if he was trying to protect it. For some reason that comforted me a little, but my mind was still heavy with the thoughts of losing my baby, a baby that I still didn't know if I wanted. I kept telling myself that it would be alright, that I would pull through this and be home soon, but that was almost three months ago. My body and soul were starting to give up, but I didn't want to give in to Viggo. but my body betrayed me before, back in the bath house where we made love, should I even call it that?

"Try not to think about that." His voice got soft again.

"But it's true." I whispered."I might actually die through this, my mother almost died after having me, so what's the difference?" My voice was starting to get weak."I don't want to go through the same heartbreak as she did, I don't-" My voice cracked again, feeling the tears already coming down, I put my hand over my mouth as Viggo swooped in and cradled me in his arms. I don't know what caused me to break down in his arms, but the tighter the embrace the more I sobbed.

"Shhh." I soothed."I don't want you think about that little dove, your mother might have had a difficult time, but you won't I promise you that." His fingers ran down my back, rubbing circles in back. Viggo kissed my cheek as he kept soothing me."I have the best healers and midwives, I won't let anything happen to either of you"

"You don't know that" I kept telling him that, at this point part of me was still wanting to die again.

"No, but I can prevent you from it." He ran his hand on my cheek brown eyes."I can keep you safe, I can provide for you both." His voice was smooth, feeling his other hand traveling to my hip, pulling me a bit closer to him."You and our children will powerful Hiccup, I can give you so much more than anyone else on Berk could ever give you." He then got up from the bed and pulled out the the Dragon eye.

My eyes quickly widen."Show me how to use this." he said, literally holding it out for me"Show me how to use this and I'll let you go out and do whatever you want in the village you still have to stay here with me, but I'll let you explore."

I hesitated for a minute."I need dragon fire." I said softly.

"Dragon fire?" He cocked a brow, slowly handing it to me, I grabbed it and looked closely at it.

I nodded."Otherwise it won't open up." I looked back up at him."Just... bring me a terrible terror and I'll make it work for you." He gave me a grin and went outside of the door, telling one of his guards to bring him what I needed, in a few minutes the little green dragon was brought to me in a tiny cage, my heart ached for the little thing."Give him to me." Viggo took the caged dragon from the man and soon I had it right in my hands.

"Come on little guy." I stuck my hand out and rubbed his little head."Give me a little flame." The little dragon did what I ask blng a small lmae into the dragon eye, causing it to light up as I pointed it towards the wall, showing Viggo what he wanted, he grinned and put a hand on my shoulder, pleased on what he was seeing, then I felt warm lips pressed against mine, this kiss was more roughtill tender whenever he did it to me.

"You never disappoint me little dove." He pulled away, I then handed the dragon eye back to him. Viggo would turn the gears, looking at the different figures and possible locations, and so forth.

"I...I no idea what any of this stuff means, so good luck with that." I turned back around, just wanting to go asleep Viggo had other plans for me. Viggo flipped me over, pulling on the laces in front of the dress I was still wearing, the other hand pushed up the skirt."Viggo..." I trailed off as he hushed me with a tender kiss, leaving the dragon eye still on in the background. My face was starting to go to a flushed pink when he cupped my cunt again pushing his fingers inside of me again.

But before he could get on with it, a knock was heard. Viggo let out a low curse and got off of me slowly. I pulled my dress back down and covered myself with the blankets.

"What is it!?" He said with a ignorant tone, a whispered from the guard was heard and soon Viggo opened the door. When I sat up to look at the figure coming in, my jaw dropped, barely making out a word when I finally saw this person. No it can't be, out of all the people working with Viggo...

"Trader Johann." I breathed out, he gave me a dark smile as Viggo let him in the room.

"Hello master Hiccup, or should I say Mrs Grimborn?" He said with a taunt, looking at my body up in down. Viggo just stood there, wanting to know why he was here or what he wanted. I could still see his length sticking up a little bit, still wanting to fuck me before we were interrupted. Johann kept looking at me with a dark grin, why? Out of all the things this had to happen. That's why Johann was acting so strange before the auction, he didn't just want us to leave, he was the one that was selling us out.

"You son of a bitch."


	10. Chapter 10

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Ten

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

"Now now Hiccup." Viggo cut right in after I called out Johann."That's no way to speak to a friend." He was giving me that look, telling me to keep myself together, otherwise I would be punished again.

I couldn't believe what I was looking at, Johann really? I thought he was my friend, I thought he was on our side. But once again, I was wrong. That son of a bitch was standing right in front of me, still looking at me with that dark smirk, I glared at him deeply, wanting to throw the nearest object at him. Viggo was standing next to me again, making sure Johann wasn't going to try anything with me, I gripped the blankets while looking at both men. Why was he here now? I thought Johann was just a traveler and trader.

"Do you have my shipment of dragons?" Viggo spoke up.

Johann nodded at him."Aye, a whole ship full of them, take it as a late wedding gift I should say." His eyes went back to me, I bit back a curse while looking at him. I knew he was enjoying this, Viggo sat back down next to me, placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Good, you can go now, you can collect your payment from my brother." He didn't look at the trader, only putting his cold eyes on me. I knew he wanted to get back to what we were doing earlier, I could tell by the stiffness in his pants brushing up against my leg. My face was starting to heat up a bit, I just wish Johann would just hurry up and leave, he was the last person I want to deal with right now, he's nothing but a traitor. I wish I could walk up to him and slap him for doing this, no not just slap him I thought, I rather have him beaten to death.

"That's not all I brought." Johann cut in walking over towards us, pulling something out of his pocket, it was a small piece of glass, not that wasn't just a piece of glass, that was a lense. My eyes widen when he handed it over to Viggo. Viggo looked at it very closely before getting up and taking the dragon eye, placing the new lense on it, turning it around and showing us what was on it. My jaw slightly dropped as I was lost looking at the new places, what was going on?

Johann looked pleased with himself."Beautiful isn't it?" He asked Viggo but got nothing in return. Viggo's eyes were glued to the wall, flicking the lense and showing different parts, after that he turned back to the traitor.

"You can leave us Johann." Viggo said sternly, wanting to get this man out."Me and my new wife have much to do." His voice was coated with a bit of wickedness to it. Johann seemed a bit angry at the sudden push away, he didn't say anything and nodded. The trader gave me one last smirk before closing the door behind him, I sat there on the bed, Viggo's back was still turned, looking at the new lense. I sat there in silence, not knowing what to say to him while he was admiring the beauty of the light. Before Johann even left, I could just feel the anger inside of him, he didn't like be told what to do, he hated that. I'm guessing he hated a lot of things, me for example.

I turned around and pulled the blankets back up, I think I just wanted to go to sleep after all this. One minute I was getting ready to have sex, the next thing I know Johann has been betraying us this entire time, for gods know how long now, what was everyone else going to think about this? That is if they ever find out. Johann has been lying for years, all this time...it was starting to make sense now, he was always off, never looking me in the eyes, never telling us the truth.

Viggo knew this entire time, Johann was just his puppet.

Then I felt the bed give in, feeling the weight of another body against mine, warm arms finding their way around me. I didn't pull away this time, just letting Viggo find his away around me, one hand slinked away and pushed the skirt of of the nightgown away feeling his fingers pushing themselves inside of me, I quickly jolted up,not ready for his entrance, but Viggo had other plans for me. His fingers shoved in deeper, causing me to moan."I want you Hiccup, I want you to cum for me."

Just the sound of his voice saying that caused my insides to shiver."Viggo." My voice sounded small and weak, his fingers grew in deeper, causing my head to jerk back, I could already feel myself cumming onto his hand. He pulled his hand away, placing both hands on my hips."Get on your hands and knees little dove." His voice was smooth feeling his hands stroking my legs, I did what I was told, getting on my hands and knees he pulled me towards him, feeling his cock rock hard.

"Viggo." I moaned again.

"It's alright, I'm going to take care of you." His voice was more gentle."I like seeing you get feisty, you didn't seem to pleased to see your old friend Johann." I gave him a grunt when he started to enter me."I'm surprised you didn't figure him out sooner."

I didn't know what to say."I always knew something was up, I just didn't think..." My voice trailed.

"You'll get over, Johann will have nothing to do with you." He started to get a little rough, feeling his breath on my neck."All you need to worry about is being here with me." I let out another moanas out bodies collided, flesh hitting against each other, switching up positions a couple of times, by the end of it I was out of breath and just wanted to sleep. I laid on Viggos chest, after he pulled me against him, I let out a shuddered breath, listening to his heart beat.

"Just stop thinking all together Hiccup, your place is here with me, by my side." He went on rubbing my back softly."Now that I have what I need we can move on, in the next few days will be leaving." Leaving? Leaving where I thought, I guess to his usual spots, capturing more dragons before the auction. I was already starting to dread the trip already, I didn't feel like leaving, then again this could be my only chance to get outside for a little bit.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly, slowly drifting to sleep already.

"Somewhere more far out, a place where your little friends can't find us." He brushed some of my hair away."You don't need to worry about it." His hand started to snake in between my legs again, cupping my sex tenderly.

"Viggo... I just want to go to sleep." I moaned again when he entered me again, my body was already sweaty again."I'm already pregnant, you don't need me for anything else." He got on top of me, looking at me with a small grin.

"That is where you're wrong Hiccup, you have the knowledge of dragons and many other things." His voice could cut right through me."You know some of these locations from the dragon eye, you can show me those places, tell me where you hide all those dragons."

I my face froze, I didn't what to give away the locations. I already know what will happen if I refuse him. He ran his hand down my face."And you'll be a good little dove and show me, won't you?" He asked me, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Y..yes...I'll show you." I voice trembled a bit, then he pulled me face a little closer.

"Good." He pulled me in for the kiss, his warm body was collided with mine, we ended up doing it again. I was already losing myself again, every touch was getting more and more tender, each moan only drawed me in more, making me want more of him. But I was still holding back, just a small part of me was still hanging on, I was trying not to give up on hope. I didn't want to lose it all, but I was losing myself to Viggo, he's already won.

Part of me was telling myself that it wasn't all too bad, I wasn't in chains or being wiped in front of the public. Viggo was feeding me, taking care of me. I shouldn't be saying that at all, none of this was right. But I'm not strong enough to let it all go, I was giving in, like a moth to a flame. I just can't pull myself away from him, how was I supposed to feel about him? I mean I still hate him, he's never going to stop selling dragons, let alone killing them. even if I managed to seduce him or make him care about me...it will never be enough. But I couldn't pull myself away from Viggo, I soon managed to fall asleep on his chest, feeling his warmth the entire night.

The hours soon passed and I found myself alone in bed, Viggo was sitting on the edge of the bed, going through the different lenses. I sat up naked and crawled over to the edge, sitting right next to him, wondering what he was doing.

"Do you know any of these locations."His voice was sharp as he turned it over to me.

"Only a few." I managed to to speak softly, looking at some of them."I've only been to three of them, there not too far." Viggo smiled at me, resting a hand on my thin knee. I didn't jump this time when he did, I went through the dragon eye a little more, looking through the other locations, some of them look familiar, others not so much. It could take us months, years for me to figures these out, maybe with a little time I could go through with this, I just need a little more time."I'm sure I can figure this out." I tried sounding hopeful, but all the hope I had left has died.

"Excellent." He then took it away from me, turning it off for now."That's enough for now." he got off of the bed and put on some fresh clothes."Let's get you a fresh bath and something to eat." I nodded, open to the idea.

The handmaid's got a fresh bath going for me, instead of going to the bath house, Viggo got tub in the back of the house, fill with hot water. Viggo led me to it and bathed me himself, not wanting to take the chance of leaving me alone again. The bath was scented with lavender and lilac, at least the scent of this didn't make me feel sick, once I was done my dear husband got me a fur towle and led me back inside the warm house, my new clothes were given out to me again, this time it was a grey washed color looking dress with no lace on the top, with bell sleeves. Fur was sewed into it, making me feel more warm this time.

We both sat down on the table with our food already done and placed on the table. Boiled eggs with bacon along with cheeses and many other things. I took a little bit of each, trying to each better since I was still underweight. Viggo looked at my plate."You need to eat more."Oh great here we go again.

"I'm still feeling sick." I muttered."I'm just trying to get eat slowly, without throwing up." The last part I said while taking a sip of water, not wanting to touch any wine. Viggo said I could have a cup or two, but I wasn't going to risk it, even if I don't want this baby, it doesn't mean I want to hurt it. Viggo rested his hand on my knee again, before putting a few pieces of fish on my plate."Try to eat a little more today, the baby needs all nourishment it can get."

I nibbled what was on my plate, taking my time. I managed to eat most of it, Viggo looked back and seemed pleased with my progress this time. He was finished up his plate and let the servants do away with the rest, we both stood up as I took his arm into mind, heading out the front door with him. The sun was finally shining, a good day if I was still flying, my heart instantly ached thinking of Toothless again, I wanted to see him, I wanted to be free again. I wanted to feel the cold air go through me like it used to, I wanted to taste the salty air from the sea.

I missed the days where I would be able to fly with my friends, the woman I still love, Astrid. But that was all over and done with, I was stuck here with Viggo and Ryker, all because of a stupide choice I made a while back. If only if I can get away from Viggo long enough, or maybe if I check in on the midwife again, maybe I could take the risk and ask her to help me, she offered me once and I refused because of fear deep with in me, but now...now I'm just desperate to get out.

"Where are we going now?" I asked shyly.

"You'll see." He had half a grin.

After almost an hour of walking we entered the dragon pits, my heart clenched tightly at the sight of half starved and abused dragons. I was trying not to lose it when I looked at all of them, my hand trailed against the bars, Viggo then pulled my hand away aggressively."Careful little dove, one wrong move and you'll lose another limb." His voice was cold as ice, pulling me closer into a protective hold as I listened and kept walking along with him, until we reached the arena.

In the arena were a few caged dragons, some were monstrous nightmares other with deadly nadders. Above the arena were some of Viggo's men watching me the entire time, whistling at me like I was some whore walking. Viggo sent them a few glares, quieting them quickly. I knew dead on why I was here, I was here to train dragons, I was here to train them into submission, and if I didn't I would end up paying the price, there was no use of escaping either.

"Why did you bring me here?" I said softly.

"To train dragons for me my little dove." His voice cut right through me."show me how you do it, show me what makes you so incredible." He was making it sound like a good thing, it wasn't. He then gave them the signal to release one of the dragons, my heart nearly sank when I heard the rails going up, one of the nadders was released. Thankfully there a basket of fish nearby, I crouched down to the nadders level, locking my eyes with it.

"It's alright, shhh, it's alright." I kept my voice low and calm, making sure it didn't smell any fear on me. I clutched the cod in my hand, holding it out for the dragon, letting it know I was a friend, I sat it down as it got closer to me. I managed to get a better look."It's okay girl, I'm not here to hurt you." I whispered, reaching my hand out softly as she gobbled up the fish quickly, her eyes dilated to my soft touch, her spikes lowered, letting everyone know everything was okay. I placed both hands on her snout petting her gently.

I turned my head back to Viggo, his jaw was slightly dropped, the men above us were silent, dead in there tracks.

I turned my head back to the nadder."Come on, let's get you back in your cage." I slowly stood up, guiding her with some more fish I had from the basket."That's a good girl, in you go." The rails instantly closed as she fed on the last filet of cod. After I put her back in, I was instantly greet with a tight embrace, warm lips crashing into mine, hands threading through my hair all at once, I was taken back when Viggo kissed me in the arena.

He pulled away, resting a hand on my newly flushed face."That was incredible." I could feel my entire body relax to his touch, as if he was proud of me for once."I have never been so amazed by someone like you."He purred, looking at me with seduction.

"Should I take that as a complement?" I arched a brow.

"It's a complement Hiccup." He spoke up, still hanging onto me."You really do have a gift." Viggo still sound speechless after what I did."How do you do that? get them to bend to your will?" I didn't understand, bend to my will? I didn't do any of that.

"I..I don't bend them to my will Viggo, it's all about trust." I tried to explain."It's not about control, it's about earning the dragons trust, not controlling them." His hands slowly pulled away from me.

"But you can." His voice got dark."You can take control and make us a threat, you can be a powerful player Hiccup." He went on, as I listened to him."You by my side, I don't need power, I just need you." I could feeling my heart race."I made you mine for a reason, and this is it." His hand reached out to cup my cheek." You can make us very rich, you will be the most wealthy bride of the Archipelago." That only made me blush again.

I couldn't say anything, I felt frozen what he just said, I didn't want wealth or riches, I just wanted be free again. But I couldn't say that to him, he knew I didn't want to be here with him, everyone around here knows I'm a hostage.

"And when you give me heirs they will inherit your skills, you will teach them what you can do." Then I felt his firm hand on my stomach, feeling the tiny life growing inside of me. I was scared for my life about bringing a baby into all of this, I wasn't ready to do this.

I started to shake my head."What's wrong?" Viggo looked upset at me.

"I can't do this." I muttered under my breath."I can't be a mother Viggo, I don't know how." He sighed and bragged my shoulders, forcing me to look at him again." I never got to have a mother, and my dad was never really there for me, so what chance do I have to be a good mother?" Pain started to spread through my voice.

"Because your still good, your not a vile person Hiccup, reckless at some points yes but not evil." His voice got soft, stroking my cheek."You will love our children like you do with dragons, you will give our children what you never had, you will give them all the love and care that they will need."

I started to feel something wet against my face, it was my tears trailing down again, Viggo started to wipe them away. I still didn't believe myself, being a parent is probably the hardest thing in the world, some made it look easy, while some had it more harder. I didn't cry hard this time, just tears rolling down my cheek slowly, Viggo kept catching them, wiping them away as he hushed me. He hated seeing me like this, he didn't want to see me like this.

We stayed in the dragon pit for a few more hours, the decided to go back home. I sat down in front of the fire while Viggo had leave me again, having to take care of something again, this gave me the chance to look around, I took myself to one of the rooms and started to go through the books, some of dragons, other about islands or tribes. Next to the large book shelves was the boarded game of maces and talons, sometimes we would play in our bedroom, i would get luck sometimes and win.

Then I heard a sudden door opening, my heart skipped a beat.

Ryker swung the door open, making his presence clear, we both locked eyes with each other as I closed the book and sat it aside, looking at the larger man with fear."Ryker." I said softly.

"What are you doing pretty bird?" He said darkly making his way towards me.

"Just...reading to pass the time." I said shyly, backing up, but he just kept getting closer to me, I didn't have anyone to call out to, the guards outside of the house usually followed both brothers orders, Ryker could pretty much come and go as he pleased. Ryker was still looking at me with lust.

"So Viggo tells me you are with child." His voice was cold, as his fingers traced along the chest table."In all honesty if I were to one to wed and bed you, I would have gotten you pregnant sooner than later." I was running out of room, I was in the corner against the wall, his gaze was cold but yet still scary. Rykers words sank into my head, he would have been more tougher than Viggo, Ryker probably would have ripped me in half or worse.

"W...what are you doing here?" My voice trembled when he rested his hand on my hip.

"I should have been the one to claim you, not my brother." He then grabbed me tighter, burying his face into my hair, taking a long sniff, inhaling my scent deeply, enjoying it.

"Ryker please don't-" I was cut off when he pulled me in for a deep kiss, forcing himself inside of my mouth, I tried pushing him away, but it only made him more angry, holding me tighter until I thought I was going to lose my sense to breathe, he pulled away, making me feel lightheaded. My eyes felt dazed, as he pushed the skirts of my dress up, looking down I could see his hard length.

"Since I can't get you with child, I'll just have to do with your pretty little body." His words cut through my chest, he held me down so I couldn't escape from him."Scream all you won't, no one is coming to help you.

Tears were running down my face again, before I could cry out for help or even try to, Ryker covered my mouth with his hand, clasping on tight as he pulled out his length, forcing himself inside of me, I could already feel the pain inbetween my legs while he raped me, over and over.

Now I was wishing I was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my babies! Happy Valentines day! I wasn't going to update but I said screw it it's valentine's day and everyone needs a little love...and some Vigcup too...so here is a bit of a rushed chapter but I wanted to update again! So here it is! Enjoy the Hiccup/Viggo fluff**!

* * *

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Eleven

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Pain, pain had been spread across my legs while Ryker thrusted harder and harder inside of me, making sure to remember the this day. My cries would never end, only making Ryker more angry, he would keep telling me to be quiet, most of the time he would put his hand over my mouth, almost suffocating me at this point. My vision was starting to go bleak, I had to stay awake, I had to make sure I remember every detail of this, that is if I live. I just wanted this to stop, I wanted this monster off of me, why me? I know he hates me, I know he wants me dead, honesty I rather have him beat me to death then rape me like this, I had one hand on my stomach, trying to protect my unborn babe.

One hand pinned my thin hips, feeling Rykers cock tear right through me, he grabbed my face, looking deep into my green eyes, he wanted me to moan and beg for him, but I was refused. I whimpered and let out small cries as he dug deeper, feeling his cock getting rock hard."Look at me pretty bird." I turned my head away, he jerked it roughly."I said look at me, or I'll carve that little babe out of your stomach and give it to Viggo." His voice was sharp, looking down at my flat belly with a death stare.

I didn't want him to touch my unborn baby, I didn't want to feel anymore pain. I didn't want to feel the knife piercing my stomach, red ribbons leaving me to die.

More tears came, my eyes opened, all red and puffy. Everything was starting to hurt, I didn't want to feel this pain in between my legs, I just wanted Ryker to finish and leave me alone.

He grinned, stroking my cheek, almost lovingly but not as gentle as Viggo would do it."It's a shame something as beautiful as you has to be married to my brother, you would have made better children with me." He then pulled me forward, forcing another kiss on me. I froze wanting to yank myself away from the larger man. His lips pulled away from mine, kissing my swan like neck before giving a grunt, releasing his seed inside of me, I let out a whine, not wanting to feeling his hot seed. Thank the gods I was pregnant with Viggo's child and not Rykers, I didn't want to say it, but it was the truth.

But he wasn't done with me, he put me on my knees forced my face into his crotch."Suck on it." I stared at his cock for a second before opening my mouth and began to suckle on his meat. Bobbing my head back in forth while Ryker had his fist tangled in my hair, telling me I was being good. I continued to lick and suck on his cock, before he released his load into my mouth, causing me to gag and pulled away quickly from him. He grabbed me by my face, placing his hand over my mouth."No, be a good little wife and swallow it."

I slowly swallowed the bitter seed, after that he pulled me up to his lap, wanting another round with my cunt. I screamed."NO!" Before I could cry out again, I was slapped across my face, sending my entire to the wall, I cradled my newly bruised cheek, tears soaking into my skin. I rather die, I rather throw myself off of the cliff again then go through with this, I didn't want Ryker touching me, I didn't want to feel his flesh up against mine.

Ryker grew more angry."Shut up!" He pinned me against the wall again. I didn't want this to happen again, I didn't want him inside of me, tearing me apart like he's been doing for the last hour and a half, I just wanted Viggo, where was Viggo? I need him, I need him her now.

I didn't know what Ryker was going to do to me next, was he going to kill me? Would he lie to Viggo saying I was trying to seduce him? Gods I hope not, I didn't want Viggo to think of me this way, I just wanted the pain to stop.

"No..." I trailed again, this time more softly."Please stop, your hurting me..." I pleaded with him, but he wasn't budging,he was dominating me. Ryker didn't respond to my pleas, he just started to kiss and play with my neck again, pulling the top of my dress down so he could kiss my nipples, I didn't like that, I only like it when Viggo did it, he was more gentle and loving. Ryker cut off my cries with a firce kiss again, before he could force his manhood inside of me a loud slam caused us both to jump.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Viggo stomped right in, grabbed his brother roughly, causing Ryker to drop me instantly. Viggo stormed in, getting in between me and Ryker."Why are you here and what in Thor's name have you done Ryker!?" His voice was loud and full of anger. I closed my eyes when the fighting started, swings and throws were going on, I could bones colliding, after it was over I slowly opened my eyes and notice Ryker had a busted jaw, along with a black eye and bloody nose, Viggo had his share of cuts and bruises, his lip was cut with his left cheek burning dark red.

"You owe me Viggo, you said you would give me a turn with him and now I'm getting what I want." His voice was cold, all around me was starting to get black out already. He spit out blood while talking."You owe me." He said again, he then looked back at me with a dark look, still wanting another go at me.

"I didn't give you permission with him, Hiccup is mine and mine all not yours!" There was venom in his voice."Get out, now." He then turned towards me, looking at me with worried eyes sketched out in his face. I don't know why, but the next thing I know I reached my arms out for him, he picked me up bridal style and carried me away from the scene, Ryker was escorted out by the guards. Right before that Viggo had a few words for them."Next time keep my brother out, next time I catch him here, he won't be the only one with a bloody face." Both men nodded before Viggo carried me away in a protective embrace. I clung onto him the entire time, shaking and crying the whole time.

My vision was going black and white, I couldn't tell where I was anymore. My head rested on Viggo's shoulder for support, he didn't say anything, all he did was take me to the bath house, the steam greeted me, clearing my nose and eyes, causing my body to relax a little. Once my body hit the warm water I jumped."No, please don't." I whispered before Viggo cut me off.

"Shhh, it's alright, no one is going to hurt you here." He kissed my forehead, trying to get me to calm down. He then pushed my shoulders down, letting the rest of my body sink in the hot water."I'm going to give you a hot bath, then I'll let the healer take a look at you." He started to tend to my body, taking a cloth to wipe some of the blood off. I flinched, the softness of the cloth caused my skin to sting, but Viggo kept going until I was clean, he then started to go down."Let me know if I'm hurting you." I nodded.

When he started to attend between my legs it like nothing I have felt before, I thought my wedding night was worse but this...this took it to a new level of pain. I gripped the edges of the tub for support, after what felt like forever, Viggo finished up and scrubbed the rest of my body raw, once he was done with that he scooped me up in his arms, wrapping me up in a warm fur blanket and took me straight back to the house.

I just wanted to get warm again. I just wanted to lay down in front of a fire and rest, once we returned to the bed room, I was immediately put under the covers, feeling full warmth, the lower half of my body stinged with every movement."The healer is on her way, she'll be here in a few minutes." I guess he told one of the guards outside to go fetch her, Viggo wasn't leaving my side, even if he wanted to I would probably have to beg him to stay with me.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed out softly, Viggo jerked his head towards me.

"What? what are you sorry for?" He pulled me up against his body, running his fingers through my hair.

"I couldn't fight of Ryker...I couldn't do anything to stop him from-" Viggo cut me off, pressing his fingers onto my lips.

"Listen to me, Ryker has always been...difficult." He started to explain."What he did was out of proportion, I told him plenty of times not to touch you let alone look at you." His voice was starting to get dark, I could tell they hate each other."But I promise he won't hurt you again." He brushed my cheek softly before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm still scared." I said gently."I don't know if he hurt the baby..." That was another thing, I was still early, only two months along now. I was bleeding a little bit, but not heavily like a miscarriage would be I guess, I don't know yet.

"Everything is going to be alright." he stroked the hair out of my face."Right now I need you to lay down." He pushed me back onto the bed, the next thing I know I hear the door opening, the midwife walked in along with an assistant this time, the warm covers were removed from me, I shivered from the lack of coverage, Viggo stayed by my side, not leaving me.

"How is he, is the baby alright?" Viggo looked back up, still holding my hand.

She nodded, sending me relief."So far everything looks alright, no distress to the mother or baby." She cleaned her hands while her assistant covered me back up."But Hiccup needs to rest for a few days, maybe a week just to be sure, make sure he he eats a little more today." Viggo thanked her and led her out the door. I pulled the blanket up to my chin, husband turned back to me,taking his boots off and crawling into bed with me, slipping into the blankets and wrapping both hands around my waist, both of his hand pressed against my flat stomach.

He sighed, resting my head on my shoulder."How are you feeling?" Feeling his breath running down my neck.

I shrugged my shoulders."Cold still." I snuggled into the pure white blankets, one of my hands traveled down and place it on top of his, as if we were trying to feel the life growing inside of me. We were so close to losing it, I thought there was a chance I would lose the baby.

"I really thought I was going to lose it." My voice was on the verge of cracking."I thought Ryker was going to kill us both."

"Then I would have put him fifty feet under ground." Viggo tone made me shiver."I would have killed him if I had the chance to, what he did to you...what he could have done to our baby." His hand pressed a little harder on my stomach, causing me to stir. He let go of his grip and kissed my neck tenderly, my body no longer tense.

"I'm still here Viggo...were both still here." I tried sounding comforting, trying to calm him down, I didn't know what he was going to do with Ryker now, I couldn't be left alone, even if the guards listen to him, they would still fear Ryker more.

We stayed silent for a little while, just feeling each other for a little while, making each other feel warm. I switch positions and laid my head on top of Viggo's chest, listening to his heart beat, Viggo had his hands running down my back, while the other was going through my hair. Viggo finally spoke for what seemed like hours.

"I'll take care of Ryker later, right now I need to be focusing on you and your health." His voice was stirn as steel." I don't want you moving or getting up for the next couple of days." He started to pull me up closer to him, I rested my chin onto his chest, my green orbs connected to his.

"I'm not that banged up, I can take care of myself."

"Not while pregnant you can't." He cut me off."I mean it this time, I don't want you moving a limb." My eyes were starting to get wary already., Viggo noticed and started to get up from the bed."Before you go to sleep I need you to eat something, the midwife made it clear to start feeding you more." I nodded, I wasn't really hungry, but then again I don't have a choice on when I can can't eat, Viggo ordered one of his servants to bring me something, anything I could hold down.

I tried sitting up for a minute, but the pain was quick to set in, I clutched my middle and hissed in pain. Viggo was quick to rush over.

"Lay down." Viggo was stern and pushed me back into the bed." I mean it Hiccup."This isn't good for you or the baby." I laid back down and made my body face the wall, Viggo sat on the edge of the bed while rubbing my back softly.

A few minutes later one of the servants arrived with some soup, Viggo took it from her and sent her away."Alright it's time to eat Hiccup." I laid up against the pillow while the man spoon fed me, it felt a little weird but I needed to eat something. I only managed to get halfway through the bowl."More Hiccup." He wanted me to finish the rest of it.

I shook my head." I can't eat anymore, I'll get sick if I do."

Viggo sighed."Alright, how about I make you some herbal tea then hmm?" I nodded, maybe that'll calm my stomach down."Is there anything else you need?" I nodded again, I started to scoot over in the large bed, making room for him.

"Can you...just stay with me for a little while..." I looked up at him with soft eyes, just stay with me until I fall asleep. Viggo's face soften up quickly before giving me a half smile and started to crawl over to me."Of course." he said softly, I got back on top of him, resting me head on his chest again, getting back to my spot I had before. The tea was soon brought to me, Viggo had to help me with the te mug, holding for me while I took small sips.

"Easy love." I couldn't stop shaking, once the cup was gone he sat on the small table next to the bed."There all gone." We both laid back down, it was the only thing to calm me down, Viggo was the only person that could protect me now, I had no one else. This was the one person that was going to protect me for the rest of me life...now that I think about it more, I felt pretty alright with it...a little bit I guess, I don't yet, my mind was running around and knowing what I want.

But what was Viggo going to do with Ryker? I was still scared of of him, the monet Viggo leaves I'll end up going into panic mode, I didn't want to be left alone. I was scared that Ryker was still around, I didn't know if he was still lurking around, wanting to take another round with me again.

"Don't leave me alone Viggo." My voice was getting weak, I just wanted Viggo with me, I didn't want him to leave me, I didn't want him to leave my side the entire time.

"I'm not going anywhere little dove." He ran his hand down my back." I promise I'm not leaving you alone, don't worry so much." I couldn't stop, I couldn't stop thinking about it, Viggo defended me against Ryker, he wouldn't have done that for me back then, but now...now this was all too real for me. I was starting to drift into sleep, Viggo was still holding me tight, one hand was still resting on my stomach,soon I would give him an heir a healthy one I hope. I just wanted a healthy baby, I didn't care if I died in childbirth as long as my baby was healthy and not a small runt like I was.

But would I still want this as my new life forever?


	12. Chapter 12

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Twelve

I Own Nothing

 **Viggo's P.O.V**

Hiccup's body was still pressed against mine, watching him take slow easy breaths, after finally calming down. It was morning, we both managed to get a couple of hours of rest, after all the crying and shaking, Hiccup was starting to look a bit better.I was still angry though, I told my brother numerous times not to touch him, I told him over and over, and dose he listen to me? No. Thank Thor I managed to get back in time before Ryker could cause anymore damage, he could have caused a miscarriage. Just thinking about only made me feel worse. I need to get my brother out of the way, before the baby arrives, that was months from now but I need to do something.

How could anyone look past Hiccup's gifts? The outcast couldn't get it out of him, Dagur could never learn it either, but here I am hold a possible future deadly war weapon in my arms. I could have whored him out for what he's done, I could have had him stripped and walking the streets naked, but instead I have him as my wife.

Innocents I thought, Hiccup was no warrior, he was nothing like his father. But he was beautiful, my little dove.

How could something so innocent be so tender? Hiccup was always innocent, never doing anything wrong. One of my hands dropped down to his hip, rubbing and cradling it gently, soon his stomach would swell with our child, bringing a new life into the world. I looked down at his middle, placing a gentle hand on it, just eight months from now he'll finally give me an heir, I've already lost so many, I've lost my other wives...but none of them meant nothing to me...not like Hiccup...Hiccup means something to me, he is special, he has many gifts. But a dark thought struck me, my brother...

I was going to have to deal with Ryker after I'm done with my little dove. I looked down at the beauty I was holding, his smooth face, his dark emerald green eyes. I really needed to get him something,something to complement them, maybe some dark green jade will do it. I traced my fingers along is hair, feeling his smooth amburn locks, it was starting to grow out, almost down to his shoulders, he would still put tiny little braids in them. I touch one of them, watching my little dove stir in my arms, I smiled and pressed my lips onto his brow.

I should let him rest, there was no way he was getting out of bed. I slowly pulled away from his small body I really didn't want to leave him alone again, but I had to go deal with Ryker once again. I quickly got dressed before Hiccup could wake up, the guards were outside of the door still. I looked at both of them sternly."No one comes in or out of this house except for me and me only, do you both understand?" They both nodded, terrified as I stormed out of the house making my way to the docks, knowing Ryker would be there waiting there for the new shipments of dragons. I bundled up, the cold air hit me, the sky was a light grey, snow would soon fall upon us.

The sun was starting to rise, men were working and taking the dragons back to the cages, soon they would be auctioned off, making more gold for us. It was going to take a few months to earn it all back, but now that I have Hiccup, he could show us all the locations, once I get rid of Johann of course, I really didn't need him anymore.

Ryker was right where I knew he would be, standing there was a half grin on his face, his face was still bruised after what I did to him. Anger was washed over me, wanting to go another round with him, my brother turned around, locking eyes with me, his grin then wiped off his face once he saw me.

"What the Hell were you doing Ryker?" I asked him a second time, the first time he didn't give me a good enough reason. Ryker was still angry as well, but he managed to speak. I knew he wanted to take a chance into getting with Hiccup, he wanted to make him feel helpless, causing him pain, but I refused to share Hiccup.

"Look at what that little whore has cost us." He turned to show me."We have to start all over because of him!" His voice was rising in volume."If it weren't for him we would have nothing to worry about, but since your too busy playing honeymoon with him, I have to do all the work around here!" He snarled at me. Hiccup was all mine, not his."Your getting too soft Viggo, your not dealing with him properly, he needs to suffer for what he's done." None of that was his concern, Hiccup is being dealt with, in my own way.

"You won't be doing such a thing." My voice cut through him like a knife."Hiccup belongs to me."

He scoffed again."And what are you doing to punish him? Playing house while you spread his legs and make babies with him?"

"Hiccup has a rare gift, a gift from the gods." I said soberly."I took advantage of it, and it's working, he's showing me how the dragon eye works."

He rolled his eyes."Just let be have a go at your little pretty bird, just give me a few hours and I'll bend him over to my cock since you-" I cut him off.

"It's none of your concern what I do with him!" My voice roared out."And if I ever catch you raping him again I'll have your head on a spike." Ryker scoffed at me, not listening to me, he didn't care what I had to say." I want you go first, I want you at the new auction location to get everything ready, do you understand?" I glared at him, my voice lowering a bit since the men were looking at us, I turned and yelled at them to get back to work, they quickly carried on as I turned back to Ryker."Now go." I gave him one last glare, I rather wrap my hands around his pale white throat.

Ryker growled under his breath and stomped away from me, I watched him until he was out of my sight. The sooner he was off on the island the better for Hiccup. Once he was out of my sight, I could finally calm down a bit.

I sighed, he was finally gone, for now until then I need to focus on the dragon shipments. Johann was already gone, dropped off the newest sets of breeds. This would bring us more gold in no time, the others were randoms, I need that Skrill, something to really drawn in the crowd. Since I made my deal with Hiccup no to touch or go after his Night fury, a real shame, it could have brought me thousands or even more gold.

I was pulled away from my thoughts, one of the men walked up."Sir we have an issue." I turned around to face him."What is it?" I asked.

"Your wife is asking for you." As soon as he said that, my face fell and started making my way back to the house. Almost running at this point, as if the rest of my plans didn't matter to me, Ryker was finally gone so I didn't have to worry about him for the moment. I didn't know what was wrong, but I hope Hiccup was alright, I didn't even get the chance to ask what was wrong, but I didn't care. oon I would be taking Hiccup with me to the auction, watching him, taking him everywhere with me, never letting him out of my sight.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I woke up in an empty bed."Viggo?" My eyes lingered around the room, my heart started to race when I didn't see him."Viggo?" I called out a little louder, my door opened, one of the handmaid's came in with a bowl of soup."Where's Viggo?" I asked her, looking around a little bit, but notice nothing. I had a protective hand on my stomach, even though I wasn't far along yet, I was getting more and more protective and paranoid over this baby, even if I wasn't ready I didn't want to lose it.

"He out doing his duties, you need to rest." She said softly, almost in a motherly tone."You can't be getting up just yet." She took my shoulders and made me lay back down. The smell of the fresh broth greeted my nose, making my mouth water as she held it up to me."Now you need to eat something." I didn't feel hungry right now, I didn't want to eat, but I had to for the baby."Your husband will be back soon." I laid back down and started to eat, or in this case she fed me."Can you please get him for me then?" I asked softly, she nodded and told one of the guards to go get him, I didn't know what possessed me to do this...but I just needed him with me, I didn't feel safe.

I was half way done with my bowl until the bedroom door swung open, Viggo looked bewildered as soon as he saw me. I could feel my face heat up when I saw him. He looked at my handmaiden and told her coldly."Leave." She got up and left the room, Viggo came over towards me, taking the soup and placing it on a nearby table, running his fingers through my hair and cuppig my cheek."How are you?" His voice was soft and not cold like before.

"I'm fine."I lied, my lower half was still hurt and felt like I was getting ready to throw up again. Viggo didn't seem to believe me at all, he sighed and pulled the covers up to my chin and getting a basin of water, ringing out a rag and putting it on my forehead."Where did you go?" I asked weakly, why was I sounding so desperate for him? I shouldn't be, but...but I need him here, I need him to be here.

"Just out to take care of some things." He told me, sitting down next to me."Ryker is gone for now, I sent him off to the new auction area." I could feel my body tense up again, just hearing his name alone made me squirm. But at least he was gone for now, but I still didn't want to leave go to the auction with Viggo."Will be leaving in a few days." I didn't want to go, I hated Ryker, I hated leaving this bed. I just wanted to be left alone and just sleep.

"Please don't make me go."I whispered." His hand pulled away from my face, Viggo looked at me sternly.

"You will be leaving with me Hiccup." My heart sank again, I could beg but I know that wouldn't work, I looked at him with pleading eyes. Watching my dark emeralds water, he took notice and cupped my chin."Don't act like that Hiccup, I won't let him hurt you again." I shook my head at him, wanting to break out crying again. Viggo pulled me up to his chest, I wrapped my arms around him, wanting to feel him embrace, even though I wouldn't admit it.

"He'll find a way to hurt me Viggo." I whispered."You can't save me from him." My voice shook while he held me tight.

"He will and I already made sure of it." Viggo tried to sound convincing to me, but I was still scared."None of my men will let Ryker through." I could already feel a few tears escaping my eyes, I slowly pulled away, only looking down at the floor. Why was Vigoo doing this to me? Haven't I been punished enough? I guess not since I had to be stuck with him and his crazy brother that raped me. I didn't want to to the auction in the first place but I didn't have any say in this.

"Will be taking one of the midwives with us, just to make sure you and the baby are alright during the trip." He kissed my face, noticing I still looked miserable."Don't look so down my little dove, everything we be alright." That didn't calm me down either, at least I would have someone to check on me and the baby. I then felt Viggo's hand travel to my stomach, placing a firm hand on it, both our eyes locked, he wanted this to happen, he wanted this bae to be brought into the world, another thing to hold me down with him. But that wouldn't stop me from loving this baby, it was still mine, it was growing strong inside of me soon in the coming months I would have to...birth this baby, that is if I make it through this.

"Just don't leave me alone." I said quietly, only enough for him to hear me.

He smirked at me."I won't little dove."

"I wish you would stop calling me that." I grunted trying to lay back down, why did he always call me that? A dove was soft and pure, innocent. I was none of those things, not anymore anyway, back when I was still a virgin, back when I still had a life. But now I was used and forgotten, my father and friends have probably given up on me now, probably better off without me, especially now since Viggo's been...using me for his desires. I was basically a horse for him to ride whenever he pleased, it could be worse...no I take that back, I'm still in an awful positon no matter what, just becasue Viggo has saved me a few times dosen't make him good.

Viggo isn't going to change for me, he just putting on a nice act to get to me. But if I don't do what he says...it would cost me, more than I could imagine. But why do I enjoy it when he touches me? Why dose he make me feel so good? He was the only person I could turn to for comfort, after the rape...he was my only protector, the only person that makes me feel a little safe, whenever he runs his fingers through my hair or rubs n between my legs...I shiver just thinking about it all.

"Do you know why I call you that?" His voice pulled me away from my thoughts."I call you that because of how innocent you are." I wanted to laugh."When I first met you...you were so naive, so innocent." He traced his fingers along my cheekbone."I could have worked out a marriage treaty with your father if I had know before our little encounter well... it far too late for that now, but I still got what I want in the end." he purred."Now enough of that, let's get you a nice hot bath."

I felt my face heat up when he picked me up bridal style and taking me to the bath house, it was a quick bath this time, not sex, only small touches and a few glances from Viggo. I would blush still, but he would only laugh and kiss my forehead."Will probably leave in the next two days, once we get to the island you'll be able to rest." He then continued to explain the rest, the entire time on the ship would give me more time to rest with Viggo in his private cabin. He then asked if I was hungry, I told him no.

We were both laying down in our large king size bed, I remember my old bed, so small, so at home for me. I laid against Viggo, only looking at the wall and avoiding any eye contact with him for the moment. Then I felt his hand slink to my middle."Does it hurt still?"I nodded.

"Yeah...when Ryker-" I couldn't bring myself to say it."It hurt so much when he did it...it didn't feel good at all...not like when you-" I cut myself off again, feeling my face heat up again."I'm not bleeding anymore at least...so I guess that's good." There was an awkward silence after I said it.

"Do you want me to touch you?" He asked softly, by now my face was probably burning bright red.

"I...I...yes." I closed my eyes, before I could say anything else, his hands pushed my legs apart, pushing my nightgown up, feeling his warm hand welcoming my flesh. He didn't force himself in, just rubbing it good, making me feel hot and tingly inside. Viggo pulled my body close, tilting my chin and exposing my neck, kissing it tenderly. I moaned, feeling his lips and teeth slowly biting and pulling on my pale flesh, his fingers started to enter my aching clit, feeling it getting slick with my cum."More Viggo." I moaned, he go on top of me, before lowering his head in between my legs."Viggo?" Before I could say anything else his warm lips pressed against my clit, sucking and licking at it hungerly."VIGGO!"I moaned so loud the guards were bound to hear me. It didn't hurt as much as it did before, when Ryker raped me I thought I was being torn apart...but with Viggo...gods it felt so good.

His sweet warm mouth lapped and ate me out, his tongue did all the work, pushing in and out of me until I was seeing stars, my vision going black and white. Both of my hands traveled to his hair, running through it and threading in it tightly as he continued to eat my clit. He was digging his mouth deeper inside of me, pushing past the lips, tending to my need cunt, I wanted to curse myself for being so weak, letting him inside of me, but I didn't care, I was enjoying this.

It lasted for a few blissful minutes until I cam into his mouth, he licked ever drop of my cup, licking me dry. I could see his hard length in his pants, he was already pulling them down, exposing his thick hard length, not as long as Rykers, but a lot thicker. I spread my wet open legs, letting him grab my hips and pushing it inside of me."Such lovely hips."He said in a husky tone."Such a beauty I get to fuck every night." His voice was coat with wickedness. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling me up to his lap, Viggo began to rock me, supporting me with all his strength."Tell me I'm yours Hiccup, tell me how much you love this." He grunted loudly, feeling his cock getting pulled in, soon he would release.

"I belong to you." I moaned, his length harden."I love being fucked by your cock."

"And how many children are you going to bare me?" He asked with a taunt, looking at me with a lustful glee.

"All of them, I want to have all your babies." I wailed out, gripping his shoulders, feeling myself lose it, already cumming again."Please Viggo, please cum inside of me." I moaned, grabbing both of his hands, they were gripping my small hips, Viggo started to increase the speed.

He released his seed, spilled it out all over my legs and stomach, after he pulled out, covering me in his seed. I was tired and out of breath, laying my body down against his, wrapping my arms around his waist, my entire body felt numb, my toes tingle up, curling up under the furs. One of his hands traveled up, rubbing small circles in my back, feeling my body going numb once more, we shouldn't have had sex, the midwife said it wasn't safe yet."We should have waited, we could have harmed the baby." I said softly.

"One time isn't going to hurt." He said calmly."I wasn't rough with you, I think you'll be alright little dove." He held me closer to him.

"Did you really mean that, about me...us having more children after I have this one." I gestured to my flat stomach, I wasn't even showing yet.

"A chief's wife has the greatest honor, bringing in more future heirs, bringing new life in the world, the greats honor of all." He said almost proudly.'you can't imagine the pain, some say more painful than losing a limb,believe me it will be a difficult process, but I won't leave your side, once you give birth the first time, it will get easier." He made it sound so simple, birthing a child let alone bringing one into the world would be a difficult one to do, something I don't think I could do.

 _That is if I don't die in childbirth first._

"I don't think I'm ready." I yawned, resting my head on his chest, hearing his calm heartbeat. The world around me was starting to go black again, but Viggo continued to talk.

"You will be ready and you will make it through this, you will give me strong heirs Hiccup, ones with your talents and my brilliant mind." He gave my forehead one last peck."Now...go to sleep my sweet." I yawned one more time, last thing I saw was his dark brown eyes, just looking at me with hope, hope I would give him strong children, but I wasn't strong, not strong enough to get through this. His warm firm hand rested on my flat stomach, almost cradling it tenderly.

I still didn't want this to happen, but by the gods it was happening, I was still pregnant and would have to go through with this, in the next eight months I would have a fresh bae in my arms, hopefully a healthy one and not a runt, I didn't want to go through the pain of losing one, I didn't want to birth a runt and have Viggo send it out to sea, to die cold scared and alone. I could have suffered the same fate, I probably should have when i was born months early, but my father couldn't bring himself to do it, my mother was a wreck, fearing for my life, but somehow I made it and defied the odds, defied the gods and now I am here, with a babe growing inside me.

Would Viggo throw our baby out of it was born a runt? Gods I hope not, I would do anything to avoid wouldn't do that to me, but he made it clear that wants healthy and powerful heirs, but I was born a runt, so I guess he would make an acception? No. He wouldn't do that, not even for me as his wife even with me he would throw it away, and just fuck me until he got me with child again.

I was just a broodmare up for breeding until I am dead.


	13. Chapter 13

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Thirteen

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

The days passed by with no problems, both me and the baby were strong enough to travel, but now it was time to leave the hunters island, something I had come to dread this cold fall morning. The bitter wind blew threw my hair while pull my white fur cloak tighter around my thin body, I was wear Viggo's favorite red dress with the open lace in the front in curved and hugged my hips lovingly. I could feel hungry eyes on my at all times, Viggo would glare back at who ever dared looked at me. I of course would blush at the sudden attention, still not used to being here, but we were leaving out to sea, Viggo said the trip would only take a few days, two being the least. That didn't make me feel any better, Ryker would be on the island, being one of the host for the auction.

The sky seemed a bit darker, the wind blew harder. The skirts of my dress started to blow away, then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I peeked over to see Viggo."Are you ready?" He asked me before I could nodded, we started to make our way to the docks, dragons were being loaded onto the ships, the one we were boarding on was a large dragon hunter ship, Viggo held me close as we got on, feeling my blood running cold stepping back on here again.

The last time I was on here...is when I was brought to be married. I didn't want to go I told myself, I didn't want to see any dragons get auction off, but the most part was not to face Ryker again, I knew what that man wanted, he wanted another round with me. He would try almost anything to get that chance, but Viggo wasn't stupid, his men would be on top of that, or so he told me, not letting Ryker have any passage to me.

The fresh salt water air filled my nose, I loved it, but art of it brought back memories, memories of me and Toothless...just flying away freely...but now all of that would soon be flashback of what my life used to be, one filled with hope and what innocents I had left. I wish I could have taken all of this back, I should have let Viggo kill me, I should be dead rotting out in the sea, but here I was...made a bride for one of my enemies.

Viggo and I stayed out for a bit, the midwife said I needed a little bit of fresh air, thank the gods I was outside for a change. But it didn't last too long before Viggo started to pull me away."Come on, I don't want you out in the cold too long." I sighed, damn it. At least I got a little bit of fresh air, Viggo started to pull me into his private chambers, the scent of lavender welcomed me, a hot bath would soon be drawn for me, but to pass the time Viggo decided to play maces and talons.

I wasn't much a fan of the game, but I did managed to beat him in a few rounds, I would let out a few small laughs even giving Viggo a small smile whenever he would praise me. But I was still holding back, I would turn my head away shyly, but he would just place his hand on knee, telling me it's okay. But none of this was okay, I shouldn't be falling for this man in the first place, he was the reason why I was stuck here, he is the reason why I'm pregnant in the first place.

But there was still a part of me with no regrets, it was the part of me that wanted this lust to last, I was craving his touches whenever we would lay down in our bed, feeling his fingers trace along my back, or him cupping my sex tenderly. The last few nights he was being more gentle, showing me he could be gentle with my body, unlike his brother when he barged in, taking me up against the wall, tears soaking my face while he tore me apart. I couldn't get over his dead cold eyes locking onto mine, forcing me to look at him, if it weren't for Viggo getting there on time, I might have losted the baby too. I wouldn't be able to process that, if I were to lose this baby...gods I couldn't bring myself to think about it.

After playing for a good hour, but I grew borde soon enough. We stopped playing and I decided to go to the bookshelf, one on dragons of course. Viggo took notice and would ask what I was reading, telling him what breed of dragons I was looking up."What are you looking at little dove?" He leaned over my shoulder, I was trying to get more information about the Skrill, Viggo was going to take me to the location after the auction was over, he wouldn't tell me what he was planning on doing with it.

"Looking more up about the Skrill." I said softly."I need to know what I'm getting myself into when you take me back." I've already dealt with that creature before, and it was not a great experience either. Maybe I could use this to escape, I couldn't take the chance with the midwife, I needed to do this by myself, no witnesses."I've dealt with it before, but it's still too dangerous." I have no idea how I was going to distract her, the Skrills weakness is going underwater, I didn't have Toothless with me, so what was I going to do.

"You'll figure it out." he kissed my brow."You always figure your way out of things." Yeah then maybe I would have escaped and get the hell away from you. I couldn't lash out, I had to try to keep myself together,keep my composer until I can make my second break.

The rest of the day went peacefully, finally having sometime for myself, Viggo would leave me for short periods of time, having his guards outside of my door. Making sure I had food and fresh water and whatever I needed to keep me at bay, I had plenty of books as well, I could have one of my maids draw me a hot bath, but I kept on read. I took three books with me to the large bed, pulling up the thick white fur covers to my chest flipping through the pages as I went on.

Hours must have passed by me, soon I grew hungry and fetched some fruits, along with aged cheese. I nibbled a little on each thing, taking a goblet of water to wash it all down, maybe it was a good time for a hot bath, I peeked through the door, both men looked at me with a glare, but I called for a servant, part of me felt a little bad, I didn't know who these poor girls were, I didn't know where they came from, let alone there name, I would just smile and thank them, since Viggo didn't want me getting too soft, only telling them they were slaves. I honestly didn't feel any difference between them and me, poor things probably get beat, raped and gods know what.

The young girl filled the large wooden tub with hot water, filled with lavender and mint. I smiled and thanked her, she only bowed and left me, I slowly undressed myself and threw my clothes to the side, taking my fake leg off and hopping in, I inhaled the fresh lavender, the mint hit me instantly. I grabbed a small rag, slowly scrubbing myself off, I wanted to smell nice, I wanted to have a hot bath all to myself this time, I didn't need Viggo watching me the entire time.

The steam was welcoming, causing my body to relax. Once I was done,i slipped my leg back on,then I slipped back into my dark red dress, I didn't know where my nightgowns were, Viggo did all the packing for me, packing my most revealing clothes, but he still gives me fur cloaks to keep my warm. I crawled right back into bed continuing from where I left off there wasn't much left on the Skrills. I sighed putting the book down and lighting a few more candles.

"Maybe it would be a good time to take a nap." I started to get back to bed, pulling the covers up to my head, resting my head on the fluffy pillows, adjusting my small body to get comfortable. I rest my hand on my flat stomach, soon in the coming months it would bulge, begin to show in the coming months. I really didn't know how to feel about it, I was little excited, yet scared of how this was going to turn out for me, I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes."How am I going to do this?" I whispered."How am I going to be a mother?" My hand never left my belly."What am I even going to do? I don't even know how to be a parent?" I said hopeless tone.

Within the next few hours I started to fall asleep.

 _My dreams were running wild again, because the next thing I knew, I was back on the island. I was in a field of dark blue flowers. The sweet scent was almost intoxicating to me, then I looked down and gasped."No." I whispered, my stomach had grown, looking at it with a look of shock, I looked almost nine months along, I put my hand on it, feeling the firmness of my belly, tracing my thing fingers along it, feeling strong heavy kicks. i wanted to wake up now, I regret going to sleep._

 _Then I heard a dark laugh."Good, your here." Viggo came walking over to me, giving me his dark smirk as he placed a protective hand on my stomach."Your due any day now my little dove." Just hearing that made my heart clench."Soon." He said."Soon you will be giving birth." I shook my head, no I wanted to tell him, I didn't want to give birth yet. I wasn't ready for this baby, let alone to raise it. He tilted my chin up, capturing my lips, I didn't even know where we were._

 _"I'm not ready for this." I whispered, feeling another strong kick inside of me, I could feel it moving more fiercely, letting me know it was almost time."I'm not ready for this baby Viggo, you know that." I pleaded with him, but he only shook his head at me._

 _"You made a promise to me." His voice got dark."You promised me."_

 _"I promised I'd married you!" I lashed out, pulling away from him."Not getting me pregnant!" tears were starting to leak from my eyes."I don't know how to be a mother! My dad barely raised me and look how screwed up I turned out!" My yells echoed out."And now I'm stuck in this mess with you! I'm better off dead!" I screamed out, my voice was starting to get weak, I was soon out of breath."What the Hell do you not understand! I don't-" I gasped loudly, holding my stomach as a gush of water came out of me."Oh gods no!" I wailed._

 _"Your water just broke." I picked me up."Your going into labor."_

 _"NO!" I wailed out even louder. Viggo only carried me out farther into the field, all that we were surrounded by was flowers and trees and an open grey sky, I wailed and cried out in pain as the contractions hit me like lightning, it was too much to handle, Viggo then set me out in the middle of the field, I reached out for his hand to grip, which I did tightly. Screaming out in pain, tears trailing down my pale face as Viggo spread my legs apart."It's time Hiccup, you need to push."_

 _No it was too early to push, things like these take hours, why wasn't he taking me to the midwife? What was going on? None of this was right, but I didn't have a choice I had to start pushing, I gripped Viggo's hand while screaming on the top of my lungs."OH GODS!" I screamed, blood was soaking my inner thighs and Viggo's hands, he was looking intensely in between my legs."Push harder Hiccup." His voice could have cut through me like steel."There you go love, push!"_

 _Ugh! Fuck I can't!" I screamed, tossing my head side to side, the only thing that caught me was the scent of the blue flowers, slowly turning red with my blood, I was getting weaker with each push, the more pushing I did, the more my world seem to go black. This was all too painful, both of my hands were digging into the soil, my nails buried into the dirt since Viggo's hands were occupied delivering the babe ripping out of me. Sweat was covering my entire body, soaking through my dress, all I could see was Viggo and my huge belly._

 _"Push."Viggo commanded."Give me the strong heir I created with you, don't disappoint me Hiccup."His voice was no longer kind, only filled with venom."You're almost there just a few more strong pushes." I lifted my head up, letting out more screams as the pain kept coming, Viggo didn't stop with the commands, bringing life into the world was more painful then it seemed, all I could smell was blood, my blood. I then felt the head ripping out of me, it was almost out, but my body was getting weaker by the minute. I took another deep breath, trying to calm myself, but this was taking forever, the pain was unbaralne so I did the only thing I could._

 _"PUSH!" Viggo yelled as I did it one last time._

 _Soon I heard the wails, not from me, but from the newborn sprawled out in Viggo's arms, it was so tiny and red but it was crying at least so that was a good sign."It's a boy."Viggo said proudly. A weak smile etched across my face, Viggo wrapped the small thing in a blanket."M..my baby." I said one last time before my vision started to blur. My little boy, I wanted to hold him in my arms, but I was going to get that chance."Hiccup!" Viggo pulled me up, the baby was wailing out for me, reaching for my chest for milk."Stay with me." He gripped my hand._

 _It was over, it was finally over, no more pain and suffering, my baby was alive, that was all I wanted. Blood was soaking through me."Take good care of him...love...love him please."_

 _"Hiccup you can't die, you promised me!" His voice was still angry, but he didn't want to lose me._

 _"I gave you...what...you wanted." I looked down at the babe one last time."Take good care of him." I didn't want to leave my son alone in this world, but I was dying from the birth, I was going to be free from Viggo, but I didn't want to leave my baby. My world spinned for a few minutes before my body finally gave in, succumbing to the blood loss._

"NO!" I woke up from my nightmare.

I was in Viggo's chambers still, all alone with no Viggo in sight of me. I put both of my hands in front of my face, I couldn't hold back the tears this time, I started to sob uncontrollably. Gods help me, this baby was going to be the end of me, I died or in my nightmare I did, I didn't want my child to grow up motherless, let alone with Viggo as it's only parent. I didn't want my child to suffer the same fate as I did years ago.

In my nightmare, I gave birth to a healthy boy, I couldn't even remember what he even looked like when Viggo held him. None of it was real, but was I really going to die...like that? No, no I refused to come to that fate, I was going to make it through this, I wasn't going to die. I sniffled and wiped my tears away, laying back down but refusing to back to sleep. Soon I heard my chamber door opening, I flinched when I first heard this but hid under the covers for a few minutes, feeling a gentle hand tracing up the blankets.

The person didn't say anything to me, just crawling into bed next to me, wrapping their arms around me softly. Soon I made my body slowly turn over, Viggo was looking at me with worried eyes."Are you alight?" he said softly, running a hand down my face."My men heard you screaming, was it another nightmare?" I nodded, he pulled me closer to his chest without asking, soothing me."It's alright, everything is alright little dove."

"I thought I was dead." I whispered."I died giving birth, you watched me die." My voice trembled, his hand traveled up my hair, running through it tenderly.

"Shhh." He kissed my brow."I'm right here, I have the best midwives, they'll take care of you, just like I will for you and our baby." I gripped him a little tighter, inhaling his musky scent, burying my face into his neck, letting a few tears hit his skin, we stayed like this for the rest of the night, Viggo eventually undressed me, letting me sleep naked with his warm body pressed against mine, it was peaceful the entire night, it made me feel good, just his skin against mine calmed me down.

I was scared to fall back asleep, but eventually my body gave in, sleep came a bit easier this time with Viggo with me. He stayed with me, not leave me until we reached the island, once we finally got there I didn't see Ryker yet, it was like my entire body was on the look out for him, but Viggo kept telling me not worry about it.

The island was hidden, most of the auction would take place underground in secret tunnels, I was led away by Viggo, going to one of his secret hideouts, along with a small army of guards and my midwife. I was calm for the moment, I clinged onto my husband, letting him take the lead. I was wear a dark grey dress with my tradition dark grey cloak, wearing more warmer clothes since the weather was taking a change, Viggo was wearing a long black sleeve tunic, along with his long jewel sword on his back, I clinged onto him, taking me to the dragon skin tent.

Viggo smirked when we entered, there was a table with maps sprawled out, dragon bones and skulls everywhere. I hated seeing all these dragon bones, it made my heart sink, making my stomach sick. Viggo sat down at the table, giving me a chair to sit next to him, making me look somewhat important.

Then another person entered the tent, I reached for Viggo's hand, grabbing it tightly.

Ryker entered, looking at us both darkly."You two finally made it." He looked at me with lust."I was starting to think you wouldn't show up brother." Viggo sighed in frustration and looked at his brother with anger.

"Is it all ready for tonight? And has our special guest arrived yet?." His dark eyes never left his brothers, I could feel the tension in the air,I looked down at the ground, wrapping an arm around my waist, just wanting Ryker to leave already.

"He hasn't arrived yet." Ryker said darkly."But once he gets here I'll let you know." I could feel his eyes on me.

"Good, now leave us, now." He wanted to protest but decided to leave finally, I could finally breathe again. Viggo rested a gentle hand on my knee, giving me a soft smile."It's alright, no need to worry so much, I have some of my best man here, no one else is aloud in here but us."

"I know." I whispered to him."How much longer until the auction starts?"

"In a few hours, probably not until tonight, you can rest in here, I can have a small bed set up for you if you want?" I shook my head, I wasn't tired yet. I just wanted to be on Viggo's side, never leaving it until we are off this island.

"I'm fine Viggo, I'm not tired yet." Please don't leave me alone, the moment you leave me alone it will give Ryker the chance to hurt me again. I held hi hand tight."I just don't want you to leave me again." I sound like a frighten child, but Viggo pushed my hair away from my face.

"I'm not leaving your side." He said sternly."I'm not taking that chance with you."

Before I could saying anything else Ryker reappeared in the tent, Viggo pulled away from me.

"He's here Viggo, our special buyer has arrived."


	14. Chapter 14

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Fourteen

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Night had approached us, Viggo's special guest had arrived. He was a tall man with dark skin with a long dark cloak, I notice he was the same guy from before, the one Snotlout was talking to endlessly. He didn't speak, I couldn't see his eyes at all. When he entered the tent his voice was gravel, only speaking to Viggo and not looking at anyone, Ryker was told to leave, giving him a huff and letting the two men talk while I sat at the table, trying not to look at this man in the cloak. Viggo greeted the man with a half smile, telling him how happy he was to return for another auction.

They talked for a few minutes, I had my arms crossed and looked over at the maps. The man had a large amount of gold, waiting to buy whatever Viggo had to offer."Will see you at the auction." Viggo finished with him, the tall man with the cloak left us, Viggo turned back to me. I looked away shyly and unfolded my arms, he then pulled me up from my seat."Alright it's time to leave, come with me little dove." He purred taking my arm gently."Who was that man?" I asked softly.

"A special buyer." His voice was stern the entire time."He's one of my best clients, he would pay a pretty price for rare dragon." My heart almost stopped when he said that, I didn't want to watch the dragons being bought away, being slaughtered for their skins. None of this should be happening, I should be the one stopping all of this, but I couldn't. None of my friends were here to save them or me, the only thing I could do was play along and try to ignore the fact that this was happening, but I could not do it.

We walked through the tunnels, hearing men talking aloud in the cent of the place. My heart was pounding the entire time, some of these men knew who I was, they knew I was the one who screwed them over from the previous auction, all eyes were on us when we entered, Viggo never letting me go. I didn't plan on letting go of him, I didn't want to be near any of these people, let alone be in the same room as them since I was the one who did that little stunt months back. I held my head high, looking around the room a bit, it was a packed house, many men with sacks of gold with them, it everything went well then Viggo would get half of the gold back that he losted.

As long as I didn't have to deal with his brother I would make it through this thing.

Men were starting to whisper, never taking there eyes off of me, some were complements of my appearance, others were lustful glances, causing me to blush. Viggo just ignored them, wanting to make a good impression since he was the one hosting this thing in the first place, I was placed in between the guards and he went up to begin the auction, the first dragons to be brought up were from Johann's ship, my blood started to boil when I saw him making his way towards me, taking a seat next to me. Lanterns and small candles gave us some light, along with the torches against the wall, but some faces were still hard to see, in the middle of the stage had a bit of moonlight to it.

"My my what a pretty sight I have here." He sat down next to me, I wanted to spit in his face, but I ignored him. Johann placed a hand on my knee, making me more uncomfortable even more."What would your father say if he saw you know my dear Hiccup?" Please get the hell away from me, please stop talking to me Johann. But he continued."If he were to see you now...well let's just say he wouldn't be too happy seeing you like this."

"He still loves me." I tried sounding hopeful, but Johann shut that down very quickly. His grip on my knee tighten, causing me to gasp.

"Oh but do you think he'll still love you after he sees what Viggo's turned you into?" He taunted me."Once he sees you all pregnant and wrapped around Viggo he'll see you as a traitor." I shut my eyes and turned away from him, watching the auction take place, Viggo was too busy."Your father would be disgusted with you, your not even a strong male heir, just a boy with a cunt...and now Viggo has put that into good use." He gestured to my unborn growing inside of my womb."Once you pop that little thing out of you, that is if you don't die first." He gave me half a laugh seeing me upset by his comment."Viggo will keep going, he won't stop with just one." I had a feeling he wouldn't stop after one child, he would want strong heirs, to carry on his work auctioning off dragons until the end of time.

Then he took one of his hands and cupped my face."Then maybe after he's done with you maybe we could have a little fun later." I immediately pulled away from the man, getting up and moving to a different seat, leaving Johann with a dark smirk on his face, that was entire point, he wanted to get under my skin. I sat down father away from the crowd, but the guards followed me, having to listen to me and protecting me wherever I wish to go.

I pulled my fur cloak tighter around me, feeling cold again."Feeling cold pretty bird?." And now my night was just getting worse. Now I was going to have to deal with another asshole I hate, great."Leave me alone Ryker." I turned my head away."I already had to deal with Johann tonight, the last thing I want is you." My voice got bitter, but he couldn't get passed the guards either way, thank the gods for that, otherwise I would be screwed.

"I didn't come here to hurt you." I didn't believe him for a second."I came here to apologise for what I did a week ago." His voice was calm, but I could tell he was faking it."I got ahead of myself, I know that we both hate each other believe me I know, but we could still work something out." He stepped closer, the guards not doing anything."And Viggo doesn't have to know about it." He reached down to touch my face but I jerked away from him instantly.

"Please don't." I whispered, but he was still touching me, placing a hand on my knee, giving it a tight squeeze and kissing my brow. My entire body tensed up when he did this, giving me flashbacks when he did this to me."Maybe after you give Viggo his first child you could give me one in the future, such beauty shouldn't go to waste with my brother." He gave me one more peck before leaving me alone, I couldn't help but feel sick and curled up in my seat, just watching Viggo give his full attention to the audience. Ryker was out of my sight, making me calm down a little bit, but Johann kept his eyes on me, after a little while he left, I didn't know where but he was done for the night.

The man in the clak made his mark, buying almost every dragon that was put up for sale, Viggo was enjoying every second of it.

The auction went on for what felt like hours, just watching dragon after dragon getting sent off like sheep. I didn't pay too much attention, just laying back with my small army of guards that were supposed to protect me, I just wanted to leave and go to sleep, but I couldn't. I had to wait for Viggo to finish up this thing so we could go home, huh home I called it, it wasn't home at all for me. It was just a place I was living at because I made the biggest mistake of my life.

But there was one thing I won't regret, giving up my freedom, giving up my life just to save everyone else I care about. What was my life going to be like as a mother? Maybe it would bring some joy in my life, even though Viggo is the father, I would still love the baby nevertheless. It was growing inside of me, I had to protect it, or him I should say, in my dream I had a boy, but what if it was a girl? Would Viggo be angry with me if I birthed a daughter? No Viggo wouldn't hurt his own blood, he wouldn't do that.

But he would, I just know it, I've seen what has happen to woman that have birth nothing but daughters and it never ends well. Yes there was female chiefs, but they could never pass down their maiden name to there future husband, it was there name they had to take.

Over three hours have passed and it was finally over, the last dragon was auctioned off and Viggo was done for the night. Thank the gods it was over and done with. I saw my husband making his way towards me."I had a feeling I would find you here." I stood up and let him embrace me, after that he gave me a gentle kiss."Did you enjoy the show?" He asked me, I gave him a look, seriously? Why would I enjoy watching dragons being sentenced to death, to be slaves or gods know what it could be. The stranger in the cloak was one now, having all his dragons taken away, Viggo had his gold, all of it He seemed pretty happy at what he had gotten at the end of the night.

I shrugged my shoulders."Not really." I said softly."Was I supposed to enjoy it?"

Viggo shook his head."No, it was just a pushingment I was planning for you, but since you've been good I'll give you bit of freedom later." He wrapped his arm around my small hip, taking me away with him. I just wanted to go to bed, just sleep the rest of the night away. What type of freedom would I have tomorrow? Hopefully some time with the dragon eye or get to walk around the island for a little while, maybe go to the beach or the forest. I wanted to go somewhere nice, away from prying eyes, away from Ryker and Johann, any of that would be nice to have.

Another private tent was set up, this time with a large bed set up for us, furs were lying on it, along with a hearth slowly blazing in the background, something to keep us warm in the night. I started to slowly undress, Viggo was enjoying the show I was putting, I felt his eyes on me as he pulled the dress down for me, exposing my naked body, he looked at me with hunger, I blushed when he pulled me close, feeling his hard length pressing against me, he started to kiss me, this time with more lust.

"I swear you make me want to do ungodly thing to you." He whispered in my ear, nibbling and biting down on my neck, his hands played with one of my nipples while the other was grabbing my ass. I moaned when he would grab me roughly, he then picked up my naked body, taking me to the bed, still kissing me and grabbing me hips and ass."I want you to suck me off little dove, I want to see your lovely mouth around my length." I was placed on my knees and took his hard cock inside of my mouth, licking and lapping at it."Ngh that's it my pretty dove, keep going." I continued, sucking harder and licking the tip until he unloaded his seed.

The love making didn't last too long, Viggo knew I was tired just wanted to go to bed, so he was quick, once his seed was spilled he pulled me to his chest, letting my eyes shut and fall asleep. My body was covered in sweat, Viggo's heart was racing after we did the dead, a ache in between my legs, but it was a good ache. His seed settle down inside of me, resting inside of me. I could feel it drying off between my legs.

Viggo never left my side the entire night, his strong arms were wrapped around me.

 **Viggo's P.O.V**

The rest of the night was going peacefully, Hiccup was in my arms, right where he belonged. Morning was starting to break, furs were wrapped around us, keeping my little dove warm, along with my body heat keeping him warm. I ran my fingers through his hair, watching his little breaths coming out of him, looking at his freckled face, his light pink lips. Soon I would have Hiccup used for more of my advantage, in the next couple of days I would have him show me where the Skrill is, along with other dragons, he knows more then he is telling me, I just know it.

But for now I will let him rest, I will give him rewards as long as he obeys me, but so far he hasn't tried anything, ever since Hiccup jumped off the cliff he hasn't acted out or anything. But I stilled missed his feisty attitude, that is one of the reason I chose him, but maybe it would make a return. His little bump was starting to form, just barely notable, but when naked I could see it forming, soon I would see him swelled up with my child.

I didn't want to pulled away, but I had to get dressed. I slowly pulled away, pulling the covers up to keep Hiccup warm, maybe it was time to give my bride a new name...maybe, maybe not. I gave my little dove a kiss on the brow before putting a fresh tunic and pants on, watching Hiccup sleep. I wanted to make sure Hiccup had a bath and food ready for him when he wakes up, I made my way out of the tent to see Ryker already awake, we looked at each other for a moment.

"The auction went pretty well, we made at least half of what we lost." Ryker spoke first.

"Yes." I said with little amusement, not really wanting to deal with my brother right now."What are you doing now?" There was plenty of work to be done, he should be working on the next set of dragons, there going to be another auction, this would continue for the next couple of nights.

"Just got done we the new set of dragon, krogan should be back soon." Ah yes our special guest from last night."He payed us pretty well, a few more nights and will be back on track." He then glanced over at thetent."What is our pretty bird doing?"

"It's none of your concern." I aid quickly."You don't need to worry about him, also someone told me you went near him...what did you say." I stepped closer to Ryker, but he held his composure, looking at me as if he didn't do anything wrong."

"I had a few words for him." Ryker stepped closer."After he gives you your first child, I was wondering if you would give me a go at it?" My eyes widen.

"No." I said sternly."I'm already trying to arrange a marriage between you and the Hysteria tribe." That was the plan, or what I was going for. But of course Ryker disagreed with my plans.

"I'm not marrying some foreign whore Viggo." He said angrily."I don't need a wife, I could just share yours instead." No way in Hell was I going to allow that. Hiccup was mine, I was the one that took him to marriage, not Ryker, the only thing my brother wanted to do was kill him on the spot. We both stood in place, glaring at each other again."I'm not doing this again Ryker, I already gave you a warning, don't make me do this."

He scoffed."Look at you. Hiccup has you wrapped around his finger like the little whore he is, he's nothing special Viggo, he has nothing to give us but the cunt in between his legs." His eyes grew more cold."Once that baby is born you need to get rid of him, those riders aren't going to stop looking for him, mostly his father, once Hiccups gone we won't have to worry." I'm not throwing Hiccup away, he is mine."If you won't get rid of him Viggo then I will."

"That's not going to happen Ryker, now leave." My voice was stern but I was still holding my ground with him."I don't even want to see for the rest of the day, LEAVE."

He stomped off muttering a few angry curses under his breath. I watched him until he was gone, I turned my back around and went back inside of the tent, before I did this I warned the guards again."Don't let my brother near my ife, do you both understand?" The both nodded. I ushered back in, seeing my little dove still asleep, I sat on the edge of the bed, running my fingers through his hair, I sighed and got off of the bed, Hiccup would be waking up soon, I grabbed a few handmaid's."Run him a hot bath when he wakes up, dress him warmly and make sure he eats something." I told the young women that before I walked off.

I didn't know what I was going to do about Ryker, since he wanted to get rid of my little dove, I was going to have to get rid of him.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

The scent of warm honey and lavender filled my nose, my eyes slowly fluttered opened. I lifted my head up from my pillow, seeing my handmaidens running me a hot bath, I slowly sat up as one of them stripped me, the other was getting fresh bed sheets, once I was naked I got into the tub full of sweetness and hot water. I still had my prosthetic leg on, even in the water. One woman took a small cup and began to wash my hair while the other scrubbed off my skin, I could have shooed them away, but right now I just felt tired.

I was dressed in a tunic and leggings for a change, I wrapped my white fur cloak around me, snuggling in it while I waited for some food. I was given some fresh eggs and lamb, I nibbled on each of them, take small bites, I was never really focused on my food, I just had a feeling like something was off."Wheres Viggo?" I still had a hard time saying where is my husband, I couldn't bring myself to say it yet. They told me he was busy and taking care of things, making sure everything was ready for another auction tonight.

I ended up going back to bed, I just layed down in the furs again. Viggo would be back soon, he told me I would be allowed to go out soon. Maybe we could go to the cove, just anywhere beside these tunnels I would be happy.

But before I could go to sleep, one of the maids slowly shook my shoulder."Wake up child." She said softly, I pulled my head up to look at her."Someone wants to see you, they want to meet you outside." I arched a brow, all the guards were gone, no one to be seen. The maids waited inside of my tent, grabbing a small torch to guide me through the darkness, only small chunks of light leaking through the hols. Where was everyone.

I walked down the long tunnels, torches lighting my way through.

I went through one of the random tunnel, it led me to the beach, the water rushed to the shore, beating against the rocks as I walked out of the small tunnel like cave."Hello?" I said softly, no one was here, why did one of the handmaidens do this?, there was no one here.

Or so I thought.

A large hand covered my mouth, a large sword being pulled out of it sheath, I cried out and tried grabbing the hand, trying to pull it off of me, but it was no use. My muffled cries were met with a dark laugh, no, no this wasn't happening again.

"What now my pretty bird?"Ryker said darkly, pulling the blade closer to my thin neck."What am I going to do to you?" He held me tight, my entire body was frozen, I couldn't cry or scream out for Viggo, I could do anything but just stand there and keep still from getting my neck cut open. Eventually Ryker slowly removed his hand, only to say this to me."Not a single peep from you, even the smallest cry will get you killed." Please gods no don't let this happen to me.

"Please don't do this, I don't want to die." I pleaded softly, he turned me around, forcing me to the ground while he looked into my eyes. His dark brown eyes, son angry yet full of lust still, just looked at me with hunger.

"I should have killed you, then my brother wouldn't be so distracted." He sneered, giving me that same look he did before he raped me."Otherwise we would be more caught up with our work, getting more dragons making us more gold, god that you have cost us!" His voice roared, he held his sword tightly. I tried to backup, my hands sinking a bit in the sand, Ryker took a few steps, following me. I could feel tears in the corner in my eyes.

"Please Ryker don't do this."

"Oh my pretty bird, were only just beginning." He grabbed my tunic and ripped it, I was starting to whimper again."Keep quiet."

"No." I said cried, he grabbed me by my neck.

"There's no use for the tears, soon you'll be out of the way." He was getting ready to get on top of me, pulling me down to his cock."Its a shame I have to do this, but it's for the best." He started to play and kiss my neck while I began to cry."It'll be over so-" His voice was cut off, the next thing I heard was a loud gurgling and something warm splatter all over my face.

I looked up to see a blade ran right through his neck, his neck being sliced open in front of my very eyes. Ryker's eyes were wide open with horror as the blade was pulled out of his neck, more blood pouring out of me as he collapsed onto the sand, blood filling the sand and salt water below him. The owner of the blade was Viggo, his eyes were cold, he didn't say anything as he watched his older brother die on the beach, I started to sob in both relief and horror.

"Shhh." Viggo picked me up bridal style."He's dead, he's dead now, no need to cry." He hushed me and started to carry me away, still soaked in his brothers blood. The crying didn't stop until I was worn out, still whimpering as Viggo gave me a bath, my second one today. This time he climbed in the tub with me, scrubbing me gently and holding me up in his chest, almost rocking me in a sort of way. I eventually passed out in his arms.

Ryker was finally dead, he was gone and could never hurt me again, but was it really worth the price, I didn't want anyone to die.


	15. Chapter 15

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Fifteen

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

The crying didn't stop for a while, I couldn't fall asleep, I couldn't eat, let alone close my eyes. Even after the bath I was given I could still taste the blood, Ryker's blood... Why did this have to happen? Yes I hated this man but I didn't want to see him die, I didn't want to watch his neck getting sliced open, blood releasing from his neck like a river, I could still hear his gurgling, the way his eyes opened, the sheer look of horror written all over his face as he collapsed on the beach, blood...just so much blood.

Ryker was going to kill me, all because I was in the way of Viggo's work, in there way of making more profits and gold from dragons. I was trying not to put all the blame on me, but deep down I knew...I knew this was all my fault.

But Viggo was a different case, he was so cold. Hie eyes had no emotion in them, all he was focused on was killing his brother, gwtting rid of him. But I never thought he would do it, that was his own blood his own family, or so I thought when he tried to rape me again. I never thought Viggo would come, we were all alone and no one to hear me, but he just showed up out of nowhere, taking the knife and just killing him as if it was nothing to Viggo.

I was laying down in the bed with bloodshot eyes, the midwife just got done checking me out, making sure both me and the baby was alright. So far everything was alright and I just needed some food and bedrest, Viggo was sitting on the edge of the bed, just looking away from me. Was he angry with me? Was he going to kill me next? Right after he killed his brother he took me into his arms, holding me tight and taking me away from the situation, I've never felt him hold me so tightly before, as if he was afraid to let me go, never wanting me out of his sight.

I was afraid to move again, but eventually I slowly pulled my head up, Viggo was holding both of his hands together. I couldn't tell if he was shaking or just getting over the fake that his brother was dead, all because of me being so stupid. But there was still apart of me that was relieved I wouldn't see Ryker again, he was nothing but a corpse now, there wasn't much I couldn't do about it now I was still afraid of what Viggo might do now, was he angry at me? Was he going to hurt me again.

"Vi..Viggo?" I said softly, I sat up slowly, propping myself on my elbows, he didn't move. Then I did something I thought I wouldn't do, I gently reached my hand over and placed it on his shoulder, his shoulder pads were off, no longer with spikes. I just wanted him to lay down with me, just trying to calm down.

He slowly turned his head and faced me, looking at me with his dark brown eyes, locking onto mine. I froze when we looked at each other, I didn't know what to say to him. He then made the first move on me, he then takes my hand, clutching it tightly before placing it against his lips, giving it a soft kiss."Hiccup."He said softly. I looked away from him when he did this, he then pulled my body closer to his, placing me on his lap tenderly.

There was still blood on his face, I finally looked back at him, he saw my blood shot eyes, knowing I was still shaking from what had just happened."Your still shaking." He held my hand a little tighter, kissing my fingers softly. Viggo knew I wasn't use to see death like this, he knew what state I was in right now."Shhh it's alright." He held me close, running his fingers along my back, the hand that was kissing my hand was now placed on my belly, it wasn't showing yet but he was still protective.

"None of this should have happened." My voice was shaking."Ryker is dead because of me, I never wanted any of this happen I swear-" He cut me off by placing his hand on my face, looking at me deeply not with anger or rage like his late brother.

"None of this is your fault." His voice was cold, any mention of his brother would cause him to do that."I've been planning to get rid of my brother...for a long time, I just didn't know how to do it...but he crossed the line, he touched you, he tried to take you away from me...so I killed him." He ran a hand down my face."I did it for you." He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss, I wanted to push away, I didn't want sex right now, all I wanted was to feel safe and warm. I didn't want to take the confession of love, yes he did it to protect me, to protect our baby from harm.

"I still didn't want any of this to happen." A lot of people dodn't deserve to die, not like this, or maybe it was just me being weak."R...ryker raped me yes...but killing him wasn't the answer Viggo, he was your brother...your only brother..."I trailed off, he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Listen to me and listen to me well." He grabbed my face."Men like him won't change, you can't just deal with them and hope it all stops...you have to remove the problem I wish I would have done it earlier to prevent him from hurting you." His voice was filled with venom."You have to see it my way my dear." He rested a hand on my knee."You'll soon see it my way, one way or another." He kissed my on the lips fiercely."Never forget what I have told you little dove." His voice was filled with smoothness, causing me to shiver to his voice, I could already feel a bit of wetness between my legs. As if he could smell or feel it, he placed me back on the bed, kissing me a little more.

He slid his hand down my pants, catching me off guard when pressed his fingers inside of me."You're wet." He said softly, pulling his fingers out and tasting me. My entire face was starting to burn up as he started to get on top of me.

"You make me want to fuck you, everytime I see you, let alone smell you." He buried his face into my neck, giving it a nip."I just want to ram my cock deep inside of you." I felt myself flush whenever he said that, he was getting more greedy with my cunt I should say, but I would try to ignore it, I felt his hard shaft pressing up against me, he started to remove my clothes along with his, I wrapped my arms around his neck for support as he did most of the work for me, he grabbed a small jar of something, something to make it a little easier for him to slide himself inside of me, I would have prefer to suck him off but I was in position to do so.

He started to prepare his cock, rubbing a thick coating of whatever it was. He then pulled me by my hips, playing tenderly with my neck, feeling his nips getting a bit rougher, I whined and moaned when he started to do this."Viggo..." I moaned, I could already feel the tip of his manhood pressing against me.

"Tell me you belong to me Hiccup..." He started to bite my neck."Tell me you'll be with me forever." He voice was getting rough, then started to push the rest of his cock inside of me, I moaned a lot louder, grabbing him by the shoulders, sinking my nails into his back. I started to kiss the scars on his neck tenderly, wanting to nibble on his neck.

"I'm yours...I'm oh gods." I felt so lost in his lust, feeling his grinding his hips against mine."Harder Viggo, harder." I was already losing my voice when he pulled his head away from my neck, it felt almost naked without his warm mouth sucking and kissing on it, I could feel his teeth marks on it as well, soon it would bruise, leaving more marks on me. I missed feeling his lips on my neck, feeling his trimmed bear prickle against it.

"What do you want me to do little dove?" He grinned, pushing some of my hair away from my face.

"I want you to fuck me." I said almost out of breath."I want you to make me feel good."

It didn't take much after that, he gripped my hips and started to play with my nipples, suckling on them like a babe and not stopping. Once he was done he went back to my lips, taking me in and lashing his tongue against mine, almost fishting it until mine gave up, as if he was sucking all the innocents out of me, what was left of the old me was soon vanishing, it wasn't a darkness like I was expecting, it was more of a storm really, everything I once loved was falling apart, I haven't thought of my father, my friends...Astrid even hasn't come passed my mind, it was all gone. Viggo was the only person I really wanted in my life now.

I was no longer Hiccup Haddock, I was a Grimborn now.

Viggo was thrusting a lot harder, gripping my lovely hips and sucking on my face intensely before pulling away and cupping my face."Tell me you love me." His voice was serious I without hesitating placed my hand on his face, his smooth clear face, looking at his dark eyes. My eyes widen as a large amount of guilt washed over me, I turned my head and closed my eyes.

"I can't." I whispered.

He didn't smile or anything, he didn't yell or pull away from me, he just pulled me in for a tighter kiss, holding me close and not letting me go, soon he came deep inside of me, letting me rest on his chest. He knew that was going to be my answer, he knew I didn't love him...not yet at least. Viggo stopped looking at me, only letting me rest on his chest while I ran my fingers along his chest hair, feeling a bit guilty with my answer, but it was true.

I don't love Viggo, but maybe over time when the baby comes...maybe there will be a chance to come around, but I was still scared of him. I only layed there in bitter silence, I was afraid to talk again. I was just looking away and trying to ignore the awkward tension, I shouldn't have said anything, I mean I couldn't lie to him, if I did he would know I was lying. I just buried my face into his chest, taking in his scent while everything was calm, Viggo still kept a tight grip on me though, as if he was afraid of losing me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be." his voice felt a bit angry, next thing I know he pulled away from me, leaving me alone on the bed as he got dressed in front me."Rest for little while, I'll be back soon." He left in a huff, leaving me alone feeling more guilt than before. I looked down in the bed with shame, placing my hand over my frail face, trying to hold back the tears but it was too late.

I didn't know how to feel, but I started crying again. I didn't know how to feel about Viggo."I'm so sorry." I kept saying, everything was going so well, everything felt alright and then it all fell apart right in front of me. I should have lied, I should have said I love you back, but this wasn't real love. I couldn't bring myself to say it, I wrapped the fur blankets around me, feeling myself shaking a bit more this time, I gritted my teeth and placed my hand on my stomach.

I wanted this baby to hurry up and come, then I would have someone with me to relate to, I could turn this child against Viggo, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. This little baby growing inside of me would be part of both of us, but who would it look like,me or Viggo? I shook my head. I couldn't bring myself to think about this now. Right now I was still dealing with Viggo, I didn't even know if there were any guards hanging around, making sure I was kept inside.

I was slow to get dressed, putting my pants,tunic back on. The putting my one fur boot on then reaching for my prosthetic leg. I popped it back on and started to walk out, still feeling the tears on my face and wiping them away, letting out a few sniffles, but the next thing I saw almost shocked me.

There was no one around, no men to keep watch over me, no one at all. I took one step outside of the tent, the cave was still dark only a few torches to guide me though, I didn't know what came over me, but I started to make my way through the cave again, the closer I got, the further I went. I started to hear the ocean again, I was almost running at this point.

Then I reached outside, the same place where Ryker was killed, his body was gone, the only thing left was the the blood on the sand, I kneeled down to touch it, it was still a little wet. The sky was grey and almost dark, I didn't know where anyone was, so i just sat there in the sand looking up at the sky. This was probably the first time I was left unsupervied by Viggo or anyone keeping an eye on me, it felt nice for a change, not having priving eyes locked on me at all times

But I'm sure my happiness would end soon, I should be heading back before anyone sees me out here alone. I got up and was met with all to familiar face standing right behind me, I jumped at the sight and back up.

"Hello Hiccup."

"Johann." I said with disgust.

"The chief's wife shouldn't be out here all alone." He looked at me with dark eyes, holding something behind his back. I didn't dare myself to look as I backed up, I was getting ready to run but another person was behind me. I could literally feel my heart sink when I saw him, I didn't want him anywhere near me, I already had to deal with Ryker, now that he was gone all I had were these two to put up with, but this time I didn't know where Viggo was, he just got up and left me alone, now I was really screwed.

I gasped as I looked at the cloaked man, he grabbed me by my shoulders tightly. Now I had a closer look of his face, his eyes were a light brown, copper skin and a few scars. His face was written with darkness, someone who shouldn't be messed with. As soon as I turned around Johann had already pulled his knife out, the claked man had me right where he wanted me, I tried pulling away but there was no point of struggling.

"What are we going to do with him?" The man said while looking at Johann.

"Will be taking up to the volcano, wait out until Viggo shows up."

I looked at them both."What...why are you doing this?"

Johann arched a brow at me."Why you ask?...let's just say Viggo is getting a little too greedy with the dragon eye,it's the key to leading us to the king of dragons." He leaned in closer to me."And after we kill him, will have our fun with you, maybe hand you over to Krogans master when were done with you." He looked up at him with sinister eyes, at least I know the man's name...Krogan."We would have taken out Ryker as well, but you have already done that for us dear Hiccup, all because Viggo won't stop spreading your legs and get back to his work."

My eyes glared at the trader, wanting to spit in his face, but I was already being dragged away, leading the way was Krogan. After a few minutes we stopped so they could tie me up, or so I thought until Krogan brought out the chains instead of rope, one around my neck the other on my hands. I groaned, great now I have two crazy idiots that have me captured and possible leading me to my death, or taking me to Krogans master later on, I dread very second of being stuck with them.

Then I was being led away, my hopes were starting to dwindle as soon as we reached the volcano. We had to walk for a few hours, I was already tired and just wanted to go back to sleep, but whenever I started to slack off Krogan would just pull harder on my chain, making me walk faster.

It was almost night, the sun was nowhere to be seen, please...please gods let Viggo find me soon.

"When will he get here?" Krogan yelled, having no patience at all.

"He'll be here soon Krogan, just be patient." He looked on, waiting to see if Viggo was going to show."And he doesn't will just take Hiccup to Drago." My heart was racing even fast, putting both hands on my stomach.'"I'm sure he'll find good use for Viggo's whore, either way we won't let him escape." I looked down at the ground, then looking over at the open mouth of the volcano, smolting hot lava was relaxing, releasing a few bubbles now and then, small rocks in the center.

Krogan kept a tight grip on my chain, pulling me closer to him. I notice he had a sword on him, I kept looking around at my surroundings, I couldn't find anything. I didn't have anything on me to help either, my only hope was Viggo showing up with any men.

"What did you do to Viggo's guards by the way?" Johann asked him

"I got rid of them, bodies and all." Krogans voice cut right through me when he said that, well there gose all of our back up."Fed them to my dragon, bones and all." He had a dark grin, seeming happy to get rid of all of the guards, that only made things worse, did he really mean all of them? Oh gods no.

But before I could say anything or do anything at all, we heard a few footsteps.

"Ah Viggo you finally showed up."Johann said as if he was greeting a friend, but Viggo was not in the mood, his eyes were focused on me. He had his sword at his back, getting ready to reach for it. His entire face was covered in anger. I could feel my heart clench when he saw me in the chains, all I wanted was to go back with him, just go back to the dragon hunters island away from these two.

"Let him go Krogan." He said warningly.

"Will only do it if you gives us what we want." Johann said eagerly, looking down at the sack around his shoulder."If you hand it over I'll hand over your pretty little bird." He took his fingers to force my chin up, I could hear Viggo growl in anger.

Then I saw him reach over in his bag, taking out the dragon eye, both men were looking at the object with glee, as if there were getting ready to attack Viggo and snatch it away, but they both held there ground as Viggo tossed it to Johann."Now let him go."

Johann turned to Krogan, then undoing my chains and letting me go, I started to run towards Viggo, opening my arms and wrapping my arms around Viggo. He held me tightly, still not breaking eye contact with neither Krogan or Johann, still looking at them with utter hate.

"Now kill them." Johann said coldly as Krogan began to pull out his weapon.

Viggo pushed me out of the way."Hiccup run!" He pushed me back pulling out his sword, no I wasn't leaving him like this. Johann stood in the back as Krogan was getting ready to strike, I could only watch as Johann watched them in the background, once he saw me free he started making his way towards me, I couldn't leave Viggo, but I didn't know where to go let alone find help. I looked down and grabbed a medium size stone, at least I had something to protect myself with...sort of.

"Oh Hiccup, it's such a shame it has to end this way." The traitor said smugly.

The clash of sword could be heard in the background, Viggo and Krogan were going toe to toe, at each other throats. My heart was racing like crazy, I back up until I was on the edge of the volcano again, how was I going to do this?

"Go to hell Johann." I said bitterly.

"Oh my little Hiccup we have only just begun." he pulled out his small knife and made his move, trying to stab me in the stomach but missed miserably, I could tell he wasn't a good fighter, but neither was I. We struggled for a few minutes, but I managed to hit him over the head with the rock, hitting him over and over in the head, grabbing the dragon."Give that back!" He yelled, his face covered in blood as he tried to snatch it away, but I pushed him off of me.

Viggo was trying his best to fight off Krogan, but he managed to get in one good hit across Krogans chest, sending him to the ground, covered in blood.

But Johann got the upper hand, throwing me to the ground, causing me to lose the dragon eye."It's your time to die Hiccup." Johann raised his knife getting ready to plung it into my heart.

"Get the hell away from him!" He tackled Johann, causing a bigger struggle as then both rolled towards the edge, Viggo gripped both of Johanns arms, getting the knife out of them, but it was too late, they both went over the edge, Johann screamed bloody murder but nothing from my husband, I screamed on the top of my lungs reaching my arms out, not getting to him in time.

"VIGGO NO!" My screams were the only thing echoing out, tears were running down my face again, my voice hard crack, repeating his name over and over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone it it me bloodraven with a message...honestly I don't even know where to start...this is going to be my last story to post, not my last update but story.**

 **over the last couple of months I have received threats in moderate reviews, telling me to either rot in hell or saying I am a sick person for writing this story or my other stories such as forever mine and so forth, telling me I'm going to rot in hell, calling me a bitch, threatening to get me in trouble and so forth of this bullshit.**

 **I don't feel safe posting on this site anymore, everytime I post something I always check my in box and find some random guest pissed off at me and threatening me with everything they got and now...I'm just sick of it. So here it is another chapter**

* * *

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Sixteen

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I sunk my fingers into the ground and let out nothing but cries after what just happened. Why was I crying? I...I..how should I even feel right now? I finally looked up, tears staining my face as I slowly crawled over to the edge of the volcano, I didn't hear Viggo, but I sure as hell heard Johann screaming, hearing his last cries before the lava could devour him in seconds. Viggo was dead, I just know it deep down in my gut, if he was then...then... I couldn't bring myself to think about it."Viggo..." Was all I could say, over and over. I lifted my head up just looking around, wondering if this was a nightmare, just another nightmare and I would wake up soon, but it wasn't going to happen.

I wanted all of this to be some cruel nightmare, or me just waking up in Viggo's arms, just putting the last few days behind me, with no Ryker, no Johann with none of them, just me somewhere but here. I put a firm hand on my stomach, now my future child was going to grow up with only one parent, just like me...I didn't want that, I didn't want that at all. Viggo gave up his life...just to save me...he did that for me...and here I am crying over it.

Then I peaked over finally, my mouth gasped loudly.

A huge amount of relief washed over me, tears started to drop down my face, I almost smile when I saw him. My hands began to shake when I saw him, I wanted to scream at the gods for doing this to me, one moment I don't want this man near me, now here I am crying my eyes out with relief to see him alive. This was the man that caused all of this, I could walk away...but I can't.

I could see Viggo's body, barely moving, only letting out a few shallow breaths. I couldn't see if he was hurt or not because he was laying on his stomach, just a few inches from the lava. I tried calling out for him, but I got no response from him, I braced myself and started to climb down slowly."Just please hang on." I whispered, holding onto the edge of the rocks to keep me unbalanced until I could get down, the whole time I kept my eyes on Viggo, never letting him out of my sight.

It felt like hours of endless climb, so many times I almost tripped in the process, but I had to keep myself calm. The true is I could just leave Viggo here, I could just leave him here to die or succumb to his wounds, but I couldn't do it. I finally got down, feeling nothing but the bitter heat, it felt like being inside the forge only worse, the heat was slowly cooking my skin, soaking me in sweat the closer I go to Viggo, slowly tip toeing the entire time, trying my best to stay away from the lava, holding my stomach the entire time

The closer I got I started to notice more and more on Viggo's injuries, I could already tell he was burned gravely, his skin was turning dark red, flesh was already melting off, his ear was almost gone, all of the injuries seemed to take place on the left side of his face. Once I go to him, I started to move him slowly."Viggo?" I traced my fingers along the good side of his face, the part that wasn't burn. He was still breath thank the gods."Oh Viggo." I started to pick him up, his eyes fluttered.

"Hiccup." He breathed out softly, barely standing up."Get...out of here...ARGH!" He clutched his ribs, all I could look at was his face, part of his left eyebrow was almost completely clean off, his left eye was blinded, a hot white color, barely moving at all. I could see the inside of his flesh, burned severely. All I could smell was cooked flesh, Viggo was almost passing out, but I managed to get him up to his feet."Come on, I'm getting you out of here." We had to take our time, while clutching onto him the entire time, making sure he wouldn't lose his balance.

It took what felt like forever before we reached to the top of the volcano, we both collapsed. Viggo was laying on his back, looking weak and pale. Blood was splattered all over his tunic and revealed burned skin, I started to tear some of my own clothes off, keeping pressure on the wounds so he could hang on"Just try to stay away okay?" I kept talking to him, making sure he was still awake so we could get back, I didn't know who was still alive, I didn't know if Krogan killed everybody.

Then I notice a small patch of blood where Krogan was lying, he was gone. But it didn't matter now, all I need to focus on is getting Viggo back to safety."Hiccup...the baby." He trailed of, his breaths shallow."You need to..." He trailed off again, but I cut him off for once.

"All I need to do is get you back to the camp." I snapped, not looking at him and only moving forward."Don't worry about the baby right now." I pulled on his arm, trying to get his shoulder up. Viggo was still trying to talk me out of this, trying to force me to leave him, but I kept forcing him to walk."Were almost there." I kept saying to him, but I knew it would be a few hours, two at the very least, my foot was getting sore, my stump was starting to feel more irritated with the extra weight of Viggo on me.

What was I doing? Viggo was the one that cause me all this pain, he's kept me away from my friends and father. I could leave him here to die, I could just walk away and steal one of the ships...and just go home, back to Berk with Astrid...with Toothless, I could be free again. But what would my father say...what would he say when he finds out about me being with child, would he kill me? Would he force me to get rid of the child growing inside of me? All because of the child being blood related to Viggo?ould my father even accept me again?

Dread was starting to fill me up even more,my father would hate me more. I already had nightmares of my father killing me,hating me for being born the way I am, I wasn't born a full son. My father wouldn't understand what I am going through, what it was like getting raped, a forced marriage, forced a carry a child.

I just kept looking forward, just looking ahead the entire time, the sky had already turned dark, the moon almost peeking out from the dark grey clouds, the bitter cold wind blew. The snow would be approaching soon, hopefully we would get back to the island soon, before the ice freezes the sea, only making things worse for us later.I'm sure Viggo wouldn't be too worried about the auction later on, I don't think he was any position to make that choice now. Would he be mad? of course, but it was for his own good.

Then I saw the torches light up, my heart started to race when I saw what was left of the men, some were still injured, bloodied and burned as well, but not from lava but from Krogan's dragon. All of them locked eyes on us, I started to plea with them."Please help him." I said with a desperate plea, the men lifted him off of me, taking him to my midwife, the one that was taking care of me during this trip, the only thing I could do was watch him being taken away from me.

Viggo was laid down on our bed, being stripped of his clothes and being tended to. I sat there in the corner the entire time, watching the woman doing her job, putting on some kind of green healing mud on Viggo's face, he let out a few grunts in pain, opening his one good remaining eye, gripping the bed sheets in pain. i wanted to stay with him, but one of the men had to drag me out, telling me to let the aler do her job."You have to stay back." One of the men told me."You can't help him now."

"I have to be with him." I pleaded.

"No child, you have to stay put, you can't help him right now." He then took me away, aking me to another tent so I wouldn't be in the way.

But guard was right, Viggo was going in and out of consciousness, only muttering a few things under his breath, along with my name and calling out for me, his little dove he would say half way through the night, not giving me a wink of sleep. I was given another tent, along with a bath. But I couldn't sleep, not know the condition Viggo was in now. But the guards we outside of my tent, only letting the servant girls to tend to me, I kept asking for Viggo, any updates from him, but nothing, all I got was nothing. The girls would only give me blanket stares and tell me to eat or sleep, telling me stress wasn't good for me or the baby I was carrying.

But after a sleepless, restless night I was finally allowed to see him.

My heart sank to the floor when I first saw Viggo, half of his face was wrapped up, undering the wrappings was the green mud from last night. His ribs were wrapped up as well, a cold rag was placed on his forehead, I sat right next to him, running my fingers through his short hair. I leaned down and kiss his warm sweaty forehead, whispering and telling him how sorry I was, I was blaming myself the entire time, tears were already slipping down my face.

Viggo was breathing lightly, soon there was talk of leaving and going back to the island. Soon we would leave...I hope, most of the men from the auction had already left, Krogan was nowhere to be found on the island, even when I sent out some of Viggo's men to go find him...it was no use. I still didn't know what Krogan wanted, he got his dragons, but why the dragon eye? Johann was dead for good so i couldn't get any questions from him.

Viggo stirred in his sleep again, this time I was holding onto his hand, I wanted him to make it. I didn't know if it was safe to move him yet, probably not since his ribs were broken, it was going to take months for them to heal, maybe after a week would would go back to the island.

"We could take you home child." The young midwife walked up to me."You could leave him here and go home."She made is sound so simple, as if I could just walk away from all of this and just leave Viggo.I held onto his hand a little tighter, never taking my eyes off of him, running my thumb over his palm.

I started to shake my head."I can't." I said softly, hoping Viggo wouldn't hear any of this."I'm not leaving him." I was staying, I didn't have anywhere else to go, my father wouldn't want to see me like this. He wouldn't accept me like this, I was carrying the enemy's baby, a baby I was forced to have, but...I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it, I care about this baby even if it's Viggo's.

"Do you love him then?" She asked me softly."Are you willing to be with him for the rest of your life? Even after everything he has put you through?"

"I...I don't." I trailed off not know what to say to her, I was stuck again."I don't love Viggo." I said sternly. It was a half of a lie, part of him had grown on me, but the other part of me wasn't so sure, I wasn't as scared of him as I was before, but...I didn't want to leave him, not like this.

"Yes you clearly do, maybe not now...but over the time, the closer you get to having this baby...the more attachment you'll have to Viggo." She looked down at my stomach."Do you really want to stay with him? we can still get you out of here Hiccup, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

I looked at her with cold eyes."I'm not afraid anymore." Now feeling nothing anymore."I've been raped, I've almost been killed multiple times and now I have nothing else to lose but Viggo and my baby." She looked at me with sad eyes, as if I was just giving up now."I don't want to lose either of them, there the only thing I have left..." That was a lie, I still have Toothless...but he was away..probably on Berk completely miserable without me, but all I could hope for was he was still safe.

"So your willing to give up your entire life with the man that took you away from your home? A man that has had multiple wives, wives that have killed themselves, died in childbirth." That last part got to me, if I did go back to berk...what was the chance or difference of me surviving this birth? Probably none. I was still small, barely any meat on my bones, usually someone my size would have a higher chance dying in childbirth, and if did happen then all I could hope for was having a healthy child for Viggo to raise."Just please...let me be and just let me be with him." I pleaded with her.

"Then if that's your choice I won't say another word." She said softly before leaving the tent, just leaving me with Viggo again. I sat there looking at his body, all I wanted was for him to wake up again, just hear his voice again.

I pulled the blankets up and crawled into the bed with him, but I didn't lay on his chest, worrying of hurting him. So I did was lay on my side of the bed, just watching him the entire night before I could fall asleep.

But in the morning I woke up to a familiar warmth around my waist, feeling lips on my neck. I almost jumped when I saw who it was."V...viggo?" Half of his face was still covered, his flesh was starting to lighten up a bit from the burns, his skin gotten a bit of it's color back as well.

"My little dove." He purred softly while kissing my neck."You didn't leave me." My heart sank when he said that. I sat up right away and pushed him back down on the bed. He didn't seem taken when I pushed him back down, pulling the covers back up and getting him something cold to drink.

"Lay back down and let me get you something to drink." I said softly and got him a cup of water.

He sat up and took a long sip, holding his head up. Once he was done I got back into bed with him, this time he wrapped one arm around me."How are you feeling?"

"Like Hell washed over me." He said grimly.

I winced when he said that."I'm so sorry." I whispered running my hand on the right side of his face."I did this to you."

Viggo shook his head."No you didn't." He said sternly."I'm the one who got you involved in this, if there is anyone one to blame it's me." One of his hands traced down to my stomach, placing a firm hand on it, tracing his thumb along it."I put you and our unborn child at risk."

"Were both fine."I whispered in fear."I thought I lost you when you and Johann went over the edge." I could feel small tears in the corner of my eyes, but I looked away from moment you fell off the edge... I thought you were dead...I thought you were gone."

"Shhh, it's alright, I'm not going anywhere." He pulled me close but grunted and held onto his ribs.

"Do you want me to get the midwife?" I said frantically.

"No...no it'll be alright, broken ribs haven't stopped me before..." He held on for a few minutes before laying back down with me."All I need you right now." He pulled me up to his chest, or at least the side that didn't have broken ribs, resting my head on his shoulder."Tomorrow I'm taking us back home, I don't need you being put in anymore danger...I shouldn't have even brought you here in the first place." He said with regret."Know that your pregnant only makes it worse, I should have just kept back at the island where you would have been safe."

"Then you would have been in danger too."

"That dosen't matter, all I care about is you." He rest a soft hand on my cheek.

"Even if I don't love you?"

He shook his."Ever since I took you I never expect you to return my affection, If you don't love me then you don't, I can't force you to do it like other things I've done before." I looked away, snuggling a little closer to him.

We stayed silent for a little while, the servants from before brought us some food, offering to give Viggo a bath. It was safe to take the first set of dressing off of his face, the healer had to change it anyway. So a hot bath was runned for us...or for me at least, the burns were still too fresh, so for a while I was sitting in the tub naked, not too far from Viggo, he watched before getting up and joining me when the water turned lukewarm, he winced at the pain at first, but eventually gave in and layed his head on my small chest.

I took a small bar of soap and started with his shoulders and back, scrubbing him softly and cleaning some of his wounds."Let me know if I'm hurting you." I would say while doing this, he would only shake his head, telling me I wouldn't never do such a thing.

Our lukewarm bath was over now, I helped out of the tub and got him into some fresh clothes, the midwife returned and redressed his wounds and scars will be permanent and his left eye is completely blind as well, he will never see in his left eye again."

Viggo already knew that, but deep down I was still trying to have some hope in his new blind eye, hoping he would regain his sight in his left eye, but it was too late. I held onto his hand the entire time she told him this, but Viggo was emotionless, already knowing his fate with his scars and eye.

Once she left and rest my head back on his shoulder, pretty much wrapping our bodies together again, the way we belonged now. I didn't want to leave this bed, all I wanted was his warm body against mine, after a little while I started to take off my clothes, Viggo didn't seem surprised at what I was doing, he seemed to be enjoying himself at the view. Then I notice the one remaining good eye went to my stomach."Your already showing."

I arched a brow."Not really." I got back under the covers."I look more bloated than pregnant to be honest." I pulled myself up closer, feeling his warm hands traveling up my naked body, one of them cupping my sex gently."Viggo..."I moaned. He started to dig his fingers inside of me, he did this for a little while before I came, he pulled away from me.

"Shhh." He hushed me while pulling me in for a tender kiss."Will do it later when we get home."

"I don't know if I can wait." He pulled me in for another kiss.

"Just be patient my little dove."

I whined and let him hold my naked body for a little while, his hand started to stroke my hip, almost cradling i while my head rest on his shoulder. Then I moved my head onto the good side of his chest, listening to his heart beat, beating at a soft pace. Both of us eventually fell asleep on each other, with Viggo holding me the entire night. It was the first time I finally got some sleep, this time with both of us in the same after Viggo's accident.

The next morning we finally got onto our ship, Viggo had to rest the entire time in our private chambers. The entire time we would just lay in bed or play maces and talons to pass the time being, it would be a couple of days for us to get home, the sooner the better I guess. Sometimes I would change the dressing on Viggo's wounds, put some of that healing clay on his burns so the scaring wouldn't be too harsh, his left ear was almost gone now, most of the dead skin and flesh had fallen off over time.

But it was probably the best time I've had in awhile I should say not the worse either. Viggo wasn't really demanding me to do anything like he used to, the only thing we would really do was touch each other, look at eachother.

Now...I was starting to enjoy it more, crave it even more as the days went journey back to the hunters island went how I expected it to go, harsh waves and cold weather. Winther was going to be harsh this year, Viggo was smart enough to store enough food for the entire village at least.

I just hope don't have to deal with Krogan wouldn't even tell me who he was working for, let alone where he even came from, I told him about him disappearing after the fight, but there wasn't much we could do now.Hopefully in the future we won't see him again, but the dragon eye was still in the bottom of the volcano, Viggo wasn't too worried about it, he said he would go back for it later when winter breaks and turns into spring.

Maybe things would just be good for once?


	17. Chapter 17

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Seventeen

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Once we returned to the hunters island, things were pretty calm between me and Viggo. What was left of his crew brought us back to the hunters island, not many of them left thanks to Krogan wiping them out with his dragon, setting them all a blaze and eating them whole. The small crew we managed to scrounge up were left with scars and burned up wounds, leaving only me to to tend to everyone and the one healer we have on this ship. Both of us had to to tend to all the burns with what we had, and the ones who could stand and work through the nights didn't make much of a difference.

I was basically the second helper, cleaning wounds and pus out, wrapping and redressing the wounds so they wouldn't get infected. At first the men would look at me with wide eyes, as if I was nuts to be even doing this, but they would soon give in and let me help them. Viggo didn't like it either since half of them wanted to kill me, rape me, but eventually he gave in and let me do my thing. I was all too familiar with burns, working in a forge would do that to ya. The first couple of days were hard, most of them glared at me, but eventually the pain became too much for just about all of them.

I was still scared to touch Viggo during all of this, but Viggo would still crave my touch, he would still spread my legs and do whatever he wanted or felt. Right now we were still in bed, naked as always with his hand cradling my hip. I felt of the heat of his body hanging onto mine, I ran my hand over the arm he had hook over me, wondering if he was awake yet. Most of the time he would be awake before me, usually watching me while I sleep, feeling my stomach the entire time, almost watching over it while I slept.

The entire ride back was hell, even with Viggo on his feet he still needed to rest, I would constantly tell him to rest, but he still wanted to take control and make sure we would get back in time. He was worried Krogan would be waiting for us there, holding the entire village hostage."Viggo." I groaned when I was getting ready to head out again, having to go down to the lower deck to tend to the wounded.

"I don't want you going down by yourself."He said darkly, putting a protective hand on my stomach."Not in your condition." I was already four months along now, the trip home was going to take longer than we thought since the weather was changing all around, the sky getting dark, the winds of winter were coming. I think it's been two weeks since we left the auction island, it didn't feel that long, but I could tell now since my stomach expanded, only making Viggo more protective of me.

"Please Viggo." I plead with him, grabbing my bag full of herbs and healing creams, the same ones I used for Viggo."Your still healing to." I ran my hand down his face when he grabbed me again, his burns were slowly healing, his ribs were healed enough for him to stand up."I won't be gone for too long." As soon as I was getting ready to leave Viggo made two of best men to go with me, I gave him a kiss goodbye, he grabbed me by my hips, pulling me close."Don't take too long." He whispered darkly in my ear, placing his hand back on my stomach again.

"I won't."I gave him a shy smile before leaving our bed chambers, leaving him alone while I made my way down to the lower deck, I could already hear the groans and moan of pain while the guards stood in front of me, holding the torches so we could see through the darkness.

The doors were opened for me as I slowly walked in, the smell of burnt flesh filled my nose making want to vomit, I placed my hand over my mouth, seeing the men laying down on make shifts of hay and furs. All of their eyes looked up at me, filled with pain, fear and suffering.

I leaned down to the first man."Let me look." I peeled off the dressing from his arm, the man grimaced and shuddered at the pain. Once the dressing was removed, I reached into my bag, pulling out a jar full of dark green mud, something to sooth the burns for each person."It's okay." I started to smear the green substance on the burns, earning a few whimpers and cries."I'm sorry." I repeated a few times before I was done, once it was over I redressed the wounds.

"Thank you." He breathed out before I nodded and moved on to the next one. This went on for a little while, the midwife showed up not to long after. She took over the other side of men lined up while took care of the other, after a few hours we were finally done for now. Everyone was taken care of for now, they had to hang on until we could get back to the island, some of the burns were starting to heal, but most of them were still burning, nothing but dark red flesh burned to the degree.

Most of them were grateful to have me down there, under Viggo's care they barely had anyone to tend to them, some wondered how I even got down here with Viggo's permission. I would only play it off not making it a big deal, but a still the men were grateful to have us both down here, at least none of them made any cat calls or anything bad. That was a nice change for the moment, or maybe because I was pregnant with the future heir.

"How are you feeling?" The midwife took the time to check on me."You should take a break." She rest a hand on my shoulder, but I just shook my head at her.

"Just a few more men to look at and I'll be done." I turned back to work on the last three, she was younger midwife in training, not to familiar with burns like I was, but she still helped out the best she could. The only thing she was used to was childbirth or women during pregnancy, so it was pretty much all on me to do what I could until we could return home. Home I thought for a second, my new home. I was still getting used to telling myself this...but it was true.

The last three were not as bad, a few burns on the legs and back, but nothing life threatening. But it was done, it was all I could do for now, we didn't have much of the healing clay left after I finished up, I was just hoping we would be back home soon."Okay that's all of them." I cleaned my hands with a warm cloth bathed in a hot bucket. I ended up receiving many thank yous from the wounded crew before leaving with the guards with the midwife next to me, taking my arm and looking at my little baby bump.

"Your finally starting to show." She gave me a smirk.

I blushed when she said that."Yeah...Viggo took notice of it already." I looked down, still feeling the heat in my cheeks."I'm not that far along...am I?, I mean is this even normal for me?" Should I even be showing yet? I mean it's just a little bump for right now.

She let out a small laugh."Yes sweet child it is normal." She patted my hand gently."Your only four months now, around your six you'll be showing a lot more." She gave me a weak smile, almost sad this time."Viggo didn't show too much devotion to his other wives, most of them were just hostages or ways of getting back at enemies." I guess that was me, Viggo ended up getting what he wanted from me, he took me away and now I have been a hostage for a while now, even though I could have left...but I didn't.

My face went pale when she said that."What do you mean?" I whispered.

"I grew up in the Hunters island almost my entire life, I might be younger than you...but I know quite enough about your husband." Her voice got dark."Ryker was worse though, Ryker would grow jealous, from what I've seen he was quiet jealous of you when Viggo brought you here, you have wouldn't be the first to either." I wasn't scared of that man anymore...Ryker was dead and for good at least."Some say Ryker was the cause of the miscarriages from Viggo's previous marriages, but I'm not so sure of it."

I remember some of them died in the childbirth while the others...committed suicide, I already tried taking my life once, then Viggo came in and saved me. Part of me was still mad at him for doing it, while the other was somewhat grateful to be alive because of the baby. I couldn't take away another life, I could have killed the baby in the process.

"Well he tried to kill me so..." I trailed off with a whispered.

"But he's dead now, so no need to be afraid sweetling." She said tenderly while patting my hand again, making me feel a bit better."Viggo is taking good care of you now, no need to worry about Ryker anymore." That was one thing I could agree on.

"I'm sorry but...I never really got your name." I trailed off feeling rude for doing or asking this sooner.

"It's Erica." She said softly, I smiled, at least I know one of there names now.

"So...what else do you know about the wives...where did they come from? Did...Ryker kill any of them?" I said with a bitter taste in my mouth."Because all I've I heard is either suicide or dying in the middle of childbirth." I grimace when she said that, that was my biggest fear right now. But I held my breath in, almost clutching her hand tightly.

"There's not much to tell, the ones that did kill themselves were found in the woods with slashed wrist or they hanged themselves, while the ones in childbirth were either too young or labor was to difficult to handle, some of the babes delivered were deformed monster looking things...or at least from what I was told, Viggo would be silent for days with nothing but a stone cold face, never bringing up wife or babe...as if it never happened, Hell I don't think the man has ever mourned in front of anybody." She said coldly."Everytime Viggo tried for a new baby it would either kill her or drive him into a rage like no one has ever seen, he would blame himself and go out for months dragon trapping or whatever soothed the pain."

Yeah I could tell from that, Viggo was always stone cold outside or in front of people, but with me...he was more soft...more kind...more gentle even. But at first he was rough because he wanted to break me, and I'm sure I haven't seen the end of it either, things are starting to change between us but...I don't know what to say to him...I just can't say I love you back to him...not yet...not ever.

"I can't really blame him, my mother through the same thing...miscarriages left and right until she had me."

"It's a terrible thing to go through, but it either kills us or makes us stronger." That was pretty much it, you either bring life into the world, or you die trying."Do you think I'll die giving birth? To give the one thing Viggo wants?" I asked her, wanting to know if there was any hope for me.

"So far everything is looking good, just try to eat little more." I sighed, that was all Viggo would tell me, _you need to eat more meat,_ _stop eating lemon cakes and get some real food in you_. The only thing I really was craving was sweets, sometimes Viggo would give in and lets me indulge in my sweet treats.

"How is Viggo treating you?" Erica asked me softly."Has he hurt you at all?"

I shook my head."No...he's been kind and devoted to me and the baby." We finally reach the outside doors of my chambers."He's been resting for the last couple of weeks since the incident." I whispered, making sure Viggo wouldn't hear us. "I should be getting back now...thank you...for help me out." It was nice to have someone else to talk too, it's felt like an eternity since I've talked to someone else besides Viggo, maybe I actually had a friend here.

Erica gave me a smile and told me she was happy to have me help, once that was done with I returned to the door, opening it slowly and seeing Viggo at his desk looking over something, I didn't look up when I closed the door, only locking his eyes on the map he was looking. I rest a hand on his shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek."I thought you would be resting." He looked up and cupped my cheek this time, pulling my lips in for a kiss. He then pulled me onto his lap, running his fingers along my back.

"How are you?" Were his first words to me."Are the rest of the crew still holding up?"

I shrugged."They'll make it for a few more days, but if we don't get back soon then will lose at least half of them." Viggo didn't seem to care about the crew that much, men were easy to replace, or at least in his eyes they were.

"But how are you and the baby." He placed both hands on my stomach formly, as if he was trying to feel any type of movement.

"Were both fine Viggo, no need to worry so much." I said softly getting ready to get off of his lap, but he kept me in place the entire time."Viggo." I groaned."Put me down please." He shook is head and took my chin and crashed our lips together."Viggo your ribs..."I trailed off when I pulled away.

"My ribs are fine." he said darkly, feeling his hands traveling down my back again and cupping my ass."Right now I just need you, I want my cock inside of your tight cunt." I shivered when he whispered in my ear, feeling the pricks of his bear going down my neck."I want to fill you cup with my seed." He started to take off his pant, pushing the skirt of my dress up, pushing the maps away and onto the floor."Get on the table." He commanded and I did what I was told, he cradled my hips while I sat on top of the table.

My hands rested on his shoulders."Mhh such a demanding husband I have." I teased him, giving him a smirk."Just wanting me to do whatever you want." He gripped my hips, spreading them apart long and wide as his admired the view.

"And I have such a needy little wife." He commented back, giving me half a grin."Always wanting my cock and filling you to the brim with seed." His voice was smooth but still had a tint of wickedness to it, only making me want this more. Viggo started to thrust harder, holding me tight on his cock. His lips would travel to my neck and play with my nipples, I could feel my entire body going into heat, sweat building up on my skin. The feeling of his thick length made me cum within minutes, I sunk my nails into his shoulders, locking lips with him.

The love making last for a few hours, it ended up i the bed like it always did. Viggo was holding me close while buried under the furs, I rest my head on his shoulder this time, Viggo said he wanted more then one child, he wanted at least five, I thought he was joking at first...but he was being dead serious as always, giving me that stoic look, almost the same look my father used to give me, being all serious and never breaking eye contact, just looking at me with his one remaing eye, the white one could still move, but he couldn't see anything through it.

"Little dove." He purred while burying his face into my hair. I moved my head up to look at him."Will be home soon."

Home...soon we would be home I thought, will the winter finally be here, would I walk on the island with snow on the grounds.

But he was right, in the next three days we were finally home, we were back at the hunters island.

The island was kept in piece while we were gone. Viggo first got us back to the house while the healers tended to the crew, most of them were saved, half of them would be crippled for life, but Viggo brushed it off. He complain of small pains in his ribs while going back, the healer was ordered to come over, so far everything was healing like it should, the burns on his face was slowly coming healing she would put different healing oils and mud on the wounds, they didn't hurt as much like they did before.

The news of Ryker being dead spread like wildfire, most of the people weren't too shocked of this news. Everyone around here pretty much hated him, so not too much happened when the news broke out, at least we didn't have to worry about him anymore.

Viggo ordered one of the rooms to be cleaned out and ready, wanting a nursery being prepped for the baby. Since the cot was already made it was only a matter of time to get it do before I go into labor, only five months from now. It didn't feel that long ago, but it was coming soon, in only a matter of months. When the chief of the village is expecting their first child the village is ordered to give the new soon to be parents a gift, it was mixture various things, toys, blankets, baby clothes you name it. Most of them were from the wives of the men that were injured or burned from Krogan.

I was slowly going through them, trying to wrap my mind of what was happening now. I was folding some the tiny clothes and blankets into a neat little pile. After I finished I turned my attention to the cot, almost reminding me of my own when I was little, then I remember the little dragon my mother made for me. I wish I had my little dragon, I would have passed it down but since I couldn't go home...I could neve go back home.

Then it dawned on me, I looked over at the basket with fabrics and thread, I made my way towards it and leaned down, grabbing some dark blue fabric and a needle from the basket. I grabbed two little buttons and sat down in the rocking chair and began to sew, I let my hands do all the work while having the vision in my head, I guide the needle through the blue fabric. I wanted this thing to be special for my babe, wanting this to be something my little one could have forever.

I grabbed a small pair of scissors and made a few cuts, once that was done I continued to sew. Attaching the little tail and legs together so it would soon be one, I didn't even know what kind of dragon I was making for the baby, I just let my imagination guide me on this. Once I had everything attached I moved on to make the head, then it hit me...a little night fury, yes it was blue but I didn't have any black fabric in the basket. But I smiled when I was done with my little creation, now all I need to do is sew the buttons and I'll be done.

The little green button shined in the light, I smiled and had them on in no time, I held the little thing in my hands, feeling some sort of pride within me.

Then the door opened softly, I looked up from my hands to see Viggo I smiled softly at him and got up from the rocking chair. Viggo had another gift for the baby again, it was another blanket, this time with hunters crest sew into it."What do you have there?" Viggo looked at the tiny thing in my hands.

"Something I made for the baby." I showed it to him."My mother made one for me before I was born, so I decided to make one for the baby." He put the blanket down next to the cot. He looked at the tiny toy dragon in my hands.

"I didn't know you could sew." He said softly."I'm sure the babe will enjoy having it." He placed it back in my hands."Come now let's get you something to eat, the midwife wants you gain more weight." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I didn't feel hungry right now. But I was led downstairs to a small feast or that was all I could call it since there was enough food to feed at least ten people here. But Viggo never rally saw it that way, it was just his way of showing his wealth.

I slowly dug into my roasted chicken and vegetables as rest of our meal went quietly, Viggo had a few cups of wine while I had nothing but water or tea. After we finished I helped myself to some lemon cakes before heading back upstairs to work on the nursery a little more before I go to bed. Just about when I was getting ready to go up, a knock was heard, Viggo got up to go answer it, leaving me up in the middle of the stairs, my heart almost stopped when the door opened, it was one of the guards. The look on the mans face was hard to read, all I could do was stand there waiting to see what was wrong now, Viggo looked at him and asked him what was wrong now.

"What is it? What's wrong now?" His one remaining eye could cut right through the man. he new look that was dressed on Viggo's face only made him more intimidating.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir but we have something." The man said with a trembeling voice.

"What is it?" He said in a demanding voice.

"We've captured some of the dragon riders sir."

Then my heart completely stopped, my voice was caught in my throat, I almost fell down the stairs when I heard this. Was this real...this can't be real. How did they even get captured in the first place? Did thay capall of them

Viggo eyes were wide, then he got serious."Bring them to me." He turned to look back at me."Now."


	18. Chapter 18

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Eighteen

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

"Viggo please don't do this." I pleaded with him,almost hesitating coming down the steps, he didn't say a word to me once I got to him."Please I'll do anything just please...don't hurt them." My mind was running around, how many of my friends did they have? Did they capture everyone? So many thoughts were running through me, my heart was in a panic. Viggo didn't say anything as he walked back towards me, not making any eye contact with me, that only made me feel worse I quickly got down the stairs. My heart almost stopped when I got close, I wanted to grab him and scream at him to let me go, let me go home to avoid a war that is getting ready to happen.

His face was stone cold, I couldn't read what he was thinking. His one remaining eyes blinked for a second then finally looked at me, scaring me to the point where I had to look away from him, he stepped closer to me, clutching my hand tightly while the other was placed of my stomach, almost cradling it. He closed his eyes for a second before sighing, once they opened again both of our eyes locked, I moved my face closer to his, our lips barely touching."I need you to stay here while I take care of this." His voice was sten but still gentle. I looked at him with soft eyes, soon I would be in tears, he could tell too. I knew what Viggo was going to do to them, if he ever gets the chance to.

"Please...let me come with you." I begged."Their my friends Viggo...I need to see them...I need to know there okay." Tears were starting to roll down my eyes, Viggo didn't hesitate to wipe them away from my pale face, catching them with his thumb."Please Viggo...I'll be good...I won't try anything just...let me see them." My eyes were nothing but water at this point, he looked at me for a few minutes, closing his eyes again and finally giving in. I was going to have to give him something in return, but it was worth the price.

He sighed."Alright." His voice was stern, but he grabbed my hand, holding it tightly."But your not leaving my sight, and if you try anything Hiccup I swear to Thor." I shook my head, I told him I would be good for him, I would try not to lose it. I didn't want to lose my friends, I didn't want to see them getting hurt let alone executed in public. Did they even know I was here? I still didn't know who was here, my heart almost leaped out of chest when Viggo said I could come.

"Put something warm on and will leave." He said sternly before pulling away from me, I slowly nodded and started to make my way upstairs and grabbed my new white fur coat, it was made for me recently, covering my little baby bumb once I put it on, I then walked back down to be greeted by Viggo, he was dressed in a dark long sleeve tunic with a black fur clack, his dark ruby sword on his back, the guards were waiting for us, Viggo took me by the arm, leading us to the crowded hall. I could already hear the men shouting to the rooftops, bells ringing, everyone looking outside in the cold winter night. A gush of cold wind hit my face as Viggo led me through the village.

The entire walk had me shaking and Viggo could clearly see that, he rubbed my hand gently while the snow fell on my face, sticking in my hair as the wind grew bitter cold. Viggo pulled me closer, feeling his body heat colliding with mine, the lanterns were being lit as we walked, I could hear the cries of dragons, it made me stop in my tracks. Viggo stopped when he saw the look on my face, but he took my arm again and told me to carry on. But I didn't want to hear the dragons cries, I could already tell which ones...Hookfang...Meatlug. But I couldn't hear the others...my heart only sank even further, please let them be alive...let them all be alive and okay.

The great hall was nothing but a bloody mad house, as soon as we got there men were all lined up. Men with weapons in their hands, others with angry looks, wanting nothing but pay back, but once they saw Viggo and I, they quickly bowed and moved aside without any of us saying a word to them. Viggo kept looking ahead, while I kept looking around for any sign of my fellow riders, the closer we got the faster my heart started to race.

Once we were inside I was greeted by the warm flames, large torches were lit, filling the room with glimmers of light. I soon let go of Viggo's arm, but I was still walking beside him, resting a hand on my stomach. The men were clearing out fo our way, in the middle of the floor my eyes widen. I could feel my entire body freeze when I saw them, I wanted to cry out and embrace everyone of them...but I couldn't because of Viggo. I stood there in the dark, letting the dim lit hall hide me.

I froze in my place as my heart stopped beating, I wanted to run, I wanted to cry tears of relief. But Viggo was the one to speak.

There they are, the whole gang my cousin Snotlout, my friends Fishlegs and the twins Ruffnut, Tuffnut and last but not least...Astrid. They were all tied up and covered in cuts and bruises, they looked frozen as well, there skin was ghostly white. I wanted to take my coat off and warm them up, some of them looked worse than others, mostly Astrid... my heart only ached more. I slowly moved closer but Viggo held me back, telling me to."Stay put little dove."

Viggo walked in front of me, I wasn't close enough for any of my riders to see me yet."So you have finally found my island...I must say I'm quite impressed." Viggo had his arms folded behind his back, looking at my friends with a dark grin."But I'm afraid your luck has run out."

"Where is he Viggo!?" Snotlout yelled out."Where's my baby cousin, and don't try lying to me either! I know you have him you son of a bitch!" He cursed out, spitting out blood in the process, I wanted to yell out for him.

"Oh my dear Snotlout, there's no need for that language." He looked at him as if he didn't know what he was talking about."Hiccup is perfectly fine." But that didn't seem to convince my cousin, the others were silent since most of them were beaten to a pulp, but my cousin was stubborn. My cousin wasn't buying it, Fishlegs was starting to wake up while Astrid only hissed in pain, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to help them.

"You bastard." He sneered.

"Now now Snotlout, Hiccup is in good hands." Viggo explained to him, as if he has done nothing wrong."Hiccup has proven himself to be a wonderful use to me, such a beauty with such talent shouldn't be put to waste." I could see my cousins face fall when he said that, he then released a another curse at my husband."You see here, the day I captured Hiccup he ended up making a deal with me, a deal that ended up costing him his freedom in exchange for yours and the rest of your friends."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" He yelled.

"I asked Hiccup's hand in marriage, a marriage pack to keep you and rest of Berk and it's dragons unharmed." Viggo explained to him."He gave himself up to me, all because he wanted to be the nobel hero and keep you all alive."He grinned darkly, a few small gasped were heard, but my cousin was the only one blowing up in response.

"WHERE IS HE THEN!?" He yelled causing the other to shoot up, the twins were starting to wake up already probably knocked out."WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?" His voice was cutting right through me, I placed a hand on my stomach and looked down.

Viggo gave him a sinister grin."It's quite funny seeing you act all protective and concerned over Hiccup for a change..." He trailed off."I thought you hated him? I thought you wanted to be heir of Berk? I guess that changed over time." He circled the trio of riders, each of them either looked away or glared at him. But Viggo only shook his head at him, telling him I was all his."You cousin made a deal with me, he made the choice to save your lives." He explaind but Sntolout didn't seem to believe it at first.

"What have you done with him?" Astrid finally spoke up finally, hearing her voice alone made this feel more real.

I couldn't take it anymore, I started walk out of the darkness, just focusing my eyes on them the entire time, the dimly light great hall was my only cover. I took a breath and started to walk. I stepped into the light and walked behind Viggo, my cousins eyes widen quickly, along with the other reactions. I looked at all of them with shame, waiting for them to explode, yell and curse at me for being here, Viggo turned around and wrapped his arm around me."As you all can see, Hiccup is my wife, no longer Hiccup haddock." He said coldly."He belongs to me now."

"Hiccup." Astrid trailed off, looking at me as if I wasn't even real.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, just looking my head away.

"Hiccup made a choice, he made his deal with me and now he is mine." He held me close to him."Now that your all here, you'll be staying here...for now until I can figure a way to deal with you all." I looked down at them again, trying to figure something out.

"Viggo please." I whispered."Please don't do what I think your going to do." I gripped the edge of his tunic."I'll do anything just don't-" He cut me off by pressing his fingers on my lips. My friends could only watch while my cousin was fuming the entire time.

"I'm not going to kill them...not yet." His voice was sinister, but I wasn't going to let that happen,over my dead body.

"You don't have to kill them Viggo, you can't-" he cut me off again.

"I can and I will." He said sternly and holding my arms."I'm not letting anyone take you away from, especially in you condition right now." His voice raised in volume."Just because there here now dosen't mean I'm going to let them off so easy, you made a promise to me, but your friends have crossed my people for the last time Hiccup."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean shit!" I screamed."I'm not stupid Viggo I know your planning on killing my friends!" I screamed again at him, I wasn't back down this time."I don't care what I have to do I am NOT letting you kill anyone!" I then realized I let my secret out, I looked back down to see all my friends wide eye with tears in my eyes."Yeah...that's right...you all should know now since I'm pregnant with Viggo's child." I sniffled and wiped my tears away, feel frustrated at this point."I'm pregnant." I slowly took my white fur coat off, showing them the little baby bump that's growing.

All of them just sat there stunned, my cousin couldn't believe it, his jaw was on the floor while Astrid just glared at Viggo, calling him a monster. Viggo then pulled me in for a tight embrace, I didn't want him holding me like this.

"Just kill me instead." I pleaded."You have me, just take me." I repeated over and over as he soothed me."I don't care what I have to do, just please...don't kill them."

"I don't have a choice Hiccup." He said sternly."If I let them go what do you think will happen? They'll go back to Berk and tell your father where your at and then will have a war on our hands here." He pointed that out quickly."The only thing I can do is hold them in a cell." He pulled away, looking deep into my green eyes, placing a hand on my stomach, making Snotlout growl when he saw this, but there wasn't much he could do.

I slowly nodded, looking away as my friends were being led away from me. I could only watch each and everyone of them being led away to the cells, they all looked at me with hopeless glances, I could whisper to them, telling them I'm so sorry or at least tried to before they were all gone. Viggo was still looking at me, I looked down with a few tears slipping away before he cupped my cheeks lovingly and kissing my forehead."I'm doing this for your own good."

I glared at him."The hell you are." I pulled away, walking away from him and making my way towards the double large doors, the men held the door open for me as I walked back to the house. Viggo ran over to me, I was almost back to the house when he stopped me, snow was starting to fall softly. He grabbed me by my shoulders."Hiccup, listen to me please." He said softly, I could feel the cold taking over my body, I shivered as he placed my coat back on me.

"No." I said harshly, almost breaking out in another sob."Not after everything."

"I'm doing this to protect you." He said softly." I don't want to lose you, not like this...I've already lost-" he trailed off, I know what he was going to say, I already knew of his past wives and lost babes. I looked down at the snow covered ground, I shivered again as he led me inside and placing me in the warm house."I just can't let you go." He sound almost desperate to keep me with him."I can't promise you much Hiccup, but I'll try to figure something...but I'm only doing it for your sake."

I didn't know if I should believe him let alone trust him,I looked back up at him with puffy eyes. He cupped my face again tenderly pulling me in for an embrace, cradling my stomach as well, whispering I'm sorry and telling me to be strong, but I couldn't be strong, not in front of him. I gripped his shoulders in the tight embrace, just letting him hold me, I remember seeing my cousins face, written with horror when he saw me, I didn't look the same, I didn't feel like the same person I was before.

I slowly pulled away as Viggo picked me up and led me to bed, taking off my clothes and putting me in a nightgown. Soon Viggo stripped himself as well, climbing into bed with me, but instead of laying on his chest I was on the opposite side of the bed, just pulling away from him, avoiding eye contact and just about anything with him throughout the entire night, eventually he rolled over and layed on his side of the bed, leaving me to cry silently.

Eventually I fell asleep, but I was still filled with dread when I finally woke up, I woke up to the smell of food. I slowly woke up and hand my handmaidens with me, they had already had my food ready, Viggo was not in bed with me this time, I asked where he was but I only got a few responses, telling me he left early to take care of things, I ate my meal in silence, chewing a piece of bacon before moving onto my eggs. I didn't feel hungry but I had to eat for my baby's sake, once I finished I was given a bath, the snow had stopped but there was at least four inches of it, I soaked in the hot steam, letting the honey and lavender fill up my nose, making me relaxe a little bit.

I was slow to come out, I waited until the water was lukewarm, stepping out slowly, letting both of my hands rest on my baby bump, tracing my thin fingers along it, hoping the birth would be a safe one, but that could only go so far. Once my bath was over I dressed warmly in a black dress with red trimming, almost looking like dragon scales on the sleeves. I wrapped a blanket around me and decided to go to Viggo's study, trying to put my mind somewhere else.

But I couldn't even going through five books in three hours couldn't calm me down. It was few hours of me just staring away at pointless books, then I tried taking my mind off things by going to the nursery, trying to get things set up for the baby, I set up a small canopy above the cot, it was a dark red, along with the baby night fury I made inside of the cot just sitting there next to the pillow, maybe this baby would bring some happiness.

A knock startled me, pulling me away from the cot."Come in." I said softly.

Viggo walked in slowly, we haven't talked since last night, he could feel my eye on him, his half burned face was ghostly white now, no longer dark red. We locked eyes for a few seconds before I looked away with a scowl, he walked over and pulled me by my hips. Eventually I tilted my head up and he took my lips into his, it was soft kiss, not rough or commanding like before, he pulled me close, holding me tight in his arms."I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you...I didn't want to bring you along because of this...I didn't want to see you upset."

I didn't say anything to him, just silent.

He grabbed my hand, tracing his thumb along my knuckles softly."I know." I spoke after a few minutes."But I wanted to see them, I haven't seen anyone is so long..." I trailed off, I could already feel the tears again, he was there to wipe them away again he was always there to do that."I just wanted to see them, to know if there alright before you..."I shook my head and buried my face in my hands, feeling my breath caught in my throat, my face going red with anger.

I hated myself, I wanted all of this to stop."Shhh Hiccup, no need to get upset, it's not good for you or the babe." He said softly sitting me down on the rocking chair, rubbing my shoulder gently."It's alright my little dove."

"I'll let you see them, tomorrow I'll let you see your friends." He knelt down next to me."But I can't promise you to keep them alive...not all of them." My heart started to calm down a little bit, but I had to figure something out, I had to save them, even being pregnant wouldn't stop me. Viggo took me again, giving me another kiss, trailing kisses down my neck and shoulder, causing me to quiver to his touch, my body getting more sensitive whenever he touches me.

He took me back to our bed room, Viggo stripped me of my dress, putting himself in between my legs, kissing my nipples and trailing his lips down my chest and little belly. I shivered to his touch before he went down on me, pushing himself inside of me, eating me out for a little while, releasing moans every time he pushed his warm mouth inside of my clit, pushing past the lips of it, making me more wet as the time went on before coming inside of his mouth, he licked and sucked with me dry of me sweet cum. My entire face was flushed when he pulled away and gave me a kiss, laying me down on the bed, then letting me on top of him, mounting him, rocking my hips as he gripped them tightly.

I bounced on his lap, Viggo cradling my hips."Your mine Hiccup, all mine my little dove." He moaned.

For now I was his, I was carrying his child, our child. But I wasn't backing down this time, I wasn't going to let Viggo kill my friends or keep them here too, they don't deserve this, all of this is my fault and now I have to fix things before they get any worse. Viggo was near to cumming, ran his fingers through my hair, slowly gripping my face as our eyes locked onto each other, looking at me with his one eye, pulling me in for another kiss. I felt the tightness inside of me, getting close to coming again.

I felt his hot seed spilling inside of me,I collapsed on his chest this time, feeling some of the anger wash away. But this wasn't over, I wasn't giving up on my friends. Viggo ran his fingers through my hair, whispering sweet nothings."I'm sorry." He told me aging. But I only looked at him with a blank stare.

"I know." I said softly, turning away from him. I tried focusing on a plan on saving them, but how?

Then it dawned on me, Erica the young midwife that helped me, her and the head midwife could help me. I just need to get away from Viggo, just enough time to hatch a plan. I just need to make some lame excuse to go to the midwife, just enough time to get something going. I had to get all my friends out of here, I was the one who got them into this mess, so now I have to get them out of it. All I could see was the look on there faces, slowly rotting away in a dark cell...all because of me.

Tomorrow I told myself, tomorrow I would hatch a plan to get them all out of here, and it would be the last time I will ever we them again, this would be my last goodbye, the goodbye I thought I would never get to tell them. It was going to be a hard goodbye for me, but if it keeps them safe then so be it, if I do break them out would they tell my father? Would he find out and come to rescue me? It felt like a small glimmer of hope but maybe I would soon see him again. I could leave with them, but I made a promise to Viggo...I was carrying our first child but I wanted to see my father again...I wanted to go home and be free again.

"Little dove." Viggo purred, kissing my temple before I fell asleep in his arms, feeling the brush of his burned skin, nothing but scars.


	19. Chapter 19

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Nineteen

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

The morning finally dawned in, Viggo had his arms wrapped around my waist, his hands on my little bump the entire time. My head felt heavy, my mind flooded with so many thoughts. Everything happened last night, all my friends were captured. Locked up in cells, probably cold, hungry and gods only know right now. I didn't know if they were hurt and needed attention, My eyes finally open and looked around the room, the cot was back in our room, freshly painted in a robin blue. I couldn't help but have a little smile when I saw it, but my smiled vanished when I felt Viggo stir in his sleep.

I slowly turned and looked at his face, tracing my fingers along his burns, couldn't help but blaming myself. I then traced my fingers along his neck, feeling the old claw marks along his neck, he never really told what happened to him or what it did to him. He kept telling me not to, but I should have never left the place. Part of me can't leave...not like this, what would my father say to me right now? He would disown me again...for being so weak. I shouldn't be so weak...why am I so weak? I'm not strong or have the willpower to leave him. it was far too late to do so anyway, I already pregnant with or child and didn't want to raise it alone, I didn't want our child to have the same thing I had...a broken family. Yes my father tried his best with me, he was the chief and I was his only child, but yet I probably made his life a living Hell.

But do I love him?...I was going back and forth, between yes and no. But...I was getting more attached...even in his dark nature I still cared for him, when he saved me from Krogan and Johann...I'll never forget that. But that doesn't mean I'll instantly fall for him...or is it already too late for me? Parts of me couldn't be let alone go without him, I didn't want him leaving my side when Ryker raped me, I didn't want to be left alone without his presence near me. I wanted him to protect me while the other part of me just wanted to run and leave, but why was my heart holding me back? Was it my emotions getting the best of me already? Probably.

I still didn't know what Krogan wanted with me, why did he want to take me to his master? The only thing he told me was because I could talk and train dragons. If he was smart he could have just taken me and leave Johann behind, but thankfully that didn't happen to me. Viggo got to me in time...but at a price.

So what was I going to do now? I looked at him burned flesh now scarred, what was I going to do with him? I can't leave him, I slowly turned away from his face and tried going back to sleep. I then felt Viggo's warm body shift again, this time his arms wrapped around me tighter, feeling warm lips being pressed up against my brow."Little dove." He purred in my ear softly. I couldn't give him a soft smile like I had done for the last couple of months, it didn't feel the same like it did before, if my riders never did show up then maybe my feelings would have changed...staying the same and slowly alling for Viggo.

I shifted my body and gave him a half smile, even though I was still mad at him. He leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips, rubbing circles into my swollen stomach, feeling my face heating up when he pulled me in closer."How are you feeling?" He said softly, stroking my cheek gently, a habit he was starting to do everytime now.

I shrugged my shoulders."Fine I guess." I was getting ready to jump out of bed to get dress, but Viggo caught me. I looked at him for a second, wanting him to let go of me."Viggo." I trailed off not looking into his eyes this time."Please don't do this to me, please just let them go..." I trailed off but Viggo sighed in frustration, looking at me with sudden anger. Oh great this was going to go well.

"Were not having this conversation again Hiccup." He said sternly while gripping me tightly."I've already told you once, I have to do this so my village...our future, our child's future doesn't get ruined, I don't need Berk know our location, we are people with a custom traditions and rules and once those rules are broken it comes with a price." It was like his eyes grew more sinister, it was like watching any tender love he had for me just went out the window.

"Viggo-" I said softly.

He cut me off."I've heard enough, no more of this conversation Hiccup, what's done is done." He pulled away from me roughly, putting some clothes on and leaving me in the furs of the bed."Get dressed now." He threw some clothes at me and went downstairs, it was a black dress with red scale embroidered in it, something thick to keep me and the baby warm. I could feel a few loose tears slipping away from my eyes, slowly wiped them away. I slipped my leg back on and put my one thick black boot on, I walked down stairs with my head down in shame, I have to so something fast, I have to get to the midwife's hut as fast as I can...otherwise I'm screwed. I guess trying to sweet talk him was out of the question, maybe I should have tried that first.

Viggo was already at the table and looking over something, it looked like a scroll. I sat down and nibbled on my breakfast, the entire time he didn't even look at me let alone eat anything, I could still feel the anger rubbing off on him, I would just shly look away at my little bump, running my fingers along it. Once I was done eating I got up, looked at Viggo for a few seconds and quietly asked him."Viggo...can I please go and see the midwife?" I asked his softly, hoping he would let me go by myself, but I knew there was no way in hell he would let me. He was still mad at me, I could just see it on his face, my heart was thumping in my chest as the silence could cut me.

"Why?" He asked, his voice calm but still cold as ice."Is something wrong with the baby? Are you feeling alright?" He then finally pulled away from his scroll. Now I got his attention, now all I need to do is get away from him...just long enough to get my friends out of here. Viggo got up from his seat and placed a firm hand on my stomach."Are you feeling sick again?" He brushed his hand against my cheek.

I slowly nodded."Yeah...I'm not feeling so hot." I tried acting dizzy or at least faked it. He placed his hand on my forehead."Hmm your not too warm." He looked at me, then placed his hand into mine."Alright, let's take you down their...see what's wrong." He then hooked his arm around me gently, resting a firm hand on my stomach as the doors were opened for us fresh white snow was on the ground, the sun was gleaming out for once, beaming through the dark clouds that were slowly breaking apart.

The cold air hit me in the face, my foot crunched through the snow as Viggo led me away."Are you sure your feeling sick?" He asked me again, I quickly nodded at him. Just please take me to the healers hut, just please stop questioning me.

"Yeah...I'm feeling a little sick, I'll be fine." I whispered trying not to give myself away, he held me a little tighter, people would stop and say hello and I would give a kind smile back at them. It felt nice having people look at me in a different light now, but it still didn't change me. I felt a small flutter in my stomach as we walked, I placed a hand on my little bump, how was I going to do this? How was I going to raise this child with Viggo?

I wanted to leave him and just go home, I wanted to be free again, but the war would be caused...all because of me, putting more lives in danger, getting all of my friends killed in the process. What would my own father think of me if he could see me now? Was he looking for me too? What do the others think of me? Do they all hate me? Find me disgusting for being pregnant with the enemies child? A number of things crossed my mind.

Was Viggo going to turn my own child against me in the future? Gods I hope not, then Viggo mention a while a ago he wanted more in the future, at least five. I personally didn't want that many...maybe to in the near future...that is if I'm even alive by then, if I survive childbirth first. Viggo made it clear he was going to be there for the birth of our child, not wanting to miss this one, I couldn't blame him since most men weren't allowed to attend the birth of their child. I was scared of what was going to happen to me, bringing a new life into the world, how was I going to do this? Was this baby going to end up like me? Would our child even be allowed to be free? Would Viggo control our child and turn him or her against me.

Then out of nowhere I hear a voice."I'm sorry."

I looked back to Viggo all confused, I didn't say anything to him, only letting him talk."I didn't mean to hurt you...I just...I want you...I don't anyone taking you away from me." his voice was soft but still stern all at the same time. He pulled me closer to him, I didn't know what to say."I don't want to do this to you little dove, I don't want to see you suffer anymore...but I have to do this." He placed his hand on my stomach, looking into my eyes, leaning in and giving me a soft kiss, I leaned in as well and accepted the kiss.

The hut was in out sights now, I could feel the tip of my nose going numb the closer we got. Viggo kept me in his mbrace, his strong arm hooked around my waist, as if he didn't want to let me go, let alone let me out of his sight, It was going to be difficult to get him away from me.

Viggo opened the door to the hut and led me in, the smell of herbs and lavender filled my nose, the healer was working on something, once she heard the door open she turned around and greeted us."Oh hello sweetling!" She said softly, pulling away from what she was doing. Viggo loosen his grip on me and let the healer come closer to me."How are you child?" She walked closer to me and placed a hand on my face, feeling my cold skin."Your freezing, you shouldn't even be out in this weather."

"I'm not feeling so well, maybe you could take me somewhere private." I looked at her, with pleading eyes that said help me, she took notice quite quickly and turned to Viggo."You can leave us now Viggo, this could take a while." She said softly."It's alright." I looked at him before he sighed and left the hut, but before he left he gave me that last look, a look that read don't you dare leave this place or try anything. But he left finally us in peace this time without saying another word to us.

As soon as that hut door closed I quickly spun around."Help me." I pleaded in a soft motion, almost wanting to drop to my knees."Just...help me please." I broke from my stone cold character from before. The midwife grabbed me gently by my shoulders.

"It's alright child, it's alright."

"I have to help them, I have to help my friends escape." I explained."This is all my fault." I started to cry again while she soothed me gently.

"It's not your fault Hiccup." She tried to calm me down."Will help you, will figure this out before Viggo can gets to them." She then pulled away to grab a few things."I have an idea, but I need you to listen to me and do everything I tell you."

I nodded."I'll do anything." I whispered to her.

"I'm going to have to distract Viggo, long enough to get to the cells, break your friends out and get them out of here before tomorrow morning." She started to pull a few things out of her drawer, pulling out some herbs and a small bottle.i need you put this in Viggo's tea when you get home, do it before you go to bed with him and once he's out of it I want you to come straight to me." She explained giving me the small bottle.

"What about the guards?" I asked.

"You leave them to me." She said sternly.

"Well what about the dragons? Viggo has them locked up in the dragon pit?" I asked her again, how were we going to do this?

"Just leave it to me Hiccup, you have nothing to worry about alright? I won't let anything happen to you or your friends." She gave my shoulder a tight squeeze, letting me know everything was going to be alright, but could this really happen? I could feel my own heart quicken when she was telling me all of this, was this really going to go down? Was I going to be successful this time? do I...do I really want tot return home... after so long? I don't know if I can...I don't know if I can do this.

I tucked the bottle in my hidden breast pocket, tucking it tightly and started to go through the plan again brew these herbs before going to bed, putting Viggo in a deep sleep.'this isn't poison is it?" I raised a brow at her, I didn't look wat was inside the bottle, all she told me was to brew it and give it to told me it wouldn't do any harm to him, I could breath a small sigh of relief when she said that if she were to give me this long ago...I might have changed my mind.

"Are you sure your feeling alright?" She placed a hand on my cheek."You look pale." Her face was looking more concern."Are you still willing to go through with this? You know how Viggo will react if he finds out about this?"

I shook my head at her."No...no I'm still going through with this even if it cost me everything...I mean...I have nothing else to lose." I locked my eyes with her."I have no choice, if I don't save them then Viggo will kill them." I said softly, I wasn't going to let them down, I wasn't going to watch them suffer through my mistakes.

She sighed."Alright child, let's get you out of here then while I get ready for tonight." She then handed me a small bag full of herbs for my supposive sickness."Takes these so Viggo doesn't suspect anything dear." I gave her a half smile and thanked her before leaving.

The cold air hit me in the face, pins and needle striking my skin. The sun was now gone and covered with dark clouds, the snow was starting to come up again, small little flakes glimmering in the air, Viggo saw me and walked over to me calmly."How are you? is the baby alright?" He embraced me, one hand resting on my bump.

"Were both fine Viggo." I took his hand and started to lead us away."Let's just go home." I said softly."I just want to lay down for a little while." He gave me grim smile and wrapped his arm around me, kissing my forehead and taking us back home.

The trip back home was swift, all I wanted to do was rest, just get a long nap before going out tonight. Once we reached the house I picked up my skirts and almost ran up the steps, almost leaving Viggo down stairs while I got undressed, wanting something more comfortable, I removed the bottle without Viggo seeing it, changing into a tunic and pants, snuggling up in the blankets almost instantly, stuffing the bottle into one of my pockets. I could hear Viggo climbing up the steps and opening the bedroom door, sitting on the edge of the bed and tracing his hands up my legs."Little dove."

I slowly moved my head and looked up. Viggo didn't give me much time before he came in, crawling into the blankets with me, wrapping his arms around me, feeling a warm hand going between my legs."Viggo." I moaned.

He smirked and kissed my brow."How are you feeling?" He asked me again. I shrugged my shoulders and told him I was fine, we were both fine. We stayed in bed for a few hours, waiting for the right time to fall, a little while we had dinner, this time it was better than this morning, this time me and Viggo were in much better moods now, but in the back of my head, I was scared. I would look away sometimes and then we had a few lemon cakes or me just having three and not caring. Once that was over I decided to go back to bed, Viggo followed me, holding me close and laying back down with.

Another hour passed of us just laying in bed and not caring.

Then I got up, pulling away from him."I'm going to make some tea, I'll bring you a cup." I started to slip away, leaving him in the bedroom. Viggo sat up insisting he would get it for me, but I told him to lay back down."It's alright Viggo I'll get it." I managed to get out of the door before he could protest again, closing it behind me and quickly making my way downstairs to grab the teapot. I wanted to get this done soon as possible before Viggo comes down here.

I grabbed the kettle and filled it with fresh water, pulling the small bottle out, waiting for the tea to brew. Once it started getting hot under the fire I dumped the entire bottle inside. it was a light blue leaf that slipped inside, watching in disappear in the tea. My heart was starting to flutter when it was finally done. I sighed and grabbed a mit, pulling the pot away from the flames, setting two cup aside. Only filling Viggo's cup, watching the steam rolling off of it, now I had to make mine. I took another thing of hot water, only throwing herbs for my sickness, trying to play it safe.

I picked up the two little mugs and walked my way up stairs with a grimace look on my face, before opening the door I tried calming myself down, trying not to give myself away.

I opened the door and saw Viggo looking at himself in the mirror, tracing his fingers along his looked over to see me with our drinks, I slowly walked over and placed the drink in his hand."Here." I said softly going back to sit on the edge of our bed."Thank you." he whispered and started to take small sips, while I focused on my drink, taking small little sips and trying not to focus on Viggo for the moment, after a few minutes he finished half of his tea.

He sits his cup on the nightstand."Thank you...little dove." he purred and kissed my forehead."Come to bed." He said in a husky tone, pushing my tunic up with his fingers, feeling my little bump and traveling up to my tender nipples. I moaned softly and let him slowly undress me, getting on top of me and kissing my neck, I could feel his strength slowly slipping, his body slowly slipping away. The sex was slow and gentle, he came inside of me, spilling his seed all over me.

I rest on top of his chest, he wasn't speaking, he wasn't moving, only soft breaths escaped his lips...was he sleeping? I slowly pulled away from his arms, his face looked peaceful. I stroked his cheek, he didn't wake up, let alone move from my soft touch.

The I started to pull away from his warm embrace, taking my time and finally getting out of bed. I started to get dressed, being quick as possible. So far I was being quiet as possible, Viggo didn't move let alone stir the entire time I was doing this, my heart was still racing like crazy, but I finally got done getting myself together, I quietly raced down stairs and opened the door, looking out to see no body outside of the our house door, then I saw a flame coming towards me, it was Erica the young midwife.

"Erica." I whispered softly, closing the door being me silently and heading towards her.

"Come quickly." She grabbed my hand and started to lead the way to the cells, it was snowing again. With each each crunch and step I could feel us getting closer. There were no guards to been seen, only the torches were lit and that was it.

"Are we getting close." I whispered.

"Yes, we're almost there, Ingrid is taking care of them right now." Ingrid I though, that was her real name after all this time...I never even asked her name. I wonder what she was doing? How was she going to lure them away?

We were getting closer now, I could see the dark place, it was nothing like the prison cells we have on berk, no that was way bigger, big enough to contain more prisoners. Both guards at the front door were knocked out, laying in the snow while hooded figure stood over them, me and Erica stopped to Ingrid with a blunt object in her hand, looking at the men gravely, but just shrugged it off as she looked at the both of us."Come Hiccup, let us save your friends."

"How...how did you do this?" I said almost speechless.

"No time for that, now let's go, now." She unlocked the front door and led us inside of the prison, leading us to the cells quickly with me on her heels. The place was almost pitch black, the torches were barely lit, the entire place was covered in dirt and dried blood, rats scampered away from our presences , I cringed at this dark place, I could have been locked up in here, I could smell nothing but death and rotting flesh, chains slowly rusting away as well.

Then I could hear voices, voices that I have once hear. I almost froze and then right in front of the two midwives I started to run, Erica was on my heels."Hiccup wait!." She called out, I raced down the long hall, covered in long black rails contains other people, but I knew where I was going, even never being in here before. I was practically running at this point, until my eyes locked onto someone, someone I once held close to me."Astrid!" i cried and ran up to her cell.

"Hiccup." She grabbed my hands then pulling me for a tight embrace through the thick iron bars, the rest of the gang was held up behind her, my cousin the twins and Fishlegs. Everyone was reaching out for me, touching me, asking me over and over if I was okay, but I didn't say anything, just...just embracing every single one of them.

Erica and Ingrid caught up to me, moving me over to unlock the cells, my cousin busted out first, embracing me tightly."I thought you were dead." He whispered."I thought Viggo was going to kill you baby cousin." Once he was done hugging me his eyes fell onto my stomach."Oh shit...you really are pregnant with his kid." Astrid then hit him upside the head.

"Not now Snotlout." She glared and hugged me again."I missed you so much...I swear to Thor I'm going to kill him." he whispered, her voice filled we regret and pain. I gently pulled away from her, but before I could open my mouth to say anything Igring intteruped us.

"We need to go now Hiccup, if you want any chance of getting your friends out alive, we need to leave now." She then led us out."I need to get you all out to the dragon pit, all of your dragons are there, waiting for you."

We all huddle up, my friends putting me into a protective group hold, while Ingrid led the way, Eric stayed behind making sure the guards were still out of it and making sure no one was going to follow us to the dragon pit.

As soon as we got there, my heart was already aching, I knew I wasn't going with my friends this time, I wasn't going home with them. All of the dragons were locked up in cages, once they saw all of us they quickly got up, trying to reach out, Ingrid had the keys and started to unlock each and everyone of them, Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs and the Twins got all of there dragons back, having warm embraces with them, climbing on their backs while I was standing there was an aching heart...I just wanted Toothless with me.

"Go on guys...get of here...now." I said softly as a gush of cold wind hit us outside, were all outside now, backing away from them, hoping they would just leave without me. Everyone turned to me as if I was crazy, Snotlout looked at me as if I had just lost my mind, he quickly reached out for me, giving me that look to come on.

"What!? No were not leaving you Hiccup, come on." He reached out for me, wanting me to finally come home, but I slowly pulled away.

"Hiccup please, let's go home." Astrid beg.

"I can't go home like this!" I cried out, why couldn't they see this happening to me? I didn't want my father, let alone my entire village seeing me like this, pregnant with enemies child, I didn't want to go through more heart break again, I didn't want my father disowning me again for being so stupid and weak. I just wanted to stay hidden and away from all my past, all away from the memories I once had with my friends, but none of them were backing down, Hell not even Fishlegs.

"Were not leaving without you Hiccup! We've missed you, your father misses you!" Fishlegs said.

Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder."I'm sorry sweetling, but this is for you own good."I then felt a blow to the back of my head, my entire body collapsing on the cold snowy ground, the last thing I remember was my cousin Snotlout picking me up and putting me on Hookfang. My entire world was going black as the snow kept coming down hard, holding my body in the sticky wet snow, Snotlout held me tight, telling me we would be home soon.

Viggo was going to be pissed.


	20. Chapter 20

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Twenty

I Own Nothing

 **Viggo's P.O.V**

My mind had slipped away from me, my head drifting into a long night sleep. The entire night had slipped away from me when I was holding Hiccup close to me, feeling the warm embrace of his arms and hips, feeling and lacing my fingers through his amburn hair, I went to go reach for my little dove, but I felt nothing, I reached over to see if Hiccup turned away on the other side of the bed, but nothing, I finally opened my remaining eye and saw nothing but an empty bed. I thought I was dreaming and only imaging things, thinking Hiccup was on the other side of the bed, but this wasn't no dream, I wasn't a fool and falling for this.

I jerk up yanking the fur blankets off of me faster than anything."Hiccup?" I said in a stern voice, yet scared at the same time. I stood up and opened the bedroom door hoping he was downstairs in the kitchen or in the nursery, I slammed open the door causing a loud clash."HICCUP?" I yelled getting nothing in a response, only making things worse, I raced to the nursery and swung open the door to see nothing but the cot and other random things in there, but no Hiccup. I was flipping things over tearing the entire house apart before I gave up.

I then started to race down the stairs, my palms sweating my eyes torn open the entire time as I bolted down the stairs, almost tripping at this point."HICCUP?"I screamed out in a rage, I looked around me, but not seeing a single trace of my wife, my little dove. I grew angry this time, slamming the front door open expecting my guards to be out front guarding the place...but there was no one looking out, just fresh snow on the ground and not a single person outside. I slammed the door shut and threw my clothes on, sword on my back as I made a mad dash outside, seeing nothing but snow and a dead quiet village, it was the very early morning, the sun just barely coming up.

None of this was happening not again, Hiccup promised me he wouldn't leave me, he promised me. I snarled as I got closer to the village square, looking around with the dimly lit torches, my hands balled up into clench fist, my veins popping out of my skin. I was partially running at this point, searching for my men, the ones that were supposed to be on watch. I swear once I find them I will rip them apart, leave them in the black cells and let the rats chew on their corpses, they already had there chance but now...now there was only one thing I could do to them now, once I find them...

But Hiccup was my main priority, Hiccup was pregnant and shouldn't be out in the cold like this, he could be hurt,dead or gods know what could have happened. Why did he leave me?

Then my eyes lock onto someone a few guards were rounded up, with two men still knocked out on the cold ground while the rest were trying to figure out what had just happened. All of them were outside of the cells were the riders are being kept,

"What the Hell is going on!?" I yelled causing everyone to back up."Why are you all standing around like idiots and doing nothing? My wife is missing!" I yelled again, feeling my entire body heating up."Why didn't any of you wake me up to tell me what was happening during the night!?" All the men froze then one of them finally stepped up to me.

"Sir...the dragon riders have escaped." One of the men said with a trembling voice, shaking at the sight."There gone, all of them and the dragons as well...we can't find any of them." His voice grew weak as the men below their feet began to wake up,Then there eyes began to flutter, looking up at me with pure fear. I grabbed one of them by the collar, almost snarling at them."Where are they!?" I growled, the man began to shake with fear."What happen to the prisoners!" I said louder, enough for him to start talking.

"Sir I swear we were tricked!" He began to ramble."We were keeping watch last night the entire time." He started to explain to me, but I grew impatient.

"How did they escape!?" I gripped his neck tighter."Did you see my wife go with them!?"I could feel my nails sinking into his neck, looking into his eyes, as if I was ripping out his soul with my gaze. He then started to fumble with his wards, breaking down right in front of me and the rest of my men."Who broke them out!?"

"The midwife broke them out!" He screamed out."Ingrid the Midwife knocked us out." I started to lose my grip, my jaw dropped slowly."She came up to us, came out of nowhere and then she knocked us out with something, I don't know what she did but-"I dropped him onto the ground as my eyes widen, but soon it all just turned back into anger as I stomped away from the scene, leaving my men to fend for themselves, walking over calmly to the midwives hut.

I took my sword off my back, gripping it with anger, watching my knuckles turning pure white. I was only a few steps away from the door, I put my sword away and kicked in the door, catching the other midwives and healers of guard, all of them jumped when they saw me.

"Where is Ingrid?" I said darkly."We have something important to discuss, or would you lovely ladies would love to explain to me...why you let my wife and prisoners escape?"I trailed off venomously while glaring at each woman, all of them looked down at the ground."Oh so is that it?" I looked around."No one wants to tell me what's going on? Well that's a real shame...I guess I'll be replacing all my healers then." i took my sword off of my back.

"Leave them be Viggo!" A voice yelled out.

I turned around to see the fat cow, my eyes turned into slits."You." I said in a dark tone."You caused all of this! Cost me my only thing, the one person I grew to love and you took it all away from me!" I yelled,pointing my blade at her, most of the healers and midwives were running out, jumping through the windows or escaping through the front door. I didn't care anymore, I had Ingrid right where I want her, but she didn't flnched at my weapon.

"I did what had to be done Viggo."

"Did you do it alone? Or did you have help from any of these ladies?" I glared at them again, causing them to step back.

"No." She said softly." I did what had to be done, for Hiccup's sake." She made it sound so simple, as if she was a hero.

"I've already lost five wives Ingrid, FIVE DAMMIT!" I screamed."Hiccup was healthy and alive, pregnant with my child and you took him away from me!? Why?!" I had the blade at her neck, pressing it against her bare skin."For once in my life I had true happiness, I had what I always wanted, but you...you just had to ruin it for me!" I wanted this woman to suffer, I wanted her to pay in the worst way possible."Hiccup was safe with me! I had everything in place, he's carrying my child and future heir!"

"Hiccup will die if you would have kept him here, what about Krogan hmm?" My eyes widen."Oh you think I didn't know about that? Words travel fast around here, you should know that by now Viggo." She looked at me with no fear."Hiccup has gifts, a gift for bearing children and the gift of dragons, if anyone else gets there hands on him then he will die." She said darkly."You can't keep him safe from this, Hell you barely keep him safe from your own brother!"

"My brother is dead and is gone, he can't hurt Hiccup anymore." I glared at her.

"Yes because YOU couldn't keep him under control!" She yelled out."Ryker already killed two of your previous wives if you could call them that."She looked at me with disgust and tried getting out of my sight." And he would have killed Hiccup if you didn't get there in time! The other ones were just war trophies or hostages, the only thing you wanted was to spread their legs and hope to get an heir out of them." She snarled."How many girls have you killed Viggo? You thought some of them killed themselves? but the truth is you and Ryker were the ones who did it all!

I finally lost it, I threw my blade to the ground, grabbing her by the neck. Her eyes widen but I held her down, holding her to the ground and watching me killing her.

"You have no idea on what I have been through." I grabbed onto her meaty neck."You have no idea what it's like to lose a wife in the middle of childbirth,or to hold a dead baby in your arms that hasn't even taken it first breath." I said to her darkly, feeling something cold running down my face."I haven't loved someone like this in a long time Ingrid and you took it away from me...you...TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME!" I tighten my grip around her neck, watching her take her last breaths.

But I let go, dropping the fat woman to the ground, while I started to leave, my men were already up here, looking at me and the Ingrid on the ground, gasping for breath. Death was too sweet, far to easy for me to kill her right now, no...her death will take it's sweet time with her,I wanted her to suffer, I want her to feel my pain, the pain that she would soon feel in the next couple of hours. I was going to make it slow as possible for Ingrid, watching her break down and slowly die.

"Lock her up and put every chain you can find on her and DON'T let her out of your sight." I glared at every single one of them."Man the ships...were going to the dragons edge...then Berk." I looked out into the sea, the ice was already setting in, but I didn't care.

But then something stuck my mind, I glanced over at the dragon pit.

"What are we going to do with her sir?" One of the men spoke up while the others picked her up from under her arms. I glanced over and looked over her one more time, pulling me away from thoughts about the dragons.

"She'll be executed in a few hours...I have to get rid of her before she decides to interfere with my life again, no need to make things worse then they already are." I turned away as they dragged her off, the other midwives looked at me with fear, some were crying, some were just looking away from me.

Hiccup...I'm coming for you, I'm coming to take you home, I have already said once, but I will say it again.

"Hiccup will always belong to me, no matter where his little friends have taken him, I will always find him." I said softly, letting the cold winter wind blow, all I need is a bit of time with one of those dragons. Another man approached me with some news, I didn't turn my head, only locking my one eye onto the sea.

"Sir a new shipment of dragons have arrived, one of them might be a Skrill."

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was wrapped up in a soft blanket, while the sound of wings flapping the air, I was being held in thick strong arms the entire time. My eyes were watery and flooded with mist, I slowly stirred, expecting to be in Viggo's arms for a moment."Viggo?" I whispered softly, but my eyes locked onto my cousins, a soft baby blue pair of eyes."Snotlout?" I said softly slowly pulling myself up from my deep sleep, we were still in the sky, the snow was starting to fall softly in the air, flakes caught in my hair and face.

"Were almost home Hiccup." He said with concern, he had a firm hand on my shoulder."Will be reaching the edge soon, try to lay back down." I tried pushing me back down, making sure I wasn't going to fall off of his lap, Hookfang and the others were flying through the soft winds, the snow wasn't dying down yet.

I kept looking around almost in a panic where we were, no islands no nothing was to be seen."W..where are we?" I looked around, placing a hand on my little baby bump, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening to me right now."No NO I need to go back now!" I almost jumped out of my cousins arms.

"Whoa whoa Hiccup stop!" He held me down tightly."You need to calm down now!" He yelled."There's no way in hell your going back to that crazy psycho, please just calm down, you're safe now." He said in a gentle tone, trying to make me feel better, but I was the complete opposite. He kept telling me again that I was safe and he was bringing me home so I wouldn't have to deal with Viggo anymore, but I wanted Viggo, I wanted him with me.

No I wasn't safe anymore, no one was safe because of me."No you have to take me back, you have to take me back or Viggo will kill you...he'll end up killing all of you!" I cried out. The other riders were starting to notice me after waking up.

"Keep him calm Snotlout, were almost home." Astrid cut in, home I thought...we were almost at the edge."Once we get to the edge Hiccup will time to rest, while me and Fishlegs go and find Stoick." My father...I haven't heard his name in so long...was he really worried about me? Did the entire village care about me being gone for so long? So many questions were going through my head, I was almost clinging onto Snotlout the entire time, still looking around me in the snowy air.

"You have no idea on how much trouble were in!" I kept looking at my cousin with fear in my eyes."Viggo knows where we are, he isn't stupid." I tried explaining to them."He will find us and when he dose..." I trailed off trying not to think about it.

"It's okay baby cousin, were almost there." He gave my shoulder a tight squeeze for reassurance, giving me a half smile, but deep down I could tell he was scared for me. I put on a brave face and could only look on and slowly make out an image in front of me. My heart began to race at the sight of my old hang out, a home away from home I used to call it, the closer we got to the edge more scared I started to get, sinking my nails into my cousins arm, Snotlout could tell the entire time that I was scared out of my mind."Viggo isn't going anywhere near you." he said with a stern voice."No one is taking you away from us again.

My heart ached...they have no idea what could happen...Viggo knows everything, he will make everyone pay.

The place hadn't changed one bit since I left...or I should say kidnapped and held against my will. Hookfang landed in front of my hut, snow covering the deck and roof, Snotlout got off first and took my hands, slowly taking me off of his dragon, I stood in almost awe of seeing this place again, I thought I would never come back to this place, all I wanted to do was lay down for a while, to figure some way of getting out of here.

Snotlout opened my hut door, but before I could react, a pair of dark green eyes came out of the darkness of my hut, my heart ached as I dropped to my knees, tears in the corner of my eyes as I held my arms out to be almost tackled to the ground by the one thing I once had, the one thing I thought I would never see again. A huge dark figure swooped in, licking my entire face and releasing loud purrs in my ear, I couldn't believe it.

"Toothless." I cried, quickly wrapping my arms around his thick neck, feeling the wet kisses from his tongue, almost covering my entire face in his slumber, but I didn't care, I was almost laughing with happy tears in my eyes, Toothless was purring with glee, almost snuggling me, not wanting to let me go. Toothless wrapped himself around me, feeling his warmth as I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks, staining them while I held onto my dragon.

Toothless was releasing happy purrs, licking my cheek and giving me the look, as if he was trying to tell me everything was alright. I was still trying to wrap around my mind that this was happening. Was this really happening? I thought I wouldn't see him again, I felt...like myself again...or at least part of me did, like a little piece of my heart had been reconnected. Ever since Viggo took me...a part of me died with it, my heart was empty. Toothless looked thin and weak, he probably went without food, forcing himself to go without until I returned...but that was many months ago.

I looked over, looking at his body, only causing my heart to ache even more, I traced my hands over his body, feeling more thin than before, his eyes weren't the same happy glowing green eyes, they were just tired and full of sadness, but I was finally home, I could fix this...I can bring Toothless back to his old self...but I couldn't say the same for me. I wasn't the same happy person I used to be, I felt cold and dead inside, nothing of what I used to be...and Toothless could see that.

Why couldn't I be easy to fix? I was far to broken by now...I didn't see myself as a person, not human being. Toothless started to notice my stomach, seeing the tiny little bump. I wanted to cry, I was carrying a baby and he didn't know how was the father, would he hate me too? Would he accept my offspring? A cold gust of wind hit me, sending my entire body up in shivers, more snow coming down and soaking into my thin clothes, Astrid rest a soft hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump to her sudden touch, she took notice and pulled away.

"Come on let's get you both inside." Astrid and the rest of the gang let us inside of my hut, I sat on the edge of my bed while Toothless rest his head on my lap the entire time, sniffing and looking at my little baby bump the entire time, sniffing it and wondering what was growing inside of me, I could only smile at him weakly and run my fingers along his scales, missing the feeling of doing this, along with all of our memories of flying freely.

After a few minutes of me sitting on the edge of my bed, Astrid sat down next to me, looking at me with a weak smile, she looked tired, as if she hadn't slept in weeks...maybe months.

"Hiccup...maybe you should lay down for a bit...get some rest before your father comes."

My heart almost stopped."I don't think that's a good idea Astrid." I looked away from her in shame."My father he wouldn't..." I trailed off not know how to put it in words."My father is ashamed of me...I can't face him like this." I whispered softly. What was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to be happy about this? My father isn't going to accept me like this, I've been raped, forced to marry our enemy and now I was carrying his baby...Viggo's baby.

"Hiccup your father is a mess, he's missed you!" Astrid tried to comfort me, trying to convince me that everything was going to be alright."He's been doing nothing none stop looking for you, he'll be so happy to see you alive."She sound so happy to finally say that to me, but...deep down I know what was going to happen.

I shook my head."I can't do this right now." I whispered, putting my hands against my face."Please...please just leave me alone...I just want be left alone." Astrid put her hand on my back, trying to comfort me again. I just wanted everyone out of my hut, I needed time to think, just...just not having so many people crowd my room.

"Hiccup we just want to help you." I didn't look at her, Snotlout had to intervene.

"Come on Astrid...let him be." My cousin said softly, pulling her away as they headed out the door."Will be back soon Hiccup, if you need anything Fishlegs and the twins will help you out." I looked up at him with puffy eyes and nodded before they both left, I looked back down with Toothless still resting his head on my lap, I pulled him closer to me, feeling more comfort in him then anyone else here, I could already feel the tears rolling down my face.

Toothless grumbled and moan, trying to lick the tears away, soon enough all of my emotions got the better of me. I have already broken down into deep sobs, clinging onto Toothless the entire time as he cuddle me on the bed, it felt like hours of none stop crying...but in reality it was only a good thirty minutes of me doing this. Once I was done with my crying, I sniffled and rest my entire body on the bed, pulling the blankets up to my waist, then pulling them up to my face, smell the thick wole...reminding me of home, reminding me when I was in my old room, back when I was living with my father, all of it was hiting me like nails.

Toothless then poked his nose against my little bump, I cracked a small smile at his curiosity.

"Your probably wondering what's going on huh?" I traced my fingers along his head."Let's just say were gonna have another little me running around here." I whispered, but then grew sad when I thought Viggo. My heart was aching again, Toothless took notice and licked my hand resting on my stomach. At least I didn't have Toothless to judge me, he didn't look at me with disappointed eyes, he was always there to hear me out, never doubting me...okay most of the time he would trust me.

"You have no idea on what I've been through bud." My voice cracked."But I'm glad I have you back with me." I tried smiling again and embraced my dragon again."What am I going to do Toothless?" I asked him softly."How am I going to tell my own dad about this? He'll just hate me...and maybe disown me again?" I could feel my emotions getting out of hand again."When he sees me like this he'll probably end up killing me?"A tear slid down my left cheek.

My father was going to show up soon, but I didn't want to face him like this, I rest my hands on my stomach and let more tears roll in, Toothless took his head off my lap and climbed onto my small bed, wrapping his entire body and wings around me, keeping me safe and warm. But part of me wanted a different embrace...Viggo's...I know it's wrong but...I needed it, I was wanting his touch, I wanted to hear his smooth voice, I took one of my hands, holding one of Toothless's paws, his big green orbs locked onto mine, I could help but smile as his ear perked up at me.

He licked my tears away again, taking it upon himself to take care of me, I silently thank him, but kept crying as my emotions washed over me. I couldn't pull away from Toothless, so I laid up against as we both laid down on my little cramped bed, my sobs soon turned into little hiccups until I mumbled my words, sending Toothless into protective state.

"I can't stay here Toothless...I have to go back...now." I sniffled, only make Toothless growl in anger.


	21. Chapter 21

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Twenty One

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

"We have to leave Toothless...now." I said slowly trying to get up, Toothless didn't want to go, he nudged me gently, trying to get me to lay back down. But I couldn't stay here, not like this."Come on Toothless, we have to go...now." I got up to change into some warmer clothes, putting on my old green tunic, putting my on leather armor I used to wear, covering my little baby bump. I traced a firm hand over it, it was going to have to do for now. Then last but not least I put on one of my old prosthetic leg on, one of them Gobber made for me, it felt weird putting it back on but it put a small smile back on my favorite, I missed him so much...along with my father.

I grabbed a few fur blankets, but Toothless only looked at me, as if I had already lost my damn mind which I probably have. I looked at myself again, feeling odd putting my old clothes back on, trying to feel like myself again, but...it didn't feel the same, I almost missed the soft fabrics, the rich furs that cloaked my shoulders, part of me was used to the smell of fresh lavender and honey, I was getting used to being dressed richly and with Viggo wrapping his arm around my waist, telling me how he wanted me. It would send shivers down my spine, making my body beg and want, but Toothless pulled me away from my thoughts, I looked back at him.

"Toothless we need to go...I need to go back." But my dragon had other plans for me."Tooth-LESS!." I yelped when he held me in his strong paws, refusing to let me go as he dragged me back to my bed."Toothless stop bud!" I pleaded with him getting ready to lose it."You don't understand Toothless..." I trailed off, trying not to cry again.

I justed wanted to get out of here, I didn't want my father seeing me like this, I didn't want him seeing my stomach and knowing I was pregnant with Viggo's child. I Kept begging Toothless to let me go, to try to convince him to come with me, but eventually I gave up and collapsed onto Toothless. Tears were rolling down my cheek as my dragon held onto me in a tight embrace, letting out smooth purrs,letting me know that he was here for me in my time of need. I rest my head against Toothless, listening to his heartbeat, it was calm, not skipping a single beat.

I didn't realize how much I missed him, my breathing was starting to get harder, the tears wouldn't stop coming again, coming down like a waterfall and hitting his dark midnight scales. I could feel my body starting to relax again as I laid up against him, the tears soon turned into sniffles, then the tears began to leave me. I didn't leave my spot for what felt like hours, just tracing my fingers along his scales, listening to his purrs once again.

What was Viggo thinking? Was he mad at me? Did he blame me for any of this? Or did Ingrid tell him about all of this? Gods I hope she was alright...her and Erica. But with my luck it was probably too late for them...all because of me.

I should have never left home...all of this could have been avoided...but it was too late for me. I couldn't be saved again, too much has already happen to me, I wanted to leave pack up some things and just leave before I cause more heart break to the one I care about."You have no idea what's getting ready to happen Toothless." I sniffled again, wiping away some of the dry tears."Viggo...Viggo is capable of doing so much...I don't know what to do...all is going to break loose and war is getting ready to break out..." I placed my hand over my face."he'll end up coming back for me...he won't stop until I'm back with him on the hunters Island."

Toothless moaned and nudged my hand, giving it a lick trying to comfort me during this. I held onto him tighter."What are we going to do? how am I going to do this?" Toothless looked at me before sniffing my stomach again, looking at my little bump with a soft purr.

I rest my hand on my stomach feeling tiny flutters inside of me, it put a small smile on my face. I wanted to tell Viggo...but I wasn't anywhere near him. Toothless had a small gummy smile, showing me his gums that almost caused me to laugh, remembering the old times of us at the cove, remembering the way things used to be, but now...everything was different.

"I wish I could change everything bud." I whispered softly, feeling the tiny flutters in my stomach."I wish I could change all of this and have my old life back, but..." I trailed off a bit."But I will never regret having this baby..." I looked down at my little belly, I wanted this child to feel love, the way I always wanted it to be.

Then I heard a soft knock on my door, I literally jumped when the door to my hut opened, a pair of light green eyes locked onto mine."Hiccup?" It was Fishlegs looking at me sheepishly as he walked into my room with worried eyes"Are you okay?"

I almost hesitated to speak for a minute but I managed to say a few words."I'm...I'm okay..." I then saw a pile of chopped wood in his hands, I didn't really notice how cold it was in here, Toothless was the one keeping me warm the entire time.

"I uh came up here to uh...keep your hearth warm...make sure your okay." He walked over and put it in my hearth, watching the little flames appear in my little fireplace."Okay there, everything should be good for now." He turned back towards me."Do you need anything? Food?more blankets? Something to drink?" He asked while both of his hands held together.

"No..not thank you Fishlegs...I'm good but thank you anyway." I looked away, getting ready to go back to bed, I wanted to clear my head and just sleep the rest of the day away. But Fishlegs decided not to leave just yet, he slowly moved over towards me, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"How are you?" He said softly.

I slowly shrugged at him."Okay I guess...I don't how to...deal with this...all of you seeing me like...this." I placed my hand on my stomach again, I could feel his eyes linger on my belly, he came a little closer to me, feeling his large presents near me.

"We still care about you Hiccup...all of us...no matter what has happened." He said softly.

I scoffed at him softly."You have no idea what has happened to me...all the Hell I have endured...all of the rap-" I stopped myself as Fishlegs rest a hand over my shoulder for comfort, I jumped when he did this but I saw the meaning of it, he was being a friend,just trying to help me."I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Fishlegs I shouldn't-" he cut me off.

"It's okay Hiccup...you don't have to talk about it." He soothed me."Everything's okay now you don't have to worry about a thing." My eyes then shifted to him, no he has no idea what was getting ready to happen. I raised my head up and looked at him with a pale face.

"No, everything's not alright Fishlegs...you have no idea what is going to happen." I had to explain this to somebody, anybody."Viggo isn't going to stop until I am back with him, he has an army, he has connections and gods know what else." I shuddered."I don't want to see any of you guys getting hurt, I just need to...I just need to leave and go back to Viggo."

"What!? No there's no way you're going back with him, Stoick would literally kill him if he gets the chance...why would you want to go back to him?" He asked.

"Because I don't have a choice!"

"Yes you do Hiccup, we can protect you." He tried to help me with his words, but I shook my head at him, he has no idea what has happened to me over the months of me being gone."Don't worry...okay, your father will be here soon to take you home."

My heart almost skipped a beat when he said that, I turned my head away from him."I don't want to see him...not like this Fishlegs." Toothless shifted and put his head back on my lap, trying to comfort me during this conversation."Please...I need to be alone for a little bit...please." I trailed off and turning away from my old childhood friend.

He slowly nodded."Of course...I'll uh be in my hut if you need anything." He slowly got off and was soon out the door, leaving me alone in my hut with just Toothless to protect me.I I laid back down in my bed, Toothless then took it upon himself to go on protective duty the entire time, snuggling up with me and keeping his eyes open. I laid my head up against his and tried to relax, soon my breathing was starting to level out, my eyes slowly shifting and going to sleep.

But sleep didn't come easy without Viggo, I missed his warm protective arms, his lips pressed against my skin, feeling his large length brushing up against me, just hearing his tender smooth voice alone made me quiver. But everytime I would open my eyes I would expect him to be there, but he wasn't. I was back on the edge...the one place I wanted to be, but now it was probably the last place I want to turn too, then again Berk would be a lot worse.

My eyes were starting to drift, when was my father going to be here? Soon probably. I snuggled up closer to my beloved dragon, what was I going to do? I could always try to leave again, try to convince Toothless to come with me...but I doubt my stubborn lizard would come with me, I don't blame him. I rest my head on my pillow, taking in my old scent from before I left...before I was taken as a bride for Viggo, I wanted to be at peace, I wanted Viggo with me.

 **Viggo's P.O.V**

The night was dark and the skies were filled with dark clouds, soon another layer of snow would fall on us, only making things worse for us, or at least on the sea it would be, but I had a much better idea. Over the last couple of months...I have learned a few things from my little dove, with my own research on Skrills I now know what to do, but before I do do I have to take care of a few things before I attack, before I can take Hiccup back.

I walked my way down to the black cells with a torch in my hand, clutching it tightly in my grasp. No one followed to be the dark debts of the cells, going farther down until I stopped in front of a heavy solid door with my crest on the front of it, I took a pair of keys and slipped it into the hold, twisting it until it unlocked, opening the door as it made a loud creek. The crimson fire danced in the torch, as I held it close to a figure before me, wrapped in chains and covered in blood.

"Ingrid my dear, how are you liking your new home?" I asked with a taunt."I know it's nothing like your own home, but it dose give you more privacy." My face started to turn into a slight grin, looking at the damage of her newly bruised face."I've seen my men have taken turns with you...you look a lot better with the fresh color of black and purple on your face, along with a splash of fresh blood." I looked at her, she was pretty much torn apart, her dress that was once a perfect dark green was now a dark soiled brown with fresh blood slicked between her legs, he face was littered in bruises and cuts, her eyes were hollow and dead inside.

"Maybe you should have thought of letting Hiccup escape and maybe you wouldn't be locked down here." I said with a dark voice."When Hiccup was taken from me...when I woke up without him in my arms...well." I trailed off and sat the torch down."Unless you know what it's like to lose something you love...someone you would do almost anything for." I walked around her, the smell of blood started to fill my nose.

"No." She trailed off, just barely saying it to me.

"What was that?" I looked down at her with bitterness.

"I said no you fool." She finally looked up at me, with some life in her eyes."You have no idea...what the Hell you are even talking about...what do you even love anymore?" She looked up at me with her soft brown eyes before spitting out some blood."Hiccup...Hiccup will never love you...yes he is carrying your child...but that doesn't mean anything Viggo, you'll end up hurting him in the end, both him and the child he's carrying.

I stayed silent as she continued to talk, I stayed and only looked at her the entire time.

"You don't love anyone Viggo, the only thing you care about is yourself." She spit out more blood."Are you willing to put your entire tribe at risk? To cause an entire war over this?" She yanked on her chains this time trying to stand but collapsed on her knees."All of this was caused because you couldn't keep your cock in your pants." Before she could throw another insult at me I drew my hand and connected to her bruised cheek, the noise of the slap alone made her shake and quiver away, she ended up spitting more blood after I backhanded her, eventually a tooth came out as well.

"Are you done?" I asked her, watching her mouth spitting out more blood."Good because I have a surprise for you...you told me you didn't have anyone you care about hmm?" I then turned back to the door and opened it, knowing who was coming through it next. The truth was...I was never intending on doing this alone, the door soon open with two of my most strongest men, draging in a young girl with them, Ingrids face turned into horror with in seconds.

"YOU BASTARD." She yelled as Erica was thrown to the ground, hands and legs bound and soon she was chained against the wall, looking more scared than ever.

"Now now Ingrid, there's no need to be feral." I then turned to the young midwife in chains."You shouldn't have interfered Erica you could have avoided all of this, but of course you had to follow Ingrid's lead and did something that you will soon regret here in the next few minutes." I knew Erica was Ingrid's little helper, always following her orders and going behind my back this entire time, I couldn't have that happening when I bring Hiccup back.

"I did what had to be done Viggo, how many more lives are you going to take?" She said with a tear stain face.

"The two bodies I'm looking at right now." Both of their faces fell."Bring me my Speed Stingers,Now." I turned to both men behind me were already bringing in the cages filled with the monsters, they were thrashing against the steel as they were brought in, hissing and growling as I turned back to the women. Both of them were already scared, Erica was crying and begging for her life while Ingrid was crying silently but still wore a brave face.

"Both of you should have stayed out of this, you both could have lived long lives, filled with riches and a good name of being my best healers on this island...but you just had throw it all aways...all because of my little dove." I walked over to Erica, looking at the young girl with a dark glare."It's such a shame someone young as you has to die...just throwing your entire life away for a pathetic cause." I ran a hand down her soft pale skin.

"You will both die in this cell, you will both rot until you are both nothing but ashes and bone...that is if the Speed Stingers don't eat what's left of you both when the venom spread through your veins." I pulled away and headed towards the door, slowly unhooking the cages."I told you I would make you suffer Ingrid, in the most slowest most painful way possible." I grabbed my torch, wanting them to suffer in the darkness.

Then without saying another word I opened the cages, watching the creatures attack from there cage, I slammed the door behind me as the screams began, screams and cries echoed throughout the entire black cells, flesh tearing blood splattered all over, then screams soon died down, probably due to the poison causing the body to go numb. I walked down the long halls with a dark sinister grin, but that soon vanished as I stepped outside, heading back to the dragons pits to claim my prize.

I strolled down into the pits with a small metal dagger in hand, leading myself to my prize.

"Unlock the gates, now." Both men did as they were told.

The Skrill was chained up, it's eyes opened and tried to strike me, but it was no use. It was muzzled and weighed down by the heavy chains."Easy now." I pulled the small blade and and started to wave it around slowly, it's eyes locked onto my blade, I started to walk slowly, it's eyes still glued to it."That's it, just keep your eyes on the blade." Then I inched closer to her, placing my hand softly on her snout, she soon relaxed and put the blade away."Now...shall we go and find my little dove?"

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I tossed and turned in my bed with the soft snores of Toothless wearing me out. I could feel his hot breath, it stinks like rotten fish...but it was more welcoming to wake up to that, I remember waking up to this and laughing, watching Toothless waking up and licking me on my face, it was a normal morning ritual, but this time I was the first one to wake up. I watched my dragon sleep again, just watching him the entire time, but after a while I gor bored and got out of bed.

I stood up and rubbed my back, already feeling sore. I slowly walked over to peak outside of my hut door, too see if it was still snowing and to my surprise it still was, I sighed and closed the door, not wanting anymore heat to escape from my little hut. I sat back on my bed with Toothless snoring away with his ears flopping and twitching in his sleep, I didn't know what to do in the mean time, maybe I could make a baby blanket or another dragon toy for the baby, I still had some fabric and needles i my chest whenever I made my tail fins for Toothless.

I got up and bent over and reached into the chest, I grabbed a thing of thread and fabric and sat back down on my bed. This times it was a light peach fabric, one I got a long time ago from some random market before all of this. I had a few buttons, they didn't match one was green while the other was a dark chestnut brown, but it would have to do, but it would still be made with love, just like the last one I made back on the hunters island.

Then I heard a loud stumbled on the deck of my hut, my heart skipped a beat and almost dropped what I was doing. I sat still on my bed, my heart race and almost falling out of my chest, Toothless woke up the moment it happened, his ears were perked up. I gripped the fur blankets and locked my eyes onto my door, I heard heavy footsteps, footsteps that sounded all too familiar, my heart was racing a lot faster, hearing my heart pounding like a drum.

Then the door swung open, my eyes widen as I back up in my bed, a large dark figure stood in my doorway, frozen in place until I heard a gasp."H..Hiccup?" The voice was deep, but it cracked half way through, I looked closer in the darkness as the figure got closer, then I finally saw him."Dad...dad." I whispered .

My voice cracked just like his, he didn't hesitate and literally grabbed me from my bed. Tears were streaming down my face as he held me, rubbing my back the entire time."Oh my son...my sweet son." He whispered in a choked up voice, holding me close to his chest the entire time."Oh my boy, my sweet boy...I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry my little Hiccup." He cried softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck, practically lifting me up from the ground.

I was crying...hard, resting my head on his strong shoulder, feeling so many emotion washing over me.

"It's alright Hiccup." He patted my back softly."I'm never letting you go again."


	22. Chapter 22

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Twenty Two

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

My cries were soon turning into sobs as my father embrace me tightly,resting my head on his firm shoulder the entire time, rubbing my back until we were both on my bed. Toothless moved over and sat on the ground as he watched up reunite, soon enough I calmed down. sitting on my father's lap as he wiped away my tears, he already knew what had happened, I'm pretty sure Astrid and Snotlout had to break it to him on the ride here. But it didn't matter, my father had me in his embrace and wasn't mad at me, it was one of worst fears, but it didn't happen, he was holding me and telling me everything was alright, consoling me the entire time."I'm never letting you go, never again." He said softly.

I finally broke away from him, looking at him with puffy eyes."I'm sorry." I whispered to him, hiccuping in the process. I didn't want him to hate me, all I wanted was his love...but I didn't know what else to do, all I could do was cry out.

My father looked at me for concerned eyes."For what Hiccup? You didn't do anything wrong." He soothed me, placing his hand on my face."Hiccup...none of this is your fault." The other hand was resting on my shoulder."I won't let anything bad happen to you, let alone let you out of my sight." I could feel his strong arms wrapped around me tight. I started to shake again, my father was quick to take notice and took his fur cloak off and wrapping it around me.

My father held me close to his chest, listening to his heart beat, beating at a slow pace."Shh...hush Hiccup, everything is alright." He rest his hand on my back, making me calm down a little bit. His voice was soft and not angry like I thought it would be, I closed my eyes and let the rest of my tears roll down my cheeks, then I started to feel little flutters in my stomach again. I paused and placed my hand back on my stomach without my father noticing.I didn't want him seeing my little bump, knowing what I was carrying under my clothes, feeling the little life inside of me, an uncertain future for the both of us.

Did he know I was carrying Viggo's child? Did my friends break it to him before he got here? I wasn't going to find out...I didn't want him to know about this, but he was going to find out eventually. After a few minutes of my father embracing me in protective hold."I know now Hiccup, I know what has happened, no need to be afraid." He cupped my cheek to wipe away the remaining tears, I couldn't look at him, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. My father still had me on his lap, I slowly pulled away from him, putting my hand over my face.

"You have no idea what's going on." I said softly, sniffling."Viggo is coming, he'll...he'll-" I trailed off as he held my shoulder."Viggo has more men, more allies."My father shook his head and told me to stop worrying, that everything was going to be fine. I just wanted to get up and scream at him, but I couldn't.

"Hiccup everything is going to be alright, will get you through this I promise." I pulled away again, all I wanted was to go back to bed."Viggo will never hurt you again, I promise you." I didn't believe him when he said that to me, I love my dad don't get me wrong, but he wasn't strong enough for this. Viggo knew too much and had too much, my father wasn't naive to any of this, I just couldn't stand here and let my dad go on and do this."Right now I'm bringing you home." He rest a firm hand on my shoulder.

My eyes widen and my heart nearly stopped."No." I said sternly."I can't go home...I just can't."

"Yes Hiccup you are, I need to get you somewhere safe before the war breaks out and I can't have you in danger when it happens." He then stood up and tried getting me to stand up, or he was just going to end up carrying me to Skullcrusher."Hiccup please, I'm doing this for the best of you and the baby your carrying."

My eyes grew wider."You...you know I'm-" He hushed me again and nodded.

"I know...I know the truth Hiccup Astrid and Snotlout explained everything on the ride here." He placed a comforting hand on my knee, then his eyes slowly shifted to my hidden stomach, even under my leather armor he could clearly see it."I have to get you to safety Hiccup, it's what's best for you...both of you." He gently tugged on my arm, trying to get me out of my hut."It's snowing right now, so will have some time to get you off the island and back on Berk."

I wanted to start begging, telling my father that I don't want to go, tell him I wanted to go back to Viggo, my heart was caught in my throat, only making me feel worse as I was slow to get off of my bed and just stare off into space. My dad was never letting me go again, and I was terrified.

The next thing I know I was back on my feet, or foot I should say. My father wrapped his arm around me in a protective hold, leading us and Toothless outside with the snow falling all around, the cold air hit my face, sending pins and needles in my pale flesh, I wrapped my fathers cloak around me tighter as I forced myself up on Toothless, my father got Skullcrusher to come to him. Toothless purred to my touch as I sat on his back, reflecting on this, not knowing how Berk was going to react to seeing me alive. How was this going to go down? Would they hate me? Call me a whore? A betrayer? I wouldn't be shocked if any of this happened to me."Everyone needs to saddle up, we're leaving now." My father said sternly."We need to get Hiccup to safety before Viggo shows up."

I didn't want to go, but I didn't have a choice right now. The snow was falling much harder now, my father ordered the rest of the riders to come with us, to abandon the island so we could prepare for the war, all of the other riders were looking at me with concerned looks, wondering if I was strong enough to ride. I wouldn't look at them, just snuggling in the thick fur and letting the snow hit my hair, slowly melting into my scalp. Usually when it was cold like this Viggo would wrap his arm around my waist, leading me away so he could get me somewhere warm, I wanted to hear his smooth voice and feel his body against mine.

Soon I was in the air and hooked up to Toothless for the first time in months. My eyes were wide open as I slowly stretched my arms out, flying...I was flying again with Toothless. We've only been flying for a few minutes and I was already crying softly...this was the one thing I wanted back. Even with the bitter cold winter it was still amazing like it always was, this was the one place I will always belong, in the air with Toothless.

The snow was starting to get more thick, my father and Skullcrusher we flying closer to me, still staying in distance of me the entire time."Stay close to me Hiccup." My father said. I couldn't see the others at all, only hearing their voices in the distance, my heart was thumping again, fearing of getting separated again. I gripped onto my saddle a little tighter, almost sinking my nails into the thick leather as I watch the little flurries of snow dancing around the air. My father wasn't letting me out of his sight he still had me in his sights, making me feel a little bit more calm, but I was scared while being lost in the snow filled air with all my friends spread out.

The storm was getting worse, my father calling out for me the entire time, letting me know how close we were from Berk. Toothless was letting out a few groans, wondering what was going on with everyone else.

"Hiccup you holding up alright?" Astrid called out to me."Were almost there just hang on." I was trying to make out the image of her in the snow covered sky, another gush of wind blew in, sending chills up my entire body, I huddled myself tighter in the fur cloak.

What was home going to be like now? Were the people going to hurt me? Kill me? I closed my eyes and just let Toothless guid me for the rest of the way. Dad was keeping close to me, trying his best to make sure I didn't leave his sight. What was my father going to do to me? Just lock me up inside of our house? Keep me inside until I give birth, or was he going to even let me keep the baby? I still didn't know if he really cared about it. He said he wanted to do what was best for me, but that could mean a lot of things.

I hand my hands on my stomach the entire time, this time not feeling anything. Was my father going to take me to the healer first? make sure that everything was alright? probably. Or he was going to bring the healer to our house first,so I didn't have to leave the house to face anyone else. I was still scared, I was scared for my baby and what was going to happen, no...no I'm over reacting over this, this is my father I'm talking about he wouldn't hurt me or this baby.

The ride was cruel and cold the entire time, the sound of wings flapping in the cold wind. Why did the winter have to be so cruel? Was Odin punishing me again? Gods why was this happening to me. I just wanted to live...I wanted this nightmare to end...I wanted to go back to Viggo before anything gets out of hand, but it was too late. War was getting ready to happen, soon both tribes would be going head to head, killing each other until the last chief standing.

I didn't want anyone else to die, I didn't want to see any of friends or family die because of me. Almost everyday I would always end up blaming myself for this, If i didn't leave in the first place then maybe this wouldn't have happened, everything would have been alright...or maybe I'm just an idiot. Maybe I deserve this after everything...over the time I have thought about it...we did introduce on Viggo's land, his territory in the first place.

"Were almost home Hiccup." my father said sternly, pulling me out of my thoughts when I couldn't make out a thing in front of us.

Another brush of cold wind hit my face, making me wish for the warm touch of Viggo, wanting his body on top of mine. I wanted my husband...I wanted to be back with him and feel safe again...but this time I wanted to bring Toothless with me so I could feel complete again. But I was going home, I was going back to the one place I wanted so desperately to go, but now I was more scared than ever.I didn't want to face the old memories of my people, fear would end up consuming me.

I didn't even know If I could call this place home again, the people would talk, call me things. Even though it wouldn't be the first time, I was the village outcast once and now I was going to relive it again. I wanted to be loved and cared about, but now...now all of it was going to fall apart. I didn't want to be an outcast again, I wanted my old life with my friends, to live life and laugh again, but that wasn't happening anytime soon, I would shunned by everyone in the village.

Dad wasn't going to let me out his sight anytime soon, I guess it's going to be me locked up in our house until the baby arrives. Was he really going to do that to me though? Or was he going to give me my freedom and let me roam around the village, let me work again with Gobber? Oh Gobber I really wanted to see him, I wonder if he was okay too. Did he miss me as well? Or did he forget all about me and want nothing to do with me.

Then the sight of the island was slowly coming into our sight, my heart clenched, my breath was caught in my throat. My father could see the look on my face, I was completely frozen at the sight of my home, I gripped the saddle as my froze in it's place.

The village hadn't changed since I left, the snow was coming down like there was no tomorrow so maybe it was a good thing that many people weren't out. Once we landed my father got off of his dragon and scooped me up in his arms."Come son, I'm taking you home." He said softly as we slowly walked towards our house, the other riders were ordered to go home and get ready, while I was hiding under my father the entire time in his protective hold.

There were still some people lingering around the village, everytime I would look up there eyes would widen, looking at me as if I wasn't even real. I looked away and carried on, let them talk and just ignore them and keep walking, my dad took notice to this too and only gave them a grave look, his grey stormy eyes would only lock onto them, as he was telling them to back off and leave it alone. Toothless was walking next to us, protecting us the entire walk up the hill.

I finally saw my house, old memories were flooding in as I took a few more steps towards my old home. My father put a supportive hand on my shoulder and opened the door for me, slowly pushing me in as the fireplace was lit, the entire house warm and welcoming to me. I slowly walked in with my father still behind me an Toothless right beside me, my father started to lead me to my old room."Let's get you to bed Hiccup." He said softly."I'll bring Gothi over to look you over."

He laid me down on my bed, putting a comforting hand on my forehead."Try to get some rest, alright?" I nodded and gave him a weak smile. I watched him leave the room as Toothless curled up on his large bed in the corner of my room, I relaxed and curled up under the covers. What was I going to do now? I didn't know if I could sleep right now, I laid my head down on the soft pillow, taking in the scent of being home again. I sank my nails into the fur blankets...but it almost didn't feel the same right now.

Viggo, Viggo I wanted to cry out for my love. Even though I wouldn't admit it out loud to my father or any of my friends. Toothless was slowly slipping away, having his ears perked up every now and then, making sure no one was coming in or trying to take me away from him.

But I couldn't sleep at all, all I could think about was Viggo right now, what was he doing? probably building up his ships and men to come get me back. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if I could do anything really, but it wasn't going to stop me from doing anything to help, I didn't want this war to happen. But soon all of this was going to be put to an end, one side will win while the other dies, and all I can do is watch. Viggo was going to put up a fight until there was no one else standing in his way, not until I was back in his arms.

Another flutter hit me, my thin fingers tracing along the little bump. I didn't know what else to think, my head was pounding and my stomach was in knots the entire time I tried to sleep. But my emotions were drowning me, pulling me under until I stop breathing, I didn't want it to happen. I tried calming myself down and tried thinking what was best for me, but I couldn't stop thinking about Viggo, was he alright? Or was he finally losing it and tearing his tribe apart?

I staired up at the ceiling with weak eyes, trying to fall asleep, but something in my heart was aching.

Then I started to hear voices downstairs, I slowly got out of my bed, trying not to make a sound as I cracked the door open gently, just enough to see downstairs, I could see my father along with Gobber and Gothi all three of them. My heart began to pound like a drum when I saw all of them, what was Gothi doing here? I thought my dad was going to wait until later to bring her over.

"I can't believe we're even talking about this Stoick." Gobber said with his arms crossed, looking at my father as if he had just lost his mind. My heart began to race a little more, then I looked at my father with Gothi standing next to him.

"We don't have a choice Gobber." My father said back sternly."It's what's for the best for Hiccup." What was for the best of me? What was going on? Why were they all here? I kept my eyes close on them as they continued to banter on me. Toothless heard what was going on and walked up behind me, I slowly hushed him and told him to stay quiet.

"You know we have to do this Gobber, Hiccup is still a child, my child." His voice was dark."He isn't ready to be raising a child all by himself, especially that it's Viggo's." My heart dropped in an instant when I heard my father say those words. No this wasn't happening, he wasn't talking about me giving up or killing my baby. Please gods don't let this be happening to me right now, I placed both hands on my stomach and tried not to give myself away.

Toothless nudge my hand softly trying to comfort me during all of this, I could already feel the tears in the corner of my eyes. This wasn't happening to me right now, I didn't want to believe this was happening to me, my father was going to kill my baby, they wanted me to get rid of it.

"Stoick you need to think clearly, after everything Hiccup has been through you now want to force the abortion of the child growing within him?" Gobber was the only person on my side right now, thank gods, maybe he could talk some sense into him...but I doubt it. My father was a stubborn man, a man who couldn't be moved let alone convinced, it only made my heart pound even more, I didn't want to believe what he was really saying.

"It's for Hiccup's good, this will hurt him yes...but it's for the best." No, none of this was for the best of me...all of this was wrong...what am I going to do? My father then went back to Gothi."Gothi has what we need, to perform this."

"When are you going to do it then?" Gobber asked almost disgusted at him.

"I'm giving Hiccup sometime to rest, then will do it as soon as he wakes up." He said coldly to the blacksmith."Gothi is going to give me the things to make moon tea, Hiccup won't feel anything." That was a lie, moontea would causing nothing but pain for me. I wanted this baby, this baby was a part of me, this baby was something I wanted, every flutter and kick only made me more attached, and now my father threatening to take it away from me.

I slowly got up and looked up, what was I going to do now? How can I escape again?


	23. Chapter 23

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Twenty Three

I Own Nothing

 **Viggo's P.O.V**

The Skrill was rubbing in snout against my hand, almost purring. The snow was coming down hard on us, I kept looking over at the ships, we were at one of our hunting spots, far away from the island in less then a day, but I didn't pay too much attention at that, soon...soon we would attack on Berk and my little dove back, soon Hiccup would be back in my arms. The hours felt like days, my blood only boiling with rage after what has happened, all because I couldn't see it right in front of me.

Ingrid and Erica were nothing but torn up corpse, nothing but shattered bone and ripped flesh from the speed stingers. No one was dare to speak about it, the other midwives were put on strict orders and close watched every time. Once I bring Hiccup home nothing will happen without me being present, I didn't much care for privacy anymore, this was how it was going to be, I wasn't going to risk losing Hiccup again, not to anyone, no one else was worth it, I wasn't going through the same pain again, I wasn't losing another wife or another child.

Taming the Skrill wasn't to hard after a few tries, she eventually calmed down with me tending to her, feeding her. She was finally mine to ride, so far the first flight was bit of a shaky start, but after a few hours things were going better, even in the cold bitter weather. We were only a few hours away from Berk, we would soon attack, the darkness of the night was the perfect time to cover us, give up the advantage of attack, taking them out when they least expect it. Soon Stoick would learn what true fear really is, someone talented as Hiccup shouldn't be going to waste.

Hiccup was mine the moment I laid eyes on him, I wanted him all for myself since then, and the time I did I had no regrets for doing any of this. Hiccup was made to be mine, and now I lost the one thing I ever cared about, carrying my child, our child, our future.

Stoick could never give Hiccup the future he deserves. He has no idea what true gift he really has in front of his very eyes, Hiccup has so many gifts, so many things he could be doing for this world, but Hiccup was hidden from the world, hidden from me.

A cold gust of winter windstruck my face, sending pins and needles in my flesh. I didn't react, I only focused on my dragon and got back to her, putting myself onto her back. I didn't even give her a proper name yet...maybe I should let Hiccup name her...but there was no time. I looked out at the many ships, ships full of my best warriors and weapons Berk has never seen before, Stoick was going to hand over Hiccup no matter what happens.

The creature let out a sudden moan, trying to get used to me being her rider, we haven't had much time together. But it would get better over time, I rest a hand on her face, tracing my fingers along her scales as she gave me a tender purr. Berk wasn't too are now, soon...soon I would have what was once just needs to hang on a little longer, then I wondered...did Hiccup really want to leave me? Did my little dove plan all of this? No...no I didn't believe it at all.

With everything that has happened, Hiccup didn't want to leave my side, especially after everything that has happen between us, after he saved my life it only made me want Hiccup more. I knew he truly cared for me, but he never said it to me, I never get the I love you back, but it was good enough for me now, I didn't get it all but it was enough for me. I wasn't going to let such talents go to waste while Hiccup is carrying my child, our future he was carrying in the womb.

"Berk will be nothing but ashes when I'm finished."

I could see the endless rows of ships, over 6,000 of them, Berk won't even see them coming. The element of surprise was very dire, Stoick was going to hand over Hiccup weather he wants to or not, he's friends can't do anything entire island would be engulfed in fire and blood, it was time to put an end to all of this. Hiccup was coming back to the Hunters island with me where he belongs, right by my side until the very end of of my guards walked up to me not close enough to my dragon but just enough for me to hear him, he looked at the Skrill before looking at me with worried eyes.

"Sir everything is ready." He said to me as the Skrill let out a low growl behind me.

"Good, we will attack in the next hour, now go." I ordered him in a stern voice, watching him quickly run away from me. Soon my lips turned into a half smirk, my right eye lingering out as I climbed onto the back of the large dragon, letting her roar so everyone on the ships could hear her. The ships were starting to pull out, heading towards Berk location as we took off the cliff, letting the cold winter wind hit my flesh as I clutched my sword, almost ready to pull it out of my sheath.

"It is time."

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was clutching my stomach as the tears were streaming down my face as Toothless continued to comfort me in the best way he could, he rest his large head on my lap while letting out small moans and groans and trying to nudge my hands and doing the best he could. The tears were not stopping anytime soon, I tried crying in silence so everyone downstairs wouldn't hear me, I was still sitting on the floor from what I had heard minutes ago, what was I going to do?

Why was this happening to me? My father was supposed to support me and respect my decisions, let me choose what I want to do.

I held Toothless close to me the entire time, trying not to lose my mind. My father was going to make me lose my baby, forcing me to get rid of it as if it was nothing but a piece of junk being thrown out, as if none of my feelings didn't matter at all to me, why was he doing this? because it was for my own good? no. None of this was going to help me at all, no it was only going to make things ten times worse for me, after everything I have gone through, I was going to lose my child? No...no way in hell this was happening to me.

I started to get up, sniffling and shaking all at the same time. Toothless got up with me and stayed very close to my side, helping me back to my bed, I had to sit down and tried to calm myself down. I took in some deep breaths, gripping the blankets while the tears were stained on my face, running my fingers through my hair, threading them through and laying back down on the bed, wanting to scream my head off and wanting to get out of here.

"What am I going to do? what am I going to do Toothless?" I rambled in a sobbing fit, my father was going to take my baby, he was going to give me moontea so he wouldn't have to deal with it. But I wanted my baby, I wanted to be a mother, a mother that I never got to have growing up, then I notice my little dragon, the one my mother made for me before I was even born. I slowly reached up for it, picking it up and holding it close to my chest, crying softly.

Why was this happening? This baby didn't deserve this cruel fate. I could feel the movements inside of my belly, a new little life that I was going to bring into the world no matter what, I wasn't going to let anything happen to my baby. I went back to think about all of this...when I found out I was first pregnant...I didn't want it at first, but...over the last few months I was getting more and more attached, wanting to be a mother, this feeling deep inside of me...something that I wanted.

This wasn't my father...my father wouldn't make me do this in the first place...I thought he loved me, I thought he would never do something like this. He was supposed to be the one to support me, not do something like this...I thought he would be supportive and be by my side during all of this...but I was wrong...he was going to do the worse thing to me. I mean I didn't even understand why my father was even doing this...this was going to be his first grandchild...the future of our house.

I was so scared, I was shaking to the point of not seeing straight. Wasn't he going to give me a say in this? I was his his only heir I should have a say in this, I'm the one carrying the baby in the first place, it is my body that is carrying the future, but now my father wanted to take it all away.

"We have to leave Toothless...we don't have a choice anymore...we can't stay on Berk...we have to leave before my dad comes back." I started to get up again, Toothless groaned in protest while I started to search for my old bag so I could start packing my things, I eventually found it, grabbing some of my old clothes, or the ones that I know that would fit me during the pregnancy and after I was done with that I looked back at my bed and grabbed my small dragon, tracing my fingers along the button eyes, feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks again, my father was the one to give me this...where did those times go?

"Okay...I think I have enough to get me back to Viggo." Toothless growled at his name but I couldn't really blame him."We can't go anywhere else Toothless, we have to go...now."

But before we could do anything else my bedroom door opened causing me to drop my things as my father came into my room, looking at me with stern eyes, causing me to stand back, sitting back on my bed as Toothless got in front of me.

"Hiccup?" He said looking at me stangly."Are you alright?" He walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder, I wanted to push this man away from me, I didn't want him touching me at all."What are you doing up? You should be resting, Gothi will be here in a minute to come look at you."

My heart was quick to drop when he said that, he was pretty much forcing me to lay back down on the bed."Dad no, please don't." I whispered.

"Hush Hiccup everything is alright." He pulled the blankets up to my chin, but I was still scared out of my mind."There's no need to be scared son, everything is going to be alright, soon you'll have nothing to worry about."

Before I could protest even more Gothi walked right through the door with Gobber right next to her with a steamy cup in her hands. I looked at the cup in her hands and felt my entire face go white with fear, Gobber had that look on his face, a face written with fear."Here Hiccup, you need to drink this."

"No...no I'm not drinking that...I know what it is." I started to back up."Your not killing my baby I won't let you!" I screamed when my father quickly grabbed me. Gothi walked over with the cup while my father held me down, I began to scream bloody murder as Gobber gave me a look, telling me to calm down, but I didn't trust him, I didn't trust anyone anymore. MY father had a very tight grip on my, feeling all of his strength on my body, fear for the worse Toothless ended up jumping on my father, flipping him onto the floor, Gothi jumped out of the way in time, Gobber's jaw was on the floor, almost not believing what he was seeing.

I was laying up against the wall, looking at my father as if he was insane, he was going to kill my baby...oh dear gods no...please no please let this be a nightmare, fear started consuming my entire body when I was watching Toothless and my father wrestling it out on the floor, his helmet hitting the floor. I scooted away while my eyes were locked onto the scene, I grabbed my bag from the floor as Gobber stood in my way."Hiccup please listen to me." He pleaded with me."This isn't what you think."

"No...no it's exactly what I think it is." I said sternly."Get out of my way...now." He tried grabbing my arm but he didn't use the amount of force my father used for me, instead I pushed passed him, almost knocking him out of my way, Toothless managed to knock my father away too, Gothi couldn't do much either. Gobber didn't do anything after I pushed him away, almost running down the stairs with Toothless right behind me.

I didn't really know what the hell I was doing, all I knew was I needed to get out of this house, out of this village...away from all of this before it's too late. I could hear my father coming down the stairs seeing Gobber holding him back he was trying to save me from him, maybe Gobber was on my side after all."Hiccup...just run." Gobber breather out trying to get a hold of my father again, tears were streaming down my face, my voice was caught in my throat and all I could do was run.

I pretty much bolted out the door, not look behind me, Toothless had already got me, putting me on his strong back as the villagers could only watch us, wides eyes full of concern, other were low whispers seeing me alive again. No one else has seen me in so long, Toothless nudge me again to get back on, which I did, we both took off into the snowy sky and into the woods, I could hear people calling out for me again, was it my riders? my father? probably.

But Gobber was doing his best to hold him back, giving me enough time to escape. It was so messed up, it was all so messed up, I thought I would be happy to be home...but I was wrong...so wrong to a point where I rather be dead at this point. But I couldn't die, not right now, I had to live, for Toothless, for my unborn child, a child that should have a life. There was only one place we could go right now, the one place that started my life.

We were back at the cove, the place where we first met so long ago...almost four years ago...where did all the good times go? what happened to the old happy me? where did it all go wrong? Oh yeah me being an idiot and invading and trespassing on Viggo's dragon hunting territory and messing up my life from the very start...and now...the place that I thought was home, the place I thought I would be safe...it was all a pipe dream now.

I dropped to my knees, sinking into the cold snow, soaking into my pants, tears hitting my cheeks and trailing down my chin.

Toothless slowly walked over to me, licking my tears and nudging my cheek softly, trying to comfort me again, the only thing that could make me feel better...or at least somewhat...I let my hands fall from my hair and into the cold snow, letting the sting of the bitter cold sink into my pale skin, after my hands got down freezing they soon traveled to Toothless's head, holding him in a cradling motion as he purred in my arms.

"I can't do this anymore Toothless...I can't trust anyone...everyone...everyone hates me." I cried.

Toothless grumbled and nuzzled me.

"Were on our own...I don't even know what to do now...I don't know where to go now." My voice was still shaking as Toothless kept me safe, almost shielding me from the little flakes of snow hitting my right cheek. I didn't know what to do, or where else to father wants me to get rid of my unborn child, Gobber was the only person to help me out during all of this, at first I thought he was just going to force me to drink it, but...but he changed his mind...he ended up helping me, holding my father back like that.

But that still didn't make all of the pain go away, it didn't stop the heart ach from what my father wanted to do to me. I wanted Viggo, dear gods I just wanted Viggo...I need him...I need him to save me. I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud, only cries and sobbs, I cradle my little bump in the cold bitter snow.

But then I heard the flap of more powerful wings, along with voices calling out my name, I almost didn't believe it. Toothless jumped up, growling at first at the figures surrounding us, then they quickly died down when I opened my eyes.

"Hiccup?" It was a soft voice, a voice full of fear.

"A...Astrid." I said with a trembling voice as I saw all of my riders coming up to me, my cousin Snotlout put his fur cloak on my thin shoulders, gently helping me up from the snow, the twins and Fishlegs looked at me with worried eyes.

"It's okay...were here to help you." She said softly as her pretty blue eyes locked onto my red puffy green eyes."Gobber managed to tell us everything, he sent us to find you and get you off of Berk." My entire body froze when she said that.

"What?...why?" I asked them, almost not believing them.

"Because we know you want to keep your baby, we're doing this because we still care about you Hiccup." I couldn't believe that they were helping me, they actually cared, they weren't trying to hurt me like father did. My heart was starting to calm down, not beating in a frantic pace like it did before, now I had my friends back, ones that actually still care, even if I'm pregnant with my enemies child.

Snotlout managed to help me up."Come on baby cousin, were getting you out of here." I clutched onto his hand tightly as he led me back onto Toothless."Gobber and my dad are keeping Stoick at bay until we can get you to the edge, we just need to buy us some time until the war is over."

The war was going to be far from over, Viggo and his tribe were going to tear this place apart. I needed to tell them before it was too late. Viggo wasn't going to stop until I was in his arms and back on the hunters island.

"No...no this war isn't gong to blow over anytime soon...Viggo isn't going to stop until you give me back to him." I said darkly."I'm better off going back with him, he'll keep me and our child safe...just listen to me please." I begged as my cousin placed me on Toothless's back. My cousin looked a little frighten when I first said this, but only shook his head, I knew he didn't want to believe it, but this was going to happen either way, Viggo was coming back for me.

"There's no way in Hell Viggo is taking you again."Astrid said fiercely."Will figure something out Hiccup, will make sure you and your baby are safe."

Before I could open my mouth e all heard the war horn being blown, then the cries of a dragon that was all too familiar, a dragon I thought was never going to be on this island again, the sky was going dark, the sky started to light up with lightning. Then I finally found the strength to breath out the words from the bitter silence, breaking it in front of my fellow riders.

"Viggo."


	24. Chapter 24

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Twenty Four

I Own Nothing

 **Viggo's P.O.V**

The entire island was in my sight, the sky was dark with winter. The snow was lighter than before, not enough to cause the sea to freeze over yet, I could still smell the sea salt, filling my nose along with the smell of fresh smoke, hiding in the dark grey clouds was giving me more of an advantage, the darkness was falling starting to fade, the dawn was reaching over for us. But the sun was nowhere to be seen, only flakes of snow and the smoke of fire. The village seemed quiet, no sign of Hiccup or any of his riders yet.

Over the last few hours me and my dragon had made some progress, slowly bonding and getting more use to each other, giving her some affection and praises when I could, but most of it could wait later when I get back to the island, back when I can bring Hiccup home, the more I thought about Hiccup...the more angry I got.

I could feel my fingers sinking into saddle, the nails of my fingers penetrating the fresh leather as I kept my one remaining eye focused on the island of Berk. The only thing I wanted to see was the entire place up in flames, but I wasn't cruel, or was I? I've already killed Ingrid and Erica, how much of a chance was I willing to take? Everything at this point. If it meant getting Hiccup back to me, then let everyone and everything die on Berk. Before I even left the island I made sure Erica was gone, make sure no one else will hear about this little stunt she pulled, costing me Hiccup, causing my little dove to escape.

I kept having more thoughts on my past, what if my first wife never died? what if my beloved Faye never died? No I can't think of that right now. She died in the middle of childbirth, the others were either slain by my brother or suicide, or so I believe, it's been so long, I thought I was in love back then, so naive, so young and reckless I thought, I wanted to be an honourable chief back then, wanting to be perfect in every way possible but I was none of those...but Hiccup...Hiccup as perfection to was a sweet frail thing, tiny figure but with a gentle heart, but Ryker wanted her too, but I forbaid it from happening. She was mine, but the gods took her from me, everything was taken from me.

She died in the middle of labor, her heart gave out and the child was stillborn, only making my entire world shatter within me, I was a young man thought to be in love for once, but I was wrong...I only love one person...Hiccup was my only love, my father was a cruel man, never caring for me or Ryker as children so my grandfather took care of us, rasing us as his own sons, thankfully my father died during a dragon trade gone wrong when I was eight, Ryker only twelve. But it was a huge weight lifted off my shoulders as a young child, it still was to this day.

But my first wife...she...she was so much like Hiccup, caring...having a good heart...but it all came with a price.

Hiccup would sometimes bring up his childhood, telling me of his father ignoring him, leaving him in the forge and his mother getting killed by dragons as an infant in the cradle, a tragic event that cost Hiccup the only parent that would ever love him.

I was almost jealous at some points of having my little dove with me, showing me what he could do, but I learned to enjoy it, fascinated by what he could do, I learned to love having Hiccup with me. I loved having Hiccup in bed with me, making love, showing me affection at some points together. He could have left me die in the volcano, going back home to his father and friends, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he went back to save me, giving me another chance at life, a chance I wonder if I even deserve.

The wings of the Skrill flapped forcely in the air, almost sounding like loud drums in the wind, soon the sky would lit up with lightning, Berk would be nothing but ashes and bones, not unless they surrender peacefully which I highly doubt it. Hiccup was viewed as a hero around his village, people once spoke highly of him, how he killed the red death, how he managed to change the minds of others, including mine over time.

But my mind wasn't changed on Berk, I knew they weren't going to hand Hiccup over to me, even with my child growing inside of Hiccup's womb. Soon that child would be born and bring in a new future, a future where we would be powerful, fearless, and show no mercy. Paranoia was starting to consume me over time, watching things I wanted in life being taken away from me, watching the life I wanted being taken away from me, I thought I did everything I could before I met Hiccup, but I was wrong, I was going to do the only thing I could, the only thing I could to keep what I want in life.

Life had robbed me of many things, but Hiccup wasn't going to be one of them, and I would damn well sure make of it. They can take my life, my riches...but not Hiccup.

The village was right in my sight, seeing the peaceful little village that would soon be gone.

The torches were still lit, not many people out in the village except for a few and dragons, the village wasn't as big as I thought it would be, but Hiccup did come from a small place after all, only around 500 men while mine were ten times the size, not even close to what I have brought. It was almost hearless to what I was doing, I made a promise to my dear Hiccup...but this one I was going to have to break, the only way I can get my little dove back.

Soon shouting persuade from the house on the top hill, Stoick and thest of his menere surrounding him, or from what I could see from below, still keeping my distance the entire time without anyone seeing us still, the ships in the distance would soon catch the eye of people, placing my moves before striking. Stoick was yelling, screaming to a point where his entire face was red with anger, hearing him yelling about Hiccup leaving, letting Hiccup escape again.

Gobber was shouting at the chief, telling him over and over that he was crazy for trying to force Hiccup, force to do what? I listen the best I could, the whole village was slowly gathering around the chiefs house, looking at the two grown men arguing.

The more I looked down, the more anger started to build up inside of me. It was about Hiccup...it was always about Hiccup, always thrown in the middle of the situation, always the one to be blamed. I waited to give the signal for my men to intervin, giving me time to plan my attack, I kept listening to Stoick arguing, it looked like it wasn't stoping anytime soon.

"This isn't up for discussion!" Stopick yelled on the top of his lungs, everyone was looking at him as if he was mad."Hiccup is my son and I have to do what is best!"

"So murdering your unborn grandchild is alright then? You have no idea what Hiccup has been through Stoick!" The blonde blacksmith yelled back."You think Hiccup would kill his own flesh and blood? You think aborting the child will make everything better? You act like Hiccup doesn't even matter to you, let alone what he wants." Gobber was the only person on this island with a proper sense.

"He is my son and I WILL stand by my decision." He declared in front of everyone."Hiccup will NOT be carrying Viggo's spawn, I forbid it." He said finally pushing Gobber away."This isn't up for discussion anymore, find Hiccup and bring him to me, NOW."

"I'm afraid that won't be happen Stoick."

Everyone looked up to see me give the command, Hunters running in left and right, in almost every direction as the first attack happened, Stoick scrambled to the ground and grabbed his ax. The entire sky was lit up with lightning, people were screaming, I turned and let my Skrill land on the ground, telling her to take to the skies, causing more chaos as the village was soon set on fire thanks to the lightning bolts hitting almost everything, the sky grew more violent as people tried getting on there dragons, but that didn't last very long, the ones who tried were either struck or ran off as soon as they saw the Skrill.

"YOU!" Stoick glared at me."YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS." He swung his ax at me, pulling my sword out and colliding against his ax."You did this to my son!" He yelled as his dark green eyes locked onto mine."This is all your fault!" Our weapons clashed harder, both of our eyes locking onto each other, I could tell he was looking at my burnt face, as if he was looking at a monster.

"I did what had to be done Stoick." I said darkly."Hiccup belongs to me, except I let him make his own decisions, I might have taken him, but I don't treat him like a prisoner."

"But instead you raped him and forced a pregnancy he wasn't prepared for!" He roared."He'll never be the same, you ruined him!" More yelling and grunts pursued while fighting him, my men were dominating what was left of Berks best warriors, Stoick was already getting tired, seeing his friend Gobber struggling with three men at once.

"I didn't ruin Hiccup, you did Stoick, we could have a peace treaty if you stop all of this...but since you tried to kill my unborn child...I'm not giving you that chance." The sound of metal clashed out, making a loud clang, ringing out for anyone to hear, even though the entire village was engulfed in Hunters."I'm never letting you near Hiccup, never again Stoick the Vast."

"Go to hell you son of a bitch." He spat out, soon the smell of smoke filled the air.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

My eyes were locked onto the sky, seeing the dark lightening shoot through the air as my heart stopped, a large lump caught in my throat as all I could do was watch. I could feel my entire body tense up as I slowly got off of Hookfang."Viggo." I whispered with fear, he finally did it, he finally tamed the Skrill. I thought I would never see it, let alone on Berk, but he managed to do it, out of all the people, the one man who sells and trades dragons for gold has finally tamed one for himself.

"How in Thor dose Viggo have a Skrill?!" Fishlegs cried out.

I lowered my head down in guilt."Oh gods this is all my fault." I hung my head in shame, placing both hands on my face."I have to stop this...I don't have a choice, Viggo's going to end up killing everyone here...or worse." I said with utter dread, I should have know Viggo would have done this, he was coming with full force.

Astrid stepped in."You are not doing anything, not in the condition your in Hiccup." She said it to sound caring, in a way she was, but I had stop this. I know Astrid has a good heart, wanting to protect me, doing the same thing she always did, but she didn't have a say in what I want. She tried getting back onto Hookfang, but I gently pushed her away, she looked at me with concerned eyes, real concern for once and not the same look my father gave me earlier, I know in my heart I can trust her...I hope.

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do Astrid." I snapped back, almost making her look shocked. I know she wanted to do this for my own sake, but this was my own battle, the one I have to go alone in, without my friends, without anyone else helping me.

"But you need to think about what's best for you, none of us want to see you get hurt." Fishlegs cut in."Please Hiccup, let us help you." He then walked over to me, placing a hand on my thin shoulder."You can't do this alone, I know what Stoick tried to do to you was wrong...but...we still care about you Hiccup."

I gave him a half smile, hearing him and the rest of the group made my body relax a little better, but this was Viggo, Viggo was still my husband...my love, but I wasn't going to say any of it out loud, not yet at least.I didn't know what we were going to do, how was I going to stop Viggo from doing more damage? How was I going to help him? Or in this case stop him from killing everyone? I could feel my entire head spin and feel knots in my stomach, the baby gave me a soft flutter in response.

"Saddle up, were going back to the village." I said with a fearful tone, looking back at Toothless." I need to confront Viggo...before it's too late."

"I can't believe were even doing this." My cousin said helping me onto Toothless."What are you going to do Hiccup?" Snotlout was still hanging onto me."Were not letting you do this by yourself." I shook my head at him, they were all going to help me no matter what the situation was.

"I just need to get to Viggo, try to talk to him...just...let me get to him." That was all I could say to him."Viggo might listen to me, once he sees me...maybe I can talk him down." That wasn't completely impossible at the moment, that is if Viggo hasn't gone insane yet and burned down the entire village, he knew what it would do to me, he promised me no harm would come to anyone, but then again I didn't ask to be brought back to Berk, but that wouldn't mean anything now.

I still drugged him, I didn't mean for it to go this far, I only did it to free my friends, I wanted them to live...not to have a cruel fate such as this.

"Your seriously going to talk to Viggo?" My cousin asked me again as if I was finally losing it."He might as well kills us while he has the chance." Before he could say anything else Astrid hit him on the arm."Ow!" He then glared at her.

"Just hear Hiccup out, maybe...maybe he can get through to Viggo." She said softly."I know he's trying to kills us, but." She sighed."Maybe Hiccup can be the one to stop all of this." At least she was trying to wrap her mind around all of this."But if nothing else works...then were all going on the run."

Run I thought, no I don't think we could out run Viggo while on the back of a Skrill, besides...I didn't want to run from him, I need him I love him, and some of my riders could see that, written all over my face, they could all see it, Astrid knew I wasn't going to leave so easily, Viggo was here to take me away and destroy anyone that gets in his way, or anyone that tries to. But what was I going to do about my father? he doesn't want me anywhere near Viggo, let alone together with him.

What was I going to do about my father? That is if he is still alive by the time we get back to the village.

"So what's the plan then?" Fishlegs asked."Is Viggo going to even listen to you Hiccup? No offence...but you do you really think Viggo will listen to you?, are you going to go back to him?" His voice had fear in it, everyone was scared of what was happening."I mean your pregnant...you shouldn't even be flying, after everything that's happened over the last couple of days."

"That doesn't matter Fishlegs." I said urgently, getting back to Toothless, letting him spread his wings."Were going back, now." I said sternly as all of the riders were quickly getting back onto there dragons, taking off into the sky, getting a bit of a clearer view of things.

I could just feel it in my gut, just by looking at the lightning, seeing the large amount of smoke and ash, it only made my heart race even more, Toothless could hear my discomfort, sensing the fear in my body, feeling the fluttering in my stomach, small little kicks inside of me. I could already feel, hear the screams and see homes and other things being set on fire, smelling the bitter ashes and smoke, filling my nose, almost making me vomit just from the smell alone.

I didn't care of I was pregnant or not, I had to stop this no matter what, Viggo...Viggo was a part of me now, over the months...everything has changed, my entire life has changed. Parts of it I hated, other parts I enjoy, Viggo was part of my life now, and I didn't care if my father like it or not, it's not up to him, he can't just make decisions for me, he can't just take my baby away from me, I rather be dead then let any of this happen.

Was there a real plan, no. But then again was there ever a real plan? I never imagined my father turning against me, trying to force the abortion on me, thank the gods for Gobber stepping in and getting me the hell out of that house, otherwise I would have lost it, I would have lost my unborn child. I wouldn't have this little one growing inside of me, my father just didn't care, he didn't care if her was going to kill his unborn grandchild, nothing else seemed to matter to him.

I placed my hand on my stomach and closed my eyes, trying to block it out, but I could still see the look on his face, my father glared at me, with anger, disappointment and rage. It was like looking at someone else, he wasn't my father anymore, he was just another monster to me. Gobber was the only one who seemed to care for my well being, or at least what I wanted, but I still felt hollow from seeing all of this, losing a part of my family again, I almost didn't know what was worse, getting disowned or having my father trying to kill my unborn child.

I could see the village, haring the screaming getting louder and louder, the Skrill was circling the place, Toothless locked eyes, he growled under his breath. I tried not looking at it, having the memories from that thing alone scared me, the rest of the riders knew what I was looking at, the notice the Skrill soon enough, but I waved them off, telling not to do anything reckless, none of them could take it on, not right now.

Soon enough I got a glimpse of my husband, Viggo was swinging his dark sword, the same ruby sword he has on his back.

My heart was starting to race again, once I locked my eyes onto him there was no turning back this time, I told my riders to back off, waving for them to stand down until I reach Viggo, both him and my dad were taking each other on, both my father's ax and Viggo's sword clashing, both men grunting, covered in blood, sweat,anger.

"VIGGO!" I cried out, my father broke contact with my lover, looking at me as if I was crazy enough to interfere.

"Hiccup!" My father yelled out, trying to shove Viggo out of his way, but there was no way in hell that was happening. Viggo ended up giving my father a quick slice to the leg, causing my father to fall down, clutching his leg in pain, but still not giving up the fight, once Viggo raised his sword, my father lunged and tackled my husband to the cold snow ground, soon all around them the pure white snow was soon turning blood red.

I jumped off of Toothless, screaming the entire time, watching my father getting the upper hand and wrapping his hands around Viggo's neck, causing my heart to clench, soon picking up the pace in my speed.

"I'll kill, I'll bloody kill you!" My father screamed out at Viggo, slowly cutting off his air, watching the life I once save slowly fading away.

I had to make it, I had to get to Viggo.

In the middle of the fight I could see Viggo's sword laying in the snow, I quickly picked it up, sinking and scrambling in the snow, picking up the heavy blade as I heard Astrid and the rest of my friends screaming in the background. But I ignored the cries for me to stop and drop the sword but I did what had to be done, I was watching my love being strangled by my own father, watching the one person I once hated, saved from being burned alive.

I held the blade to my father's neck, he froze as his eyes lingered up to mine, looking at me with strange eyes.

"Stop this, NOW!" I screamed, everyone around us had finally stopped fighting, all eyes were on us, all my friends in the background were looking at me with fear. My father finally released Viggo from his death grip, Viggo gasped for air and soon enough his fist connected to Stoick's face, knocking him to the ground. I watched my father being pulled away from Viggo, watching his men coming in with heavy chains, clasping them onto his thick wrist, he started to yell again, calling out my name and swearing to the gods before being carried away.

Before I could say anything, I was quickly whisked away into a tight embrace, warm lips crashing into mine, not giving me the time to speak. My arms quickly wrapped themselves around Viggo, letting his body collide with mine, running my fingers through his thin hair, feeling the scars on his face. Soon our lips pulled apart as both of our eyes locked, I placed my hand back on his face, pressing my forehead onto his, letting the older man hold me in place.

"Little dove." He breathed out, feeling one of his hands travel to my little baby bump."I thought I lost you." His words breathed out, echoing in my mind, soon tears were starting to roll down my cheek. I tighten my grip on him, never wanting to let him go, never again.


	25. Chapter 25

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Twenty Five

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was still caught up in the tight embrace, tears of relief with Viggo holding me. I still didn't believe he was even holding me, I thought...I thought he was going to die, I thought I was never going to see him again., I thought I was going to lose everything, but this was real. Viggo was was finally here, I still couldn't believe this was even happening in the first place, everyone had calmed down...or at least a little bit, I could see the tension all around us, but to be honest, I really didn't care, I finally had Viggo by my side again.

He slowly pulled away from me."Hiccup." he breathed out softly, his fingers tracing down my face."Why? why did you leave me?" I could feel his voice break, it only made me feel worse, looking all around me, seeing all the chaos.

"I didn't want to leave...I promised I wouldn't leave you Viggo." I said gently."But...Ingrid...Ingrid help me break my friends out, but I kept telling her I wanted to stay...to keep them safe...to keep you safe." That was a half lie, but mostly true since I didn't want him killing my friends in the first place. But I still didn't plan on leaving him, I was planning on staying with him hoping that my friends wouldn't have said anything, let alone take me to the edge. But I didn't think Viggo would even believe me in the first place, but he looked at me with his one eyes, cupping my cheek and holding me in place.

But I notice once I mention Ingrid Viggo's face got dark, but I didn't push it...not yet at least.

"I know." He whispered."But I had to come and get you back." He kissed my temple."I'm never leaving you again, never letting you out of my sight." I felt his firm hand on my little bump, feeling a ting of heat in my cheeks. We ended up kissing for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only for a few minutes, I didn't know what everyone else was going to think of me now, everyone was staring, I could already die from embarrassment, but deep down I didn't care.

"I missed you." My voice was trembling, tears slowly coming down my face, I was trying to calm down, trying to explain to him over and over again that I never wanted to leave, not because I wanted to save my friends, but because I love him, I wouldn't say it out loud...not yet...I would only say it when I was ready."I missed you...I missed you so much." I cried into his shoulder, he was taken back a bit be he still held me tightly.

"Your never leaving my side again Hiccup." His voice was stern again, feeling his large fingers running down my back, making me feel safe again. He was finally back, he was here to save me...was any of this even real?

We ended up embracing again, I could feel all eyes on us, people were whispering, then I heard my friends pushing through the crowd. I slowly pulled my face away to see my cousin and Astrid making there way through, I ended up locking eyes with both of them, the rest of the gang soon appeared. Viggo still didn't pull away from me, he held me in his tight gripped embrace, one hand still on my little bump, while his one cold brown eye lingered along the crowd. Once the crowd started getting closer my face started to turn red, Viggo saw this and held me closer, almost want to push me behind him, at this point I wouldn't be shocked if he took me away again.

"Hiccup."Astrid trailed off while looking at us both, her eyes were on Viggo, I could tell she wanted to glare back at him, but she held back for once."We need to go to the great hall...sort all of this out." She was right, I turned to Viggo and nodded, he hooked his arms around me and I led the way, soon everyone was following us back. I could feel my body trembling at the sudden change, the bitter cold was finally sinking into my body, feeling my fingertips going numb, Viggo took notice and called one of his men to take off his clack, draping it over my thin shoulders and body, I thanked them both, taking slow steps to the great hall, glancing over at the small jail we had, my father was inside, that was all I could think about.

My father will hate me until the day I die. The one person I least expected to be locked up, I could still hear his screams, guards standing outside of it, making sure there was no way of him getting out, shivers went up my spine, still hearing his voice echoing out on my head. He was screaming traitor from the jail house, screaming my name over and over, but soon the cries ended, only making my heart ache even more, but deep down it was only way of keep my unborn child safe.

This was my own father for Thor's sake, I never thought he would resort to this in the first place, he would always complain if never having the chance to have grandchildren because of my condition, because he didn't want anyone to find out about this, what did he think was going to happen? Did he expected me to just marry Astrid and pretend everything was going to be alright? No, none of that was going to end up well for either of us, I could only get pregnant from a man, there was no other way, plus ow would Astrid even take it? would she ended up accepting me too?

What was the rest of the village thinking? Did they see me as a traitor? A dragon whore? No, no I don't think they do, but it was still haunting me, I kept my head down the entire time, Viggo helping me up the long way of steps, holding onto me protectively not letting me slip away or out of sight, the rest of my friends were behind me, none of them spoke a single word to me, only looking at me with concern or worried eyes, none of them could see this coming. I mean I was pretty much married to the enemy, how else could I explain this any better?

The entire village was in shambles, or at least half of it was thanks to the Skrill, fires were slowly dying, being put out. The fires were dying down, soon there was nothing but ash and smoke, along with a thick amount of snow soon following, the clouds were swarming the entire island, flakes of ice soon followed us, a cold gust of wind caught my face, only wanting to pull my face deeper, far away from the cold winds of winter. The steps felt like a walk of shame, having everyone see me like this, so vulnerable, so scared all at once, but it wasn't the first time everyone seeing me like this. I was supposed to be strong, be the cheif my father allways wanted me to be, but I was none of those.

Another gust hit me, this time freezing my entire face and hands, even with the fur cloak draped around me the cold was getting back to me, I pushed myself closer to Viggo, climbing up the entire row of steps with almost everyone behind me.

But soon we were both greeted with warmth, the great hall was still standing strong, only a few burns and chips here and there. I could let my eyes linger so much, looking at all the details and all the banners inside, feeling Viggo gripping my body a little tighter, almost snapping me out of it.

We slowly gathered around the large table, maps sprawled out, the fire was lit and slowly burning away, the scent of fresh burning wood filled my nose. Everyone was here, all of my friends, all of my people, Gobber was standing right next to me, almost glaring at Viggo, but I could see the look in his eyes, seeing him holding back, after everything...I couldn't blame him. I could see the anger in his eyes, wanting to rip Viggo a new one, but he held his ground and stood next to me for support.

I could see my uncle Spitelout coming in, looking weary, tired...just drained, no longer looking at me with mean eyes. The rest of my friends had the same look, but theres was more worried this time, and of course most eyes were on Viggo, with half burnt face and what they just saw with the Skrill a few minutes ago, it was nothing but a shit show.

I took in a deep breath." I guess I should start." I said in a shallow voice."We all know why we're here...what happened here." I could feel nothing but dread, all these people wanted Viggo dead, not because of the village, but for stealing me, selling dragons, killing them and so forth, so many reasons for wanting this man dead. I didn't even know if there was a real way to sort this out, how to avoid starting another war, I notice most of Viggo's men were shifted outside, Viggo must have given them the orders to stay put. Before I could even get any words to, the crowd started to erupt.

"What are we going to do with Viggo?!" A man shouted.

"What are we going to do with Stoick? He's gone bloody mad!"

"Can we even trust Viggo? How do we know he won't kill us or our dragons?!"

"How is Hiccup even with child in the first place!?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Gobber creamed out, getting everyone in the room to finally shut the hell up, making me feel a tiny bit better."Let Hiccup speak before you go off." We both locked eyes, a half smile was written on my face. I thank him with a silent thank you, and turned back to the crowd full of people, Viggo gripped my hand into his, as my eyes looked back up, this time with a little more encouragement thanks to Gobber.

"None of this should have happened." I said sternly."And when I mean everything...I mean everything." I could feel my voice tremble a little."All of this is my fault is what I am trying to say, all of this happened because of me." I was willing to take all of the blame, I was the one who ventured out, I was the one invading Viggo's hunting territory.

"No it's not Hiccup." Viggo said sternly."I did all of this, if these people want to be angry at someone then let them be anger with me, not you." The rest of the village was now looking back at Viggo, all the glares and death stares soon wearing me down already, at least most of them weren't aimed at me. Viggo cleared his throat and took a step forward, slowly releasing my hand he once held tightly, I wanted his to hold me again, but he brushed me away."I was the one who put the bounty out on Hiccup, I was the one who ordered the capture." Viggo kept his demeter the entire time, his hands behind his back, keeping his pose as everyone looked at him, his blind eye almost looking white.

No one was shocked by this, people started to whisper and look around almost in fear, no not fear, in anger.

"I can assure all of you that none of this will happen again."

Then the crowd started to go into an uproar, people we shouting, saying they didn't believe him for a minute, and I couldn't blame anyone for it, this was the very man that did end up causing all of this, but I was still on Viggo's side.

"I know we can't just fix all of this in a day." I said."Everything that has happened is on both of us...mostly me." I tried not to look at Viggo."But if we can work together...let Viggo help us, just enough to get us through this winter...I'm not asking any of you to forgive Viggo, believe me I'm not...we just need help, I mean think about it, our village is destroyed, my father has gone off the wagon as most of you saw." I closed my eyes when I said the last sentence.

Viggo stepped closer."Hiccup stop." feeling his hand back on my stomach."That's enough, you need to rest." The concern was starting to come back in his voice, but I didn't care at this point, I had to do the right thing.

"No." I didn't care at this point, I didn't care what any of these people thought of me."Since my father has been taken into custody, I need to step us as the next chief of this village, I know it's soon and I haven't had any training whatsoever, but I don't have a choice." There was no one else in line, my father didn't have any other children besides me, I was old enough to be chief now, even though deep down I didn't want to be chief, I never wanted to be, but I had to step up pregnant or not.

"Hiccup please, you need to think this through." Gobber spoke up and coming back to me."Come on, Spitelout and I will handle the rest of this, you need to rest for your own sake and for the baby your carrying right now." I gave him a huff before Viggo started to lead me out along with my friends. The entire crowd was whispering this time, eyes looking at me and Viggo the entire time as we left the great hall again, looking at the long thing of steps again, but before I could even do anything Viggo called for his Skrill.

The Skrill shot out form the sky, land almost gracefully on the snowy ground, resting her wings and letting us on her back. Soon everyone one else's dragons came back to them, Toothless wanted me to ride on this back, but before I could say anything Viggo grabbed me by my hips and placed me on his mounted Skrill."It's alright." Viggo's voice purred as he held onto me tight"I'm taking you back to our cabin on the ship."

For some reason that made me feel a lot better, I didn't want to go back to my old house, my father's house.

I looked back at the rest of the gang."Come on guys." Astrid nodded, but shot Viggo one more glare before getting on stormfly. Snotlout had a look of resentment in his eyes, but he got his dragon as well soon the others followed and carried on, Viggo's ship was already at the docks, heavily guarded to the teeth of course, we landed on the top deck, the men that were there pulled there weapons out once they saw the riders. All of my friends reacted to the sudden moves, almost getting ready to fight again, but it was all put to a halt.

"That's enough, stand down all of you." Viggo growled, feeling his grip around my hips."None of them are a threat to us anymore, put the weapons down." Once those words were spoken all of them stand down, Viggo getting off of his mount, then grabbing me gently and placing me back on the deck. My heart wasn't pounding anymore, the rest of the group were still on there dragons."If you all want to stay up here then so be it, but right now I'm taking Hiccup to our chambers."

Astrid wanted to protest, but once she saw the look on my face she back off.

I gave all of my friend one last look before Viggo whisked me away, again. His arm wrapped around me as we slowly walked down to the lower deck, having the doors open for us as the smell of fire was leaving my nose, leaning my body closer to his, taking in his scent again, making me feel closer to him. But I could still feel his body tense up to my touch, he didn't want me to be the chief of Berk, he wanted me as his wife still, he wanted me to come home with him, I place my hand softly on my stomach and looked down at the floor, walking down the hall to our chambers.

But once the doors were close all hell broke lose between us.

"What the hell were you even thinking?" Viggo said sternly, but in a low voice."Do you think I want to lose you to these people!?"

I shot back a quick glare."These are my people Viggo not yours!" I roared back."I have to step up and do this for Thor sake, my father has lost his fucking mind and tried killing our unborn child! Berk doesn't have anyone else to take over! I am the only child my father has!" I yelled out again, feeling the anger coming back to me, feeling the flutters coming to my stomach. But this time I was standing my ground, I wasn't planning on leaving berk this time."I have to stay Viggo, Berk needs especially now after this war YOU started in the first place, my people want you dead, they all want you to pay the price for everything you have caused!"

Both me and Viggo locked eyes for a few minutes, even with his one eye they were still filled with anger, the look of rage but also a look of fear. He sighed heavily and turned away, rubbing both hands on his face and not looking at me, refusing to look at me. I only shook my head and decided to finally sit down, wanting to clear my head, trying to calm myself down the best I could, stress wasn't good for me or our child.

I could already feel the tears of frustration coming down, I sat in that chair for what felt like hours, hours of anger and frustration, feeling the entire world on my shoulders again, feeling like I was failing at my own life again.

But eventually I felt the same strong arms I felt around me again, i tensed up for a minute to look up to see Viggo embracing me again, not as tight as before, this time it felt more gentle and forgiving, no anger no rage this time, only sadness.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Hiccup." He kissed the top of my head this time, feeling something wet hitting my cheek, I looked up to see his eyes with small tears coming down his face, even with his blind eye he was able to produce tears still, I slowly reached up to catch his tears but his hand firmly grabbed mine, giving it a rough kiss and never break eye contact with me."My little dove." He said softly as the kisses started to get more gentle.

But eventually he let go of my hand as I cupped his face softly, taking my thumbs and wiping away his tears. I slowly hushed him, not saying a word the entire time we embraced, soon I slowly tilt my head to lock lips with his, pulling our bodies close for a few tender kisses, feeling his hands and arms wrapping themselves around my body, feeling his lips travel down my neck, nipping at my exposed neck while one of his hands traveled and gripped my ass, squeezing it hard, I let out a yelp and sent him a small glare again, he only let out a laugh and kissed me again, damn this man.

I started to remove my leather armor, feeling viggo's hands unlacing my tunic so he could see my body again, once the top half of me was remove, I moved on to his clothes. I took his fur cloak off first, along with his black tunic, feeling his flesh against mine. Soon both our pants were off as well, leading us back to our bed, leaving us to us making love for what like endless hours, hours of us just touching and feeling each other. I felt the dull ache between my legs, Viggo's seed was spilled all over my stomach. I felt his heart beat, beating at a frantic pace, but it was good thing, it was letting me know that this was all real again.

"I needed this." I whispered, resting my head on his chest, feeling Viggo's hand on my little bump."I missed you." His other hand traced down my cheek."But you know I have to stay here...until we can figure something out." I tried sounding hopeful, but Viggo still hated the idea of it.I felt his body move away from mine,getting up and moving to his , pulling out a bottle.

We laid in the bed, covering our bodies with the thick furs, the smell of wine filled my nose when Viggo went up and grabbed himself a glass, drinking it down and setting the glass aside while he got me some water."I still don't want to lose you." He said again.

"Your not going to lose me Viggo." I said to him softly."I'm not leaving your side." I wrapped my arms around his waist, he put his glass down and pulled me back into his arms, feeling his face pressed against my hair, taking in my scent."I promise you." I whisper.

"I know." He took my chin and gave me a tender kiss. I could still fell the fear, I could still feel anger from him, but he was at least willing to try.

I didn't know how we were going to do this, we could only tell when the time comes, we would figure it out eventually. i was going to try and do everything in my power to get us through this, so far not to much has happened, beside the entire village wanting to murder Viggo and have his head on a spike, but maybe over time I could help them see he has changed...mostly. I knew deep down Viggo wasn't going to give up the drag hunting/trade, that was going to be a different conversation for a different day.

But I wasn't giving up, not today, not now, not ever.

we ended up making love again, this time I was in control, never looking away, grinding my hips against his body, feeling his strong thrust as we both came again. I held him tight in my embrace, barely sleeping last night, tomorrow was a new day, a new start for the both of us.

I wanted us to have a long life together, I wanted to show Viggo more than just dragons, I wanted him to feel the same emotions I have for Toothless, Viggo needs to bond with his dragon, learning my ways, no more killing dragons, no more selling them for gold. But once again, that was going to be saved for another day, once the baby comes I'll have more time, I just need to take it slow. I looked down at Viggo, he was already asleep in my arms, I traced my fingers along the smooth side of his face.

"I'm never letting you go."


	26. Chapter 26

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Twenty Six

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Months had started to pass, each one that went bye the bigger I started to get. I was sitting in my old room once again, after a few weeks of avoiding my old home, I finally swallowed my fears and went back to my house, walking it with Toothless and Viggo, giving him the tour of my tiny home, it was so small compared to Viggo's home, our home he called it. I didn't dare go to father's room, I pretty much avoided it for the last six months I avoided that room, not wanting to see anything related to my father.

Speaking of my father...he was till locked up, never getting out of his cell. We ended up holding trail, being tried to attempt murder and so forth, I didn't go to the trial, Viggo pretty much forbid it since I was father wasn't getting out any time soon since Gobber ratted him out, telling the council the entire story of the attempt abortion, but he wasn't going to be put to death, thank the gods. But Viggo on the other hand wanted him dead, but I told him if he ever tried to killed my father I would leave him, I would disappear and never come back to him. Viggo bit his tunge when I told him this, but kept his promise to me...so far at least.

Viggo hated leaving me, but it was only for a few days he would be gone, two days to the longest to take care of the hunters tribe, just enough to make sure everyone was provided for, making sure everything was fine. But I was the one who was going around the village, checking on everyone, trying to help rebuild everyone's homes, to make sure we had enough supplies and food to go around...well mostly thanks to Viggo and his wealth. So far everyone was keeping their mouths shut as soon as the gold started rolling in, it was a nice change, making things feel a little more safe, speaking of safe Viggo up the rate of guards around me and the entire village, making sure I was safe around everyone, but that was just Viggo being over protective.

The village was mostly quiet since Viggo has been here, thanks to him we managed to get through the long winter, getting fresh yaks and fur to keep us going for months, providing us with gold and other riches, most of the people were still coming around thankfully, but Gobber and the rest of the riders weren't so easy to convince. Gobber was pretty much being my only parental figure at this point, giving Viggo the usual glare, keeping a close eye on me the entire time. Gobber couldn't even stand Viggo, only tolerating him whenever I was around, but I did eventually walk in on them fighting...again.

Even being in the forge I wasn't allowed to do much, being almost nine months pregnant now, Viggo was keeping a close eye on me the entire time. But he couldn't always be with me, I had my ways of sneaking out, sneaking away from the island and going to the Edge for a bit, Toothless was always happy to take me flying, take me away from all the drama for a bit, even if it was for a short ride it was still worth it, Hell not even Viggo could keep me away from my dragon.

I refused to speak of my father, even in the meetings with the council, even with someone bringing him up I would stay silent and turn my face away. The only thing I would do was help take care of Skullcrusher and that was it, soon he would find a new rider, someone that doesn't have a cold heart.

Other then that the baby was growing strong of course, but I wanted Ingrid and Erica back. I tried talking to Viggo about them, trying to tell him that I wanted them back, but everytime I brought them up Viggo would brush it away, telling me to forget about them. Once he made that comment my heart only sank faster, making me feel almost sick, I knew...I knew deep down that they were dead...I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to. But after a few months of just trying to ignore it all, I couldn't, Viggo killed them...all because of me. I didn't speak to him once he told me this, almost straight up ignoring him at this point, were we still on good terms as a couple...mostly...do we act like a normal couple...not really. Viggo was always trying to keep me in his sights, making sure I was safe.

I felt the sudden kicks resting a firm hand on my stomach, soon...soon I thought. I was excited, but scared all at the same time.

But today wasn't about that, today I decided to sneak off from Berk, get away from everyone and visit the edge for a change. Except Viggo didn't know about me leaving the island, the only person that did know about me leaving was Toothless and my cousin Snotlout being my little bodyguard again. Viggo wanted one of his men to do it, but I managed to convince him to let my friends take turns on helping me out, after a few days of talking to him about it, he finally gave in.

It felt great being out again, feeling the cool wind in my face, having this back made me feel alive again.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Snotlout asked me again. I sighed and shook my head at my cousin, he was more afraid of Viggo now that time has passed, all because of his cold gaze, his half burnt face, I would only ignore his complaints, telling my dear cousin to ignore it, but he would still shiver in his presents.

"It'll be fine Snotlout." I rolled my eyes at him." I don't care how scary you think he is, he's still my husband."

"Well YOUR husband keeps giving me the death glare everytime I'm around or trying to help you." He complained."Plus your almost due, shouldn't you be at home getting prepared or something?" He arched a brow at me, trying to look concerned, but I knew he cared deep down."I mean isn't flying this high bad for the baby or something the midwife said?" He was right on that one, but it wouldn't be much longer, it was just a quick flight to the edge and I would go back home soon enough, right now I need some space.

I closed my eyes and looked away."It'll be fine, I just need to get away for a bit."

"Yeah but are you sure Viggo won't freak out about this?" Then his voice changed, getting more serious this time."He gets really pissed when your out of sight, I mean...listen Hiccup I care about you, what Stoick tried to do to you was fucked up, and I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I'm not going to get hurt again!" I snapped at him, feeling all my hormones getting to me again, then feeling the baby kicking me forcely."Just...drop it for right now okay?" I could already feel the tears in the corner of my eyes, he could clearly see that, and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...you know." He trailed off only looking ahead out into the sea."I just...don't trust Viggo, even now." He looked away from me, taking his light blue eyes away from me. I knew he meant well, I knew he wasn't here to hurt me, only trying to support me during all of this. But I understood why Snotlout didn't trust Viggo, no one on berk didn't at this point, I think the only ones that even interact with Viggo are the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They only liked to mock him of his voice and how he acts, I'm still shocked that Astrid hasn't tried to kill my husband by now.

I only let a few tears slip away from me, letting out a few sniffles here and there. I didn't want my cousin to hear me cry, I shouldn't be crying I was the new chief I was the bloody chief of Berk! I should be strong, I have to be strong, I have to be strong for my sweet babe. Snotlout turned to his head to try to look at me, but I only turned away even more. I didn't know what to say to my cousin, he knew I was upset, but he didn't mean for this to happen.

I kept asking myself everyday, what the hell was wrong with me? I mean...why do I keep acting like this...why am I snapping at everyone? Oh yeah I forgot I'm pregnant and full of hormones and feel like I'm pissed off at everyone. How the hell dose Viggo even put up with me, even in bed as we layed there, just holding each other, letting me hold me in his protective embrace, even with me complaining and making him take care me. Damn this, damn all of this. I hope I never get pregnant again, fuck Viggo wanting five more kids with me, he's never touching me again after this first one is born. I sighed heavily and traced my fingers over my large bump, how the hell do women put up with this, how could women have so many children and not go insane? God damn it.

After a little while I calmed down."I'm sorry, I know your trying to help...and I appreciate it...a lot." I gave him a weak smile at him, Toothless's wings flapped in the wind, Snotlout gave me a half grin, making me ease. This was the only family I had, Snotlout and my uncle, even though we were never close before, we were at least trying now. My body was starting to relax again, I just looking forward to being back on the edge again, I need to be with my friends again.

Astrid and the Twins were the ones holding down the edge ever since I got back. At first I was worried that they were the ones mad at me, thinking I was losing my friends, but that really wasn't the case. They just wanted to get away...or mostly Astrid so she could think and not try going on a Hunters/Viggo killing spree. I couldn't really blame her, she kept her ax close to her, always holding it or having it attached to her back whenever Viggo was around.

But soon my wait was finally coming to an end, I could finally see the edge, a smile lit up on my face as Toothless let out a happy yelp. We haven't been back in so many months, the last time I was back was when my friends got me off the hunters island, back when I was living with Viggo...or kidnapped was the proper term. I never thought I would miss the edge so much, so many memories of us being here, I almost wanted to drop off of Toothless and start running around like a mad man, but I couldn't do that since I was eight months along.

Fishlegs was the first to see me, he smile when he first saw me."Hiccup!" He yelled out.

We landed near him and meatlug, waddling off as Snotlout helped me off of Toothless before mouthing a thank you to him.

"How are you, how's the baby doing?" He looked at us both before putting a soft hand on my stomach, letting him feel my bump since he was so fascinated with all of this. Ever since I came back Fishlegs had been one of my bigger supporters, always wanting to help me with certain things, showing me that he cares.

"Were both doing great, were's Astrid?" I looked around.

"Oh she's in the training pit with Gustav." Oh bloody seven hells no, all gods be damned right now, did he really have to be here right now? If I would have know I would have stayed at Berk. Fishlegs could see the look on my face."Oh don't worry she's almost done and he'll be on his way back to Berk."

"Oh great that little runt is here." My cousin moaned."Come on Hiccup, let's get you to your hut." He led me away, but Fishlegs stopped us for a second.

"Oh wait I have something for the baby." I could feel my heart flutter, he reached over and pulled out a blanket."For the baby." He smiled at me, I looked at the beautiful quilted blanket, giving him a heartfelt smile and gave him a hug."Thank you Fishlegs...this great." At least this made me feel a lot better, the blanket was a dark purple with a night fury in the middle of it, it was perfect. I put the blanket in my bag so I could bring it home and put it up with the other things for the nursery. Everything was set up for the baby, we got out my old cot from when I was born but repainted it, this time in my colors, all black with the night fury symbol in the front, along with my old dragon toy in it.

"Don't mention it, I just hope your little one likes it." He said softly.

"I'm sure the baby will love it." I bid him goodbye."Tell Astrid to come see me in my hut when she's done." Because the last thing I want is to deal with Gustav right now, the last time he was here...oh gods I don't even want to think about it right now otherwise I will lose my mind. If Gustav wants to keep his ass alive the best thing is for him to stay fifty feet away from me, or better yet just have him go home to his mother, you know the one that tried to sell him years back.

Gods I hope I won't end up a messed up parent, I didn't want to be like my father, I didn't want to be a bad mother to this baby, how was I going to turn out? Will I even be a good mother? Will Viggo be here to raise this child? Or will he be out trying to hunt more dragons and try to sell them off. That was going to be fun to explain to our little one, funny how one parent loves and trains dragons while the other kills them and sells them for gold.

But that wasn't the entire case, Viggo hasn't trapped or sold any dragons as of late...or at least I don't know of. He's been training and being a good rider to his Skrill, treating her like he would a friend, as if he's really starting to get attached her over time, it would make me happy to see him get attached to her, he was starting to understand why I cared so much about Toothless. I would stand outside of the dragon pits to watch him with his dragon, he still hasn't picked a name for her, not yet at least.

"Okay were here, just take it easy for now Hiccup."

I snickered."You act like I'm dying Snotlout."

"No you're not dying, your pregnant and shouldn't be up, you should be sitting down."

"And now you're sounding like Viggo." I told him with a half smile."Wait until your married and having your first baby, you'll be all over the place."

"Uh no I won't be." He said in usual tone."I doubt I'll ever get married, Astrid won't have nothing to do with me, Heather has run off to gods nowhere." He kept going on and on as I sat on the edge of my bed and rubbing my bump.

"Well what about Ruffnut then?" I asked him."Why not her?" I cocked a brow at him.

His eyes widen."Ugh no way in hell, she's nuts!" I bursted out laughing, maybe she was more of Fishlegs type since Heather has been gone for so long now, I'm pretty sure Dagur was in hiding now, or dead."Are you trying to get me killed? How am I supposed to date her?"

"I'm only joking Snotlout, I'm sure you'll find someone in time." I leaned back into one of the pillows as Toothless curled up onto his mat in the corner. Before my cousin could let out another complaint my hut door slowly opened as I saw a slim blonde figure in the doorway, we both looked up to see Astrid with her ax.

"Hey Hiccup." She said softly, giving me a small smile."How are you? Are you okay?" She put her weapon down by the door as Snotlout back away."I'll take over from here Snotlout." She told him as he left my hut as we both heard Gustav outside, I rolled my eyes as she close the hut door."Hows the baby doing?" She sat down next to me on my bed, looking at my swollen stomach, almost wanting to feel, I nodded at her, telling her it was okay to feel.

"Were both doing great, growing strong." I smiled.

"That's good to hear." She ran her soft fingers along my belly, feeling the tiny little life growing inside of me."How's everything going...with you and...him." She said the last part sternly, even saying Viggo's name she would say it with a bitter tone, almost wanting to break out into a rage. Every time these two were near each other, they wanted to kill each other...or mostly Astrid with her ax in hand, Viggo was always the calmer one, speaking to her as if nothing was wrong...which would only piss her off even more.

Over the last couple of months I was pretty much trying my best to keep Astrid away and going on a killing spree. But it's been okay so far, so far no blood has been spilled...not yet and I hope that it stays this way, but with my life something in bound to happen.

"We've been fine." I tried sounding fine, as if this was normal...but it wasn't, she hated him and it was clear as day."I know you hate him-" But I was quickly cut off, her hand slowly pulling away from my belly. Her face had changed, turning harder with anger.

"No I don't hate...it's more then that, he took you away from me...from all of us Hiccup." This was the first time we really talked about this."The months you were gone...all I thought about was you...I almost thought you were dead...then when I saw you and found out you were pregnant...I knew I was going to lose you no matter what." I could see the tears in her blue eyes, her beautiful crystal blue eyes. I didn't want to see her like this."The only person I blame is Viggo Hiccup...he did this...he caused all of this."

"Astrid please don't say this, I was the one who ventured out, I did this to myself." I tried turning this back on me.

"No...you...you did what you thought was best, yes we tried talking you out of it, but I knew deep down you would pull away and do what you always do." She gave me a weak laugh, trying to wipe away her tears."I' not mad at you Hiccup...I could never be mad at you Hiccup, but I will never forgive Viggo for any of this."

I almost looked away but before I could she gently grabbed my face."I don't want to lose you to him...but I already have... and everytime I see you with him, my heart breaks even more, but if your really happy with him, then I'll try my best to support you...as your friend." she then grabbed my hand softly."I want you to be happy Hiccup, dose Viggo really make you happy...even now after everything?."

I locked eyes with her for a minute."Yes...yes I'm happy with Viggo Astrid, yes he's done awful things...but he's the only person who understands me right now...I know it sounds messed up, and it is, but I love him...I love him Astrid." Gods help me from saying this.

"Is this what you really want, to spend the rest of your life with him?"

I slowly nodded."Yes, I'm not leaving Astrid...I'm the only person who can be chief, my father is still locked up and there is no one else." I tried to sound convincing to her, but it was the truth. I was the only person to take over Berk, it would get better over time, Viggo wasn't leaving my side, my friends weren't leaving my side. I tighten my grip around her hand, wanting her to know I wasn't going anywhere, yes I would eventually go the hunters island again, but it would only be a for a few months, then back to Berk and repeat. that was the plan until the baby arrives so we could travel safely again, too bad Viggo doesn't know I'm on the edge right now.

Once the baby is born it would get a little easier for me, or so I hope. I was tired all of the time with my swollen stomach and swollen foot, I'm still surprised my prosthetic leg hasn't gave out yet due to all of my weight gain.

We both sat there hold each other hands, having some old feelings, ones that I haven't felt in a long time.

Then a certain type of pain struck me, it was like someone had punched me in the stomach, I let go of Astrid's hand quickly, hissing in pain."Whoa Hiccup you okay?" She asked almost frantic."What's wrong?" She got up to look over me.

"Nothing, just a cramp, don't worry about it." I tried playing it off as I tried to sit up, Toothless perked his ears up and got to the edge of the bed, looking at me with his large green eyes, looking at my stomach with concern. But I kept pushing them both away, ever since this morning I kept feeling little stings and pains here and there, but I was told it was normal, just false labor pain from what I was told. The only thing I could do was lay down and ride it out.

But this one felt different, and when I mean difference I mean it hurt like hell.

"Agh, damn it." I cursed under my breath holding my stomach."Agh!" I screamed this time, clutching my stomach.

"Hiccup stop, just lay back down and breath." I then for some reason reached up for her hand and clutched it tight."Easy, easy Hiccup, I'm sure it's just false labor pain." She tried to reassure me, but I had a bad feeling, just that one bad gut feeling.

I tried taking deep breaths like she said, soon the pain was starting to go away, still holding onto her hand. Gods I hate this already, I thought I was going to die right now. I tried taking in more deep breaths, soon the pain was slowly washing away, then I let go of her hand."How are you feeling now?"

"Like some just ran me over with a Gronckle." I moaned out."I don't think I'll be ready when I go into labor."

She gave me another laugh, this time more real."Oh you'll be alright."She teased."I'm sure you'll be alright when the time comes Hiccup." I only groaned out again, rubbing my stomach softly.

"Oh when will you come out?" I looked down at my belly, only feeling a few kicks this time."You just love making me suffer huh?" Astrid let out another laugh and rest her hand on my stomach again. I was still fearing the day to come when my water finally breaks and me screaming in the top of my lungs, squeezing and yelling at Viggo with threats and so forth. I wonder how Viggo was going to react to this happening, was he going to be there for the birth, or was he going to be waiting for me outside of the midwife's hut?

Snotlout busted through the door, startling me."HIccup are you okay? I hear you screaming?" He almost came running in looking at me.

"I'm fine Snotlout, just some false labor pains is all, really I'm okay." I tried sitting up but Astrid made me lay back down."Oh come on Astrid you guys are over reacting to this, I'm okay all I want to do is walk around and see the edge again."

"No way in hell you're walking around Hiccup."Astrid cut in."You need to lay down, once your strong enough were taking you back to Berk."Oh great, now I was going back to Berk, the last place I want to go right now, I'm sure Viggo will be thrilled to find out I sneak off to the edge."You just need to lay down for a while, I'll go and get yo something to eat while Snotlout watch over you, just relax and stay here." She then left the hut before I could protest.

"Now you regretting coming back here?" Snotlout grinned at me.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes."I'm sure Viggo will be happy to find out you were the one to help me bust out of Berk." He then gulped and got that scared look on his face."I'm sure he'll have a nice long talk with you after this."

"You don't think Viggo would...you know?"

"No I don't know Snotlout? What are you even talking about?"

"You don't thing Viggo would...kill me would you?"

I started to laugh, this time hard."Why would I let that happen to you? He's not going to kill you Snotlout." But he wasn't laughing this time, he was scared out of his mind, maybe I should use this to my advantage later on, just to toy with him of course, but another part of me was afraid Viggo might actually try to kill my cousin, then again I don't think he really would, he was family after all. But after a few minutes he finally let up and say down next to me.

"So is my little niece or nephew giving you trouble again?" He rest his large hand on my stomach."Finally feeling the labor pains?"

I panted."Yeah it's finally starting to hit me." I settled back down into the pillows with Toothless resting his head on the edge of my bed, looking at my little baby bump with close eyes, as if he was expecting me to go into labor."I'm not going into labor Snotlout, not for another few weeks."

"Yeah that's what they all say then the next thing you know you'll end up going into labor."

"Oh gods please don't jinx it Lout." I shook my head."I swear god Snotlout if I end up going into labour I'm blaming you." I glared at him. My cousin only laughed and pat my stomach lightly and told me to not worry about it, but I had a soon all of my relief and calmness as soon turned around and thrown right back at my face when I felt something wet, it was like someone had just poured water down my pants, I suddenly sat up."Oh gods." I then saw the wet patch, oh gods I think its-

"What! What's wrong Hiccup?" My cousin then saw the wet patch in between my legs."Oh shit."

"I think my water just broke." I cried out in a panic.

My cousin ran out of my hut faster than I have ever seen him run before."God damn it Snotlout!" I screamed at him, loud enough for him to hear me as Toothless got closer to me, holding him close to me as tears started to trail down my face.

It was time, it was too soon I wasn't due for another month, my heart was starting to race again, Toothless purred and tried to sooth me while Snotlout was trying to get help, we still had time to get me back to Berk, only making my heart race even more. I had no idea where Viggo was, I didn't even know if he was on Berk, was he at the Hunters island? Gods I hope not, I need him here with me.

"Viggo...Viggo I need you here with me." I cried softly, thinking he could somehow here me, but I knew he couldn't, I was so screwed.


	27. Chapter 27

The Stolen Heir

Chapter Twenty Seven

I Own Nothing

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Tears were streaming down my face as my breathing was getting heavy, my fingernails sinking into the bed sheets as Astrid stormed into my hut."Astrid." I cried out, already panicking at what was happening to me, feeling the pain already."It's coming, oh Thor the baby is coming." Her eyes were wide as she quickly rushed over to me, trying to get all the blankets and stuff off of my bed, feeling a few hits of pain hitting me, I was already losing it. Once all the blankets were removed it was just down to the sheets and pillows, Toothless was pacing around my room, groaning and whining the entire time, wondering what was happening to me. I still couldn't believe this was happening right now, my baby was finally coming today...and I was not prepared for this, the pain was starting to hit me.

I tried taking in a deep breath, gripping the sheets again king I was going to rip them."Everything going to be okay Hiccup." Astrid said to me softly, rubbing my knee."Snotlout wen to go get Viggo and the healer, they'll be here soon."She tried pushing my bangs away from my face, then she tried getting vest off of me, trying to get me more comfortable. Then again I wouldn't be anywhere near comfortable in the next couple of hours. Hours would soon pass by me, hours of nothing but pain and crying out for Viggo over and over.

Viggo needs to hurry the hell up and get here, I need him here with me, for our baby. One of my hands went back to my stomach, feeling the tight waves of pressure, feeling the hits of pain washing over me as the minutes started to go by me, Astrid went off to go get some water and blankets, Snotlout was probably going to be gone for Thor knows how long, only making me more impatient and afraid. Viggo was going to be pissed, I knew he wanted us to have the baby back on the hunters island, having it at our home, or at least somewhere safe.

But this wasn't out home, this was the edge. God damnit, the only person I had to blame was myself, I shouldn't have even left the island in the first place, so once again Hiccup screws himself over once again. I let out a moan as another contraction hit me, they were coming every few minutes, making me feel to the point sickness. Cold beads of sweat were coming down my face, my left hand sinking into the bed sheets, letting my nails rip into them.

Soon enough Astrid returned with some water and plenty of blankets, Fishlegs was right behind her, making me feel a little bit better. But that wasn't close enough for me, I wanted Viggo here, he needs to be here for us. How long would it be before Viggo would be here with his Skrill? It should be fast enough for him, not unless we have a storm coming, gods that would even be worse. Please don't let there be a storm, it was finally spring and nice weather for once, just let my husband come to me, let him come to witness the birth of our firstborn.

"HICCUP!" Fishlegs cried out."Are you okay!? Astrid told me your water just broke!" He quickly ran over to me.

"I..I'm okay...just AGH!" I gripped the edge of my bed again, letting out a few shallow breaths."Fucking gods this hurts." I cursed under my breath as Fishlegs sat next to me, placing a cold rag on my forehead as Astrid got the blankets out. Now I was wondering if the gods were punishing me again, what have I done to deserve this pain? Oh yeah because of Viggo. Gods why did this have to happen right now? Why was my body made for producing and giving birth to babes? Some think of this as a curse, some think of this as a gift. Right now I was cursing every man,god or creature for all of this pain right now. Another cry escaped my lips as Fishlegs tried to help me.

Fuck, fuck why did this have to hurt so much? Fishlegs ended up giving me his hand for support, gripping his thick hand. Letting out more shallow breaths, fucking hell how the do women even get through this?I grit my teeth and tried to breath through another wave of pain."Just keep breathing Hiccup." Fishlegs said softly. Right now I was sinking my nails into his meaty hand, wondering if I was crushing it right now?,probably. I moaned out in pain again, wanting all of this pain to stop.

"Please gods make it stop." I moaned out, feeling the rag slowly slipping off of my sweaty forehead."Please gods just get it out of me." I cried again, this time a few more tears slipping from my face. Fishlegs was trying to comfort me again."Just keep breathing Hiccup, try not not to focus on the pain." He said gently but right now that was all I could focus on.

I shot him a quick glare."THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FOCUS ON THEN!?" Screaming on the top of my lungs, catching both my riders off, never hearing me yell before. But they soon took a step forward, knowing the pain I was going through. At least I was safe on the edge and not stuck in the middle of nowhere, or stuck on Outcast island. Another cry escaped my lips as I felt the baby shift, another contraction hitting me again, Fishlegs let me grip his hand a little tighter, at this point I was worried I was crushing it.

 _Just keep breathing, just keep it together Hiccup._ It was all I could think about, let alone focus on at the moment. Astrid was trying to get me comfortable again, moving some blankets and bringing more pillows so I could sit up better, I already had my legs spread out.

"I need to get your pants off."She said softly, I shot her a quick glance and quickly nodded with another pain shooting through my back.

"Just do it Astrid." I breathed out, Fishlegs face was starting to go red once I said that, before I could say anything else Astrid removed my pants without protest. I whined at the sudden exposure but took in another deep breath."I swear to gods Viggo is never touching me again." A few beads of sweat escaped my face, soon enough my lower half was exposed, feeling my face go blush. But there was no time to be embarrassed right now, a few more minutes were starting to pass by, feeling like hours the longer it took.

I couldn't focus on my breathing, only crying out in pain, pretty sure the twins could hear me outside right about now. Feeling the pressure and pain double in time, the more time that went by the more I started to wail out in pain, crying out for Viggo, crying out for the pain to stop. After a little while Fishlegs moved over behind me and started to rub my shoulders, telling me to take in deep breaths while trying to sooth me the entire time. Toothless was forced to get out so we could make room for Viggo and the midwife, that is if they ever show the Hell up.

My pants soon got heavier, my grip started to get tighter with each shot of pain going through my body. Astrid would be my words of support as Fishlegs was my physical one, she would tell me her soft words and telling me how strong I was, moving my cold rag on my forehead.

I wanted it out, I want this child out of me before I lose my mind. Another mixture of cries and moans escaped my lips, my nails were sinking into Fishlegs hand, the other tearing up the sheets at the same time. Contractions were coming a lot faster, coming every minute or so before it was a couple of minutes apart, but the hours were soon passing by me, my heart was starting to quicken, Viggo wasn't here yet, how many hours has it been? Four, five? I was screaming even louder. My entire body was aching, bleeding out, my entire body was covered in sweat.

I shouldn't have even come out here, why was I even being so stupid? Just because I wanted to go out for a change and now I was going into labor. I could feel the warm blood in between my legs, it was warm and sticky and coating my inner thighs. Was I going to be strong enough to bring this little one into the world?Was my body going to give out half way through? My mother brearly survived having me, let alone a trail of miscarriages in the past before having me.

"Just keep taking deep breaths Hiccup, just a few more hours." I cried when I head that, I wasn't even paying attention to who was telling me this. The pain was already unbearable to this point, what the hell was I going to do? Alright I just need to focus...just not on the pain...just breath Hiccup, try to be strong right now for my unborn babe. I tried evening out my breathing again,this time laying on my side as Fishlegs switched hands with me, Astrid went back outside to get me some fresh water, Toothless was crying out for me, knowing I was in deep pain.

I then sat back up, laying up against my bed post with my bed spread apart with the blanket still on my legs."Aggh!" I clutched my stomach again. Fishlegs eyes widen and tried to give me more support as my friend."Shh everything is alright, I promise everything is going to be alright." He gave my hand a soft pat, I tried to smile but another pain shot up into my stomach, clutching it again and unable to feel my legs now, tears were still rolling down my eyes, Fishlegs tried wiping them away for me.

"How much longer?" I wailed out.

"Just a few more hours Hiccup." Fishlegs said calmly.

"Oh fucking gods just kill me already then!" I screamed out, making sure anyone on this island could hear me at this point."Aghhh! Just kill me god damn it!" I cursed out, cursing out every god for doing this to me, none of this was a gift, this was all nothing but a rial of pain and misery.

Astrid was quick with the water, getting me to sit up a little more."Here Hiccup, try to get some water." I took the flask from her and down the cold water, calming me down, cooling me off a little bit as I took a long gulp, but I wanted something stronger, much stronger.

Then without thinking I looked up at the blonde."Do you have any whisky Astrid?" I asked sadly while looking at her with weak eyes, wanting almost anything for the pain at this point.

Her eyes widen."No." She said sternly."Your not having anything like that for the pain Hiccup."

I moaned out and slamming my head against the pillow, almost wailing out."Just anything...please?"

She sighed."Hiccup I don't think we have anything here, maybe some burning sage but that's about it." She said softly before turning to Fishlegs."Go get him some Fishlegs...maybe it'll help Hiccup out." Fishlegs without another word and took off as fast as he could, just leaving me and Astrid alone again.

"How are you?"She said softly, trying to comfort me as she patted my knee for comfort.

"Like my entire body is trying to rip itself in half." I said bitterly as another wave came, I reached out for her hand and she grabbed it."When the hell is Viggo going to be here?" I looked up at her again, she bit her lip and din't know what to tell me, only telling me the same thing, telling me they would be here soon. Why the hell couldn't they hurry the hell up?

But before she could let out another word the door busted open and we both looked up, my eyes quickly opened and I almost screamed."Viggo." I wailed I reached my hand out for him, Astrid quickly shot him a glare and moved aside for him, not wanting to let me go, but she let go of my hand as Viggo bolted towards me, looking up at him with pleading eyes."I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Viggo I-" He cut me off with soft hushes and kissed my sweaty forehead.

"Shhh my little dove, it's alright" He pushed some of the hair away from my face."It's alright I'm here now." His voice was soft and calming, letting me grip his hand this time, kissing my tender skin with his smooth lips."The midwife is here now, I'm not leaving you side." Just hearing that coming from his mouth made me feel better, as if all the weight had been lifted off my shoulders, but that was quickly short lived when the contractions was starting to get worse.

I let out a louder screaming almost catching Viggo off guard as he sat down next to me, trying to make me more comfortable, pushing the hair away from my face and kissing my sweaty forehead again, the cries would soon get louder.

Gothi and a midwife soon appeared in the background, kicking Astrid out so there would be room for all four of us, they spread my legs as far as they could. Viggo had to stand back up and help position me. I hated feeling exposed on my lower half but it was for my own good, but Viggo was soon back on my side to hold my hand again, I was slowly dilating, not ready to push yet, I let out another wail, I wanted to start pushing but the head wasn't close enough for that just yet. But my body was having the strong urge to, but Viggo kept telling me to focus on something else, but I couldn't. I kept begging for something for the pain, but there was nothing for it, I could only grit my teeth and scream bloody murder.

Another two hours past, almost making it six hours of pain."Oh fuck it's coming!" I yelled out, Viggo wrapping his arm around me so I could sit up with both of my legs spread apart as the midwife checked me again."Please...please just get it out!" I jumped at the sudden contraction, Viggo could only watch me cry out in pain, soothing me in his loving embrace.

"Keep breathing Hiccup, you'll be able to start pushing soon." The midwife said gently."Your almost ready." She looked again, I glared right at her.

"That's what you said an hour ago!" I roared out but Viggo gently pushed me back down, hushing me again and kissing my brow. I gripped his hand tightly in response, gritting my teeth until I let out a shallow breath, I hated this I hated this pain more than anything, I think I rather lose my leg again then go through this again, I don't any more children after this, I didn't know if the pain was worth it, that is of I don't die first."Viggo you son of a bitch you did this to me!" I glared right him as he could only look at me with love in his eyes, that only pissed me off even more.

"I know Hiccup I know." He kissed my hand softly and rubbed my shoulder in a tender motion."I promise all of this will be over soon, but I need you to be strong now." I looked at his half burnt face, with a weak look, knowing I was in deep pain.

Viggo didn't leave me as the pain kept coming, hitting my entire body over and over. Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout and the rest of the gang was waiting outside for any news on my labor. None of them were leaving any time soon, Toothless would continue to cry out for me, hearing my cries even more, the louder they got, the more cries kept coming. Viggo was helping me switch positions, trying to get me comfortable again, but no matter it all felt the same. The same waves of pain kept coming, getting faster and stronger as the minutes went by.

Viggo was the only person here to calm me down,trying to move me around in different places on the bed, trying to get me more comfortable. But none of it seemed to be working for me, for first time births, the first one was always the longest, no matter what.

Then I started to feel the head, the little one was starting to come out, I could already feel it. That only made me grip Viggo's hand tighter, he kissed my forehead again, showing me his affection as the time went by. A few more hours went by, feeling the little one slowly making its way out, I just wanted to start pushing, I wanted to get it out as soon as possible, Viggo was by my side almost all day, slowly turning into night from what I could tell. Waves of pain and urges to push, only making me cry out even louder.

Another hour soon passed us and it was finally time."Alright it's time Hiccup, when the next wave of pain comes, push." she told me while patting my knee. I threw my head back and released another cry, I gave Viggo another look of pain, just begging for all of the pain to stop. I spread my legs a little farther, the farthest I could get them apart as Viggo sat closer to my side, gripping my hand and telling me to push, I gritted my teeth and prepared myself."Prepare yourself little one, this is going to be the worst pain anyone can have, but I know your strong enough." She gave my knee a soft pat, I gave Viggo another scared look, but he kissed my brow.

"You can do this love." Viggo said to me, brushing the hair away from my face."You have to start pushing now, soon it'll all be over." That was easy for him to say, but I bit my lip and started to bare down, gripping his hand and listening to the midwife."Push Hiccup, push."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, gritting my teeth as I gripped Viggo's hand with all my might. Viggo was coaching me, telling me how good I was doing, but the pain was getting worse over the course of time, feeling the blood gush out, feeling my lower body getting weaker and weaker. Viggo could see my struggling in labor, telling me it was okay, to take in more deep breaths, the midwife let me take breaks every few minutes.

Then I felt the dull ache, the head was coming out now, feeling the little tiny life coming out of me."Aghh, gods dammit!" I screamed, Vigoo caught my hand and kissed it tightly.

"Breath Hiccup, keep breathing." He rubbed his fingers along my palm, but I hissed out a few more curses. I gritted my teeth again and let out another wail this time, Viggo this time placed one of his hands behind my head for support, so I didn't miss anything, but I didn't care at this point. Part of me felt like I was dying, all of this pushing,screaming,losing blood after how many hours? How many hours have gone by now? Ten? Twelve? I lost count again, my entire body was covered in sweat, soaking through my tunic and bare legs.

"For the love of gods please get it out of me!" I screamed but Viggo hushed me, only telling me to push when my body told too.

"Push!" Viggo called out.

"AGGGHHH!" I cried out again, screaming on the top of my lungs, gripping Viggo's hand until I was sure I was getting ready to break it at any moment. Why were the gods doing this to me? Why did this pain have to come now? I wasn't even due for what almost another month? Was it going to affect my baby? Gods please let this be a healthy baby, even if it means I have to give up my own life in return, even if it means Viggo has to raise the little one on his own."I'm gonna kill you for this! After all of this is over I'm fucking you rip you limb from limb!" He gave me a half smirk and kissed my brow again.

"I'm sure you will HIccup, once this is over I promise I won't touch you again." I doubt that."Now take another deep breath and push with everything you got."

I didn't want to push again, I was already feel the effects, too much blood was lost, my eyes were starting to drop, my hand was starting to lose it's grip from my loves."I...I can't Viggo...I can't-" He cut me off sharply as he grabbed my face with one hand.

"Hiccup." Viggo grabbed my hand, giving it a tight squeeze."You have to push again or your going to die, you and the baby both will die." His voice was harsh, like the one in my nightmare many months ago, back when I first found out I was pregnant. This was really happening to me, my nightmare was finally coming to life, I was dying, I was going to die if I didn't start pushing again. I moved my head, adjusting my body again."Aghh, FUCK!"

Viggo looked down between legs, still holding my hand."There you go Hiccup, your almost there, the head is almost out."He said with pride."Just a few more big pushes and it'll be out." Once he said that I had his hand in a death grip, sinking my nails into his flesh until it was bleeding.

The last few pushes felt like an eternity.

"Alright this is it, one more Hiccup and it'll be all over." The midwife said, Viggo turned to me."You hear that love?, one more and it'll be all over."

Tears were streaming down my face and I gave Viggo one more grip, looking at him with pain and relief in my eyes as I gave him one last scream. Giving it my all as my cried echoed out through the room, once it was over, the ache between my legs was no longer, a few seconds of silence and the most amazing sound was heard.

I looked down in between my legs to see the screaming babe in the arms of the midwife, I choked out a sob to be hearing the little one for the first time. Viggo was up on his feet and scooped the little one in his arms, whispering sweet nothings to it already. He looked up at me with with a face written with happiness and relief."It's a boy." He said softly, now I was crying, crying with joy and no longer from pain, he sat down right next to me with our son wrapped up in the blanket Fishlegs had given me that morning.

"My son, my son." I reached out as he handed him over to me. Viggo giving me his upper body for support. I cradled the little one in my arms, he already had a thick patch of amburn hair, my hair. He had my little nose too, he stopped crying after I held him in my arms, Gothi and the midwife cleaned me up, telling me to get some sleep and will leave for Berk in the morning. Viggo was holding me in a tight embrace, looking down at the now sleeping newborn in my arms. It felt like hours of us just holding him, looking at him...but he was finally here in my arms.

"Hiccup...thank you."

I looked at him with a confused look."For what?" I said softly, trying not to wake up our baby.

"For you being here, for you giving us a beautiful child." He traced a finger along his chubby cheek."For everything my love." he said softly, running his fingers through my hair, looking at our child again, he was perfect, absolutely perfect.

"We have to name him soon." I whispered."After a month we have to give him a name." It was a tradition in viking culture, an infant must survive a month before being given a name, yes I was Berks chief now but I didn't want my first child being curse.

"Valen." Viggo said gently.

"Valen?" I said."Hmm it could work, I like it..." I trailed off, starting to feel the tiredness tugging at my eyes."I think it's perfect for him, our little Valen...I think I'm starting to pass out." Viggo was quick to take our son out of my arms, before I passed out I pressed soft kissed onto his little face as Viggo laid him in a basket, once he did that Vigo came crawling into my small bed, I had a fresh change of clothes before I went to sleep, feeling the fresh fabric Viggo had put on me. My husband wrapped me up in his arms, trying to make room for my small excuse for a bed, but we made it work for the son slept through the night without a sound, but knowing me I was out like a light the entire time.

The trip home was going to be fun, I could barely move let alone sit up for an entire hour on my own. Viggo was going to have to carry me, Toothless was going to have to fly on his own too, not unless we were planning on staying a little longer, but Viggo wanted us home, he wanted us safe where we could be attended too twenty four seven. After this Viggo was never going to let me out of his sight, even if it meant he was going to be taking me everywhere with him.

 **Months later...**

The time was passing by me without a problem, after almost four months we had a happy bouncing baby. Valen was showing his true colors over time, he had my eyes and looks but he had most of his father's face, just my eyes, hair, and nose. But he was a perfect mixture of us both, he would always try to play with Toothless or crawl after him, even if it meant him trying to climb down the stairs and giving me a heart attack everytime I turned around. Now I was understanding what my father went through with me.

Speaking of my father...he was sent to outcast island...Alvin was pretty understanding once I explained the situation...and him seeing the newborn in my arms he saw the picture pretty clearly. But soon enough my father was thrown in a cell with more chains weighing him down, he didn't say a word to me the entire time, only an empty glare and mumbling things under his breath, he wasn't my father anymore, Gobber said that himself, it broke my heart, but over time I started to put it behind me as I was raising my son, promising to never do anything like that to him. Viggo wanted my father executed, but I forbid it to his dismay, I wasn't a killer, I refused to kill my father...even when he tried too...

My thoughts were pulled away from me when a soft cry was heard. I looked back down at the cot to notice Valen had woken up. I smiled warmly and picked him up gently."Hello my little love, did you have a nice nap?" My fingers trailed up to my dark red tunic, unlacing the front."Shhh it's alright, It's alright my sweet." he soon latched onto my nipple, sucking down hungerly on my nipple, I cradled him in my arm and ran my fingers through his hair."Did you enjoy your nap? You must have since your so hungry."

He let out little gulps and mumbles as he sucked down harder, getting his fresh milk.

The village was more welcoming over the months, once I brought Valen home after I gave birth, it was a breath of fresh air. Everyone was welcoming of the new babe, everyone wanted to see him, wanting to help me since I have no idea on what I'm doing, but to my shock Viggo knew more about newborns then I thought, I didn't have the heart to ask him because...well... I learned over time he did have heirs...just not for long. But Viggo was an amazing father, once he gets home he always wants to take over and help me, always making sure were both alright, making sure I'm not overwhelmed or stressed out and so forth.

I never thought Viggo would be so...nurturing...the last thing I expected him to be, I mean I always saw him as a dragon killer, seller, heartless.

My friends were almost constantly volunteering to babysit, always coming over, always surrounding me to help me with Valen, and sometimes it was overwhelming but at the same time amazing, but still it got a little overbearing. But it made me feel better, making my life a little easier. Astrid and Fishlegs were the best babysitter so far while Snotlout wouldn't go fifty feet near a dirty dipare and the twins...let's just say there the LAST people I trust to watch over my son at the moment.

Toothless was constantly watching over Valen, with each movement the little one was always in his grasp, always licking his face, trying to take care of bathing duty and being there to but him to sleep next to my bed.

"How is he?" Viggo walked into the nursery placing a gently hand on my shoulder, looking at our son suckling away at me.

"He just woke up from his nap" I whispered as Viggo ran a finger along his chee."Gothi looked at him this morning, he's perfectly healthy."Viggo was constantly worrying over Valen's healthy, he was always taking him to the healer, making sure everything was fine. I thought was going to be the worrying parent, but I guess Viggo's got me beat."Viggo you need to stop worrying, he hasn't fallen ill or anything." After I said that Valen had pulled away, full from his meal, once he finished Viggo took him from my arms as I laced my tunic back up.

"Infants are the most vulnerable for their first year Hiccup." He rocked him gently in his strong arms, watching the little one cooing at him with his dark emerald eyes."I'm not letting our son getting sick." He then put him back in my arms.

"Your worrying too much." I kissed him on the lips gently, pressing my head against his."Come on, let's out for a little while, Valen could use some fresh air right now." Viggo looked at me for a few seconds before nodding, Toothless perked his ears up to hearing us come down the steps."Come on bud, let's take Valen out for a little ride."

Making a baby harness wasn't too hard with the proper straps and everything of course, I grabbed everything thing and strapped him onto my chest before heading out with Viggo. This time we all piled onto Toothless once were outside, it was nice sunny afternoon, everyone was out and about with there dragons, people would stop and wave, asking how me and the baby were. But today all I wanted to do was fly and feel free again, Valen let out a soft yawn before falling asleep in his little harness.

"Oh my sweet child, falling asleep on me already?" I whispered. Me and Viggo got onto Toothless, spreading his wings out and taking off into the air. Valen didn't make a sound once we took off, already falling asleep after getting his meal earlier, Viggo wrapped his arms around my waster, kissing my cheek and temple along the way, Toothless was just taking us on a slow flight, still afraid to scare Valen on a faster flight, so for right now we were taking things slow.

I held one hand against Valen's little head, cradling him in a protective hold."One day he'll being doing this you know?" I said softly."What kid of dragon do you think he'll have?"

"I don't know little dove, it's hard to say, maybe he'll conquer something rare, like you." I gave him a smirk and turned my face around, giving him a deep kiss. Felling his tender lips pressed up against mine, making me feel whole.

"I love you." He said in between kisses."I love you more than anything Hiccup Haddock."

"And I love you Viggo Grimborn."

 **The End 3**


End file.
